Neko Luffy Cat as a Captain
by huskylover149
Summary: Luffy is just a normal monster cat who at the gum-gum fruit, but when he meets a mysterious man named Law, Luffy will find new friends that will help him become the pirate king!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! Husky here, just to let you know this is the first fanfiction I have done and I don't think it will be the last! :D I'm sorry if this may suck at the beginning, but I'm still a newbie and I'm learning so don't worry about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Now on with the chapter!

Chapter 1

Luffy, Ace, and Sabo ran downstairs bouncing off the walls and giggling madly. "Oi! Ace! Sabo! I want some food too, save some for me!" shouted Luffy. "No way!" Sabo and Ace shouted in unison. "What?!" Luffy screamed, Sabo and Ace had almost all of it last time, He wanted some this time! Luffy was a black cat with extremely fluffy fur, and glossy onyx eyes. Kinda small for his size, some people might say. Ace was also a black cat, but with white freckles under his eyes, and dark brown eyes. Sabo, however, was a blonde cat with some white patches around his feet and nose, he also had sky blue eyes and a chipped tooth. The trio are the species known as monster cat, being able to change into half-human, half-cat. (A human with ears and a tail.) Luffy also ate the Gum-Gum fruit, turning himself into a rubberman. Luffy, Ace and Sabo finally got downstairs to eat, with Ace and Sabo ahead neck-to-neck. Ace and Sabo stopped in front of Dadan to get some food, sitting in front of her patiently waiting knowing that if they whined for her to hurry up, they would get thrown-out and made to go get their own food. Luffy, however, never learned his lesson and started to run up Dadan's leg and jumped onto the counter, reaching for the food. Though before Luffy could reach the food, Dadan grabbed onto him a threw him out the window screaming, "Go get your own food!" Ace and Sabo winced as they heard the soft thud of Luffy being thrown out, but continued as they knew they would be next if they did anything.

Luffy landed shoulder-first into the hard dirt and righted himself to start looking for food. Not too far into the woods, Luffy had heard something and stood perfectly still waiting to see if he would hear it again. Yes. There it was again. All of a sudden a cheetah jumped out of the bushes and landed in front of Luffy, making him jump. "Aghh! A monster!" The cheetah just chuckled, and walked closer only 3 feet away from Luffy. "You look really cute, why don't you calm down and let me 'eat' you?" The cheetah sneered and licked it's lips. Luffy shivered, "No," he spat back. "I didn't hear you, could you repeat that?" the cheetah said louder, hoping to scare the kitten so it would listen. "No!" Luffy said, louder this time. The cheetah only scoffed, and lunged at Luffy, who dodged in time thanks to training with Ace, and Sabo. 'Oh how much I wish those two were here' Luffy thought as he jumped away to a ravine. The cheetah chased Luffy to the edge of the ravine filled with water. 'Not only could I not swim before, but I can't swim at all now because I ate a devil fruit' Luffy stated as he jumped onto a rock with a little difficulty, slightly slipping. The cheetah, unfortunately, didn't stop there and jumped at Luffy who squeaked in terror and fell in, being swept down the river. Luffy tried desperately to swim to the shore, but ended up tiring himself out instead.

A little downstream, a tall thin man was washing some things in the river with a few of his crew members. The man suddenly jerked up when he felt something rub against his leg, and it was _extremely_ soft. He picked up the ball of fluff to find it was a scratched up black cat, and it looked like it suffered a serious amount of damage. "Oi, guys, we need to get back to the ship to fix this kitten," Trafalgar Law stated. Law was tall and thin, with dark circles under his eyes, a long-sleeved hoodie, and long jean pants. "huh?" questioned one of his crew members, as they walked up to their captain. Bepo was a white polar bear and a close friend to Law. "Oh my gosh it looks horrible!" Bepo just gawked at the beaten up kitten who lay in a -what looks like painful- ball. Bepo yelled to everyone of the heart pirates, "Hey guys! Get the first aid kit, it's horrible!"

**So... Like? Hate? Tell me plz. Again this is just my first chapter (And first fanfic.) so calm yourself if you feel like your getting out of control. Although criticism is appreciated, Don't kill yourself. **


	2. Chapter 2

** Hello people, Husky here! I was so surprized that sooo many people have been liking this! You guys are awesome, and thank you so much for the support! I am so motivated to continue thanks to you lovelies. I'm sorry the last chapter was so short, I wanted to get things started so you could get a feel for everything, and the flow of writing. The lines were a bit close weren't they? I hope that this spacing is okay for you people.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Though if I could, I would have made Luffy a cat, and Law to love him :3**

**Now on with the story!**

Chapter 2

Law and Bepo ran to the ship to fix the little kitten that had suddenly popped out of the river all bloodied and scratched. "Is it going to be okay?" Bepo asked Law. "Nothing _too_ bad" Law answered. 'It came from upstream... so maybe it fell in and floated this way? Looks like a boy too.' He thought. He studied the kitten for the first time. He had black fur, and was pretty small for a cat his age. (If he was guessing right.)He also had a pretty deep scar under his left eye. The most weirdest thing of all, though, was the straw hat that floated down the river with him. It was attached to his neck with string, and was next to the bed on the table in the room they had recently entered. The cat didn't have a collar, or any indication he belonged to someone. The cat suddenly twitched, and sat up yawning, stretching with his butt in the air. And Law saw, for the first time, beautiful, glossy, onyx eyes staring up at him in alertness. Maybe even fear.

Luffy's P.O.V

I sat up yawning, and started to stretch. I sat down and stared in fear at the tall person before me, he looked so tired with dark circled under his eyes. And then I looked at his hat... It was that cheetah's skin! Ha! "Take that you stupid cheetah!" I squeaked-not knowing that all Law heard were mews and me suddenly pouncing on his hat-I started to beat at the hat when I saw something large and white move in the corner of my eye. "Oh, it started to move captain," I heard a bear say. I then stopped pawing, and looked at the bear in wonder. "Hi, I'm Bepo," it said. "And that person's head you are standing on there... That is captain Trafalgar Law." I jumped down from the so called Law's head, and landed on his shoulder softly. I stared at his face, and he stared back at me in bewilderment. "Hi Torao!" I smiled, then I remembered that humans can't tell what I'm saying. I looked at the polar bear Bepo, hoping he would get that I'm implying for him to translate. Bepo started to laugh hysterically. "What?" I heard the low sound of a soothing voice, as Law wanted to know why his subordinate was laughing so hard after I spoke. "He just called you Torao!" Bepo laughed even harder, having told Law what I called him. Law stared at me in question, but all I did was lie down on his shoulder waiting for something to happen. "What?" I said finally, things were getting boring anyway. "Where are we?" Bepo answered my question, "On the ship of the heart pirates," he said. I sat up suddenly, wondering if I should be concerned or not that I was on a pirate ship. I jumped off Law's shoulder, (to his surprise) and stretched my arm to the door, opening it and jumping out. "AGHHHH! It has a devil fruit power!" I heard Law and Bepo scream. It faded away as I ran out the door as fast as my little legs could go, and I was soon being chased by -what I assumed to be- 2 crew members. Unfortunately for me, they jumped and caught me in their grip. They were gentle, but made their point across that they weren't letting go unless they were told they could. I was even more frantic because now I knew that they were trying to get me, so I did what any monster cat would do to strengthen oneself phyically. I turned into a half human cat. Without any clothes on. Everyone of the heart pirates screamed and shielded their eyes while blushing madly, and I grabbed the nearest full body hoodie and slipped it on. It hung a little loose on me, and the zipper didn't exactly cover the upper part of my chest. I put the hoodie over my face and dashed into the woods where I kept my underwear. (Sabo said that when I turn into my human form I have to wear undergarments.)

Law's P.O.V

I blinked. Once, twice, thrice. The cat just jumped off my shoulder, stretched it's arm across the room to the door, opened it, and ran out. My usually calm aura was overflowing with disturbance. I was suddenly disrupted from my thoughts as I heard my crewmates screaming. I ran outside and saw their faces red and them on the floor, sitting on their knees, while they stared through their fingers at something running off into the distance. Upon closer inspection, I saw a small figure in one of the hoodies that the heart pirates wear, running into the woods stumbling around seeming to look for something. I saw him stop, and then duck into an opening under a tree. He came back out a minute later, not seemingly different than before. He had his hoodie over his face and I couldn't really see what he looked like. However, as I looked even closer, I saw a _straw hat_ hanging from his neck... the same straw hat that the cat had. But how did this person get that? I didn't have time to inspect him further, because he dashed into the woods, and I saw him climb a tree and then dissapear into a tree house of some sort. 'Strange' I thought. I didn't wonder about that too long because I wanted to know what happened to that kitten, he was really soft and I felt a strong vibe that attracted me to him for some reason. I looked back at my crew who seemed to have calmed down a bit. "What the hell happened here?" I asked, slightly confused as to why they were so scared of something. (Though as to what that is, I don't know.) One turned to me and just pointed out to where that strange person crawled up the tree. I nodded. I realized that whatever that hooded person had done, they didn't want to talk about it for some reason. I asked Bepo to watch over the submarine/ship just incase anything happened. He nodded and told me to be careful, in which I agreed to his request. I jumped off the railing and into the thick jungle, aiming for the tree house just ahead.

Third Person P.O.V

Luffy had gotten up the tree by using his powers, and was extremely exhausted from earlier. He decided to grab what little food there was in the tree house he, Sabo, and Ace built. Though there was no meat, (To Luffy's disapointment.) there was food. After he had gobbled up the food, he lay sprawled across the floor looking up at the ceiling. Luffy grew sleepier as he started to close his eyelids, but stayed slightly awake when he heard something coming up the tree. 'Damn it,' he thought, 'Now I can't go to sleep.' Luffy swiftly got up and jumped pehind the pillar in the center of the room, crouching down. He heard the steps stop at the door, and he saw the shadow creep over the floor of a tall, thin man. He peered around the pillar, hoping to be secret. Absolutely failing. Law turned his head quickly, staring down the hooded being. Luffy quickly hid behind the pillar again, but in 2 long strides, Law was already there staring Luffy up and down. "Who are you, and why do you have the same straw hat as that cat?" Law asked. Luffy was pulled into the moonlight and he felt his hoodie being lifted up, but struggled to keep it down. Law struggled against the strange person, and for some reason decided to take this time to look him up and down. His face was still covered, so that was out of the question. Although, you could still tell some of his features. He was way shorter than Law, perhaps a foot shorter. He was slim, slimmer than Law himself, and although he was bony, had some muscle. (Which he could tell from the exposed chest. His cheeks flushed, but dismissed it immediately.) Law finally won the struggle, and pulled the hoodie from the boy's head. Luffy's head was down, and Law could see Luffy's hair was a dark black, and thought of the kitten that he had helped earlier. Then, slowly, Luffy lifted his head up to stare at Law. Law caught his breath as the moon filtered through the windows and lit up the Luffy's face. Luffy looked so childish, and had glossy onyx eyes, just like the kitten. The same deep scar under his left eye, and the same look that the kitten had. Then, Law looked slightly higher, and gawked. Twitching because Law made a tiny scream, (Kinda like you sucked in too much air and it makes a squeaking noise. XD) Luffy's ears stood out like a black shirt amongst all-white ones, in fact, they were black just like his hair. Luffy's ears lay flat against his head, and then, out of the jumpsuit, came a tail. The tail was also the same color of his hair, and Luffy grabbed it as Law was taken aback by what he saw. 'Ears and a tail?!' Law thought 'Don't tell me..' "Just what the hell are you?" Law questioned, still processing what his eyes were seeing right then. Luffy shifted uncomfortably, "A-a.. m-monster.. cat," Luffy stuttered.

**Hey guys! Sorry to end with such a cliff-hanger! Oh well, get used to it because it's going to happen a bit often! ;) Hope you guys liked this chapter! Tell me what you think. Remember, critisism is apreciated. However, don't kill yourself. XD See ya guys later! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omfg! I love you people so much! :D I love getting all the positive reviews! eeeeeek O/W/O thank you! I enjoy making this fanfic and I don't think I will stop soon. And I'm not so prone to writers block either! XD I think I might have to go to the hospital from the nosebleeds that have happened making this series so far. hehe 3 oh well. Btw Luffy is 17 and other people are up to speed also.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Now on with this majestic wording that makes all the yaoi fangirls have spasms.**

Chapter 3

"I-I'm a.. M-monster cat..." Luffy stuttered, shifting uncomfortably while grasping his tail harder and flattening his ears even more against his head. 'Damn it, why does he look so cute?' Law thought, then immediately shook it away. No! I can't be thinking like that! Law regained his composure, and looked over Luffy again, blushing madly. "Are you okay? You look like you have a fever," Luffy asked, not being able to keep himself from worrying. Law still had his hand on Luffy's collar, and not even knowing it was possible, blushed harder while starting to remove his hand. Luffy started to back away. Law realized and grabbed on to him again, dragging him to the ship to take a look at the cutest thing in the worl-No! Law needed to stop thinking about that! Jeeze.

~Back at the ship with Luffy, Law, and Bepo~

Luffy had a rope attached to his wrists that hung from the ceiling, and he was a foot off the floor, just hanging there. Law had put Luffy's hoodie back on, and went to grab Bepo, who was standing right next to him, not knowing what Luffy was yet because of the hoodie. 'He looked so sexy hanging from the ceiling, clenching and unclenching his hands and feet.' Law pondered what he just thought for a moment... 'Agh whatever, no use denying it anymore.' Luffy's face was hanging down and he was constantly moving his ankles around nervously, remembering the last time he had messed with pirates and was hung from the ceiling. Luffy shivered at the thought. He had been beaten by a large pirate man with spiky gloves, hanging from the ceiling, and the rope had broken from the abuse and Luffy had face planted, but Sabo and Ace saved him. He wished again that they were there, hoping they would save him from this predicament. Luffy couldn't stand the silence, and looked up with puppy dog - or in this case cat - eyes. He couldn't help but look adorable as hell when he looked up sleepily. Law had woken him up after all. But when he looked up, he saw the shocked face of Bepo who had a nose bleed, and cried, "SO KAWAII!" Anime style falling over. Luffy and Law sweat dropped. Though, Law couldn't help but blush wildly as Luffy looked up like that. Law took this moment to put Bepo in another room, and came back in smirking. Luffy saw the look in Law's eye, and shifted uncomfortably again while Law licked his lips hungrily. The restraint in Law's pants were painful while he looked at Luffy, suddenly feeling something he hadn't felt in years... maybe even forever. Luffy looked down to see something that caught his breath, a huge bulge was coming from Law's lower area and he wondered what it was. (Luffy is absolutely stupid to these kinds of things.) Of course he knew what it _was_, but what he didn't know was why it was suddenly so large. Surely it wasn't like that before? Law saw Luffy staring at him, and smirked in responce knowing the boy had no knowlege of such thing. Slowly at first but increasing the pace, Law walked over to Luffy and stopped right in front of his face. Law felt Luffy shiver as he breathed down his neck. But Luffy nearly jumped out of his skin when Law put his lips on his own, but Luffy couldn't do anything because of the rope. Law knew that Luffy wouldn't just open his mouth, so he bit Luffy's lip a little bit, which earned a gasp from Luffy who opened his mouth in surprise. Law took the chance that had been made and immediately started to patrol Luffy's mouth with his tongue, finding Luffy very sweet and cute. Law, finally done playing with the walls of Luffy's mouth, decided to move on to his tongue. Law grabbed onto Luffy's tongue with his own and started sucking on it, which earned an unintentional moan from Luffy who had never felt this sensation before. Law had to stop to catch his breath, and looked at Luffy who was trying very hard to breathe, looking red as a tomato. And Law had to bite himself from just jumping on the poor kid. 'Wait... why don't I?" Law thought, trying to figure out why he wasn't already doing Luffy senseless. "Hmpf whatever," Law sighed, and took Luffy down from he ceiling, keeping the rope around his wrists and threw him over his shoulder. 'Luffy-ya is so light,' Law thought, as he made his way to the tree house.

~At the tree house with Ace and Sabo~

"Luffy isn't back yet!" Ace yelled shaking his other brother in worry. "Don't worry, we'll find him," Sabo tryed to stay as calm as possible, but he was panicking. Normally Luffy would be back after an hour wih a grin on his face after having caught a rabbit, but he wasn't. Suddenly, a tall, thin man with something in his arms came into the doorway. "Luffy!~" Ace and Sabo cried in unison, jumping and grabbing Luffy away from the surprised young man. Ace glared bullets at the man, eyeing him suspiciously. Law was stunned, there were three! THREE! They were all monster cats, and they were all in half human form! It was so intriguing. Law wanted to know more, but was interrupted by a death glare from what seemed like the older brother, he had black hair like Luffy, and black ears and a tail also like Luffy. He was considerably strong-looking and had a muscular body, in which was shown off by his shirtless chest,Unlike Luffy, but they were still similar. Luffy was also being hugged by a monster cat with with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a chipped tooth. His ears and tail were the same color as his hair. Luffy sat up quickly, and jumped out of the tree house screaming, "17! 17! 17! 17! 17!~" Law turned to the brothers again but saw them jumping out the window, following after Luffy. 'Turns out they didn't pay attention to me,' Law thought as he saw them run away deeper into the forest. Law sighed and went to go get his crew to follow the trio along the shore in the submarine.

~At the shore line w/ Sabo, Ace, and Luffy about to go off to be pirates~

"Bye everyone!" Luffy shouted excitedly, Ace and Sabo also said their goodbyes, and were off. Luffy stayed there a little bit longer due to the fact that he knew the villagers a bit better, and also had to beat up a sea king. Luffy felt like he was being watched, but shrugged it off when he saw that no one was there. 'Ace and Sabo left so far ahead of me that they were out of sight before I even left!' Luffy thought. He heard a loud rushing of water, and looks over to see a whirlpool. "Hmpf! Nothing wants to be easy!" Luffy mumbled as he crawled into a barrel to take a nap, using his straw hat, and the pack to make a pillow. He snuggled into the hoodie he stole from that pirate ship. Law had done something Luffy had never known before, and it felt good to have Law's lips on his own. But Luffy didn't focus on that though, as he fell asleep while being pulled into the whirlpool.

~Later~ XD

An orange haired woman was looking out the window of a cruise ship, when a young man came walking up to her, "Would you like to dance?" The man asked. The lady accepted and they started dancing on the ballroom floor. But what the man didn't notice was the woman slyly grabbing the wallet out of his pocket and continued to dance as she slipped it into her own bag unnoticed. The cruise ship lurched to the side as someone screamed, "PIRATES!" and the young man that was dancing with the orange haired young lady ran away like a little girl. 'Men,' The young orange-haired woman thought. The lady ripped off her ball gown, and underneath was a white skirt that went to her fingertips, and a blue T-shirt. With a bandana now wrapped around her shoulder length orange hair, the woman jumped from the cruise ship to the pirate ship, and snuck quickly and quietly to the treasure room. Meanwhile, in another room, there was a short pink-haired boy who quietly walked into the kitchen to find nobody in there a heaved a sigh of relief. He was a mistaken as one of the Alvida pirates and served under her as a cabin boy. The boy walked into the cruise ship's kitchen to find a large barrel, 'Alchohol!' he though in glee, Alvida would be happy if he were to give her this! But his moment was short lived, as 3 pirates from the same crew walked in and looked at the pink-haired boy in disgust, "Oi, are you slackin off kid?" one of the men threatened. "N-no!.." the short boy squeaked. "What do you have behind you there?" the second man questioned. "I-I was j-just going to d-deliver this alchohol to A-Alvida," the boy whispered even more quiet than before. "We can help lighten your load for ya then," the third pirate smirked and walked towards the barrel, and the boy was about to protest but the pirate shoved him and told him if he mentioned this to Alvida, then he would chop off the poor boy's balls and make the boy eat them. Of course, the pink haired boy obliged, he did not feel like becoming a woman like that. The third pirate struggled to open the barrel, and before he could smash it open, a small figure in their teens broke open the top and ended up accidentally knocking the pirate out. "Ahhhh, that was a nice nap!" Luffy yawned, and looked up to see a small pink-haired boy standing over in th corner. "Hey, what's your name?" Luffy asked. "C-Coby," Coby squeaked, and looked at the boy, and took in his features. Coby looked at Luffy and saw that he was wearing a hoodie, so he couldn't see his face completely, and the hoodie was plain, except for a mark... "WHY DO YOU HAVE THE HEART PIRATE'S CLOTHES!?" Coby yelled in confusion, the heart pirates were a powerful crew, especially their captain, Trafalgar Law. "I took it," Luffy stated bluntly. Coby sweat dropped, and continued to look at Luffy. Coby saw something twitch under the hoodie part of the, well, hoodie. But thought nothing of it. Coby couldn't tell much, but Luffy's skin on the lower half of his face that was showing looked smooth to the touch, and Luffy looked really thin and light, but there was a hint of muscle there. The other two pirates that had been shocked got out of their confusion, and ran at Luffy who easily dodged and punched them both in the face. Coby was amazed, he had never seen anyone beat the Alvida pirates before, and the hoodie hadn't moved from Luffy's face yet, which Coby frowned upon, wanting to see Luffy's face. Coby then noticed that the hoodie was a bit large, and that it rested lower on his chest so Coby could confirm that he was, indeed, a little bit muscular. Luffy started to speak and Coby jerked his head up to see the cheerful sounding person before him. "Hi! I'm Luffy, nice to meet ya!" Luffy said cheerfully, and Coby could see the wide smile that could warm anyones heart from under the shade of his hoodie. Luffy's stomach growled loudly. "Do you have any food?" Luffy asked Coby, who replied "Yeah, right here," Coby pointed to a small door that had tons of food inside.

"Whew, that was good!" Luffy said in satisfactory, Coby was just amazed that Luffy could eat that much without gaining a thing from it! He was a bottomless pit! Coby started to trust Luffy a lot and decided to tell Luffy how he got here. "Wow, so you got into the wrong boat and you got caught by the Alvida pirates who made you a cabin boy... Haha! You're so stupid!" Luffy laughed at Coby's story, and Coby just sighed because he figured out Luffy's personality already, and Luffy was that person who cared, but didn't. Coby had been wondering this for a while now, and he decided to ask. "Hey Luffy?" "What?" "What do you look like under the hoodie?" Coby asked, Luffy slowly took off his hoodie and Coby stared at how cute-*cough* childish his face was, with black hair, onyx eyes, and to top it all off, a deep scar under his left eye. Just then, Alvida -her fat ass a few seconds late haha- fell through the floor and roared at Coby and Luffy, whos hoodie had magically returned over his face, as the floor shook around them. Luffy grabbed his strawhat and Coby, and began to run up the stairs. (Luffy didn't lift his hoodie enough so that Coby could see his ears. If you're wondering.) Luffy and Coby made it to the top of the stairs, where they bumped into the orange haired girl with all the ship's treasure in her hands. She looked at Coby, then at Luffy. The orange head thought Luffy looked absolutely adorable in that hoodie, and helped him up. "Sorry about that," The orange haired Nami said. "No problem!" Replied Luffy happily, but heard Alvida coming and pushed the two from the door as Alvida smashed right through it, swinging her club around. Luffy, however, couldn't get out of the way fast enough, and was brutally smashed into the other side of the ship, to Alvida's pleasure. Nami, screamed and started to get up, wondering why he had just risked his life for a stranger, 'He's so nice' Nami thought. She stopped though, when she saw Luffy get up and stretch his arms over the sea a few meters away, and brought them forward, shooting Alvida into the sea far away. Luffy then demanded the crew for a ship for Coby, and Luffy. He gave a seperate one to Nami, who thanked him dearly for everything, and she told them how to get to the next island. So Luffy and Coby set out for the next island.

**Whew! That took me forever! Homework is some serious stuff though, it takes me forever :/ Anyway! I love you people, and thank you for reading this chapter! Sorry it was so late though. See ya guys next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hello people! I'm sorry I didn't get this up earlier! :( I was extremely tired yesterday, and I am going to establish a particular chart of when I'm going to post chapters. I will tell you what days I am going to post chapters in the next one. I'm sorry about the spacing last chapter! Someone even asked me nicely to change it and I failed :( I'm sorry. I don't have microsoft word, and they don't have spacing options on the website so I don't think I can fix it. I also just realized this might be, will be, a sort of harem fanfic. It's only Law that Luffy will have a relationship with though, officially.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own One Piece, just if you are wondering.**

**Now on with the story!**

Coby and Luffy sat in silence, and Coby saw the outline of the island. "Oi, Luffy! I see the island!" Coby told Luffy excitedly. "Really?! Your right, there it is!" Luffy confirmed that, there indeed, was the island. "Luffy, I have to tell you something about this island," Coby started, "This is a marine base island, and I will be departing from you here to become a marine. Also be careful, there is a demon in human skin here, his name is the chilling Roronoa Zoro!" Coby finished, shivering. Luffy only laughed at this, "Shishishi, a demon in human skin huh?" Coby figured he shouldn't have mentioned this. "I want him to be part of my crew!" Luffy said, completely determined. Coby saw this coming, but he couldn't help his eyes from bulging from out of his head in shock "No!~" Coby screamed, fearing for his poor new friend's life. "TOO BAD!" Luffy screamed back, and as they finally docked on the island, he ran off in search of Zoro.

Luffy starting asking people if they had seen Zoro, or his whereabouts. Everyone just turned away too scared to answer, but Luffy just shrugged and headed towards the marine base. When Luffy got to the marine base, he jumped over the wall and saw someone leaning, pinned, against a stake in the middle of the lawn. Something was telling Luffy that that was Zoro, leaning in the hot sun, tied up to the post. Zoro's eyes were scanning his surroundings for the 1,000th time, and when he looked over a certain spot - though his vision was hazy - he could've sworn he saw something on the brick fence. He looked over again and saw it, it looked like a person with a full body hoodie on. Zoro looked closer, and indeed saw it was a human. "Oi, get out of here brat!" Zoro growled at Luffy, who just stared at him in responce. Luffy was thinking, and before he could answer, a 7 year old girl put a ladder up to the brick and climbed over the wall. The girl hung rope to get down from the wall, and walked up to Zoro with rice balls in her hand. "Hey onii-san, I brought you something to eat," The girl urged Zoro to eat, which he hadn't done in a week. "Get out of here little girl!" Zoro tried to intimidate the girl, but with no such luck. But all 3 heads, (Luffy included.) turned when they heard a girly voice speak to them. "Being mean to a little girl are we? Your so heartless Zoro," Helmeppo smirked, and walked up to the girl. "Ohh! Rice bal-eww!" Helmeppo tried one of the rice balls, but spit it out because it tasted horrible. "You make horrible rice balls!" Helmeppo screamed, "Throw her over the wall!" The bodygaurd marines hesitated, but threw the poor little girl over the wall. Though, they all turned their heads to see Luffy jump up and catch her, landing back on the wall with great agility. "Who are you? How dare you ketch her!" Helmeppo screeched, but shut up when Luffy let a murderous aura rise from him. Even Zoro shifted uncomfortably. "SHUT UP! HOW COULD YOU THROW A LITTLE GIRL!?" Luffy roared in anger, as he jumped down from the wall, walking closer. "I-I..I'll tell my father!" Helmeppo started, but was flown across the yard by a hard punch to his left cheek. Luffy brought his arm back to his body as he whispered, "Gomu, Gomu no.. Pistol!" All the marines cried in fear as this strange person, whom face was unknown, puched Helmeppo across the yard so easily. All the marines were wiped out, and Luffy ran up to Zoro excitedly. "Become part of my crew!" Luffy shouted, smiling his famous D. smile. "Your asking a pirate hunter to become part of your crew? No way!" Zoro yelled, but winced as all the bruises on his stomach from Helmeppo cried in agony, yelling a him for moving. Luffy noticed, and added, "Hey, aren't you a swordsman? Where are your swords?" Luffy asked. "Helmeppo.. took.. them," Zoro spoke quietly because his stomach still hurt, "Hey, could you pick that up for me? Put them to my mouth so I can eat them," Zoro asked, and since Luffy was a bit far away, he was closer to the rice balls that had fallen from Helmeppo and the little girl's hand. "You sure? These were on the ground," Luffy silently smiled to himself, knowing he had picked the right man. Tough on the outside, soft on the inside. Perfect. "Yes, now hand them to me!" Zoro growled at the mysterious hoodied person. Luffy walked over to Zoro and put his hand near his mouth so Zoro could eat. Zoro studied the hand that belonged to the hoodied figure, and it looked so soft. Zoro leaned in and started to eat from Luffy's hand, and when he finished he asked, "Oi, what's your name?" Zoro continued, "And why do you have a hoody over your face? You need to let your crewmates know what you look like," As Zoro realized what he just said, he started to blush. "N-Not that I'm your crewmate or anything!..." Luffy only laughed, and Zoro noticed it was a true hearty laugh, and Zoro thought it was nice despite his situation. Luffy put his face inches away from Zoro's and proposed an offer, "Hey, if I get your swords now and set you free, you have to become my nakama. Or you can just die tomorrow, an unifiting death for a great person such as yourself," Luffy wasn't a wizard or anything that could tell the future, but he had a feeling that that brat Helmeppo wasn't going to keep Zoro out here like this forever. "As much as you think I would give in, I'm going to get through this month and get out out of here, I'm not going to die!" Zoro told Luffy, and Luffy tilted his head in confusion. Which Zoro thought was kinda cute. "What are yo-CLUNK!" Luffy started but was cut off by something that ran into him from behind - which he could have blocked, but he didn't expect anything to come at him - and Luffy fell forward, face first into Zoro. Zoro saw this coming, and tried to brace himself for impact by putting his forehead onto Luffy's when they crashed into each other. Luffy crashed into him, and fell over onto the ground. Revealing what had hit him on the back. It was a certain pink-haired boy, "He- Oh! Luffy I'm sorry!" Coby rushed to his friend's side, shaking him awake from seeing tweety birds. 'Hm, Luffy?' Zoro thought, 'Kinda cute.'

"Coby! What are you doing here?" Luffy asked, he hadn't expected Coby to find him so easily. "Luffy! I heard everything! Zoro is here tied up because he was saving a girl from Helmeppo's dog, and Helmeppo said that if Zoro survived a month without eating or drinking, then he would let him and the girl go. But Helmeppo was lieing! He's going to kill Zoro tomorrow!" Coby screamed, "WHAT?!" Zoro and Luffy, yelled back. Zoro started to very lightly blush, why did Luffy care so much about him? Zoro had never met Luffy before. Luffy let a murderous aura come tumbling out from his body, and Zoro flinched, while Coby backed up. Coby had not seen Luffy act like this before, and knew what destructive power he had. Luffy walked away towards Helmeppo, and picked him up, shaking him awake. "Hey, show me where Zoro's swords are!" Luffy screeched into Helmeppo's ear, startling him."O-okay! Please don't kill me!" Helmeppo pleaded, hoping if he did so Luffy would let him go. Coby and Zoro could only stare as Luffy stormed off towards the marine base.

Luffy was still dragging Helmeppo through the hallway when he asked, "Oi, where are Zoro's swords?" "T-They are in my room, we just passed it," Helmeppo whispered, too scared to say anything. "What? Now we have to go back," Luffy complained. "Put Helmeppo down!" 10 marines had found them, and were blocking their path. Luffy didn't answer, he simply put Helmeppo in front of him as a sheild, and ran through the marines to Helmeppo's room. Before they turned the corner though, Helmeppo told the marines to get his father, quiet enough so Luffy couldn't hear. Luffy reached Helmeppo's room and saw 3 swords lying against the wall. "Hey, which one is Zoro's sword?" Luffy asked turning around, but saw that Helmeppo had passed out. Luffy didn't know which one to take, so he took all three, and look out the window. Luffy saw Coby and Zoro cornered by marines, Coby was trying to untie Zoro. Luffy just in front of the marines when they fired, "Luffy!" Coby screamed. Luffy simply rebounced the bullets off his body, laughing histerically. "That's not going to work!" Luffy said, smiling like a maniac. Even though the hoodie was over his face, everyone in the yard could see his grin, shining brighter than the sun. That was when captain Morgan walked out, "Fine! I'll kill you myself!" Morgan ran behind Luffy and tried to chop his head off, but Luffy moved away just in time. However, Morgan shredded the back part of the hoodie, and it fell off. Revealing Luffy's full head, and everyone, including captain Morgan gasped at the sight. Zoro and Coby just stared with their mouths open. Zoro thought that Luffy looked _so incredibly cute,_ and to top it off Luffy had cat ears! Coby gasped, he knew what Luffy looked like, but Luffy had cat ears! Coby never knew that Luffy had cat ears! Then everyone calmed down, thinking that they were fake and that Luffy just liked to dress up. Then Luffy's ear twitched towards captain Morgan, listening to his breathing, and everyone screamed. "CAT!" Luffy covered his ears, and put his straw hat on. Luffy remembered Sabo and Ace telling him that if humans found out what he was, they would do horrible things. Morgan recovered quickly, he could sell this so-called Luffy, and get a lot of money for it. Morgan began to slash at Luffy, who dodged and ran towards Zoro, who blushed even more as he stared into glossy, onyx eyes. "I got your sword, I didn't know which one it was so I grabbed all 3 of them," Luffy stated. "Oh, all 3 are mine, now put one into my mouth," Zoro told Luffy, and as he placed one ino Zoro's mouth he stepped back and Zoro slashed the ropes he was being confined by. Blocking all he swords that were aimed at Luffy, "Good job Zoro," Luffy said, not turning around. "No problem, _captain,_" Zoro smirked, and Luffy laughed, "Shishishsi, let's go!" Luffy shouted running down every marine in sight. Luffy turned to captain Morgan, and ran at him, jumping off the ground to attack him from above. Captain Morgan saw this happening and put his axe hand above him. Luffy tried to turn but was still cut deeply by the Morgan's axe hand, and fell over onto the ground, bleeding everywhere. Luffy got up and jumped away from Morgan who began to speak, "I'm going to sell you to the world nobles so I can't hurt you too much," and he began to laugh, not a hearty laugh, but an evil one that resonated into your body and made you shiver. Luffy twitched, he heard Ace talking to Sabo about that, even though Ace had told him not to listen, he had. Luffy started shaking at the thought, and began to attack Morgan again. Luffy dodged and attacked, weaving his way through attacks to get to Morgan. Luffy finally got to the marine captain, and broke through his axe, smashing into Morgan's face, who fell over unconcious.

The fight was over, and Luffy fell to his knees causing his hat to fall over, and his ears to show again. The 3 snapped their heads up when they heard a low chuckle, and saw Trafalgar Law, sitting on the brick wall. Luffy was scared out of his wits, Law was the one that had tied him up, and did that weird thing Sabo and Ace called a kiss. Luffy backed up, and Zoro and Coby's eyes darted from Law to Luffy. Law chuckled again, "Scared of me huh? Neko-ya?" Luffy looked like he basically shriveled up into a ball and scooted farther still, trying to get away, but he had a sensation in his gut he never felt before, that kept him from going too far away from Law. "T-Torao?.." Luffy stuttered, and Law laughed at his nick name. Zoro, in the short time he knew Luffy, had figured out that Luffy wasn't scared of anyone. But this man, Luffy looked so small and helpless against him. Zoro looked at Coby, and Coby had the same expression. Apparently, Coby hadn't seen Luffy like this either, and it was _bad_. Zoro knew he had to do something, so he told told Coby to run into the marine base and become a marine, while Zoro ran up to Luffy, put him on his shoulder, and ran to the docks. Law ran not very far behind. Zoro got to the docks and jumped onto a boat and started rowing away, Law tried to jump, but couldn't risk it considering he was a devil fruit eater. 'Damn it!' Law thought, and then he smirked, 'I'll see you again, _my_ little neko-ya'.

**Whoo! Dang people, that took a little bit longer than expected! *sniff* Sorry I have a little bit of a sinus infection, and I went to the store, but came back and slept the rest of the day. But anyway, I hope you guys liked it! I definitely enjoy making these, they are a lot of fun because I can do what I want with them. (If ya know what I mean, ;) ) Fricking Law x Luffy is so sexy. But see you people later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup people! I'm so sorry I couldn't get this chapter in yesterday, I fell asleep in the middle of my homework on the floor. (Not the most comfortable thing ever...) I finally got to punk hazard in One Piece! Law just met Luffy again, and I'm just here like: Yes, yess, yeassss! So kawaii! :3 but anyway I'm sorry for the lateness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Now on with the story! **

Luffy was still in a sort-of ball -one might call it- and Zoro could only stare in wonder at what might've happened between that strange man and Luffy. Though Luffy looked scared, Zoro could see something else in his eyes, he wasn't quite sure what it was though, so he dismissed it. They had been on the sea for a while now, and they were out of food. A bird flew overhead, and Luffy stretched his hand up to grab it. He pulled, and went up with the bird! Zoro stood there as Luffy yelled, "Ahhhhh! I underestimated it's size!" Luffy got caught in the large bird's beak, and it flew away towards the next island. Zoro cursed under his breath, "Dammit Luffy!" Zoro rowed at lightning speed, and trailed behind in the general direction that Luffy headed. Luffy finally got tired of being in the bird's beak, and decided he would get out. Luffy poked the bird in the eye, and it screeched, letting go of Luffy right over an island. Luffy fell right behind the girl named Nami, and got up, immediately running into 2 pirates. "Oi get out of the way!" One shouted, "Oh _boss,_ so glad your here!" Nami said, not stopping from continuing to run, "Could you handle these guys for me?" and with that, Nami jumped onto a roof and slid into a comfortable place to watch. She felt bad for having to put Luffy in danger just because she slipped up, but that didn't matter, she needed to save her village. Luffy got up, and looked at Nami carefully for a long time. A pirate suddenly rushed at Luffy, but Luffy jumped up at the right time, and punched the pirate in the face, sending him sprawling across the dirt. The other pirate read the situation, and backed away slowly. Once the pirate was what he thought as a safe distance, the pirate turned and ran back to his base screaming, "Buggy! Buggy! Buggy!" Luffy turned back to Nami, as she slowly stood from her spot on the roof. "Your pretty good... would you like to have something to eat?" Nami asked politely, and right on cue, Luffy stomach roared like a lion. "Guess that's a yes," Nami giggled, "Don't worry, it's on me." Luffy laughed while Nami giggled, and they both headed towards a restaurant. Nami and Luffy finished, and when they came out of the restaurant, Nami thought of a plan to get all of the treasure that she left behind at Captain Buggy's ship back. Nami tied Luffy up, then handed him over to Buggy. "Well, what a flashy surprise!" Buggy exclaimed, seeing Luffy tied up. "As an offering to join your crew, I will let you have my boss. Do whatever you like with him," Nami said, a little reluctant to hand over Luffy, since he had done nothing wrong. But when Nami threw Luffy, she gasped in surprise. Luffy's hat had flown of when he had been thrown, revealing his cat ears. Luffy gasped himself, and flattened his ears against his head. Nami knew that his ears where real, and when they twitched, it only proved it. Nami then nearly punched herself, they would probably do horrible things to Luffy! He was a rare species, and he was so cute, easily vulnerable to nasty people like Buggy! But it was too late, Luffy was picked up by Buggy and was pulled close to his face. After inspection, Buggy smiled and threw Luffy into a cage. Nami couldn't help but glance over at Luffy, what had she done to him? Nami caught Luffy's gaze, and sucked in a breath. Luffy looked so inoccent, as he stared up at her with big, round, onyx eyes. Oh how much Nami wanted to just get him out of there, take the treasure, and leave. But it wasn't that simple. Buggy prepared a feast to celebrate Nami's joining, and Luffy simply lay in the middle of the cage, hair covering his eyes. Luffy sensed someone coming, and he smelled someone familiar. "Oi Luffy! What have you gotten yourself into this time?" Luffy heard his first mate Zoro yell at him from behind. Luffy turned around and grinned, smiling his famous D. smile. "Sorry, Zoro," Luffy smiled, not sounding very sorry himself, but it was enough. Zoro walked in front of Luffy, pulling out his swords, and blocked an attack coming from a certain trapeze swordsman.

++++I'm too lazy for fight scenes, don't judge, you can just go watch One Piece++++

Luffy smiled to himself, he had a swordsman, _and_ a navigator part of his crew so far. _**Bonk! **_Luffy was sent sprawling on the floor by a hit from Nami, "You took half of the money and gave it to the villagers!?" Nami screeched. Luffy only laughed, "Sorry, Sorry," Luffy finally said, and Nami sighed, knowing pressing farther would just hurt her more than Luffy. Luffy flipped his hat over his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 'We're finally starting to become a family' he thought, as he was beckoned into sleep, 'This is going to be fun!' And then Luffy was out like a light.

**Sorry this is so short! It is soooo late, and I wanted to get something in for you lovelies. Homework took forever, and I've been so tired recently, and being sick isn't helping! I don't know why I've been so tired, I think I might be having narcolypsy attacks, because I have been falling asleep at the most random times in the day, even though I have a lot of adrenaline, but I don't have narcolypsy. I love you people! I'm sorry! Punk Hazard stuff! Bai :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! You guys know what time it is, It's Law x Luffy time! Yesh, be ready for some M rated stuff, so if your a little bit confused if you like this stuff or not, just think that it might kill your stomach. Be careful. Love you people!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece **

**Now on with the story!**

Luffy awoke by a sudden jerk from the boat. "W-What was that?" Luffy asked, jumping to the center of the small boat. "I don't know, the weather looks fine," Nami said, looking up at the sky and in the sea for any abnormalities. There it was again. The boat jerked violently, and then a _submarine _surfaced. The door opening onto the deck opened, and out came Trafalgar Law. Luffy just stared, stiff and still. He wasn't _so_ scared of Law, but he made Luffy's stomach feel weird. "Hello, my little Neko-ya," Law jumped and landed on the little boat. Then wrapped his arm around the 17 year old, and before the boy or his crewmates could react, Law jumped back onto the deck of the submarine. Running to the door, Law heard a sword being unsheathed, but ran into the submarine and locked the door. Running to the control room, he opened the door and submurged into the water, leaving the 2 other Straw-Hats in the dust. Zoro and Nami just stared at where their captain had just been a few seconds ago, and it both registered in their minds that Luffy had been kidnapped by a mysterious man. "W-What the hell?!" Nami and Zoro yelled, Zoro had seen that man and knew Luffy had some weird past with Law connected to him. Though, Nami had never seen Law, and saw that scared look in her captain's eyes, then there was a hint of something else, but it quickly faded away as he was grabbed and taken away. "Luffy!" was all they could scream at the water where the submarine had been.

Luffy was still being grabbed by Law, and squirmed violently in his grasp, desperately trying to get free. Law just held onto him tighter, and walked into his room. Luffy was thrown on the bed, and Law sat on top of him. Law looked into the deep onyx eyes that he had fallen in love with, and immediately felt himself getting larger by the second. Luffy noticed, and just stared, wide-eyed at the sight. 'Hmpf' Law thought, 'Probably doesn't know about this type of stuff.' Law then smirked as he got closer to Luffy's face, breathing on his neck, and sending shivers down his spine. Luffy tried to move his hands to try to shove Law off as gently as he could, (Because Law had helped him with the cheetah problem, Luffy owed Law a bit.) but found that he couldn't move his hands. Luffy felt his hands being pinned down above his head, and Law put what looked like a candy into his mouth. Law moved closer as he sucked on the drug he was about to give his little Luffy-ya, and he went for Luffy's lips, sucking and biting on them so that he would open his mouth. After some nipping, Luffy was tired of holding his breath, and tried to breathe, only to be caught by Law's mouth on his own. Luffy muffled a scream, and Law stuck his tongue into Luffy mouth, earning a moan from Luffy. Law then pushed the Aphrodisiac into Luffy's mouth, and he could taste the sweetness from it transfer to Luffy who swallowed it because he thought it tasted sweet. Law was a little dizzy from the drug, and Luffy suddenly became very hot and dizzy himself, he had actually eaten the drug, and was very sensitive to alchohol, so it had extreme effects on him. Luffy was becoming hard too, and he didn't know what to think about this new feeling. Law took off Luffy's hat, and placed his own beside it on the bedside table. Luffy stuck his ears up from having them cramped against his head, and Law felt how soft they were while playing with them. Luffy was very sensitive to Law's touch, especially from the drug, and squirmed under his touch, making a final attempt to get away. The drug didn't help, Luffy was too dizzy, and Law wasn't going to let go of the hands above his head.

So Luffy laid there, vulnerable to Law's touch with his arms pinned above his head. Law stared at the flushed body under him, it was getting uncomfortable 'down there' and he started to take Luffy's hoodie off, unzipping it. Law ran his fingers over Luffy's chest, and grazed a nipple. Law heard Luffy's sharp intake of breath, and chuckled deep in his throat. Law competely took off the hoodie, and saw Luffy wearing underpants, which he made quick work of too. Luffy lay there, completely butt-naked. Law was on top of Luffy, and pressed their hard-ons together, causing sweet friction. Luffy had no idea what this feeling was, but he kinda liked it. Luffy was still trapped under Law as he took his pants off. Then Law flipped Luffy onto his stomach, and Luffy had his face buried into the bed, but turned his head to look at Law behind him. Luffy didn't know what Law was doing, but all he knew was that he was naked, and so was Law. Law looked at the most adorable thing in the universe in front fo him, and leaned forward, with Luffy's hands still pinned above his head. Law was going to enojy this.


	7. Chapter 7

** Thank you for the reviews! Especially Hweianime! I always see Law as the bad boy type, but a little bit of a softie, and no one can convince me otherwise XD. ZoLu will be there in the story, I promise. :) It will be sweet and cute, not much else unless you people want more. I also noticed a few typing errors in the last chapter, sorry about that! I was typing too fast for my own good, and ended up failing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece **

**Now on with the story!**

Law leaned forward against Luffy. Law was going to enjoy every bit of this.

Luffy gasped as he felt a finger go up his ass, "Ow! W-what?" Law simply enjoyed watching Luffy wriggle underneath him. Law knew what Luffy was feeling, and it wasn't pain. "Relax, Neko-ya," Law tried to soothe Luffy so he would loosen up a bit, to reduce the little pain there was. Luffy, surprisingly, calmed down. Law could tell, and immediately jabbed another finger up Luffy's hole and began scissoring him from the inside. "Ha-mpf!" Luffy struggled to hold back a moan, but Law wasn't going to have any of that. "Let it all out Neko-ya," Law purred, leaning next to Luffy's ear and breathed down his neck. Luffy shivered and actually started purring himself! Law felt the soft vibrations and light noise of Luffy purring, and chuckled to himself.

Law pulled both his fingers out and lined up his dick with Luffy's ass. Luffy stared in horror at Law, and realised that his fingers hurt so much on their own, Law couldn't possibly think that 'it' would fit! Luffy started to move around, trying to get away, but Law grabbed onto Luffy by his thighs and pulled him around his cock. Luffy shuddered violently, and leaned on his elbows and knees, trying to stay upright. "Ugh Luffy.. so tight!" Law praised as he went in further, then pulling out to the tip, and slamming into him again. Luffy forgot about trying to hold in his moans, "Mng, Torao!" Luffy yelled, filling the room with his voice. Law knew he had hit Luffy's sweet spot, and began aiming in that general area. Law apparently had great aim, because each time, Luffy screamed at an extreme level of new-found pleasure. Law felt Luffy begin to violently spasm, and knew he was close to cumming. Luffy felt so good around Law, and Law knew he was close too. They both came together at the same time. Luffy tried to get off, but Law pulled him further onto his cock, and he came deep within Luffy. Luffy could hold himself up no longer, and fell back onto the bed with Law coming down beside him. They were both breathing heavily, and Law slid himself out of Luffy. He got up and picked Luffy up bridal-style, then headed for the bathroom.

Law turned on the tub, got in, and brought Luffy in with him. Law held onto Luffy tightly against him, and began to clean out his cum from inside Luffy. Luffy was too tired to do anything, and simply let out a groan. Once Law was finished, he took some soap and began to wash Luffy's hair. He poured water on Luffy and rubbed his hands together with soap, then began to ruffle Luffy's hair. Luffy, unlike other cats, kind of enjoyed being washed. (Although he still didn't do it often.) Law felt Luffy push his head into his hand, and he slightly smiled, and used two hands to simultaneously wash Luffy's hair. Law could feel Luffy's ears twitch as he washed them, and poured more water onto Luffy's head to wash all the soap out. Law, with Luffy still held tightly to him, began to wash Luffy's body. _All_ of Luffy's body. Law put more soap on his hands and began to wash Luffy's legs, arms, chest, stomach, neck, and his nether regions. Luffy purred, and all feeling of fear for Law had vanished along with the dirt in his hair. Luffy slowly leaned against Law, he could no longer hold back sleep, and slipped from conciousness.

Law noticed Luffy fall against him and snuggle up to sleep, and he had a warm feeling in his heart that he hadn't had in all his life. Law felt something curl around his torso, and saw a raven colored tail wrap around him. Law couldn't hold it back anymore, he smiled almost as large as a D. grin, and laughed. It was a deep, smooth, full-hearted laugh, and it made Law feel even warmer. Law then washed himself with Luffy against his chest. When Law finished, he picked Luffy up, out of the bathtub and dried him off, ruffling his hair. Luffy twitched a little, but stayed asleep, and let himself be carried back to the room bridal-style.

Law laid Luffy onto a couch, wrapped in his towel, and then headed for the bed. Law took the sheets and blanket and put them in the laundry, then took another hoodie and gray boxers, and began to dress Luffy. Law gently placed Luffy's straw hat around his neck, and put on the hoodie. When Law had dressed himself in his usual attire, he picked Luffy up, and laid him on the bed, then tied him to the bedpost. Law then headed for his work room on the far side of the submarine.

Zoro stared at the submarine, it hadn't gone anywhere so far, it was just below the surface. Luffy was taken so quickly, and he hadn't been able to do anything about it! Zoro unsheathed his swords completely, and jumped in after the submarine, ignoring Nami's screams. Zoro had an idea on how to get in. He sliced through a window, and then quickly boarded it up before too much water could get in. Zoro ran into the nearest door, and found Luffy unconcious, chained to the bed. 'Found him!' Zoro thought, then ran and cut the chains binding Luffy, and picked him up bridal-style. Zoro found himself staring at Luffy's lips, and he heard the steady pounding of Luffy's heart against his own. Zoro snapped out of his trance as he remembered Law. Zoro had to get Luffy out of here before Law noticed, and Zoro ran out of the door and sliced through the window he had cut, then boarded it up again. Zoro didn't know why he wanted to spare Law's life, he had taken his precious captain. Yet he did anyway, and decided not to drown Law. Though, there would still be water in his submarine's hallway. Zoro came to the surface with Luffy in his arms, and Nami screamed at Zoro, but an understanding crossed between the two, and Nami thanked Zoro for saving their captain. They got settled, and headed for the next island.

Law heard a crashing sound for the second time. 'So I wasn't imagining it!' Law silently cursed to himself as he ran down the hallways to the room where he kept Luffy. Law slammed the door open, and screamed at himself for being so careless! The chains were cut, obviously by Roronoa, and the window was also sliced and boarded. Water was still leaking in, and he patched it up better. Law ran back to the control room, and went to the surface a few feet above him. He then ran and opened the door to the deck, and saw a small little boat a mile away. Law looked closer, and realized that Luffy was being held bridal-style by Zoro. Zoro and another girl looked back at him, and they held that stare until Luffy's boat dissapeared over the horizon. "Dammit!" Law finally cursed aloud, and fell back onto his butt with his head in his hands.

**Goodness! I made Law a little bit angry there didn't I? Did you guys enjoy that, that was a little interesting wasn't it? Oh well, I enjoyed making that! Hope you people are having a good weekend, see you next chapter :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people! Sorry it's a little late, I had to do a few things and couldn't find the time to write for an hour to finish this yesterday. I walked into my room today and saw a bee on my arm - I am seizurely scared of bees, and I have a bad case of arachnephobia - so I started shaking my arm everywhere, but the bee wouldn't come off, so I flailed my arm more and saw it was gone. I ran out of the room silently screaming, and headed to the bathroom to check in case it really had come off. I sighed and went downstairs to grab some sneakers, and I walked back to my room and started mercilessly banging my shoe of top of it, and I ended up snapping it in two. I pushed it under the bed with my sneaker and turned around, and when I looked at the floor in front of me there was a **_**spider**_**.. I screamed and smashed it into a ball too. Then a relative of mine came in and asked what happened, and I stated -like the weird person I am- "There was... a bee," and she just stared at me, then walked off. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Now on with the story! **

Zoro held Luffy in his arms and stared down at the teen. _What happened? _Zoro wondered, but gave up when the wide range of possibilities was too much to think at once. Nami walked up to Zoro and gently took Luffy from him, and laid him down on the boat. Nami told Zoro to head North a little bit, and they took off for the next island.

Luffy woke up to Zoro shaking him. "Huh? Whe- Oh hey Zoro!" Luffy squealed, and then looked to see that they had landed on a small island. "Yay! Adventure!" Luffy then jumped off the boat and landed on the soft sand. The other two followed suit. "Freeze! This island is under the costody of the great Usopp pirates! And I am the great Usopp-sama!" Luffy, Zoro, and Nami looked around as 30 pirate flags with the same Jolly Roger popped up along the bushes, however, there was no one in sight. After a minute of processing, a long-nosed teen with curly black hair, and armed with a slingshot, popped up from the bushes. "You better leave now or else my 8,000 followers will get you!" Usopp stated, sticking out his chest and aiming his slingshot at Luffy. Luffy stepped forward, and Usopp shot a small iron sphere which exploded at Luffy's feet. "Ow!" Luffy said, it didn't really hurt though, because he was a rubberman. Luffy, Zoro, and Nami just stared at Usopp, who slightly backed away under their gaze. "You're lying," Luffy stated bluntly, and -like the Luffy he is- started picking his nose. Usopp, now totally scared, cried out, "AHhh! He found out!" Nami just nodded, "That's what I thought." Usopp fell over anime-style, while anime crying.

Three small heads popped out of the bushes a little way away from Usopp. "Usopp crew! Run! I will fight them off!" Usopp cried to the children, and even while protesting, they took one look at Zoro and said that they would never leave their captain while running off. (Zoro has a pretty menacing face.) Luffy shot his arm to the ledge next to Usopp, and grabbed Nami and Zoro, shooting himself up at Usopp. Who screeched in surprise, and the three kids just looked at them crash into each other and fly away...

Luckily they landed at a restaurant, and Luffy's stomach grumbled loudly as they walked inside for some lunch. Luffy was eating and asked, "Bey, bu gu haf any pwas where whe can blet a thslip?" (Hey, do you have any place where we can get a ship?) and Luffy stuffed more meat into his mouth. Usopp stared in amazement at how much Luffy could eat, without gaining any weight. _Everything just disappears down his stomach... _Then he realized what Luffy had asked him and answered, "N-No, our village is too small, as you can see.." Zoro looked up from drinking his sake - Much to Luffy and Nami's surprise. (He never stops drinking.) - and questioned Usopp, "What about that mansion at the top of the hill, they have enough money to make one right?" At that Usopp straightened, "U-Um I h-have to go!" he said quickly, and running out of the bar he added "Just tell the staff that I'll pay for it!" and with that, he was off.

Right when Usopp left, the three kids came in. (I forgot their names, bear with me.) "Where's captain?!" The kid with hair over his eyes screamed. "Mmmm! That was some good meat!" Luffy patted his stomach, and it dawned on the three kids what had happened to their captain. "Aghhhhh! This man ate captain!" The kids shouted, and Zoro only smirked. Nami just sighed. "Luffy didn't eat your captain, he ran off that way," and Nami pointed towards the mansion. "Oh," The three said in unison, "Captain goes to cheer up the sick girl that lives in the mansion with his lies! And she feels better!" The one with glasses stated with a grin, "We are proud of our captain, he is a warrior!" And with that Luffy ran with everyone to go find Usopp at the mansion.

Luffy ran up to the mansion with the others, and rocketed himself over the fence right when Usopp had finished telling lies. Zoro groaned, and Nami hit Luffy on the head for being reckless. Usopp stared at them for a while, and finally introduced them to the girl at the window. "Luffy, Zoro, Nami, this is Kaya. Kaya, this is Nami, Zoro, and Luffy!" And after everyone had said hello, everyone turned around to a deep voice. "Young mistress, pleace do not invite such _garbage_ to the mansion!" Kuro said rather loudly, and Usopp flinched. "Kurahadol!" Kaya exclaimed, she had never seen her butler act so foul. "Mr. Pirate Scum here should have followed after Daddy in his ridiculous dream in finding stupid treasure," Kuro coninued, not taking notice of Kaya suddenly screaming at him. "Kurahadol! Stop this at once!" but Usopp was first to react... with a punch to Kuro's face. Usopp let out his anger on the older butler, but Kuro only smirked and fixed his glasses with his palm. _That's weird... _Luffy thought, _I know him! That's captain Kuro that died 3 years ago! _Luffy's eyes widened slightly, who would've thought that captain Kuro would retire to such a boring job, but Luffy wondered if there was another motive to this. Luffy still continued to act stupid though, as if he didn't know anything. Usopp held Kuro's collar in his hand, while the other was poised for action. "See? Pirates only resort to violence, they are monsters!" Kuro said with a smirk, and Usopp let go, seething with anger. Usopp just ran and jumped over the fence, off towards the cliffs. Nami and Zoro walked to follow him, Luffy just stared at Kuro with a blank expression, but Kuro looked up into Luffy eyes and jumped a little. Luffy held pure anger in his eyes, and Kuro could see his own soul being crushed in those onyx orbs that had held so much happiness before.

Luffy finally ran after Usopp, and Kuro sighed after the pressure of the teen's gaze left his side. Luffy found Usopp sitting on the cliff, and climbed the tree above him, and hung down in front of Usopp who screeched. "EEK! Luffy, don't do that!" "Sorry, Sorry! shishishi!" Luffy apologised, not sounding sorry at all. Luffy then fell from the tree as they heard someone faintly talking down below, and they saw Kuro, and maybe one of his crew mates. "Captain Kuro," The man said, yep, that confirmed he was a member of the crew indeed. "What is it Jango?" Kuro answered. "We will wait for your orders to get you into Kaya's will, and then kill her, making it look like an accident." Jango answered, and Luffy leaned forward a bit too much, and sent a few rocks raining down the cliff, which gave him away. "Ah! Your heard to much!" Jango realized the boy had been there for a long time, and decided he had to do something. "Fine then! When you look into these clocks you will fall asleep at my command! One, two, three... Jango!" Luffy looked into the clocks, and started to feel sleepy, he started to fall off the cliff, and fell head-first into the ground below. Usopp watched in horror at Luffy who lay lifelessly head-first into the ground about 700 feet below. Kuro just laughed and walked away with his crewmate. When they were out of sight, Usopp made his way down to Luffy, and shook him violently. "Luffy? Luffy! wake up!" Usopp cried, and in the process of shakeing him, Luffy's hat had fallen off, revealing his cat ears. "W-What? L-Luffy?" Luffy finally woke up, and his ears twiched, and Usopp squeaked, finally getting a good look at Luffy _now _of all times. Luffy, Usopp noticed, had a large scar under his left eye, and wore a full-bodied hoodie, and now with his straw hat off, Usopp could see Luffy's cat ears that twitched towards the noise of Usopp breathing, and his hair was black and messy. Luffy then remembered, "Ah! We have to go tell the others!" and Usopp nearly got knocked out as Luffy jumped up, reached his arm 700 feet up, grabbed him, and jumped up to the top of the mountain as Usopp screamed bloody murder, and raced off towards everyone else.

By the time Usopp told Zoro, Nami, and his little crew everything, Luffy's hat was back on. Usopp noticed and asked his crew if they knew, Nami gasped, "What!? Luffy!" Luffy turned around, and Nami grabbed his hoodie and his hat, and pulled them off, revealing his cat ears, who laid against his head because Nami was yelling. "Aww! So Cute!" Nami exclaimed as she looked at Luffy's cat ears, and she rubbed up against him petting his head. Nami nearly squealed again as Luffy started purring. Nami looked at Zoro and knew that he had seen them already, because she saw he was looking away and blushing, knowing that Luffy was too cute for him to handle, and Nami giggled. Finally, Nami stopped, and Luffy put his hat back on. "Now, let's go beat up that Kuro!" Luffy yelled, and the crew cheered, "Yeah!"

**Is this longer guys? I wanted to fit this whole island thing into one chapter but I couldn't do it XD too long! But yeah, hope you guys enjoyed! I don't think Nami had seen Luffy's ears, and I bet you guys wanted to know what her reaction would be right? Anyway, see ya later lovelies!**


	9. Chapter 9

** Okay.. so.. I had questioned my sanity because I didn't know if Nami saw Luffy's ears or not, but then I was like ehhhhh fuck it. I was too lazy to look anyway. XD but ya know, I'm not right in the head. Here comes the better part of the island thingy majigygouehf. Please magically assume that, no matter what, unless I say so, no one has seen Luffy's face.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Now on with the story!**

Luffy and his crew ran towards the harbor where Kuro's ship was docked, (In this fanfic, there is only one dock.) and Usopp had a plan. "Hey guys, let's put oil and nails on this slope so that they can't get up. And maybe if they do, we can fight them off in small numbers," Usopp suggested, and everyone nodded in agreement. "Great! Let's hurry before they get here!" And with that, the crew headed to their places.

~A few minutes -of stepping on nails and slipping- later~

Usopp admired the scene before him. There was oil everywhere on the slope, and nails were thrown aimlessly around in it, still slipping a little bit. And everyone looked up to see a large ship come into view about a kilometer away. The ship was spilling with people wearing cat ears and claws, with cat-eye contacts in. The ship had a cat figurehead, and paws as paddles. Luffy just kind of stared at it, his tail swishing back and forth, though no one could tell because of the baggy hoodie, and his ears twitched a little bit towards the sound of war cries. Nami, Usopp, and Zoro stood behind Luffy, wondering what he made of this weird obsession with cats that just so happened to plague the people on the ship. Though it was small, the crew could tell their captain was twitching his ears a little bit under his straw hat, even though he tried to keep them still.

The ship docked on the shore, and the Kuro Cat Pirates (I don't know their name.) came tumbling onto the island. Jango jumped down out of the midst of the crew, and stood in the middle-front of the group. "GO!" He shouted, and 60 cat dressers ran at the 4 people that stood in their way. However, just as planned, 20 Kuro pirates slipped and sank into the sharp needles. But to Luffy's rage, the pirates just scrambled over their crew mates, sinking them further into the nails, and fell down on the other half of the slope, digging into the nails themselves. What could they do though? Kuro would kill them if they didn't do what he wanted. The nails wouldn't hurt as much as being killed by their merciless captain. Kuro pirates were lying face-down on the ground, and the remaining 40 -along with Jango- ran across the bodies and made it to the other side. Luffy was enraged at the scene before him, "HOW COULD YOU WALK ON YOUR OWN NAKAMA'S BODIES!?" Luffy screeched at the top of his lungs, and did a foot sweep to throw 10 pirates into the wall of the cliff. Usopp was taken aback by Luffy's actions, but Zoro and Nami were happy, their captain cared about everybody, being an enemy didn't matter, he valued peoples' lives. (Lol it may not sound like it, because.. ya know... throwing people into walls hurts. It doesn't kill them though.) Zoro decided that Luffy shouldn't be a hogger, and slashed people left and right, making deep wounds. But Zoro made an understanding with Luffy, and didn't kill the Kuro pirates like Luffy wanted. Jango was getting nervous, he couldn't see the face of Luffy, but he knew he was furious. Jango just hoped that Luffy would look this way, "Hey! Hoodie! Look this way, when I say one, two, three Jango! You will fall asleep! Ready?!" Luffy turned, "One, two, three Jang-" "Luffy no!" Nami yelled, but it was too late. Luffy stopped, and suddenly dropped to the ground. Zoro turned, and ran to his precious captain's aid, slashing everyone who got close to them. Nami actually got into fighting mode too, she swung a pole at some pirates who weren't looking, and knocked them out. Usopp saw Nami start to fight, and wouldn't be outdone by a girl, so he grabbed his slingshot and started shooting people with small bomb-like marbles.

~With Kuro~

Kuro walked into the house and saw another butler standing near a table, looking at a small gift. "What's that?" Kuro asked the man, and the other butler turned around, handing Kuro the small gift. "It's a present from Lady Kaya to you, for your 3rd year here she got you some special made glasses. She noticed how yours kept sliding off, and decided to get you some new ones. Oh what a kind heart she has!~" The butler happily sang as Kuro opened the small box to see some beautifully made glasses, perfect for Kuro. He just laughed a cruel, cold laugh, and threw the glasses to the floor. Then stomped on them ruthlessly, this made the butler immediately stop dancing. "Why are you doing that to Kaya's present?" The butler questioned Kuro, his voice slightly rising. "Ha, guess I don't have to hide it anymore, I'm going to get all of Kaya's riches and live a peacefull life!" Kuro shouted, and he pulled out some gloves with blades attached to the finger tips. (Making them look like cat claws... REALLY dangerous cat claws.) Then jumped at the butler, and slashed him in the chest, and walked away. Heading back outside, Kuro went towards where the ship docked, wondering what was taking his underlings so long.

Kaya awoke to a loud scream, and ran downstairs to find her sweet butler lying bleeding, on the floor. "What happened?!" She cried, cradling her butler in her arms. "I-It was... K-Kuraho...dol," The butler managed to spit out, and he coughed up some blood. Kaya couldn't believe her ears, _Kurahodol? Why would he do this, wasn't he nice? _She thought, and then she thought back to Usopp. _Oh Usopp, your suspision about hating Kurohadol was right, and all I thought was that you were just a little angry he insulted your father. I'm so stupid, I have to go fix it! _ Kaya got up, gently putting her butler down, and walked off to follow Kuro. She was going to do this herself, and she brought an old family gun just to prove it.

~Back with Luffy~

Jango called to 2 of his best fighters. "Shamrock! Milky! Come fight this man!" Zoro saw 2 people wearing cat ears, paws, and a cape, one was thin, and the other was fat. "B-But sir, we're just the cabin boys," "Y-Yeah, Pl-Please don't make us fight this scary man!" The 2 started. "Just go!" Jango yelled at them, and suddenly they turned to Zoro with the most evil grin, and their eyes narrowed. "Okay," They both said simultaniously, and lunged at Zoro with full speed. Zoro just barely managed to block both of them with the one sword he had quickly pulled out, and they broke away from each other. The thinner one smirked at Zoro, "Looking for these?" and he pulled from behind his back, Zoro's other 2 swords. Zoro blinked and looked down, his swords weren't there anymore! "You bastard! Give them back!" Zoro jumped at the thinner pirate, but the fatter one blocked his path. "You'll have to go through me!" The fat one shouted. Nami and Usopp were hiding in the bushes ever since they had finished the fight, to take a breather. Nami turned towards Usopp, "Usopp, blow up that thin cat's head, I'll run over there and grab Zoro's swords," Nami instructed Usopp what to do, and their plan set into motion immediately. Usopp shot a bomb at the thin pirate, and Nami bolted towards the swords. Nami was an expert at stealing, and quickly grabbed them, then shoved them at Zoro, who quickly took them. "Thanks," Zoro muttered, at Nami only smiled slightly, and was cut off by a sharp-edged clock on a chain. "You're not going to do anything else!" Jango yelled at Nami, who barely managed to dodge. Nami ran towards Luffy at full speed, and when she reached him he was still lying face first in the dirt, unmoving. "Luffy! Wake up!" Luffy stirred at her voice, but didn't get up. _I've got it! _Nami started scratching under Luffy's chin, hoping he would wake up, since he was a cat he would still like cat things right? This would wake him up for sure. Luffy started to purr, and despite the situation, Nami giggled, and Luffy opened his eyes fully, looking around. Nami stopped, and pulled Luffy to his feet, Luffy suddenly froze, and lightly sniffed the air. Nami put on a confused face, _So he really was like a cat, _Nami thought. Luffy turned his full body towards the top of the slope, and Nami followed his gaze. At first she couldn't see anything, then what looked like a butler came walking into view. "Kuro!" Luffy muttered angrily under his breath, and Nami knew who he was instantly. They had been talking about Kuro during setting up the oil, and he fit the discription perfectly.

Kuro looked at the hooded figure in front of him, _Isn't that the kid that fell from the cliff and died? _he thought, he knew that was the same person, but didn't know how he was alive. Kuro was anapped out of his thoughts by Luffy's shout. "Kuro! Gomu Gomu no... Pistol!" and Kuro was sent flying backwards by Luffy's attack. Luffy ran at Kuro, who put on his claw gloves, and slashed at Luffy, who got grazed by all 5 of the blades. The cut wasn't too deep, but it stung, and Luffy staggered a little bit, surprized by Kuro's speed. But didn't have time to think too much about it as Kuro slashed at him again, and Luffy grabbed Kuro's arm, dragged him closer, and punched him all over his face and stomach. Kuro flew backwards, and hit the rocks behind him, coughing up blood. Kuro found out by the attack that Luffy sent, that he was a devil fruit user, being able to stretch his arms and legs like rubber. Kuro recovered, and jumped towards Luffy, who stretched his arm at Kuro, attempting to punch him. Kuro simply jumped onto Luffy's arm, and ran at him, slashing the top of his hoodie, and making his straw hat fall off, all the while cutting at his arms, legs, and torso. Kuro jumped off satisfied, and looked at his prey. Kuro's eyes went wide, not only to the fact that Luffy was still standing, but he had CAT EARS! Kuro could also easily realize that these were real, and a person could only have one devil fruit power... so these... he was born with those! He was the legendary monster cat! Luffy's ears layed flat against his head at Kuro's sharp intake of breath, and Kuro could finally see Luffy's face clearly. Luffy looked childish, and quite fitting to the character of kitten because he looked so cute. Zoro could sense some tension, and looked up after finishing with the 2 stupid cat dressing pirates. Zoro also gasped, seeing _his_ Luffy all scratched up, and his hoodie and hat were off, revealing his ears and face. Zoro could see the surprise in Kuro's face, and ran to go help Luffy, but stopped when Kaya walked behind Kuro, and held a gun to his head. Kaya shakily held the gun to here former butler's head, "Kurahadol, stop this right now!" She demanded, then she looked at Luffy, and slightly put her arm down. Kaya saw Luffy's ears, and he looked so cute, big round onyx eyes staring at her inoccently. Kuro got out of his daze, "Jango now!" Luffy didn't react in time, "Kaya run no-!" but he couldn't finish because Jango had cut into his side with his sharp clock, and grabbed Kaya from behind, running into the forest to get her will and then kill her. Luffy slowly looked down, and saw blood running down the soft fabric of the grey hoodie. Kuro pulled it out of Luffy's side quickly, and threw it away, beginning to attack again. Luffy stood up straight, and saw Kuro stagger from side to side, chanting something ominous. Kuro then dissapeared from Luffy's line of sight, and he saw scratches randomly coming up everywhere, rocks, the ground, and even Kuro's own pirate crew! Luffy swore at Kuro violently, and his eyes turned into red and yellow slits, his nails grew into claws, and he began to shake with rage. Nami and Usopp shrunk back in complete fear, looking into Luffy's eyes, they knew what had set him off. Zoro even shivered himself, his captain could definitely have his moments. Zoro looked to the scratched Kuro pirates, and a new admiration for his cute captain sparked. Luffy cared about people no matter what, he never took a person's life lightly. Speak of the cat devil, Luffy had just stood there letting his rage build up as Kuro found him, and started scratching more accurately on him. Luffy was bleeding a lot, but he suddenly stopped shaking, and when Kuro came closer, he grabbed his arm. Kuro's eyes widened, and he began to struggle, but Luffy's grip only tightened. Luffy looked into Kuro's eyes and Kuro froze, out of straight up fear. Luffy put his claws up to Kuro's neck, sharpened them even more, and stuck his hand through the pirate captains neck, hearing the sound of sking ripping apart, bones cracking, and a head falling onto the rocks. Zoro, Nami, and Usopp, froze. Never, never, never, never, had they thought Luffy could do that. Nami and Usopp started actually crying, and Luffy let go of Kuro's body. He then turned around, and everything was silent as they saw Luffy's face. Luffy had blood all over him, his own, and Kuro's. Luffy's eyes were onyx again, and they weren't shining, they were dull. Zoro saw Luffy stagger as his claws turned into his regular nail size, and ran to him as Luffy started to drop. Zoro reached Luffy right as he was about to fall, and caught him, holding him bridal style, he walked over to Nami and asked if she would watch him. She obliged immediately, wiping away tears as she saw the poor state Luffy was in, and helped him lay down. Zoro told Usopp to go with him to get Kaya, and they both ran off into the forest.

Zoro and Usopp heard a scream, and then it was gone as quickly as it had come. Zoro ran towards the sound, and Usopp aimed his slingshot through the trees where he saw a small opening, and fired it at Jango through the trees. They then ran up, and Zoro slashed Jango, while Usopp carefully grabbed Kaya.

They all sat in the mansion, Luffy was awake and patched up, and while he ate meat, Kaya said that she had something she wanted to show them, and led them to the ocean. Kaya blind folded them, and brought them to a stop in front of the most beautiful and cute little ship they had ever seen. "It's called the Going Merry!" Kaya said excitedly, and Luffy launched himself at the little lamb figurehead, finding a comfortable spot. He claimed it as his spot on the ship, and everyone smiled happily, glad that their captain was okay after what happened a few days earlier. Usopp came running down the hill with a large pack, and jumped into a small boat. "See ya guys in the future! I hope we meet again!" Usopp said happily, smiling at Luffy. "What are you talking about? Get on!" Zoro said, slightly smiling as Usopp's expression lightened even more. "Really?! I call captain!" Usopp said jumping onto the boat, "No! I'm captain!" Luffy yelled, and then giggled. Usopp became a part of the crew, this was going to be fun. "Alright! Lets set sail!" Luffy yelled sitting on the figure head, "Adventure awaits!"

**Omg that was a long one! That took me about 3 hours, goodness! Hope you guys enjoyed, I put a little bit of fluff in there, don't choke on it though. Do you kinda like this part of Luffy? I won't use it a lot, don't worry. Just asking. See ya in the next chaper lovelies!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sup people! I slept like half the day, and had to do homework... but ehhhh, I will write this for you people! Because I love doing this! I will start writing review answers too.**

**Hweianime: Good, wouldn't want you to choke on da fluff already, because there will be a lot more! Yes, I am glad that you like that side of Luffy, and you are psychic because there will be future conflict like that! XD Zoro likes to 'claim' the things that he likes, and I just think its absolutely adorable. Stalker alert! Lol I don't really mind, I tend to do that a lot too. Just... Can't... Stop. XD**

**Diclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Now on with the story!**

Law got up from the deck, '_Damn it! Oh well, I __**will**__ see Luffy-ya again' _Law thought, and he headed towards the next island to get his crew. '_Better grab those knuckle-heads'_

Luffy was sitting on the deck with Usopp, and they were messing around with one of his inventions. "Oi! Usopp, is it suppost to turn black?" Luffy asked the other teen beside him. "Ah! No! Luffy run away!" and Usopp knocked the weird thing -that was now black instead of the rainbow color- out of Luffy's grasp, then grabbed his arm and ran behind the mast. _**BOOM!**_ Usopp's invention exploded, and Nami, Zoro, Luffy, and Usopp were covered in black glitter. "Usopp, Luffy! Idiots!" _**CLUNK**_, Nami hit both teens, and walked off to take a shower in the girls quarters. (Even though she was the only girl so far.) Usopp went back to fixing up the Merry, and so he wasn't going to take a shower yet. Luffy rubbed his head, and just sat down where he was standing next to the mast. Zoro was going to take a shower in the mens' quarters, but saw Luffy sitting down covered in dust. "Idiot you have to take a shower too!" and Zoro grabbed the back of Luffy's hoodie, taking him down into their room. "Zoro!~ I don't wanna!" Luffy protested, and he began to struggle, thrashing wildly. "Oi, stop it! You needed one anyway! Wether that blew up or not!" and Zoro dragged him into the bathroom, then threw him onto the floor. "Now undress, you're not getting out until you're clean!" Zoro shouted, but then he realized the significance of what he just said, and started to blush furiously. "Zoro, are you okay? Your turning red," Luffy pointed to Zoro's reddening face, and the older teen turned away. "Just shut up, and get in!" Zoro tried to stop himself from blushing even more, and took his clothes off. Zoro moved towards Luffy with a dangerous look in his eye, and Luffy backed away. "No! I don't wanna take a shower!" Luffy continued to back up, until he met the wall. Zoro smirked, "You're not getting away!" and jumped at Luffy, pinning him to the floor. Zoro had turned on the shower and had started to fill the bath up when they got in, and now it was fogging up the room, making it humid. Luffy started to heat up, which made his face red, and Zoro's face redder. Luffy finally gave in, and Zoro got off, glad that he hadn't gotten hard while on top of Luffy, he was naked after all.

Luffy pouted while he took off his clothes, and Zoro thought it looked quite adorable with Luffy's ears and tail. Luffy, Zoro noticed, wasn't moving from his spot in the corner, and Zoro grabbed him. Zoro's breathing became ragged, because he felt Luffy's smooth chest against his, and failing miserably at trying not to think about it, got hard. Luffy noticed first, and looked down when they got into the bath, eyes widening slightly. _'Law's was like that.. when h-he.' _Luffy thought, and shivered. Zoro noticed Luffy staring at him, and quickly sat down, splashing everywhere. The water made Luffy slip, and he ended landing where, might you ask? On top of Zoro. Luffy looked at Zoro, and tried to get up, but he accidentally rubbed against Zoro, which caused the older teen to only get worse. Zoro squirmed around, and Luffy ended up falling again, on top of Zoro. They both just layed there, Luffy on top of Zoro. Not being able to take anymore, Zoro flipped Luffy so that he was on top, and stared down at him. Luffy just blinked up at Zoro, stiffening at their position, and squirming slightly.

Zoro had no idea what he was going to do next, he knew he wanted Luffy, but how would he go about this situation? Zoro couldn't stand it any longer, and closed the distance between he and Luffy, connecting their lips together. Luffy's eyes widened, and he kept his mouth closed. Zoro wasn't going to have any of that though, and bit Luffy's lip, which brought a gasp from the younger teen. Zoro pushed his tongue into Luffy's mouth, and sucked on his tongue, and Luffy moaned unintentionally. Zoro smirked into the kiss and pulled away slowly, breathing heavily. Luffy was breathing almost as heavily as the person on top of him, and his face was red from trying to breathe. Zoro decided that he wouldn't go any further, and pulled Luffy up, then reached for the soap and started to wash them both off. Luffy still felt weird, but had gotten over the kiss, and let himself be washed. Zoro started to clean under Luffy's arms, and Luffy started laughed uncontrollably. Zoro only smiled slightly, and rinsed them both off, and pulled Luffy out.

Zoro set Luffy down, and grabbed a towel. Luffy just stood watching Zoro, and sounded out a noise of surprise, "Whoa!" Zoro had taken the towel and started ruffling Luffy's hair roughly. "Go get some clothes on," Zoro said once he finished with Luffy and himself. "Okay!" Luffy replied enthusiasticly, and ran off to grab some clothes. Zoro sighed, and followed his small captain to get some of his own clothes.

Luffy emerged with Zoro from the men's quarters, and Usopp ran in to take a shower because he had finished washing up from the mini-explosion. Luffy was wearing a white T-shirt with a blue anchor and a skull through it, and some red shorts, topped of with -of course- his straw hat. Zoro was wearing a dark blue sleeve-less shirt, and some black pants, and to top it off he had his bandana wrapped around his arm, with his 3 swords at his side. Luffy went to go fishing for dinner, and Zoro went to go train on the deck near the mast. Nami was in a white short skirt, and a dark blue T-shirt with a black tie. Nami looked at her compass, checking to make sure they were heading in the right direction.

Luffy was sitting on his special seat on the head of the Going Merry, and turned to see a little restaurant floating on the waves. "Oi! Guys! There's a restaurant, I 'm hungry!" Luffy shouted behind him. Zoro stopped lifting weights, Nami looked up from the map, and Usopp just came out of the shower. Nami spoke first, "Yes, that's the floating restaurant the Baratie, it's quite famous!" and she turned the ship to head towards it. Luffy turned to the right to see a navy ship pull up beside them. Luffy stopped twitching his tail back and forth, and kept it hidden under his clothes, and pressed his ears flat against his head. The navy ship didn't do anything, and just pulled up beside them next to te Baratie. Luffy looked at the man standing with a lady, a realized he was a navy captain. The navy man looked back at Luffy, and told them he didn't want to waste his time capturing 'stupid' pirates while on his date. And then Nami walked out. The navy captain told his date to go wait inside, and immediately started flirting with the navigator of the pirate ship. Nami got an angry tick mark on her forehead, and starting shouting curse words at the navy man. Luffy noticed, and shouted, "Don't mess with Nami, pink hair!" and the pink haired navy captain was furious, "Stupid pirate! Shoot him!" he told one of his men. The soldier shot a cannon at Luffy, who delflected it easily, but landed in the roof of the Baratie. Nami winced, "Luffy! Go apologise now!" she shouted at him, and he pouted, but went along and rocketed himself into the room that got blown up.

Luffy sat down in a chair in the chef's room, and Zeff started ranting at Luffy about paying for the broken roof. Luffy nodded his head 'no', and told him that he didn't have any money. "Well then you have to work here for a year!" Zeff shouted at him. "No! I have to get going!" Luffy yelled back, "2 weeks!" Zeff thought for a moment, "Fine! Get working already then!" and with that, Zeff threw Luffy down the stairs at an unsuspecting blonde cook. "Oh! Sorry, didn't see ya there!" Luffy smiled at the blonde cook, and he jumped to his feet laughing loudly. "Oi! Watch where you're going!" the blonde cook yelled, and Luffy stopped laughing suddenly. "Calm down swirly brow!" Luffy burst into laughter again, and the cook heated up. "My name is Sanji! S-A-N-J-I," He yelled, standing up and towering over Luffy. _'Whoa didn't notice he was so short!' _Sanji thought, and noticed his advantage. "What are you even doing here shorty?" Sanji sneered at Luffy as he waited for him to respond. "Hey! I'm not short!" Luffy shouted back, standing on his tippy-toes and jumping to try to get to Sanji's height. Sanji laughed at Luffy, he didn't disappoint his expectations. "Calm down kid, where are your parents?" Sanji asked. "Huh? Parents?" Luffy pouted, recalling what he had been told about the subject. Sanji faltered, "Ya know? A mom or a dad? A guardian?" he finished. "Nope!" Luffy said bouncing up and down smiling. Sanji's eyes widened a little bit, "You're alone?" "Nope! I have my nakama!" Luffy answered. Then all 3 of the other Straw Hats decided to walk through the door. Luffy turned away from Sanji, and ran to his crew. "Hey guys!" Luffy stood in front of them, and Nami hugged Luffy. "Awww! You're so cute!" Nami cooed, and ruffled Luffy's hat before letting go. Luffy beamed, "I'm gonna have to work here for a little bit so you guys can chill!" he finished, keeping his smile the whole time. Everyone just sighed, "Fine," They all said in unison, "Hurry!" Sanji stared at the Straw Hat pirates, and smiled slightly. This is going to be interesting.

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed that! It wasn't too short was it? Little bit of a cliff hanger there, but don't worry. See ya guys next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Omg I'm so sorry I didn't post yesterday! I will post tomorrow too, because I still need to keep schedule. I almost got hit in the face with a trumpet, and the person's sink next to mine exploded and we got drenched. Like why? Why me? Anyways... sorry again for not posting, I will try not to do that often, but sometimes it just happens.**

**Hweianime: Yassss ZoLu! A little bit of SanLu it is, coming right up Hwei-chwannnn!~ XD Hmmmm that is a good idea, howeverrrr, I want Law to see Luffy a little later. So everyone but Luffy remembers him, and Law can see the final crew members. You are special, and so are the other lovely people that have supported this fanfic! 3 thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

** Now on with the Story!**

Sanji stared while Luffy took orders, ran to the kitchen, and ran back to the table. _'Hm, seems like a nice enough kid' _Sanji thought while Luffy ran past to another table. Sanji turned to Nami and spun in a noodle-like manner, "Nami-swannnn!~3 I brought your dessert!" and he set down the delicious looking pastry. "Thank you Sanji-kun," Nami told the love cook. (Yes, Zoro would be so proud.) Zoro sneezed. "Huh? You sick Zoro?" Usopp questioned the swordsman. "Naw someone was just talking about me," Zoro answered. (Haha!) Zeff went down and kicked Sanji in the head, "Hey brat! Get back to work!" Sanji muttered something intelligeable, and walked off with a bump showing up on his head. Luffy chose that moment to come running over. "Hey guys! What do you think your doing? Eating without me!" Luffy pouted and slumped over the table, exhausted. "Haha, when you're fighting you don't get tired at all, but when you do something like this you get tired after a day!" Zoro teased, and ruffled Luffy's hat, being careful not to show his ears, and Luffy tried not to figit his tail. "Fine, I'm full so you can have some," Nami tried to sound angry, but failed, and she smiled brightly, feeding some of the pastry to Luffy. The 17 year old munched down on the fork, and pulled away with a cat smile on his face, looking incredibly cute. (Every woman in the restaurant 'aww'ed.) _'Huh? Strange..'_ Zeff thought as he saw Luffy make that face, but was snapped back into reality by the crew laughing. _**SLAM **_a slightly built, thin, young man walked into the restaurant. The young man sat down at a table and looked quite starved, maybe even a little sick. The man pulled out a gun, "I'm the famous Gin from the Kreig pirates! Give me some food!" The man named Gin shouted, and even that seemed to take a lot of energy from him. Patty, one of the cooks, walked up to Gin. "Do you have any money to pay for the food?" Patty sneered, knowing the answer. "...Well then you don't get to eat!" and Gin got punched towards the door, landing a few feet away. Sanji took a drag from his cigarette, and walked towards the kitchen. Zeff noticed, and smiled inwardly. _'I trained him well.' _The marines walked in and apologized for letting him in, "Sorry, he has so much energy despite being starved for a few weeks."

Sanji was right outside the door when he heard this, and paused. Gin was dragged outside and thrown against the railing, where he slumped over and took a shaky breath. Sanji walked out looking for him, and stood in front of Gin. Luffy silently walked upstairs, and onto the balcony to watch the scene before him unfold. Sanji had placed down the bowl of ramen, and water was placed down not a moment after. Sanji turned around and started to walk away, "I don't need your pity food!" Sanji stopped, "...But... Thank you.." Gin finished with great difficulty. Sanji turned his head around, smiled slightly, and turned back towards the Baratie, walking out of sight. Luffy smiled wider, _'He's definitely going to be part of my crew!' _and he walked back into the Baratie, not going unnoticed by Gin.

Luffy and Sanji stood and watched as Gin left on a small fishing boat, "I promise I'll never forget you! Thank you!" He yelled as he sailed away, bowing his head in the traditional way. Luffy and Sanji stood staring at the boat disappear over the horizon. Sanji glanced at Luffy from the corner of his eye, _'Huh? A god? ...Oh no just Luffy'_ Sanji was startled at how peaceful and cute Luffy looked in the setting sun, and Luffy caught his eyes with Sanji's. Sanji stared into onyx orbs, and Luffy stared into blue ones. Sanji reached up a hand, and as the sun set, ruffled Luffy's straw hat, wondering why he kept it on all the time. Zoro was walking by and looked out the window, seeing the two figures' outlines, with Sanji's hand ruffling Luffy's hat. _'Oh shit! It's falling off!' _Zoro ran out the door and set Luffy's hat straight, not only smacking Sanji's hand off because Luffy's identity would be revealed.. jealousy is a bitch isn't it? Luffy just stood and gripped onto his hat as he watched his two nakama fight, he smiled the biggest grin that was only possible for him, and ran up and tackled them in a hug. Zoro and Sanji blinked once..twice.. surprised was a bit of an understatement. Luffy only laughed, got up, and walked to go find Nami and Usopp. Zoro and Sanji blinked once more before walking in after their captain. (No Sanji hasn't officially joined yet, Luffy is still constantly asking.)

Law looked up at the sky, basking in the sunset while his crew ran around the deck of the ship. He was going to have to wait awhile before he could see Luffy-ya, knowing the 17 year old, he would forget easily, but it still took time. _'See you in the Grand Line, My little Luffy-ya'_ and with that, Law nodded off in his chair.

The next day Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Sanji looked in surprise at Gin and the great pirate Krieg bowed with their heads down. "What?" Patty said angrily, "Why would we give you food, much less your whole crew!" Krieg bowed his head against the floor, an evil grin plastered against his face that only Luffy could see. _'Something isn't right, I don't like this man..'_ Luffy thought as he stared at the infamous pirate of the East blue. "Please, I need enough food for the 100 men I have left! They are sick, after the incident in the Grand Line!" Kreig, even though he was smirking evilly, was very good at sounding troubled. Luffy accidentally perked his ears up at the sound of the Grand Line. Zoro noticed and slapped his hands down on Luffy's hat, Luffy realized and laid his ears against his head. "Thanks Zoro," Luffy whispered. Zoro grunted in reply, and took his hands off of his captain's head. Zeff had been listening the whole time, and brought a large bag full of a meal fit for 100 to Krieg. Krieg had been eating the food Sanji brought just recently, and stood up tall, "Good, now we will steal your restaurant after I finish feeding my crew!" Gin got up in protest, "You said you wouldn't do anything so I brought you here-mng!" Gin was seized by the throat as Krieg's hand crushed his windpipe. Gin struggled, but was slowly losing air. Luffy ran at Krieg, but Krieg saw and threw Gin at him, who gasped for air as he hit Luffy against the wall, and both slid to the ground. Nami and Usopp ran to them while Zoro and Sanji sent Krieg death glares. Nami helped Luffy up without much effort, because Luffy was already getting up on his own. Krieg left with the food and feed his crew, planning on his attack against the 'puny' cooks' restaurant.

Luffy was angry, Krieg had thrown away all the help given to him, and he had hurt his own nakama! He didn't hurt from being thrown against the wall, all he cared about was kicking Krieg's ass. Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Nami, and Usopp ran outside. Nami secretly went towards the Merry silently getting on board. "Hey! What's that thing over there?" One of the cooks shouted, and everyone turned to see a small boat with green candles, one man on board with his arms crossed and hawk eyes that stared through your soul. Zoro tensed, this was the man he wanted to meet! Wanted to defeat to become the greatest swordsman! Luffy noticed Zoro tense up, and looked at him expectantly. Zoro caught Luffy's gaze. "That's Hawk-eye Mihawk, the greatest swordsman in the world," Zoro gestured towards the man in the boat. Luffy smiled despite the growing anxiety, he knew Zoro's life goal, and would never dare get in the way of that. Mihawk had gotten up from the small -more of a raft- boat and had drawn his sword. He made a swift movement, and cut the boat in half. Everyone stared in shock at the half sunken boat. Zoro took this as his que, and jumped in front of Mihawk, swords drawn. Mihawk turned to face Zoro, *a few 'usefull' minutes of talking later* (Just go watch the anime.) Zoro charged towards Mihawk and frowned at the small dagger in his hands, but Zoro charged full force, and Mihawk simply stopped all three swords in the center with his dagger. Luffy looked curiously at the fight, he knew nothing about swordmanship, but he knew that Mihawk was incredibly strong. Mihawk sidestepped the three katana in Zoro's mouth and hands, and stabbed Zoro in the chest, just barely missing his heart. Zoro gasped, but stood straight, and spread his arms wide. Mihawk raised an eyebrow. "A cut to the swordsman back means absolute shame," Zoro grinned like a madman, and Mihawk obliged by slicing Zoro deeply. Mihawk watched Zoro fall from the small platform into the ocean, and smiled inwardly, _'Roronoa Zoro, become the greatest swordsman in the world and surpass me!' _The words replayed in Mihawks mind. Luffy's smile completely faded, and he risked jumping over to the platform and his fist collided slightly with Mihawk's face as the swordsman barely dodged the surprise attack. Mihawk looked at the small cute teen in front of him, seething with anger. It didn't take long for Mihawk to put two and two together that Zoro and this teen were nakamas. "Relax, I didn't kill him, he's still alive," Mihawk told the unknown teen, Luffy's anger wavered as Usopp pulled Zoro out of the water and onto the boat. Zoro raised his sword Wado into the air and promised Luffy he would never lose again. Luffy smiled half of his regular smile, and Mihawk noted that the kid's name was Luffy, and that Zoro said pirate king like he knew this kid was going to be the king. Mihawk smiled under his hat, and jumped onto his raft, sailing away.

Luffy then remembered Don Krieg, and got hit with a cannon ball, then slammed into the deck as if life was trying to say; _'Dumbass don't forget about the enemy!'_ Everyone except the Straw Hats gasped, when the fun teen just got pommeled by the cannon ball, and everyone just strait up fell over when Luffy bounced up looking around for who hit him. Krieg laughed and launched a spear into Luffy's shoulder, who winced in pain and pulled it out. The fight has begun.

~A bunch of fighting later. (Just go watch the anime.)~

Krieg got blasted away by Luffy's bazooka, but while in the air he shot a net at Luffy, who fell into the sea and started sinking to the bottom slowly, and his hat came off. Sanji stared at where luffy fell in and Zeff stared at him. "Well don't just stand there! He can't swim!" Sanji gaped at him, "Why didn't you tell me before?!" and Sanji dove in after Luffy, spotting him a few feet below the surface, his hat floating above him. Sanji grabbed Luffy's hat and dove down to go grab him, and nearly lost all his breath at the sight before him. Luffy had cat ears! Sanji thought he looked cute with cat ears, and quickly grabbed him, bringing him to the surface. Zoro and Usopp ran over with Yosakku and Johnny. (I'm sorry I didn't introduce them when they were brought in, but Yosakku and Johnny were Zoro's old bounty hunter friends.) Usopp screamed at Luffy when he woke up, "Luffy! Nami took a small boat and left!" Luffy slowly groaned, he was covered in deep wounds, he was losing tons of blood by the second, and he couldn't feel his limbs. "Yosakku... Johnny... go.. get.. Nami.." Luffy croaked, Yosakku heard the barely audible whisper, and ran off to get the Merry prepared for sailing. Luffy's vision was fading and he heard Usopp tell him, "Johnny and Yosakku are going ahead with a small boat to see where she is going, then they'll come back and we can get going!" Luffy nodded with a small, painful smile, and closed his eyes.

All the cooks looked at the teen who had defeated the strong Don Krieg, and they all gawked at his cat ears twitching in his sleep, he was all bandaged, and was sleeping spread-eagle, which they all found funny. Zeff stared at Luffy's cat ears intently, "He's a monster cat," Zeff told them all when he got closer. Luffy seemed to startle awake at the word, and he scrambled away, falling off the bed and hitting his head. Luffy noticed everyone staring at him, and realizing it was them, he accidentally brought out his tail, and started nervously flickering it back and forth. Zoro and Sanji thought he looked adorable, and stood out in front of everyone. "You okay there captain?" Zoro said, and he noticed Luffy searching frantically for a certain hat, Zoro sighed and planted the prized Straw Hat on his head. Luffy relaxed and stuck his tail back around his waist just below his pant line. Luffy looked at Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro with new determination in his eyes, and everyone was relieved to see that look back on his face. "Let's go find Nami!" "YEAH!"

Sanji bowed at Zeff, "Thank you shitty old man! I will never forget you! You too you shitty cooks!" Sanji teared up along with the cooks, and Zeff couldn't help a single tear slide down his cheek too. And with that, Sanji stepped onto the Merry, and they sailed away to go get Nami.

**Hey guys! Thanks for being so patient! I hope you liked this chapter, did the longness make up for yesterday? I will also post tomorrow. See you people later! Bai Lovelies!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aghhhhh! I'm so sorry I didn't post anything yesterday! The thing messed up and I was too tired to do it all over again :(. Yay! Fall break started! I'm so happy, a full week of no school. I'm so heartless XD we were watching The Lion King for some reason, and I just laughed when Mufasa died, everyone was crying. XD Yeahhhhh.~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Now on with the story!**

Luffy just punched a large sea cow named Mohmoo, and now it was leading the way to where Nami was. Zoro went with Usopp into a boat and went closer, while Luffy, Yosakku, and Johnny brought the boat to a secluded place where no one would see it. "Well then, I guess I should-" "Luffy no!" "-be going then!" Johnny tried to grab Luffy's vest, but Luffy had rocketed away before he could have reached him. Johnny turned to Yosakku, "This is going to be a problem."

Zoro was sitting with Usopp when they saw 2 mermen dive into the water and swim towards them. Usopp didn't even tell Zoro what was going on before he jumped into the water and swam away in a blur. Zoro turned to face the mermen a little too late, and they dragged him under the water. Zoro struggled, but lost too much air and went unconscious. The 2 mermen dragged him to Arlong Park, and saw Nami with a merman. Zoro awoke a little bit to see Nami fighting with the large merman that he suspected to be Arlong, and watched with a cracked eye as Arlong gripped Nami's face and threw her towards him. "Huh? Another human? Throw him in the prison!" Nami looked up in horror to see Zoro being dragged away, _'This isn't what I wanted..'_ Zoro noted the sorrow in Nami's eyes as he was dragged away.

Luffy walked around the village that seemed to have a few people, and a blue haired woman walked up to him, "Hey! I'm Nojiko, I haven't seen you before, what are you looking for?" asked Nojiko kindly, and Luffy looked at her, his instincts telling him that this woman probably had a connection with Nami. "I'm looking for _Nami_," Luffy told Nojiko, and she looked at him in surprise, _'These are the people who she was talking about..' _Juffy just smiled back at her, waiting to see what she would do. Nojiko just shook her head, "I'm sorry, don't get involved with Nami, you don't know her past." "I don't care!" Luffy shouted back, and Nojiko could've sworn his pupils turned to slits for a moment. "I _will_ get my nakama back! Wait for me Nami!" and Luffy ran off, leaving a very confused/happy Nojiko, _'you have some good nakama Nami, you should keep them.' _

Luffy started to slow down until he was walking, and he walked right into 2 mermen. "Oi! Who are you, what are you doing?" Hachi asked. _'For some reason this kid isn't scared of us...' _The merman with big lips thought, and he just stared down at the small teen with a large scar under his left eye, red vest, blue shorts, and a straw hat. _'His eyes are really round, he has an inhuman air about him too..' _Hachi thought, looking closer at Luffy. "What?" The straw hatted teen said to the both of the mermen, he was getting confused why they were inspecting him so closely, he had to go find Nami! "Um, bye!~" Luffy walked through the 2 mermen, and started running off at an impossible-to-match speed. _'Whew, better get going.'_

Zoro woke up when the door opened to reveal Nami with his 3 swords in her hands, and she threw them to him, "Get away from here, and never come back.." She hesitated, "I-I'm no longer p-part of the.. I'm part of the Arlong Pirates!" Nami finally got out her sentence, but she just couldn't say she wasn't a part of the Straw Hat Pirates. She tried to muster up a scowl, and she succeeded, but Nami's face didn't match her soothing eyes, which held so much happiness that her crew cared about her. And the orange-haired girl walked out of the room, back to the village. Zoro slashed his chains with his sword, (How? He's Zoro, that's how!) and walked off to go find _his_ captain, to talk to him about Nami. She may have been a witch, but Nami was their nakama, and she was going to come with them again.

Zoro saw Sanji, Johnny, Luffy, Usopp, (Coward) and Yosakku, talking to a blue haired woman, so he walked up to them. (Luffy had already had this conversation with her, but she wanted to repeat it again.) Nojiko was satisfied that most of the crew was there, and she began to talk. "You don't know what Nami has gone through, I will tell you her past, but you would have to leave right after. Got it?" "Well then I'm going to go for a walk, I'm not gonna leave," Luffy told them, and Zoro sat down with his back leaning against a tree. "I'm going to take a nap," He told Nojiko, justifying that he wasn't going to leave either by not listening. (What Nojiko didn't know was that he was still awake.) So Nojiko started the tragic story of Nami's past.

When Nojiko had finished, Zoro twitched and pretended he just woke up with a yawn. "Is it done?" He said sleepily, and he got up and walked off, he was going to find Luffy and murder Arlong. There was a painful life ahead of that stupid merman, wasn't there? They all just stared after the swordsman until he was out of sight down the hill, and they blinked. The remaining four turned to Nojiko, "We're not leaving, Nami!" They all said in unison, and Sanji and Usopp ran after Zoro, while Yosakku and Johnny walked towards Arlong park. Nojiko stood in the wake of everything, and she smiled, _'Sorry Nami, I tried. They love you too much, and you love them too, don't you?' _ and she walked off too.

Nami was running down a hill, and she almost tripped when she saw marines digging up her treasure! Wait, that was the marine that Arlong had talked to.. Arlong! She was going to kill him, right after she got her treasure back! She was too late though, and she ran back to Arlong Park. When she got there, Arlong greeted her like nothing was wrong, "Hey Nami! What'cha doing?" Said navigator turned towards him in anger, "Arlong! Your little marine friend took all my money! Give it back! Give it back!" and Nami shook Arlong as hard as she could, but he didn't budge, he only laughed. "HAHAHA! Then get it back then!" and Arlong pried Nami off and threw her towards the door. Nami let a single tear slide down her cheek, and she got up and ran off towards the village. When Nami reached the village, she saw everyone with pitch forks, torches, and guns. "Hey everyone! What's wrong?" She tried to put on a straight face, but everyone could tell that she was hurting. "Nami, we are going to get Arlong, even if it kills us. There is nothing you can do about it," Genzo walked towards Nami, and hugged her, then everyone walked past her towards Arlong Park. Nami fell to her knees, and gripped her shoulder where the tattoo of Arlong's Pirates was. "Arlong! Arlong! Arlong! Arlong!" Sher kept screaming his name in anger, as she grabbed a knife and started stabbing her tattoo. Luffy walked up, and grabbed Nami's arm midair, and she let the knife fall beside her, out of her hand. Luffy looked down at her, and she started throwing sand at Luffy's feet. "Get away! You don't know anything!.." Nami started shaking, "Luffy... help..me," and tears fell freely down her cheeks. Luffy placed his precious, treasured straw hat on her head, and Nami saw Luffy's cute ears perked up. Zoro put his bandana on Luffy's head and the four walked of towards Arlong Park.

Yosakku and Johnny were sitting in front of the gate, keeping the villagers away, when Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp walked up. "Oh Luffy! Go get 'em! He's inside!" Johnny shouted stepping aside with Yosakku, and Luffy obliged. Arlong was sitting casually, when the cement doors flew past where he was sitting and hit the wall on the other side, "Where's Arlong!" Luffy screamed, looking around for the stupid fishman. "Haha That would be me," Arlong raised his hand in a joking way, as he looked the small human-was he human? The small teen in front of him had something inhuman about him- but what Arlong didn't expect was the teen to come zig zagging full speed at him and punch him into the wall. "How dare you make our navigator cry!" and Luffy ran at Arlong again.

~A bunch (and I mean a lot) of fighting later! Just watch One Piece.~

Nami stared at the fallen Arlong Park, Luffy hasn't gotten up yet, why wasn't Luffy getting up yet?! Everyone was starting to get frantic, Luffy wasn't get up yet! 1 minute passed, and something moved from the rubble. A tail came out of the top, and a pair of ears popped up, everyone was confused, and even more confused when Luffy popped up from the building, the ears and tail attached to him. Luffy's eyes were red, and his pupils were slits-just like a cats-and his tail flicked around, his ears perked forward. "NAMI! YOU ARE MY NAKAMA!" Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs, and fell down to his knees, a bloody mess, then fell unconcious. Zoro grabbed his bandana-which he smiled when he realised Luffy had kept it safe-and picked Luffy up bridal style, then walked off towards the doctor, feeling Luffy's tail wrap around his waist, his ears twitching then flattening against his head.

Nami sat by Luffy's side petting his head, and everyone marveled at his cat ears. Nojiko even walked forward and gently fondled Luffy's ears, and the two sisters 'awwed' then giggled when he started purring in his sleep. Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp were in the beds all around, and Sanji woke up when his internal clock went off to make dinner, Usopp woke up when his internal clock said to tell lies to someone before dinner, Zoro woke up when his internal clock went off to train next to Luffy before he ran off for dinner, and Luffy woke up when his internal clock went off for FOOD. They all sat upright at the same time, and Nami fell out of her chair at the suddeness. Turns out, everyone had just finished setting up the party, and the 4 woke up at the right time. Luffy didn't put his hat on, and everyone gaped at Luffy's cat ears, no one felt like they would get used to that. Zoro looked at Luffy while he was stuffing his face and didn't get fat at all, he was just like a bottomless pit. Zoro thought about how cute his captain looked, and he reached up to ruffle Luffy's hair, and Luffy giggled, they could relax once again.

The Straw Hats waited on their ship when Nami came into view, "Set sail!" She shouted, and then zig zagged through the crowd and then jumped onto the already parting ship. (They had put some of Nami's orange trees on the Merry.) Nami lifted some of her shirt, and wallets fell out. All the villagers searched their pockets, and started shouting at her, but she was waving happily at them, already 100 feet away. "Bye!~"

**Did you guys like it? I'm so sorry, I fell asleep in the middle of doing it! I think... I remember writing the fanfic, and then blank... Whatever. I'm sorry again lovelies! Hopefully this was a good chapter, see ya in the next one!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh. My. Fucking. Lord. I wish I never saw episode 661 of One Piece, never ever ever ever ever ver ever ewoejfoe,rjgw. :'( I'm crying so hard right now. LAW!~ WHY?!~ *sobs uncontrollably* Law: It's okay, I'll always be with you... Me: *tries to hug Law's fading figure* NoooOOooOOOOoOO!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Review time!**

**Hweianime: Exams suck, I would give you half of my break if I could XP. I know, I'm sorry the last chapter was so rushed, and don't worry about the reaction thing, I will put that in this chapter as a bonus :P hope you don't mind **_**too**_** much. Zoro shall always carry Luffy bridal style, I won't have it any other way XD. Yesh, stalker/fan, basically same thing.**

**Cream the cat: Sanji is a little bit interested :3. It is quite interesting, huh? XD**

**freeze47458: This probably won't go on for **_**too **_**much longer... because I have another series in mind! :D Thank you, it makes me so happy to hear that you like this! I'm sorry if you may not like it, but there is not a lot of Law in this story because I want to make it so that the Straw Hats temporarily forget about him, and the new Straw Hats don't know about him. And that way you guys might temporarily forget about him too, (But who can forget about Law?) and I think that makes it seem like you guys are part of the story too... I don't know... don't question my weird logic! XD**

**Guest. (You know who you are.. probs.): I know I need a lot of fixing done to the chapters, but if it **_**really**_** annoys you too much then I guess I'll fix it if I can, but otherwise I don't want to change them. Because I want to remember my first series as it was. :)**

**Now on with the story!**

Bonus scene from Arlong fight:

Luffy was ducking from the blows that were coming at him left and right, and Zoro's bandana was coming loose from Luffy's head at the same time. He knew that Zoro's bandana meant a lot to him, so he tried his hardest to take care of it, and ended up taking it off his head and stuffing it in his pocket in the process. Arlong stopped moving, and stared, long and hard, at Luffy's ears. "What the?... Oh my gosh, so... so..?" Arlong stuttered. He knew it! He knew there was something wrong with the kid in front of him... but... a cat? Who would've thought? Arlong didn't even know how to react to this. Luffy didn't care though, he just enjoyed the nice, airy feeling of the wind blowing in his hair, and the sweaty bandana off. Then the mischevious monster cat thought, _Why not? He already saw my ears. _And Luffy flicked his tail from his pants, and started jumping to the top room of Arlong Park. Arlong stared blankly at where the- Cute? Maybe. -teen just was, and then started jumping up the building after him. Luffy was staring at the room around him when Arlong came in, "Like it? this is where I kept that brat! She would slave away at drawing all these maps for me, and I would use them to steal treasure!" The fishman spread his arms and gestured at all the maps hanging up and stacked 3 feet high, in multiple piles. Luffy was exhausted, and fell onto his butt -sitting crosslegged- and a pen came rolling up to his knee, with blood on it. Ignoring Arlong's rant, he picked up the pen -not unnoticed by Arlong, who stopped talking- and stared at the blood, and it dawned on him. This was _Nami's_ blood, _Nami's!_ She slaved away all day when she was just a little girl! Arlong laughed nervously, seeing the anger building up in Luffy, and brought his sword/blade up to Luffy's neck. Luffy didn't move out of fear, he was shaking with anger! Luffy placed the pen down in front of him, a brought his hand up to Arlong's blade. Arlong watched as Luffy did this, and slowly, he knew what Luffy was going to do, and he knew that he could do it. Luffy placed his hand on the sword blade, and Arlong desperately tried to pull away. Luffy, whos eyes used to be concealed by his black hair, snapped his head up and stared bullet holes -with his now blood red eyes, and slitted pupils- into Arlong's eyes with his own, and crushed the fishmen's blade in half. Luffy's nails turned into claws, and his teeth turned into razor sharp fangs. Arlong stared in horror as Luffy brought his clawed hands up, and slashed halfway through the fishman captain's arm, so that it hung limply by a few skin threads. Arlong screamed in pain, and wasn't able to ketch up when Luffy started kicking all the furniture and maps out of the window. "What are you doing?!" Arlong shouted as loud as he could, and sliced at the air hopelessly where Luffy just was a second ago, and ended up slicing a stack of maps instead. Luffy stopped moving, and stood in the middle of the room, and Arlong turned to jump at him with his finishing blow. Arlong jumped sideways off of the wall in a spinning blur, and Luffy brought his foot high into the air above Arlong Park. Arlong bit down on Luffy's shoulder with his teeth, and Luffy brought his foot down on Arlong's head. Luffy had great momentum, and smashed Arlong down all the floors of Arlong Park, and the whole building came tumbling down with him.

Starting present time!

Sanji, Nami, Zoro, and Luffy floated towards Loguetown, where they could get supplies. (Luffy had wanted to go to the Grand Line, but he had reluctantly agreed to get supplies.) They docked at the island, and Luffy immediately ran away, screaming; "Pirate king! Pirate king! Pirate king!" and headed off to where the Pirate king had died, fantasizing about how Gol D. Roger had walked these streets. '_Ace would be so proud!'_ Luffy thought happily as he thought about how he was one step closer to being pirate king. Little did he know...

~With Ace on Whitebeard's ship~

Ace was running around frantically yelling undiscipherable words, when Marco grabbed the fire man by the shoulders. "What are you screaming about!?" Marco yelled in Ace's ear. "Look! Look! Look! Look!" was all Ace could say back as he shoved a wanted poster into The Phoenix's face. Marco peeled the poster off his face and stared at the contents. _MONKEY D. LUFFY WANTED FOR 30,000,000 BELLI. _Marco looked at the smiling face with a Straw Hat on his head, and was surprised at the high bounty, and how young the boy was. Ace laughed at the 1st commander's expression, and explained quickly, "That's my brother! He's so cute isn't he? He's almost as strong as I am!" Marco smiled a little, and his eyes widened a little bit at the boy's name, '_Monkey D. Luffy...? D.?' _ Ace laughed and snatched the paper back, running off to go show Whitebeard.

~With Luffy at the execution platform~

Luffy stared over the town at the top of where the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, died. Marines had started to gather, and one shouted yet again, "Get down kid! That's a reserved part of history!" and this time Luffy looked down at the Marines, staring at them with big onyx eyes. The Marines wavered under Luffy's gaze, and finally fell to their knees when Luffy pouted and jumped away, agile as a cat. Smoker realized who the person that just jumped away was and mentally slapped himself, that was the famous Monkey D. Luffy! Somewhere else, Buggy snorted, and sat down again when his chance to kill Luffy was missed. Luffy was lost in thought, and ended up getting lost, wanting to go back to the execution platform. "Damn Marines!" Luffy muttered as he jumped across to yet another random building.

Law stopped, he thought he saw something red jump across the street to another roof top in the corner of his eye. '_Hmm? Guess not.' _Law thought as he started walking again to his ship. (Law wasn't used to seeing Luffy in a red vest and shorts, because Luffy was wearing one of his hoodies when he saw him. And later on when Law sees Luffy's poster, and realizes that that was him jumping across, he slaps himself.)

Zoro sees Luffy jumping from rooftop to rooftop, and caught up to him on one building. "Oi Luffy, I thought you were at the execution platform?" Zoro looked at Luffy, wondering what happened. "Some Marine said something about 'saving the platform as a special piece in history' and said to get off, so I went away, but now I want to go back because I'm lost," Luffy stated bluntly, and Zoro just stared at his captain, wondering why he had gone on this crazy adventure in the first place. Luffy smiled brightly at Zoro, and grabbed his arm, "Hey Zoro! We can be lost together, because I know you are lost too! shishishi!" and Zoro remembered why he had followed this crazy, cute cat, as he was dragged from the rooftop, down an ally, and into a random empty bar.

The bar tender watched as the two came in, the younger one with a straw hat laughing, and the green-haired one looking as green as his hair. "Luffy! I told you we should not have done cart-wheels down the ally way!" Zoro scolded Luffy like he was 5. "Shishishi! Sorry Zoro!" The bar tender watched as Luffy laughed, obviously not feeling sorry. Luffy ran up to the man behind the bar, and asked him for a glass of milk. '_Pfft, typical of Luffy to be a child, and just get milk'_ Zoro secretly laughed as Luffy drank happily, and Zoro ordered a beer. The old man/bar tender looked at Luffy's straw hat, and asked him; "Where did you get that straw hat? It looks familiar." Luffy looked up from the food he had also just been served, "Shanks gave it to me!" Luffy laughed as the old man fell over anime style, and went back to his food. Zoro wondered why the old man had fallen over at the mention of this 'Shanks' person, just who was he? Luffy seemed to look up to this person, so he must be pretty great.

The bar tender had told Luffy and Zoro that he was there when Gol D. Roger was executed, and that he still held his head high when he was killed. Luffy's mouth hung open, and he was at the edge of his seat, whereas Zoro just thought about how awesome the former pirate king was, without any emotion showing. Luffy got up from his seat, grabbed Zoro, and thanked the bar tender for the meal, then walked out to go find the platform again.

After some running around on the rooftops, and losing Zoro on the way, Luffy found his way back to the execution platform, only to be locked into cuffs around his neck and hands. Buggy loomed over Luffy's body locked in the wooden cuffs, and yelled down to the people below him, "Today will be a flashy execution, so watch, my dear civilians, as this kid shall die! Any last words Monkey D. Luffy?" Luffy sucked in a large breath, "I WILL BE THE PIRATE KING!" Zoro and Sanji heard the words that only their captain would say, and ran into the opening where Luffy was being held. Zoro's eyes widened at seeing a sword positioned over Luffy's head, recognizing the figure as Buggy, and started fighting his way to the platform, frantically trying to get to his captain. Sanji just saw the sword, and that was all he needed to go on the offensive, and he started fighting his way to the platform as well, but realized they would be too late. The weather was going crazy, and Buggy started bringing the sword down on Luffy's neck. "Zoro! Sanji! Nami! Usopp!" Everyone of the Straw Hats heard their name being called by their one and only captain, "Sorry, I'm... Dead," and Luffy smiled as wide as ever. Zoro was almost to the point of tears -totally unatural- and Sanji's eyes widened as they kept fighting to get to their precious captain. Buggy's sword was an inch away from Luffy's neck when... he got struck by a bolt of lightning, not only causing him to fall over, but also causing the whole platform to fall over, releasing Luffy from the cuffs. Buggy was buried deep under the rubble electrocuted, and Luffy stood up and quickly put his hat back on, some people saw his cat ears, but thought they were hallucinating and said nothing of it. Luffy then ran to Zoro and Sanji, grabbed them, and ran towards the ship. Luffy ran ahead, and Smoker jumped on him from a building, holding down his neck and legs. "Today is the end of you, Monkey D. Luffy," Smoker whispered in Luffy's ear. Zoro and Sanji ran to Luffy, only to be caught by smoke from the logia user. Just as Smoker was about to bring his pole down on Luffy's neck, a hand caught his arm mid-air. Luffy noticed nothing was happening and looked to where Smoker was looking, with his naturally big eyes. A hooded figure had his hand latched onto Smoker's arm, and lightning flashed, lighting up the man's features. A red tattoo on the left side of his face. Luffy's eyes widened, as a memory flashed of his 1st year of life, the same red tattoo, his favorite color. The smoke around Zoro and Sanji vanished, and Zoro ran to Luffy, pried him from Smoker's grip, looked at the hooded figure who was now... smiling? And ran off towards the ship with Sanji. Dragon looked at Smoker, "Don't ruin childhood dreams, let the kids roam free."

Sanji ran to go see what Nami and Usopp had gotten from the town, and helped put everything away. He then went and set sail towards the Grand Line. Zoro was staring at Luffy in his arms, who eyes were still wide and glazed over, reliving the memory over and over. Luffy was sitting on the floor, and a woman with red hair and red eyes, and a man with a red tattoo looked at him, they were calling his name. First it sounded like a woman, and then it started to sound more and more like Zoro. "...Luffy!" Zoro shouted his captain's name for the 5th time, and Luffy jumped in his arms. "Luffy? Luffy calm down!" Zoro held onto the teen in his arms tightly, hugging him. Luffy was brought back to reality by a warmth, '_So nice..' _Luffy opened his eyes, "Zoro?" Zoro slowly put Luffy on his feet, and started blushing a nice crimson color. "We're setting sail for the Grand Line so why not do a parting party?" Zoro tried to hide his blush and suggested that they put their feet on a barrel and say what they are going to the Grand Line for.

"To find All Blue!" Sanji put his foot on the barrel.

"To draw a map of the world!" Nami put her foot on the barrel.

"To become a great warrior of the sea!" Usopp put his foot on the barrel.

"To become the greatest swordsman!" Zoro put his foot on the barrel.

"To become the king of all pirates!" and Luffy put his foot on the barrel.

_**"Yeah!"**_ All the Straw Hats put pressure on their heels, and smashed the barrel, setting off for the Grand Line.

**Whoo! Grand Line time! Did you guys like this chapter a bit better than the last one? Is it a little better? I'm sorry this was so late! I had a little bit of a vacation to a few friend's house, and I wasn't near my computer to have enough time to do this. Hope you enjoyed! See ya in the next one! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you people, and this may be a teeny bit late for you, so sorry about that. I don't think I mentioned this, but there is a bug stuck **_**in **_**the screen, not **_**on**_** the screen, but **_**in**_** the screen. At first I saw a small thing crawling on the screen, so I smushed it, planning on wiping it away later, but it looked weird and it wouldn't wipe away. Then it dawned on me, and I was like; osufrhaug Fuck. I couldn't get to it so now it just sits and mocks me, even in death.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Review time!**

**Hweianime: I know right? XD I couldn't help but put some Law in there. Everybody loves Ace's brother complex, it's too cute! :3 Yeahhhhhh... Dragon has cat ear- *falls over and starts uncontrollably laughing* But yeah he does. *Dragon walks in* "Whats so funny?" *Husky stares at the twitching, black ears* pftfffftttttttttttttt! hahahah! omfg.**

**Guest. (Hopefully you know who you are.): Here is your update! :D**

**Yuki Rivaille: Desu.**

**Now on with the story!**

"Look! Look! It's the Grand Line mountain thing you mentioned Nami!" Luffy ran up and wrapped his tail around Nami's waist. (Since there was no threat of being seen by marines, Luffy was able to let his hat hang around his neck with his ears out, along with his tail.) Nami looked at Luffy, and thought about how cute he looked with his ears and tail free to do whatever, not minding the raven-colored tail around her waist. She actually quite liked it. Usopp looked at Nami for help on what to do, and she caught his gaze, telling everyone what to do. "Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, guide the rudder to the small opening in the mountain! Luffy, look at the sides of the ship to make sure it doesn't get caught by the narrow passage!" The navigator of the Straw Hats yelled to the crew, calculating how to maneuver up the mountain with little damage as possible. All the crew went to their respectful places, and did their jobs. Luffy only having to push against the moutain strainfully a few times, and Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp pushing the steering 'stick' as much as they could against the currents.

Luffy screeched something about 'a crazy blue mountain' from the Merry's head, and everyone, _even Zoro_, came running to look. They were heading down the mountain now, and there was something large in the way. _**RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHGGGGRRRRR. **_Came the low rumble of a resounding, earth-quaking, growl. Luffy's ears, despite the ear-splitting noise, twitched forwards at attention, and he made a concerned expression. Zoro sent a questioning glance at his captain, wondering what was wrong. They were really close now, and suddenly the 'mountain', didn't look so much like a mountain anymore. "It's a whale!" a certain raven haired captain shouted in awe. The Straw Hats looked in disbelieve and horror, as the whale opened it's mouth, and they were starting to get eaten. "Agh!~ I'm too young to die!" Usopp shrieked with Nami, they were holding each other tightly crying. Luffy looked at all his crew mates, and stretched his arm all the way to the top of the whale's head, launching himself from the impending doom. Zoro stared at Luffy, and Luffy stared back. Zoro knew what Luffy was going to do, and sat down, waiting patiently for their captain to return, knowing he was going to save them.

Luffy reached the top of the monsterous whale's head, and stomped down on it harshly. "_Give me back my friends!_" Luffy shouted in animal tongue. (Luffy is able to speak to other animals because he is spethial. Yes,_ spethial._ Also because he is an animal himself.) _** "What? Did I eat your friends?"**_ the deep voice of the whale spoke back. _"Yes, do you know how I can get to them?" _The cat eared captain almost yelled to the large whale. The whale seemed to think about something before he answered, "_**There should be a hatch on my head, climb down the ladder and walk through the halls until you see a big opening into my stomach, they should be there. They call me Laboon by the way." **_ "_Okay! Thank you Laboon!" _Luffy shouted to the mountain of a creature, before finding the hatch and then crawling down, listening to the short and simple instructions even he could comprehend.

"We're going to be digested! And then we're goinng to die!" Usopp screamed, flailing his arms, while crazily running around the deck, and he was caught by Nami's arm. "Wait, there's something weird about this, look around you. Does this look like a stomach to you? There's even an island in the middle over there!" The orange haired girl gestured behind her, and when Usopp looked sure enough, there was an island in the middle. Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, and Nami stared at the island, there was a small house, and a simple palm tree. All around them was a blue sky with clouds and unmoving seagulls, Nami thought it looked weird with the stomach acid looking water too.

An old man with a flower on his head, walked out of the house with a newspaper in his hand, and sat down on a simple lawn chair. "Old geezer! Where are we!" Sanji shouted at the man reading the newspaper. (Sorry, I forgot his name.) 7 angle changes went past, antagonizingly slow, and the old man answered, "In the stomach of a whale named Laboon." "Why is it like this?" Sanji gestured at the painted ceiling of the whale's stomach, and again 7 angles changed antagonizingly slow. "Because I wanted to make it look like my home," the old man sent a shiver-inducing stare. Nami nearly punched herself in the face, '_This is going to take bit.'_

Luffy ran down the hallways built into Laboon's body, when suddenly it felt like the whale was ramming itself up against a wall. The captain tucked his tail under his pants, and put his ears under his hat -now on top of his head- just in case someone might be here. He just had that feeling. The hallway tilted sideways, and Luffy heard voices coming dangerously closer as he slid down the hallway with his claws digging into the floor. The crazy teen saw two people come into view, and for a brief moment, seized them up. One was a girl with bright blue hair in a pony tail, and the second one was a man with 9s on his cheeks, along with a crown on his head. Then Luffy saw the horror in their faces as he came closer -scratching his nails to try and slow down- before he crashed straight into them. "Aghhhhh!" The two screamed as Luffy fell with them towards Laboon's stomach. "Shishishi! Adventure!"

** Hey, I'm sorry this was so short and rushed! I have to go to something in the morning, and it's really late right now, so I have to desperately get to sleep. Plus this was a pefect stopping point. Who do you suppose the bright blue haired girl is? :) I will make this up to you people later, but right now I need some sleep. See ya in the next one!**


	15. Chapter 15

** I'm sorry this was a tad late again people, my schedule has been a bit crazy these past few days. I wasted 3 hours of my life, standing, waiting for someone to bring the tickets that my friend's mom forgot. We didn't get to do anything, and when they finally brought the tickets, they weren't even usable! 3 hours... 3 HOURS!**

**Review time!**

**Vivianne95: Okay, okay. I'll try to put him in the next few chapters. Just to make you people happy. But it's not going to be in this chapter. Just calm yourself.**

**Now on with the story!**

The girl with bright blue hair named Ms. Wednesday, and the man with a crown on his head named Mr. 9, along with Luffy -holding onto his hat for dear life- fell down into the stomach of Laboon. All three landing on the deck of the Merry. "Luffy! There you are!" Nami squealed in delight, running over to the boy and rubbing her cheek against his. Sanji stared bullet holes into his captain, while Zoro, Usopp, and Nami studied the two crazy people that fell down with the crazy teen. Zoro looked at Ms. Wednesday, and Mr. 9, and decided he didn't trust them _yet._ So, on instinct, the first mate tied them both to the mast.

Getting out of Laboon's stomach wasn't too difficult, if you think turning a few corners and popping out of a blowhole is easy. Soon the Merry was anchored at the dock of the lighthouse, Ms. Wednesday and Mr. 9 were tied up, and everyone was gathered around the crazy flower man. (Whom they had taken out of the whale as well.) Crocus told the Straw Hat crew about the pirates that came by 50 years ago with a baby whale, and that they didn't want to bring Laboon with them into the dangers of the Grand Line. Laboon had followed these pirates all throughout the seas, and they loved the little whale like their own, but they couldn't bring it with them into the danger of the crazy place that lie ahead. It was a hard decision, but the pirates left Laboon into Crocus's hands, and they said they would be back once they sailed the world. That had been 50 years ago. The pirates had never come back to get Laboon, and they had either died, or chickened out and sailed back another way to the four seas. Crocus said that he had tried to tell Laboon the pirates have died, but the stubborn mountain of blubber had crashed his head against the Red Line, wailing out in a low sad song. Hence the millions of scars on his head. _"So he was sad his friends weren't coming back, and that's what I heard him say when we were coming down the mountain!" _Luffy pieced it together in his brain, and to everyone around him, it looked like he was in pain. Thinking was hard.

_**RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!**_ Laboon relived the sad moment of he and his friends parting yet again, and started an earthquake by ramming his head against the Red Line. The monstrous whale stopped dead when he got hit in the head with a large boulder, and moved his eye to zero in on the thrower. All the Straw Hats turned to see their captain grabbing another large boulder, and jumping onto Laboon's head, throwing the rock down on him. _**"What are you doing?!" **_Laboon asked angrily, flipping his head up so that Luffy flew into the air. Crocus watched in amusement, The crew watched in confusion, and the two outcasts tied up looked in awe at the crazy fight. Luffy only smiled -a smile that anyone could see- as he was slapped into the lighthouse, making the upper half topple over him. Yet, Luffy crawled out from under everything, still smiling like a maniac. "Laboon! I will finish this fight later, after I sail the Grand Line I promise I will come back and fight you! So don't you dare go killing yourself by hitting your head against the Red Line!" The crazy Strawhat captain yelled this while going below the deck of the Merry, and he came up with some cans of paint, "Shishishi."

"There! Now you also can't rub your head against the Red Line because then you'll take this mark off, and this mark is the guarantee of our fight!" Luffy wiped his forehead of sweat, and observed his work. Luffy had drawn a -very poor- Strawhat Jolly Roger on Laboon's head, keeping him from rubbing it against the mountain beside him. _**"Thank you! Hahaha!" **_Laboon made a dull roaring noise in everyone else's ears, but Luffy heard him clearly, _"No problem!" _Everyone heard the weird meowing noises coming from the small teen, but merely shrugged it off as another one of his weird abilities, _Speaking to animals._

Nami had checked off all the things they needed, and thanked Crocus for the supplies. "Oh! Almost forgot. Here," Crocus handed Nami a weird bracelet with a bubble and a needle on it, "It's a log pose." Nami racked her brain, trying to remember if she's heard about it. "What's a log pose?" She finally asked. "It's a compass for the Grand Line, because compasses don't work and go crazy with the magnetic fields. You have to wait until the log pose sets for an island's magnetic field, and then it points to the next island, which you also have to wait for the log pose to set, and ect." Crocus finished, then added, "It depends on what island your at to how long it will take to set. It could take one day, one week, one month, or maybe even a year. You don't know, but the locals may know, so ask them whenever you get to a new island." Nami nodded as she took in all the information she just recieved. Luffy chased a rare golden beetle around in the dirt, and Zoro was sleeping close to him against the logs that they used to sit on. Sanji and Usopp were talking about something miscellaneous. Nami didn't really want to disturb Zoro -he's super grumpy when woken up- and Luffy would just be too crazy, but she wanted to go search for a certain treasure that was suppost to be on this island, plus she wanted a break from them. Crocus promised he would watch the two outcasts, and Nami set off with Sanji and Usopp, looking for the treasure.

Luffy stopped chasing when he fell on his face for the 10th time, and lost the beetle, but he realized that he hadn't tripped on his feet this time, he had tripped on the napping Zoro. Zoro awoke with a start when he felt a slight pressure fall on him, and he opened his eyes to find Luffy face planted into the dirt on his lap. "Zowo, cun ya helpth meh?" Luffy tried to get up, and Zoro slightly laughed before helping his captain up. "Oi Luffy, you have dirt all over you, let's go take a bath," Zoro suggested, and slightly blushed at what he just asked. "Eh? But!- Wait where's everyone?" Luffy looked around for the lie telling Usopp, the cooking Sanji, or maybe even the navigating Nami. No one was there. (Cronus was with the two outcasts in the only part left of the lighthouse, which was the bottom part.) "I don't know- Hey! Don't change the subject, you really do need a bath though," Zoro looked at Luffy's childish face, and picked him up over his shoulder, walking onto the deck of the Merry and taking the rubberman into the bathroom.

Zoro set Luffy down on the bathroom floor, and stood in front of the door so he couldn't get out. "J-Just get u-undressed..." Zoro hoped he didn't sound as shaky as he thought he did. Trying not to blush redder than Luffy's vest, the green-haired swordsman undressed and turned on the bath, filling up the fairly large tub. Luffy took off his hat and carefully placed it on the other side of the room, and took off his clothes too. Zoro and Luffy got in the tub, -which was big enough for them to sit in any way they want, any direction- and Zoro sighed when Luffy didn't even make a move to do anything himself. Scooting closer, Zoro wiped off the dirt on Luffy's face, and stared at his cat ears and tail. (Luffy's tail was sticking up from behind his head.) Luffy's round, glossy, onyx eyes stared at Zoro, and his ears twitched at Zoro's breathing, while his tail swished back and forth. The first mate couldn't help it anymore, and he reached a hand up to Luffy's head cautiously. Zoro placed his hand down and started petting Luffy's head slowly, noting how soft his ears and hair was. Luffy found nothing wrong with this, and leaned into his friend's touch gently, purring loudly. Zoro smiled, blushing about what he was going to do. Luffy had closed his eyes while Zoro was petting him, and when he had suddenly stopped, the younger teen opened his eyes. . . . . right when Zoro grabbed his arms and they tumbled out of the bathtub, with Zoro ending up on top. The older teen had Luffy pinned under him, with their fingers interlaced, and Luffy's hands were locked above his head. Zoro stared at Luffy's now even larger eyes, and closed the distance between them. Luffy tried to take a breath before they kissed, but only ended up opening his mouth for Zoro to enter. The Stawhat swordsman kissed his captain, and wrapped his tongue around Luffy's, tasting the sweetness and uniqueness that the younger teen possessed greatly. both of the teenargers moaning.


	16. Chapter 16

**I decided to do the second part of this chapter today so all you can do is enjoy!**

**Review time!**

**Vivianne95: Don't worry, Luffy and Zoro have an 'above good friends' relationship, but they don't do much except kiss or something. To be honest, I don't like the Sanji x Zoro stuff, it may be sweet or something, but I see them both as semes. Of course Luffy is with Law! Calm yourself. Lol it's okay though. XD**

**Hweianime: I. Am. So. Glad. You. Liked. It. I just love all of the bathroom scenes ;). Yeah... it's kind of traumatizing to eat something that's screaming for help in your ear, but Luffy just kind of tries not to listen. You have to remember that it's LawLu though, lol so it's not like Zoro and Luffy can have sex, sadly. I might make a 1 chapter story of just Zoro and Luffy doing it, but otherwise there are limitations to how many nosebleeds your going to have. :/ but ya know, LawLu!**

**Now on with the story!**

Luffy still wasn't too sure about this. Zoro was on top of him, and kissing him. Luffy liked Zoro, but for some reason he kept thinking of Law. When he first met Law, when Law took care of him, hanging from the ceiling while Law kissed him, and the first time he fell asleep on Law in the bathtub. Luffy snapped back to reality, Zoro was slowly getting up, watching for the younger teen's reaction. The Strawhat captain tried to speak, "Z-Zoro...?" The said swordsman bent down again, and embraced Luffy in a hug, "I'm sorry, let's just finish the bath okay?" and the smaller teen nodded, letting himself be picked up and set down into the tub. Luffy decided that he didn't mind Zoro kissing him, and jumped onto the older teen, snuggling into his neck while purring lightly. Zoro blinked, before smiling and slowly wrapping his arms around his captain, chuckling when he was tickled by raven colored ears, and watching Luffy's tail swish around happily. All awkwardness was gone, and they splashed around in the tub, bubbles flying around everywhere, and a black tail popping the bubbles that flew towards Luffy's face. Their soap fight actually got them cleaned up really well, and while laughing, they dried off and put on some new clothes. (Although Luffy always wore his hat :3)

Turns out Luffy didn't really need his clothes, because while they were walking around, they found a hill full of grass, with a single tree in the middle, and Luffy -not being able to resist- turned into a black cat, and frolicked around in the grass with Zoro chasing after him after he had folded his captain's discarded clothes. Zoro was kind of dumbfounded when he saw Luffy running around as a cat, but ran after him nonetheless, and after some tumbling around for a few hours, Luffy lay sprawled -as a cat- on Zoro's chest breathing heavily, "We should probably get back to the Merry now."

Somewhere on the next island with his crew, Law shivered, "Ugh, someone must be with _my _Luffy-ya."

Nami, Sanji, and Usopp had found a little bit of treasure off the coast on the other side of the land, and had made their way to the ship only to find it empty. "Ah! Those idiots. Sanji! Usopp! Let's go find them." And Nami stormed off with Sanji and Usopp following behind her.

Zoro was at the edge of the hill with the sleeping cat, Luffy, on his head, when Nami came walking up to him. "How could you have walked off- what..? Why do you have a cat on your head?" Nami saw a black cat sleeping on Zoro's head, and she looked closer, seeing a familiar scar under it's left eye, "Luffy! Oh my god you're so cute!" and the navigator picked up the captain, petting his head softly. Luffy woke up a little, seeing orange hair, and snuggled closer into her neck, purring and happy with the warmpth. Sanji dared to kill him right then and there. "Oi Marimo! You got lost again didn't you!" Sanji yelled at the unexpectant swordsman, and they both got into a fight. "Curly brow!" "Green hair!" "Shit cook!" "Grass head!" Clashing of feet and swords could be heard. Nami saw the discarded folded clothes, and picked them up with Luffy in her arms, giggling madly at how cute their captain could be.

With the treasure and all of the supplies they needed, the Strawhats were ready to go to the first island on the Grand Line, starting with the middle island. Laboon and Cronus had said goodbye, and Luffy was running around wearing a zip-up red hoodie with the sign of the Strawhat's Jolly Roger on the back, and black shorts coming down to just above his knees with white puff at the bottom, with of course, his famous straw hat on his head and sandals. Ms. Wednesday and Mr. 9 were tied to the mast again, and the pirates were about to leave when Ms. Wednesday shouted to the crew, "Please bring us back to our island Whiskey Peak!" All eyes turned to her, and Luffy walked up with his hood on so that they couldn't see the upper half of his face. The two outcasts saw his -what they thought was a- sadistic grin, and they tried to back up even more against the mast. "Shishishi! Okay, as long as it isn't out of our way!" Luffy kept his smile on as he said this, and the two saw the sadistic grin vanish, with a real smile to come in it's place. Zoro only stood by and watched suspiciously at the two, and Luffy glanced over from under his hood so that no one could see, and the half-cat knew that Zoro was hiding something important. But only time would tell what that was.

Nami went to her spot on the second floor of the deck, Zoro sat against the railing, Sanji went to the steering stick, Usopp went near the front towards the cannon, and Luffy sat on Merry's head, petting it happily. "Alright Merry let's go! Adventure!" and off they went to Whiskey Peak.

**I notice I keep forgetting to put these on the bottom to indicate I'm done. This was just part 2 of the last chapter, so I guess that's why it's so short. I have a lot to do today, because school starts tomorrow. So see ya in the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey people! I'm just so addicted to The Five Nights at Freddy's song, I've been listening to it all day. School was fine too, but my favorite time of day is when I get to relax, eat, drink, and write this! :D Yeah! I'm on a sugar rush so that I stay awake while typing this.**

**Review time!**

**Hweianime: Yeah, I hate awkward rejection scenes... too weird, and, well... awkward XD. Hmmmmmm, you are a trustworthy person, so I trust your judgment. Sanji **_**will**_** be there to help Zoro, but in his own way, just frienemy advice and stuff. The fighting and arguing will take Zoro's mind off things. k? :). Yes, Law knows **_**everything.**_** XD**

**Now on with the story!**

_ 'Whiskey Peak was quite the weird island. First, it looks like it has large cacti that are actually grass lands with graveyards, then, the people see the pirate flag and they welcome us, too suspicious!' _Luffy thought all of this in a split second, deciding not to trust the weird island, and put on his stupid face again with a grin. Nobody noticed Luffy put on a serious face, and they just thought that this island was nice to pirates. Sanji and Zoro had slight suspicion that there was something weird, but it went away when Sanji was brought girls, and Zoro found the sake. Nami and Usopp had just plain trusted them, but Luffy was always on his guard.

They were brought into a nice casino, with high ceilings and marble floors, spacious and comfortable furniture. Nami had given Ms. Wednesday and Mr. 9 back, and the Strawhats sat down on a couch, Luffy's hoodie pulled over half of his face, his straw hat dangling from his neck. And the party begun.

A large disco ball, Zoro having a drinking contest with Nami and everyone shouting "Chug! Chug! Chug!" Sanji passing out from too many girls, Usopp just plain going to sleep because it was late, and Luffy sniffing the food to make sure there was nothing in the meat. Luffy didn't drink beer or wine, (Not just because he got easily drunk.) and refused to drink anything but water, after sniffing it, making sure there were no drugs in it. The half-cat had fakely fallen asleep, and saw that Igaram, Ms. Wednesday, and everyone else filed out of the room, mumbling about 'Their new catch,' and the young captain heard someone say that their bounty hunter superiors would be proud. That confirmed his suspision about them in an instant. Luffy was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a small shuffling noise, and Zoro came into view, then left out the back door. The captain smiled at how good his first mate was at detecting something was wrong, and got up from the couch to follow him.

Luffy followed the smell of Zoro, and climbed up the building he was on, getting on a higher spot than Zoro, and watching the whole thing play out. "Igaram, we shall get the bounty of the pirates, they have pirate hunter Zoro, and I'm not sure who the captain is, but if I'm correct it should be Monkey D. Luffy with a 30,000,000 berry bounty on his head, although he seems not to have come with them," Ms. Wednesday told Igaram. And the man named Igaram, with his curled-up hair, told one of the people next to him, "Hey! Go watch the pirates!" and the man ran away hurriedly. Igaram and Ms. Wednesday waited for the man to come back, and when he did, he looked like he had just been through death. "What is it? Spit it out!" Igaram shouted, Ms. Wednesday looking at the man with uncertainty, then understanding dawning on her horrified face. "S-Sir! Pirate hunter is gone! So is that scrawny one in the red hoodie!" The random man managed to get out, thinking at how Zoro could probably get all of them killed. Luffy merely scoffed at the man, '_Scrawny? Ha! I'll beat him to a pulp first!' _and the captain probably would have, if Zoro hadn't chuckled loudly at all 100 of the bounty hunters below them. "Scrawny? Ha ha, captain will certainly kill you first!" The swordsman taunted, and the man practically shriveled up into a ball, eyes wide. Then the information hit Zoro that his captain was _gone_, and he spun around, seeing the silhouette of a hoodied, laughing quietly, small figure, sitting like a frog. "Shishishi, you got that right Zoro!" Luffy jumped down from his spot, landing next to the startled first mate, and then the green-haired man smiled, "Let's go captain."

Law had seen the small ship from afar, and couldn't tell who's ship it was, so he got up from his ship on the other side of the island to get a closer look. "Damn it! Bepo let's go, everyone else stay here!" Law commanded, then inwardly sighed, '_What is going on? This island is just plain weird... whatever, it only takes a 5 minute jog to the other side of Whiskey Peak.'_

Zoro jumped from the rooftop and began chopping people up left and right, Luffy simply punched the insulting man's head clean off his shoulders, and jumped up to his spot high on the casino roof, laying on his stomach and watching the bounty hunters get cut up by his first mate, while the others were trying to get to his spot high on the roof. The young cat looked, amused at the sight of bounty hunters falling off and cracking their necks against the ground. _**CRASH! **_Luffy jumped just in time for a... Booger? To come and explode where he was just laying. "Hey! Bastard, what do you want?" The Strawhat captain shouted to a man with weird dreadlocks, and a 5 on his coat. '_5...? That other man had a 9.' _Luffy thought piecing it together, and he jumped away as a yellow blur shot into the ground were he was just standing, and seconds later a woman jumped out, seemingly light as a feather, even though she just made that large hole. "Now, now Ms. Valentine-" Mr. 5 started, but was cut off. "-I know, we are suppost to catch princess Vivi, also known as Ms. Wednesday," Ms. Valentine finished, rolling her eyes. _'Hm... so they also have female companions it seems,' _Luffy thought, looking at Zoro. The swordsman seemed to be done beating up all of the bounty hunters, and he was looking around for his crazy captain when he finally saw him on top of a 400 foot high building, with Mr. 5 and Ms... Valentine! Yes that was right, her name was Ms. Valentine. Zoro had called this agency once, asking to be their leader, but they had refused, and he had learned a little bit about it before giving up on being leader. That was not important though, he needed to get to Luffy! And Zoro ran off, starting to jump 10 feet at a time up the wall. Luffy smiled a little from under his red hood, and Mr. 5 noticed, breaking up his small argument with Ms. Valentine. "What, may I ask, is so funny or interesting as to why you would smile?" Mr. 5 asked, picking his nose, looking for a booger just in case he needed to throw one. Luffy immediately stopped smiling, and brought his gaze back to the man in front of him, "None of your concern," Luffy growled, clenching his fists. This time Ms. Valentine spoke up, "Oh my, quite the cold one aren't we, kid?" and she smiled brightly. Luffy rolled his eyes to heaven, '_Just because I'm a little short, doesn't mean I'm a kid.'_ However, he kept silent, and no one saw the jesture due to his hoodie being pulled over half of his face. "Wow, you look so stupid, and your bomb-thing is retarded. Plus you girl there, you're probably really fat if you made such a hole in the ground," Luffy insulted the two, and they were about to attack him when Law accidentally crashed into Luffy, sending the unsuspecting teen towards the edge of the building, and Law jumped up looking around at what he had walked into. "Uh..." He sounded pretty stupid, he knew, and Bepo jumped next to him, ready to fight. Luffy looked down to the ground from his spot at the edge, seeing spikes at the bottom, '_Were those there before? Oh well, at least I didn't fall.'_ and Luffy got up angrily, "Hey! What's the big idea stupid!-" He stopped short, and stared at Law, who was staring back at him, confused as hell. Then Law recognized the voice of the person under the hood, and walked forward a step, "Luffy?" he said softly, slightly tilting his head to the side in wonder. Bepo smelled the familiar smell of grass and that one island they had saved that weird cat on. Mr. 5 was still angry, and Ms. Valentine floated above Luffy, before she whispered, "100 kilograms," and landed on top of him, listening as he squeaked in surprise. Mr. 5 took his chance, and as Ms. Valentine quickly got off, he threw an explosion at Luffy, who was trying to recover from the air being squeezed out of him. The explosion caused Luffy's hoodie to fall back, revealing his cat ears, and he accidentally yanked his tail from his waist line, exposing both things at once. Bepo, Ms. Valentine, and Mr. 5 took a step back, looking in wonder at the creature in front of them. Bepo thought 'oh my gosh that's the person!', Ms. Valentine thought Luffy looked kind of cute with his cat ears twitching back and forth, and Mr. 5 didn't even know what to think. Law looked at his lover, and stared at how beautiful he looked even now. Luffy didn't share that same interest at the moment, and stared angrily at Law, then, tail twitching, jumped quickly at Mr. 5, punching the hell out of him for being stupid and weird by exposing him. As Mr. 5 fell off the edge, he turned towards Ms. Valentine, whispering, "Turn light as a feather again," and punched her in the stomach, watching her float to the ground softly, away from the spikes. Her partner wasn't so lucky though.

Luffy turned to Law and his features slightly softened, remembering their moment in the bath, and he turned to Bepo, looking into the polar bear's eyes, and Zoro chose that moment to jump up onto the roof. "Luffy I'm here to-" Zoro stared at their new company, and his eyes narrowed as they landed on Law, "-we should go back to the ship." and Zoro noticed that Luffy's hoodie was off, looking at his cute raven-colored ears. Zoro also realized Bepo, raising his eyebrows. Law took a step forward, and Luffy's ears flattened against his head, he only stood where he was though, he didn't take a step back, nor did he take a step forward. Law was within arms reach now, and Zoro wasn't comfortable with this, but he would wait until Luffy gave the order. Law reached up a hand, and Luffy stiffened, but Law kept going and started to pet Luffy's head, slightly ruffling his hair. Zoro's eyes widened, and he let go of his swords, arms swinging to his sides. Law couldn't take it anymore, and he pulled the young teen into a tight hug, not caring about the green-haired man beside him. The captain of the Strawhats let himself be hugged by the captain of the Heart Pirates, but after a while Luffy managed to slide out of the older man's grip, and instead, Bepo came running up to him, giving him a large bear hug. (Haha, get it?) "Huh?" was all Luffy managed to get out before he was smothered in fur, and after Bepo was done jumping around with him, Luffy was slowly put down. The young captain was dizzy, and Law stifled a laugh before holding onto the boy's shoulders. Zoro just stood dumbfounded at it all, and tried not to think about it, it would hurt his hungover brain even more. Luffy managed to regain his balance, and he sadly thought about how he had to leave Law, but he thought of a good idea. "Hey Law," Luffy started, and then stood on his tippy-toes as he whispered in Law's ear, "Saboady," before the young cat kissed the older man on the cheek softly, and walked to the edge of the building, smiling at Law, then putting on his hoodie and jumping off the building. The Heart Pirate captain's heart stopped as Luffy landed on the ground 400 feet below, and the 17-year-old walked into the casino, and brought out Nami over his shoulder, and holding Usopp by his nose. "Hey Zoro! Get Sanji!" The captain yelled at his first mate, and Zoro grumbled something inaudible about 'stupid curly brows' and walked to the stairs to get down, waving to Law over his shoulder. The older man just looked at Bepo and thought excitedly, '_When do we get to Saboady?'_

**Hope you guys enjoyed that! It's longer this time, yay! Sorry if there are a lot of errors, I'm too tired and I still have to do my homework. Are you guys happy I finally put Law in there? He won't be in this story for a bit after this though, just small things about where he is. Wait until Saboady, see ya people in that next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I was extremely hiper coming home from school today, and my sister opened the door, so I jumped on her and was just like: "Boop! da doop! hahahahahahahhahahaoquq!" Yeah... Let's just say she doesn't like hugs, and that there is a head dent in the wall. Oh well! I'm already as dumb as a doornail. Guys, I'm going to skip the Little Garden Arc, I just don't think it's necessary, other than Nami catching a desease, plus I'm not entirely doing the same things as the anime, I will do my own thing in this. P.S. For those of you who are wondering why I posted the same chapter twice on accident, it is because I might have accidentally clicked right above chapter 17, and clicked on the previous chapter XD.**

**Review time!**

**Blueh: Yay! Thank you so much, I don't think I will stop soon. It depends on how much patience I have, because I'm thinking of a new series! :D **

**Vivianne95: Haha, this series is made to be LawLu. It's Law x Luffy all day everyday! XD**

**Hweianime: Lol yes, Sanji and Zoro be hatin' on Law together for sure. Sanji because his captain is special to him, and Zoro because... because Luffy is Luffy! XD Yes, I like the idea of Luffy being smart and stuff, and yes, he is quite oblivious to **_**other**_** things. Lol, I would have made Law kiss Luffy, but I didn't think of it. XD Kyaaaaaa!~ 3 haha.**

Luffy had just finished putting down Nami and Usopp side by side, and when Zoro came and threw Sanji down, he put him beside Usopp. Zoro was exhausted and hungover, and he just wanted to lay down for a bit, so the swordsman laid down and started his nap. Luffy stared at all his sleeping nakama, and just wanted to protect them even more. The young captain was snapped out of his thoughts by a large scream, and it ended as soon as it started, the half-cat noted that it was a girls scream as he went to go check it out.

Ms. Valentine and Mr. 5 (Why aren't they fucking dead yet?) were closing in on Ms. Wednesday, Mr. 9, and Igaram, all of them in a battle stance. Mr. 5 had a spike in his left arm though, and was suffering from head trauma, is what it looked like to Luffy, and even though they were injured, Ms. Wednesday, Mr. 9, and Igaram couldn't fend off the other two. "Princess Vivi of Arabasta, you infiltrated Baroque works and found out who our leader is, and now you are to be taken to him," Mr. 5 croaked kind of weakly, and Ms. Valentine just looked on without smiling anymore, also kind of battered from being punched in the face. '_Hmmmm, princess huh? I knew there was a confident air about her,' _ Luffy thought as he listened in the shadows on top of a building. Ms. Wednesday, now known as Vivi, looked horrified she was found out, and Mr. 9 looked at her in awe, "You're an actual princess?" Vivi's partner reached up to his crown and thought about his dream to be king. Igaram took no notice of this and stepped forward, pulling down on either sides of his bowtie, and shooting bullets out of his hair curls. Luffy gots stars in his eyes and nearly fell off the building, '_He can shoot bullets out of his hair! Awesome!'_ Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine dodged the best they could, and they went barreling towards the man, slashing and blowing him up.

Igaram fell to his knees, struggling to protect Vivi. "Please run Vivi-sama! You must save Arabasta!" The official protector of the princess urged Vivi to run, but she couldn't do it, she couldn't leave him behind. Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine were getting ready to jump again, but the Strawhat captain intervened, "Shishishi, Your should treat princesses with more respect!" and on that note, Luffy brought out his claws and quickly stabbed Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine in the stomach, then brought his nails back to normal before anyone could notice. He didn't kill the Baroque agents though, he wasn't a ruthless killer unless he felt he needed to be.

Vivi watched in fascination as Luffy efficiently put the two agents to rest, and she realized that he didn't have any killing intent, not even when she herself had been in custody of him. Nothing.

"So you need to get back to Arabasta huh? Well maybe we can help you with that," A familiar orange haired girl walked out from behind a building, into the alley way. Her captain was immediately at her side, making sure she didn't fall, she was still a bit drunk after all, and Nami gratefully held onto her young captain, ruffling his hoodied head playfully. Vivi turned abrubtly on her heels, turning to face the navigator of the Strawhats, "Y-Yes... My people need to be saved!" the princess of Arabasta stood defiantly, staring into the eyes of the tangerine-lover. "Haha! *hiccup* We can take you to Arabasta for a few berrys -money- maybe?" Nami, despite being drunk, always wanted berrys, no matter what. And Luffy knew why.

Vivi seemed to contemplate the suggestion, and Igaram was finally able to get up. "I shall dress as Vivi-sama and distract _them _while you get away, I shall make fakes of you all, and sail away, as a distraction," Igaram saw the argument about to come out of the princess's mouth, and he added, "Don't try to stop me Vivi-sama, you have to save Arabasta!" and Vivi closed her mouth, realizing sadly that her protecter was right. Luffy, Nami, and Vivi stood at the docks, watching as Igaram -dressed perfectly as Vivi (Which creeped Luffy out)- went onto the boat, and sailed a few feet away. Luffy smelled something like woman's perfume, and it wasn't Nami's. Luffy looked around frantically -with just his eyes so that no one would notice- and caught sight of a woman wearing a purple cowboy hat on the cliffs far away, holding a button and staring at the boat. It dawned on Luffy what she was doing, and he screamed, "No!" right before the boat Igaram was in blew into bits and pieces. Vivi's eyes widened as her friend's boat burned on the water, and Nami just snapped back into being sober, seeing the boat on fire, her eyes wide just like Vivi's. Luffy didn't move, instead he stared at where the woman was, her raven hair flowing in the wind, and she looked in his direction, seeing him facing her. The Strawhat captain's face couldn't be seen, so the woman couldn't tell what he looked like.

'_Interesting'_ the woman thought as she tried to picture what he looked like, but failed. And Luffy watched as she made a hand motion like a wave, and dissapeared over the other side of the mountain. The raven haired boy looked to the princess, his onyx eyes looking deep into her soul, "We _will_ get you safely to Arabasta Vivi, that's a promise."

Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp had all been briefed on the situation, and like the good people all the Strawhats were, they accepted Vivi as their own, because they trusted their captain, and because Vivi was actually a really nice person. Now Sanji was in the kitchen, Zoro was lifting weights at the railings, Nami was at the mast, Vivi was sitting close to her, Usopp was inventing something, and Luffy sat on Merry's head. "You ready for another adventure Merry? You're the best ship ever, and we're going to get Vivi to Arabasta," Luffy crooned, smiling softly to himself, and Merry creaked, sounding happy.

Nami was looking at the log pose, but she was getting slightly dizzy and her vision was blurring, "I'm gonna go rest for a bit Vivi," Nami stood up... and fell face-first into the deck. "Nami? Nami! Somebody help, Nami fell over!" Vivi felt a rush of air as Luffy was right next to her in a second, bending over Nami to look at her, and she felt other rushes of air as all the other crew mates -even Zoro!- stopped what they were doing and ran over to see what was wrong with their friend. _'Such care for nakama,' _ Vivi thought as Luffy carefully picked Nami out of her arms and went to the girl's quarters.

Nami was in bed, and she had a towel over her forehead. Vivi had put a thermometer in her mouth a few minutes ago, and she now took it out to look at it, and froze. Luffy looked over her shoulder at the thermometer and his nails dug into his skin, drawing blood, and his ears flattened against his hoodied head. Vivi heard a dripping noise, and turned around to see Luffy walking up the stairs, a trail of blood following after him. The princess's heart broke as she saw Luffy walk away, obviously having gripped his arms so hard that it drew blood, and she turned back to Nami, '_It's okay, we'll find a doctor." _ Though she was trying to reassuring herself more than anyone else.

The next day, Luffy walked down to the girl's quarters smiling brightly, "Hey Vivi! We found an Island!" and he hugged her tightly, jumping up and down, happy that they could make Nami better soon. Vivi was about to tell him that he was too loud, but she stopped herself, "That's great Luffy! Now we can get a doctor, and Nami'll be all better." Luffy put the blue haired girl down gently, and pulled her outside as they were coming into a dock.

There were people lined up with guns all around, and they didn't really look like soldiers, probably just scared civilians. Everyone except Nami was on deck, and Luffy had his hoodie on, judging the cituation. "Are there any doctors around?" Luffy looked to try and see a leader, and sure enough, a large bulky man stepped forward, addressing Luffy, "There are no doctors around _here_, and pirates are not welcome. I am Dalton, and if you have no good intentions then please leave!" The man named Dalton shouted, and everyone stood on defense. Luffy didn't really want to, but he had to do this for his nakama, and he bowed down as low as he could go, "Please, we have a sick nakama, she needs help!" The captain of the Strawhats pleaded, and Zoro ran over, trying to pick Luffy up, but he didn't move, "_Please!"_ Dalton looked at the boy, and considered for several moments, but he knew from the first time he saw the figure that the boy meant no harm, and decided, "Okay, but if you do anything to hurt the people, I will kill you." Luffy slowly got up, and with the hoodie covering half his face, he smiled the largest he has in days.

The island was cold, and it was still chilly in Dalton's house, but the fire was still comforting as Nami snuggled into the warm blanket. Luffy wasted no time whatsoever, "So where do we find a doctor?" Dalton sensed the eagerness from the boy under the hood, and decided to tell him, "There are no doctors around here, but on one of the drum pillars there is a witch that can heal any disease, but she comes down only once a month to heal people, on a sleigh pulled by a reindeer." Luffy almost went crazy at the sound of a witch on a reindeer pulled sleigh, but composed himself, he didn't want to look like a five year old looking at a toy truck for the first time. "Okay then I'll go," Luffy stated bluntly, and Dalton almost fell over, "No! Have you seen how tall those pillars are? They're huge, too large to climb!" "So?"

And so now, here they are at the base of a drum pillar. Nami was strapped to Luffy's back in three blankets, and Sanji was next to him shivering violently. _**Help! Help! **_Came the cry of a baby bunny monster, and Luffy looked at it, then looked at the thing it was trying to dig out of the snow, and walked over. The baby hissed at him, and pawed hard at his arms, but Luffy continued to dig the big creature out, his hands numbing due to the cold snow. After digging 6 feet into the snow, and 3 feet wide, Luffy pulled a large bunny monster out of the snow, and said smiling, "_Be more careful, ok?" _ and the bunny monster smiled, thanked him, and walked off. Sanji just watched in awe at how Luffy made those weird noises to communicate with animals, and smiled at how nice his captain was to everyone. The blonde cook, however, started shivering violently, and he could hardly keep himself upright. Luffy had his hoodie on with his shorts, and even though he had his hoodie covering his face, his legs were still cold as hell.

"Hey peasants! What are you doing at the base of _my _drum pillar! Only my servants and I are able to go to the castle on top after I get it back!" Luffy turned towards the voice and saw a man with a crown, and 2 weird servants behind him. "I'm hungry, get me something to eat!" The man shouted at the 2 people behind him, and they gave him a _tree_! A fucking _tree_! And Luffy thought he ate a lot, but damn. Sanji wasn't feeling so hot -literally- and his bones started to freeze, '_Damn it! The walk to the base was too much for me..' _and Sanji fell face first into the snow. "Sanji? Sanji! Wake up!" Luffy nudged Sanji with his foot, and knew that he wasn't going to wake up until he was warm, so the young captain threw the cook over his shoulder, and turned to face the strange tree-eating man. "So I, the king of the Drum island, shall be king once again after being kicked out!" Apparently this king was going to be kicked out again, out of Luffy's world, because the raven-haired teen turned around and started walking to the base of the pillar. "Hey! Shoot him Jester!" The Drum king shouted to his servant, and Luffy just barely dodged an arrow being shot at him. Luffy was about to attack and bounce around when he remembered what Sanji had said, "_Don't move around too much, or else Nami-swan's condition will worsen." _Luffy was trying to think of what to do when 50 bunny monsters stepped out of the trees, telling him to go ahead. The half cat nodded at them, silently thanking them, put Sanji's shirt in his mouth, and started to climb.

Luffy's fingers and toes were bleeding, and his hands were purple, his face was red from the cold, and he was on the brink of unconsciousness. His red hoodie was still on his head, and he finally reached the top. He grabbed the snow, and his hand slipped, causing him to fall down. Before he could fall all the way down though, a rough hand grabbed his arm, and he was pulled to the top. "T-Thank you... Please... s-save.. them," Luffy managed to see a pink hat, and he pushed his friends forward, closing his eyes, and putting trust in the stranger that had pulled him up.

**Hi! Hope you guys enjoyed that. I know, I know, I suck because I can't space the stupid text right. I told you it doesn't translate well into so I have to do my best to manually space it, sorry I'm bad at this. Oh well, see ya in the next one! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

** Lol I left you people at a cliff hanger last time! Oh well, now that cliff hanger will be pulled up! XD**

**Review time!**

**Vivianne95: I know, I'm sorry :( Law will come back after all of Luffy's nakama have joined the crew... That's also the reason why I skipped Little Garden, because I wanted to make the wait for Law the shortest as possible, and I will skip the unnecessary parts of the anime. So yeah, but remember that you will get Law occasionally in a chapter, because Law and Luffy are going on the same course. Hehe *rubs hands together* did I ever say that Luffy wouldn't meet Law until Saboady? That's just when they can do **_**things**_** together, otherwise Luffy will briefly meet Law on almost every island, without his nakama. mwahahahaha lol but yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

**Now on with the Story!**

Luffy shoved his friends forward towards the pink hatted figure, "Please... s-save them."

The creature stared down at the person who just climbed the whole way up the drum pillar, and looked him up and down. "Better help him then, I am a doctor after all."

Luffy woke up in a soft bed, his hoodie was still on his head, and he looked to his right to see a small reindeer working on a medicine with a combination of herbs. The small reindeer heard the bed shifting as the young captain looked at his bandaged hands and feet, and the little creature ran to the doorway, hiding the opposite way. "What's your name? I'm Luffy," Luffy sat up with a smile, and immediately wished he hadn't, his head felt horrible, and his fingers were throbbing painfully. "I'm Chopper," and Chopper, his docter instincts taking over, walked over and pushed the captain's hoodie back -without looking at him- and grabbed a towel, wet it, then turned towards Luffy and stopped, looking at the Strawhat captain's head for the first time. "Uh... You're like me?" Chopper asked the cat, tilting his head cutely. "Yeah, _I'm just like you." _Luffy finished in cat tongue, and Chopper smiled, finally meeting another weird half human animal just like him, and Luffy pulled out his fluffy tail, liking the cool, yet warm, air. Luffy searched around, and asked Chopper, "Were are my nakama?" Chopper replied, "Oh, those humans? The male is over there, and the female is in another room next to this one." The little reindeer pointed across the room and there was Sanji, just getting up. "W-what?" The cook looked to his left and saw Luffy with a little reindeer, walking over. "Hey Sanji! How ya doing?" and Luffy looked at his nakama with a smile.

Nami turned her head when the door opened, revealing a reindeer, Sanji, and a wrapped-in-bandages-everywhere Luffy. The navigator looked at how her captain's arms and feet were bandaged thoroughly, and wondered what happened. Doctorine turned and looked at the 2 boys that opened the door, one with blonde hair and a swirly eyebrow, the other with raven hair and a scar under his eye... Doctorine almost dropped her bottle, the teen had cat ears and a tail! Luffy smiled at the female doctor, and walked over to Nami, staggering slightly, "I'm glad your awake Nami, you look better!" and Luffy smiled even brighter when Nami smiled back at him. Pulling him into a hug, the navigator of the Strawhats played with her captain's cat ears, laughing when he started purring. Sanji started dancing around like a noodle next to the bed the orange-haired girl was in, "Nami-swannnn!~ I'm so glad you're alright!~" and said girl couldn't help but laugh at Sanji's weirdness. "You're lucky you got here when you did, and that I still had the medicine for that disease. You would've been dead in a few days," Doctorine added as she took another drink, watching as Luffy pulled away slowly from his hug, and laid Nami down gently. "Hey Chopper, join my crew," Luffy looked at the little reindeer, and his tail flicked around excitedly. "W-What? I can't, a monster like me could never be near humans," and as Chopper realized what he said, he added quickly, "a-and I need to learn more about diseases!" Chopper had realized that Luffy was also a monster like him, and so he needed to add something else. "Aww!~ C'mon Chopper, be my nakama!" "No!"

Zoro, Vivi, and Usopp, were in Dalton's cottage. "I think we should go after them, they haven't come back..." Vivi suggested worriedly, thinking that something might have happened to them. "No, have some faith in our captain and curly brow," Zoro declined, thinking that the two were plenty strong, and could take out anyone. However, his decline was declined by someone who just ran in, "Dalton! The ex-king of Drum island has been seen attacking a man with a red hoodie, a man with a curly brow, and an orange-haired woman attached to the red hoodied man's back!" Dalton's once serene face turned into one of rage, and worry. "Gather all the men that can fight! We are going up the pillar!" The bull zoan-type shouted at the man, and he nodded, running off to warn everyone. "Wait, I thought you said there was no way up the pillar," Zoro said to Dalton, slightly irritated. "Well..." Dalton started, "There is a way up, but we don't know for sure where it is. It's near the old house of the witch, but we don't know where the house is." Vivi perked up at that, "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" and everyone ran out the door, wanting to find Doctorine's house near the base of the pillar.

Luffy heard a large crash outside the castle, and his -along with Chopper's- ears turned towards the sound, wondering what it was. Luffy put his tail around his pants waistline, and put on his hoodie, hiding his ears from view. "Chopper, Sanji, let's go."and the Strawhat captain, the cook, and the doctor, made their way out of the castle. Nami and Doctorine blinked at each other, then looked at the door and shrugged, going back to their conversation from before the 3 boys entered the room.

"Doctorine, what happened to Luffy? Why were his arms and lengs bandaged up?" Nami asked the older woman. The docter took a gulp of her drink and answered, remembering the surprise she had when Chopper told her what happened, "Chopper was talking with me when he heard something outside and went to go check it out. He came back with Luffy, Sanji, and you in his arms. Told me that Luffy had climbed all the way up the mountain with you on his back, and Sanji's shirt in his teeth, your captain had grabbed the top and slipped, but Chopper caught him. Sanji was just cold, and you had a disease, but Luffy's hand and feet were bleeding and numbing, he had a fever from the cold, and he was almost unconcious, but when Chopper brought him up, he had pleaded him to save you and Sanji." Nami's eyes widened, tearing up, '_Luffy did that? For us?' _and she almost choked, remembering how tall the pillar was. Doctorine looked at the orange-haired girl, smiling at how good of a captain she had, and then said to the teary eyed girl, "You should get some sleep."

Luffy, Chopper, and Sanji walked out of the castle to see the ex-king of Drum island standing in front of them, with his two servants not far behind. "You peasants! How dare you defy me! Walking away while I'm talking to you is a crime!" The Drum king ranted to the 3 teens, and Luffy cracked his knuckles, "Asshole."

~Lololol fight scenes. (Just go watch One Piece.)~

Luffy panted, then turned to Chopper and smiled, "Shishishi! I told you I would blast him away!" Chopper looked over to the half cat beside him smiling like crazy, and couldn't help it, the little reindeer laughed heartily, and Luffy joined in. Sanji just lay in the snow groaning, "Glad you guys feel great, can you help me please?" and the two stopped laughing to go help Sanji up.

Luffy and Chopper sat on the roof of the castle, and Luffy looked at the little reindeer in his lap, "Hey Chopper, be the doctor of our ship, we still need one, and you're the best one there is in the world." Chopper blushed cutely, somehow doing his dance in the other teen's lap, "Baka! Your complements don't make me happy asshole!" and Luffy laughed, '_You look happy enough, shishishi.'_

Zoro, Usopp, Vivi, and Dalton got out of a cart on top of the drum pillar, and Luffy turned his head from the top of the castle roof. Putting Chopper down gently, Luffy jumped from the roof into the unsuspecting swordsman's arms, causing his hoodie to fall off, "Shishishi Zoro! I got us a reindeer nakama!" and Zoro grunted, Luffy was hugging the green-haired man in the snow, laughing loudly. Chopper watched, laughing, as Luffy got off of Zoro and helped him up, then Vivi and Usopp ran over, Dalton walking close behind. Dalton and Vivi just stared at Luffy's ears, and after a second Vivi smiled, "Aw! Luffy you're so cute!" and the princess of Arabasta hugged the boy tightly, laughing as he started purring. Dalton just stared at Luffy, smiling to himself, '_Haha, cute kid.'_

After everyone met up, Luffy beckoned Chopper into the room, "Everyone, this is Chopper! He is the best doctor ever!" Vivi, hugged the little reindeer, "Aw! Nice to meet you Chopper!" and she put him down. Usopp smiled at him, "Nice to meet ya! I am Captain Usopp~!" "I'm captain actually." Luffy raised his hand a little and Chopper just laughed. Zoro managed a small smile a wave, and Chopper accepted that his nature wasn't the kind to smile, so the little doctor nodded at him, waving back.

Doctorine was getting all the cannons out of the armory for God knows why, and Chopper walked up to her with a sleigh, "Doctorine, I have decided that I am going with Luffy to become a pirate!" said woman turned around and glared at him, throwing her hands in the air, "You are not leaving! You are going to stay here with me and that is final!" but Chopper stared back defiantly, and ran off, heading towards the crew he was now a part of, _'I finally have nakama doctor.. I finally belong!' _and when he got to the crew, he shouted, "Everyone get on!" and the Strawhats scrambled into the sleigh, hearing the shouting of Doctorine behind them. Doctorine smiled as she saw her little pupil run off with his new crew, and a tear slid down her check as all the cannons were lined up in a row, "Alright! Everyone fire!" and all the cannons shot straight up into the air, making the new-falling snow pink.

Luffy turned around to look behind them, and gasped, "Guys! Look!" and all the Strawhats turned to see the top of the drum pillar pink, looking like a sakura tree. Chopper started crying, "Thank you Doctorine! Thank you!" and everyone smiled, looking at the beautiful sight.

**If you guys don't understand why Chopper was crying, you should go read about his backround, then you'll understand about the sakura and stuff. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See ya in the next one!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sup guys! I'm sorry I didn't do a chapter yesterday, I fell asleep on the floor -face down again- and I had to finish the homework that was stuck to my forehead, because that's just how I fell asleep. I know, I'm weird. Hopefully you guys enjoy**

**Diclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Now on with the story!**

"Whoa!" Luffy slipped on the sand as he jumped down from the Merry, Usopp following soon after. Vivi practically looked as if she was soaking up the land itself. Needless to say, the princess was ecstatic, "Ah! It feels wonderful to be back in Arabasta!" and Vivi stretched her arms above her head, smiling almost as wide as the captain. Nami stood by and watched her friend smile happily. However, the Strawhat navigator felt empty, one of her closest friends in the past few months was leaving. How could she not feel gloomy just a little?

Everyone else fled the ship, and looked towards their captain to see him sniffing the air. '_Oh no' _All the Strawhats ran to try and grab their captain's collar, but he was already off and screaming, "Meat! Fire!" and everyone sighed, looking at the strip of sand that marked where their captain had just been .5 seconds ago.

**Oh my, why did Luffy scream fire? Shishishi.**

Luffy had his straw hat and hoodie on, running towards the village at break-neck speed. "FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD!"

Vivi stood straight up again as she just finished with the plan, and everyone nodded their agreement. "Alright, so let's head towards the village," and Zoro headed towards the rocks. That earned him a punch to the head from a certain orange haired girl, "Zoro! Idiot, I told you it's the opposite way! Are you an imaginist or something?" (A person who could get caught up in their own illusions. . .I think.) Zoro got up from his comfortable position facedown on the sand and yelled back, "No I'm not you witch! You just didn't explain it clear enough..." and Sanji had to hold Nami back from pounding the Marimo's head into the sand. "I told you it was _that_ way!" and the tangerine lover indicated the direction of the village. Zoro scowled and let himself be led by Chopper, who was too innocent and didn't realize that the green-haired man just had a bad sense of direction, "Huh? Zoro I think I could make a medicine so that you don't see illusions, I can help with your disease!" and said swordsman glared at the little reindeer, before he turned away, not being able to stay mad at the cute doctor. They were soon on their way to the village.

A crowd had gathered around the man that had so-called died right there while eating, and he suddenly jerked his head up, surprising everyone so that they fell over. The orange hatted man looked around with food on his face, "Huh? Oh... Must've fallen asleep." "**ALSEEP?**" Everyone in the restaurant shouted, but they just shook their heads and went back to eating their food. "My, my, look who we have here," a certain smoke logia type devil fruit man said to the other logia. The addressed man turned around in his seat, "Oh! How ya doin' Smoker?" and said man growled, and was about to start a fight when he heard a loud scream. "Meat!" and Smoker arched his back in pain as someone headbutted him, and the orange hatted man tried to scramble out of the way, but failed as the marine captain flew at him, blasting them through a few walls.

Luffy didn't even care to look at who he just sent flying through the wall, and ran up to the plates of food, stuffing his face, and accidentally eating a few plates in the process**. **The chef looked at the red-hoodied teen in front of him, wondering what he looked like, then he suggested, "You might want to run kid, did you see who you just sent through the wall? That was-" but he didn't get to finish as Smoker came running through the hole in the wall, "Mugiwara! Now you're gonna get it!" and Luffy looked up with his eyes, and spit in the Marine captain's face as he spoke, "OH! Hey Smokey!" and the teen bolted out of the room, not hearing the cries of the orange-hatted man.

"-Luffy!" the man with a tattoo of Whitebeard on his back yelled, but the teen was too far gone. '_Well better go get him.'_

Luffy had been running on the rooftops of a house when something landed just behind him, and he made an abrupt stop to turn around. "Ace! You're here!" The young Strawhat captain smiled widely at his older brother. Ace was in his human form as well, and he was well built, with freckles on his nose and upper cheeks, he was wearing an orange hat with a frowny and smiley face on it, concealing his ears. His tail was tucked into his pantline, and he had raven hair that was a little longer than Luffy's, he also had no shirt on. (Yes. Scream all you want fangirls, no shirt XD.) Smoker 'tched' and launched a smoke hand at the older cat, who reacted quickly, and stopped it with flames. Ace turned to look at his cute little brother, "Go ahead Lu, I'll find ya." said young cat smiled impossibly wide, and ran off towards the smell of his crew... and the horrible stench of perfume.

All Strawhats' heads turned when they heard a large explosion, followed by a large tornado of fire and smoke, then saw Luffy's hooded figure running from that direction towards them... followed by Marines. "Everyone! To the Merry!" the crew just sighed as they saw the horde of people coming their way, with their captain leading them. The young captain caught up with his crew, and they ran towards the dock, jumped on the ship, and pulled away a little to wait for the marines to leave.

Luffy turned to face his crew, smiling even larger than usual -which is physically impossible, but it's Luffy- and everyone wondered what he was so happy about. Everyone jumped when a large ball of flame appeared beside their captain, and as it started to form into a person, they gasped. "F-fire Fist Ace..." Nami breathed, and Zoro brought out his swords, Sanji brought his leg up, Chopper turned into his human-like form, and Usopp shakily brought out his slingshot. Luffy merely laughed, and put an arm around his brother. Everyone was taken aback by his suicide action, but when Ace began to laugh, they relaxed, "Guys, and girls, this is my brother!" and then the young teen whispered something into the older man's ear, and they both nodded before Ace took off his hat and put it against his chest, revealing his raven cat ears. The crew nodded and smiled, acknowledging the gesture, and snorting because cat ears looked hilarious on a man like him, and he soon put his hat back on. "Hello, nice to meet you all, glad to see that my little brother has a good crew. Take care of this little monster for me will ya? He's quite the trouble maker," and Ace ruffled Luffy's hoodie, smiling at how the crew nearly fell over when he said, 'quite the trouble maker.'

Everyone sat down and had a meal with a drink, while they laughed and talked. After a while, though, Ace stood up, hugged his little brother, tipped his hat, and whispered something in the Luffy's ear before smiling at the rest of the crew and leaving.

The Strawhats got ready for part 2 of the plan, and grabbed some water before heading off to the city that held the rebel army, hoping to stop them before they got to the palace. '_This is going to take while' _Luffy thought, _'a VERY long while.' _ And Vivi started on the 2 day trip to the rebel army city, everyone following soon after. Crocodile ass, is going to be gone by the time they were done with him.

**Hi! Sorry if it is too short for you liking, during the week they will be shorter because I have more to do. Hope you guys liked it though, sorry if I left out a bit of info on things, I guess this fanfic requires you to have watched the anime or read the manga for the details. See you people in the next chapter! 3**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sup people! I don't really have much to say so yeah! 3**

**Review time!**

**Hweianime: Brother complex will be activated! XD Lol yeah, the while reason why my writing is choppy a bit is because I just want to hurry and write all this! :D I want to just write it and read it over and over, I hate prolonging things. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Now on with the story!**

Luffy dragged his feet, Nami and Vivi sat on a camel, (Found from God knows where.) Chopper was being dragged on a cart-like thing, and Sanji and Usopp walked normally. "Are we there yet?~" The impatient captain cried, his tongue protruding from his mouth as he stumbled along the sandy wasteland. Nami looked down at him and sighed, "We're almost there Luffy, just an hour and a half more." Luffy managed a weak smile, and then slightly frowned as a small rumble came from the ground. "Um... Nami are there any earthquakes in the desert?" This time it was the navigator's turn to frown, "No, not really-" but she was cut off as a humongous crab emerged from the sand, it's pinchers the size of all the Strawhat's combined. "Aghhhhhh!" Usopp cried as he ducked for cover behind Sanji, who sighed, "O-Oi..." However, Eyelashes (What Nami named the camel.) seemed to smile at the crab, and he snorted in greeting. Luffy looked from one to the other and walked over to the large sand creature, then jumped up onto it's neck and started rubbing behind it's so-called ears.

Everyone just sighed at how quickly their captain had been able to become friends with the crab in just 2 seconds, and how they were seated on it now, letting themselves be taken along. They were in the city now, and there was nothing there except dried up houses and trees, that is, until the strange cat saw something. "Oi! Everyone look, it's a dried-up ossan!" and everyone turned to see someone digging a hole in the sand, in what looked like a dried up river. The old man wearily looked up, cautious of the weird new-comers, scanning them up and down. He saw a red-hooded figure, and noted that it didn't look as menacing as any other, and he continued to look until he got to the blue-haired girl. "V-Vivi? Is that you?" The girl looked confused for a moment, and then understanding dawned on her sky blue eyes, "...! I'm so glad your okay!" and the young princess ran forward to hug her old -very old- friend. "My, Vivi you have grown, I'm so glad you're back!" Tears started to form in the old man's eyes, and Luffy watched with interest as this went down. "Vivi," The old man croaked, "You should rest for today, you must be tired from your journey." and Vivi nodded as she took the Strawhats and led them into a small-ish house to sleep, however, Luffy stayed back, and watched the man dig for water relentlessly, his hole only a foot deep after a day of working.

When the man turned around for a break and set the shovel down, he turned his head in confusion as the red-hooded figure took the shovel and began digging vigorously, and the man watched in awe as the teen was able to dig 2 feet in 1 hour, then he snapped out of his break and went for another shovel, helping his new acquiantance with digging.

The moon was high in the sky by the time that the old man noticed that no dirt was flying overhead anymore, and he climbed out of his hole to see what was wrong, but what met him made him smile. There was the red hooded figure laying down in a 14 foot deep hole, and he almost jumped for joy when he saw the water flooding in from the ground. The old man made some stairs into the sand, and walked down to the mysterious figure sleeping on the wet ground. He looked closer, but then decided against it, if the teen wanted to show his face, then he would when he wanted to. And instead, the old man picked up the -surprisingly light, almost alarmingly so- teen, and headed towards the shack that held the crew.

Zoro was awoken by the sound of the door opening, and he saw the old man walk in with Luffy slung over his shoulder, so the protective swordsman got up and took his captain from the old man's shoulder, gently holding him bridal style. "Thanks for bringing Luffy in," The green-haired man grumbled, and the old man smiled to himself, '_Luffy? Interesting name.'_ And before he left, he took one last glance at the weird teen, and walked out of the shack, getting ready to prepare the water that was at the bottom of the hole that the captain of the Strawhats just dug.

Zoro looked at the captain in his arms, and he smiled slightly, '_Captain sure does make people happy, even if it was just a gesture of thanks for the room, but he did work pretty hard.'_ The Strawhat swordsman rummaged through the spare clothes and brought out a black hoodie with dark shorts along with white fluff at the bottoms. He then tried to get his captain into a comfortable position, and -thank god for undershirts or he would have lost his mind- took of his red hoodie which was soaked and dry at the same time, not the best thing to wear for 7 hours of work. Then, with Luffy's pajama pants and undershirt on, Zoro set his captain's new clothes on the desk beside the sleeping teen, and tucked him into bed, watching his ears lay against his head, and his tail wrap around him cutely, then the Marimo stalked off towards his bed and lay down, going into a deep sleep.

Luffy woke up as Nami, out of habit, came and ruffled his ears and hair for breakfast. The young teen opened his eyes and smiled widely at his navigator, purring loudly which made Vivi, who was walking by, laugh. He got up and said a quick 'Go ahead,' to Nami as he grabbed the clothes left by Zoro for him, and dressed for breakfast, humming happily as he made his way to everyone.

Law stepped onto the sandy island and shivered, he was finally here.

**Did you guys like it? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya? Hope you enjoyed, I think this is a little better than the last one, but who knows. See ya guys in the next one!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sup people, sorry I didn't do this earlier, I wasn't home for the whole weekend sooo... yeah. But I'm back now so we can get started!**

**Review time!**

**Blueh: Yay! Here is the next chapter!**

**TarraTempelton: Lol okay then brochacho, next weekend.**

**freeze47458: Here is your update! Yay!**

**Now on with the Story!**

Luffy decided that he would show the ossan his face, he had thought it over last night in bed, and decided that the ossan was trustworthy enough that he was Vivi's friend. The young Strawhat captain opened the door, and everyone had a smile on their face, everyone except for the old man, who looked like he had seen a very cute ghost.

The ossan looked the small teen up and down as he took in all his features. He saw that Luffy had a large scar under his left eye, and had large, innocent onyx eyes. What startled him wasn't his impossibly large smile, but his ears! The boy had cat ears! The old man looked to Vivi for assistance, but she was smiling, she had seen Luffy's cute cat ears, so she didn't mind. She actually liked it a lot. Everyone looked happy that Luffy had decided to keep his hoodie off today, they didn't like it because he seemed to be a bit more serious when he had it on. Which was kind of natural that he was serious when he had it on, because he only had the hoodie on when they could be in potential danger. The Strawhats, with their syncronized brains, said a unisoned, "Good morning captain!" and the addressed teen smiled widely before sitting down next to his first mate, who ruffled his ears playfully.

The ossan watched as Luffy was greeted naturally by his friends, whom all seemed so intranced by how adorable he was. The young cat looked at the old man near the end of the table and smiled, seeing the look on his face. Then Luffy turned towards his meal and downed the whole thing in one bite, moving on to his crewmates' food next.

The morning went by quickly, and soon after breakfast, the group left the small deserted city, waving as the ossan dissapeared from their sight as they moved on.

It had been a quiet few hours, and suddenly Luffy pricked his ears up, tensed for a fight. Everyone looked from their captain to the scenery around them, spinning around the the crab so that they could see anything coming. And then there it was, a large hook coming from out of nowhere, then attaching itself to Vivi, and pulling away. The now hooded Luffy ran into action, and stretched his arm so that he reached the hook that was attached to... sand? Yeah. And he pulled Vivi away from it's grip, only to be caught himself. The young cat knew who's hook this was, and struggled to get out of the sand that had now gripped him at the waist, pulling at the hook around his neck. The only thing his crew could do was look in horror as their captain, who had saved the now sitting-on-the-crab-Vivi, was dragged away beyond the horizon. However, it nearly broke their heart when they saw Luffy give a slightly forced smile as he was choked again, and pulled out their sight. They knew what that smile meant, _'It's okay guys, go on ahead, I'll be fine, trust me.' _

Crocodile stared at the black hooded, small teen in front of him that he had pulled back instead of Vivi, and snorted. Luffy merely look up from under his hoodie, and saw Crocodile along with a woman... Luffy identified the woman as Nico Robin, and as to what she was doing there, he didn't know. The young captain, however, decided to get straight to the point, "I will kick your ass for what you did to Vivi's country!" and jumped quickly to punch the shichibukai in the stomach... only to have his fist go straight through it. The sand logia smiled crookedly, and kicked the boy in the head. _'Shit,' _was all Luffy could think as he was blown backwards.

Luffy twisted in the air so that he did a flip and landed on his feet, in a ready stance. '_Hmpf, not as bad as gramps. Croc must count mostly on his devil fruit powers, because his kick isn't that hard.' _The Strawhat captain tried to remember what the sand logia's weakness was, he knew that it was something conventient, and something that was not in the desert... Ah yes, water. Water was the weakness to all sand effects from the logia, but the problem was, he didn't have any water except for the one small barrel around his neck that the ossan had given him. But the teen didn't have time to dwell on his disadvantage, because the shichibukai was heading for him again, and as Luffy tried to jump away, Crocodile caught him with his sand. '_Well be even more unfair why don't you?' _The Strawhat captain thought sourly as the logia user formed behind him and grabbed his arm, sucking all the water from it. Crocodile backed away as Luffy drank some of the water he had with him, returning his arm back to normal. The shichibukai glared at the boy who knew the weakness of his power, but he didn't mind, the kid would soon run out of water, and Crocodile would be able to figure out why this random person had come after him.

Robin stared at the boy whom she had seen back at Whiskey Peak, and she still had yet to see what he looked like, she was quite curious though, and she knew that he had also recognized her from that time. The archaeologist watched the boy run and dodge quickly, she could recognize a good fighter when she saw one, and this boy was one good fighter. Sadly though, Nico Robin knew that Crocodile liked to cheat and use his powers to capture the young teen, '_If I wasn't in a contract with Mr. 0 I would help him.' _But she kept her face indifferent, watching as the battle went on.

Luffy knew he was fighting a losing battle, and he charged again, running as fast as he could to try and punch Crocodile one last time. But the shichibukai merely laughed and dispersed into sand particles, and when Luffy pulled his arm away, he reapeared in front of him, startling the teen. The poor half-cat felt a hand wrap around his throat, and he made a muffled cry as he felt a searing pain in his stomach. The teen looked down when his throat was released, and saw Croc's hook dissapear on one side of him, then come back out from his back. Blood leaked out of his stomach, and Nico Robin took a step forward in protest, then stepped back and looked at the -now very interesting- sand. Mr. 0 was about to reach up and expose Luffy's face, but the stubborn boy grabbed Crocodile in a chokehold, gripping as hard a he could, and was surprised when the shichibukai couldn't get out of his grip. Then the Strawhat captain grinned a sadistic smile, '_Hmm, I suppose blood counts as a liquid and prevents him from moving then...' _but sadly, Luffy was rapidly losing strength and couldn't keep his grip any longer.

Mr. 0 glared at the teen, not caring anymore about what he looked like, and threw the weightless -almost scaringly so- boy towards the newly made sand hole, and he was dragged into darkness, desperately trying to get back above the choking sand. Robin watched, horrified for the boy, as Crocodile looked at her and told her to make sure he was dead, then flew away. Pell flew down in front of her right when Crocodile left, "Ms. Sunday! I will defeat you!" and said woman looked at the bird zoan type, then saw the bloody upper-half of the hooded teen jutting out from the sand. "Why don't you go save the person who brought your precious princess back?" and Robin gestured towards the figure in the sand, then, as Pell looked, she jumped on the back of her pet, and rode away. The gaurdsman just sighed as he watched Ms. Sunday run away, and turned to the figure in the sand.

At first, from a distance, Pell thought the person was dead, and when he was about to walk away, he thought about what Nico Robin had said, then when he turned back to look, he saw the figure take a shuddering breath, and he ran over to pull the teen out.

Luffy coughed up blood and sand at the same time, trying to breathe, which caused blood to gush out of his stomach, and the various cuts he had gotten in the fight. Pell stared with a horrified expression at the teen in his arms, the bird didn't even know how the boy was still alive. He realized that holding this boy was like holding a feather, the boy was really light, and he couldn't see his face with the hoodie in the way. Pell saw the teen cough up more blood though, and rushed to the hospital.

Vivi stared sadly at the wall, tears welling up in her eyes. How could she have done this to Luffy? Why did he take her place? Why was he doing all these things for her? The blue-haired girl asked thousands of questions, but she knew the answer to none. Nami walked over to her friend, and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, "Vivi, have some faith in our captain, he's really strong, and he's saved all of us at some point in our journey. He can handle himself." The princess of Arabasta looked up slowly into the tangerine-lover's eyes, and she saw the confidence that the orange-haired woman had in her captain, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that something had gone horribly wrong.

All the Strawhats were in one room, talking about what they were going to do, when the clock ticked unusually loud, and everyone stopped talking, a spark going through their heads that something horrible had just happened to their captain. And in that one second that they felt that horrible feeling, they easily shook it off as nothing, they all knew that their captain was strong, and that he could never be defeated by someone. _It's sad how little they knew..._

Luffy coughed, and felt a burning sensation in his throat, causing him to want to cough more, but he tried his hardest not to, because everytime he did it hurt him more. He slowly opened his eyes, and tried to sit up, immediately wishing he hadn't. Blood started gushing from the young teen's stomach through the bandages, and he fell back onto the bed with a _**THUD**_, burning his throat by coughing madly. Pell rushed in with a cup of water and some new bandages, hurrying to help the teen.

Once Luffy had finished the water, and Pell had finished putting on the new bandages, they both stared at each other, taking in each other's presence. Pell asked first, "Are you really the one that brought Vivi here?" and the bird zoan could tell by the teen's sudden tense that he had. "...! Vivi! She went with the others to go to the palace! I have to go help her kick that stupid Crocodile's ass!" and Luffy jumped up with such force that he fell over on his face, and his hoodie fell off, then he started coughing uncontrollably again, while blood started oozing through the bandages covering his wound. Pell looked surprisingly at the teen's cat ears, he knew that the teen's devil fruit ability was he being rubber, so that means... He was born that way! But the guard quickly got over his surprise as Luffy coughing madly and blood on the floor brought him back to reality, and he made a mental note to strap the energetic boy to the bed.

The Strawhats had made a plan, and now they were waiting at the outskirts of the city to rush in with their ducks. (See anime for more info on the Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad.) They decided that they would rush in and defeat all the Baroque works agents, distracting their attention, then, Vivi (Who had been waiting for them to go.) would run in after the agents were defeated and stop the rebel army. Everyone was dressed in a cloak and on a duck, so the agents also wouldn't be able to know which one was the princess, but Vivi wouldn't be there anyway.

Vivi counted down, and when she got to zero, everyone -excluding her- ran off towards the city, and the Strawhats could see the Baroque works agents walking out from their hiding places to go after them, choosing a specific rider to fight.

~A bunch of people getting situated and finding their fighting partners later~

All the Baroque agents said the same thing at the same time from different parts of town, and all the Strawhats answered the same thing at the same time from different parts of the town. "_**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? CAPTAIN ISN'T DEAD!" **_the crew shouted at the same time, and the agents looked at them smugly, and said in unison, "Oh yes he is, boss made sure of that." And enraged at the agents for their words, the Strawhats ran at their fighting partners, their aura full of killing intent.

It had been only a few days, but Luffy had -three quarters of the way- healed from his wound, and he still had bandages on it, which was now a large scab with bloody edges. Pell had taken care of him, and nursed him back to -almost- full health. The bird zoan had decided that it was fine for them to go get Crocodile, and Luffy climbed onto his back, then they flew away, heading towards the palace.

Robin and Crocodile were in the front yard of the castle, with the king -or Vivi's dad- nailed to the wall by his elbows. Luffy jumped down from Pell's back as they landed, and with Luffy's black hoodie on, Crocodile's eyes widened, seeing that the teen was alive. Then Mr. 0 directed his gaze onto Ms. Sunday, who merely shrugged, trying to show that she had seen him dead. But inside she was smiling, making her 'boss' angry was fun. Pell hurried to get to the king's side, but was stopped by Robin's devil fruit power. Luffy ran at Crocodile, and his fist collided with the shichibukai's unsuspecting face. The man was launched back, and hit the palace wall, grunting in pain. Robin turned to look, and her lips curled up in a slight smirk, but she then turned her attention back to Pell. Mr. 0 looked angrily at the hooded teen in front of him, and noticed for the first time that he was dripping wet. '_Oh, I see now,' _and the man ran angrily at the boy, getting ready to launch an attack, and he sucked up all the water from the boy's arm, causing him to cry out. But Luffy quickly sucked up some water from the barrel on his back, and his arm was back to normal as he jumped away.

The fight didn't last very long, sadly. Luffy had sucked down the whole barrel of water, and kept his slightly feminine but slightly built shape as he shot out water bubbles at Mr. 0, then punched him when he was wet and his powers wouldn't work. But, inevitably, Luffy ran out of water when he shot multiple water bubbles into the air, and Crocodile dodged them, then sucked all the water from the Strawhat captain's body, and kicked him off the edge with a look of triumph, "I told you I didn't have time to play with you." Then the shichibukai walked over to Cobra and, ripping his elbows from the nails, ran away with Robin close behind.

Luffy watched as they rode away, and he could feel his body slipping away again, but he looked up, and saw the water bubbles that he shot coming down at him. The young captain smiled as the water bubbles washed over his body, and he opened his mouth to drink some too. The raven-haired teen jumped up, rejuvenated, and ran after the scent of Robin's perfume.

Everyone had finished fighting their agents, and Vivi rounded up everyone, and quickly dressed their wounds with Chopper helping. Chopper was only helping because he had pretty serious wounds himself, and he couldn't move too much. Everyone glanced around worridly, each having the same thought, '_Why isn't Luffy here yet? Was what they said true?'_ Only Vivi had no idea what they were thinking, and when Nami told her, her voice cracking, Vivi started crying. Even Chopper and Usopp had tears forming in their eyes, but Sanji and Zoro turned away, staying silent. _No! Luffy is alive, he has to be... He's our captain._

**Lololololo, hope you guys liked this extra long chapter! Sorry for the spelling errors, they will be there... probably. There is a cliffhanger again, I'm sorry. I was too tired to write more, and it seemed like a perfect place to end it, so deal k? See you people in the next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey people! This chapter won't be as long as the last one, but it will do right? Remeber I said that the week chapters won't be as long as the weekend ones. But yeah! 3**

**Review time!**

**Hweianime: I don't like fight scenes that much either. (coughDon'tWorryIWillTryToBringInTheYaoicough) Thanks! I enjoy your feedback :3 I can't wait to write the reaction to those fluffy ears of Luffy's. (You too!? I thought I was the only one! XD CrocLu.) You don't have to wait any longer! **

**Now on with the Story!**

Law's Luffy sensor was going off like crazy right when he touched the island, and now he was pretty sure he was getting close to that energetic cat. The Death surgeon had actually asked Bepo if he could smell out Luffy... but that doesn't matter, Law could just _sense_ that the raven-haired boy was here. And he was going to find him.

Luffy stopped when he was just in front of an open door in the ground. "What? That's weird," The young teen stared at the door for a few more moments, then headed down the stairway, careful not to make any noise. Just in case anyone might see him, the Strawhat captain hid behind a corner to make out the situation so far.

Crocodile brought Robin forward towards the poneglyph, and she started reading it. After reading it for a while though, the archeologist stopped halfway through the writing. "What? What is it Ms. Sunday?" Mr. 0 looked at the woman, anger starting to form. "Well... It doesn't say anything about Posiedon," Nico Robin turned to speak directly at the angered shichibukai, and she was greeted with the man's angry fist. "Agh!" the archeologist was flown back against the wall, and slid down, but Crocodile wasn't done, so he stabbed through her with a hook. Smirking as the raven-haired woman went into unconsiousness, Mr. 0 turned towards the king just as he heard a click. "What was that?" the sand logia turned angry eyes on the lever protruding from the wall, and walked up to Cobra, hooking his...well... hook, up under the king's collar. "What did you do?" the shichibukai asked once more, and the king was about to answer when Croc kicked him in the stomach, and let him fall to the ground.

Crocodile was about to make the finishing blow, when Luffy flew into the air, doing a flip, and planted his heel into the top of the logia's head, hearing a resounding crack. The large man's feet went 2 inches into the ground from impact, and his head hurt like hell. "Shishishi, I'm going to kick you're ass back into the ground where you came from!" the Strawhat captain smiled a sharp canine grin, and when the shichibukai's eyes refocused, he could see a red glare coming from under the black hood. Mr. 0 charged forward, and when the raven-haired teen tried to duck, the older man's hook got caught in his hoodie. _'Damn it all to hell!' _Luffy screamed in his head as the hood part of his black jacket ripped off, revealing his ears to all who might witness. Croc stopped, merely frozen as the small half-cat jumped away. The older man took in the younger's features. Scar under the left eye, onyx eyes, childish face... Ears! Cute, fluffy, black ears! The shichibukai was mesmerized by the person that faced him, and the cigarette dropped out of his mouth. As the cat was being looked up and down by dirty eyes trying to mentally undress him, Luffy took the time to run and try to punch the stupid man in the face.

Unfortunately for Croc, he snapped out of his daze right when Luffy was in the air, the boy's fist already colliding with the older man's face. The shichibukai grunted as his nose was smashed, and he flew backwards a bit, hitting the hard floor. The young captain jumped again, about to slash the figure-on-the-floor's throat, when Crocodile brought his arms out in front of him, and caught the airborne teen by his shoulders, surprising the light boy when he was flipped onto the floor himself with Croc on top of him. Luffy squirmed under the large man, trying to get out of his iron grip, but failed miserably as Mr. 0 started closing the distance between them.

Law could feel it, he knew Luffy was in the direction of the ruins in the distance, and his stomach flipped, thinking of seeing the raven-haired teen again. Bepo started sniffing as he found the direct trail again, and they walked quickly to the constructions a mile away.

Crocodile was so _close, _he could feel the squirming teen's breath against his, and he was an inch away... and then he felt pain, his -already broken- nose had hit the floor as Luffy moved his head to the side. Mr. 0 cracked his nose painfully back into place, and the half-cat took this time to knee the older man where the sun... Did. Not. Shine. The shichibukai howled in pain as Luffy wriggled free of his grasp and kicked him in the face, anger clear on his face.

Corcodile staggered to his feet, and when he was fully erect, he looked over at the face he had loved at first sight, and immediately felt horrified. A dark aura had surrounded the half-cat, and his nails grew sharper, while his eyes, a once calm onyx color, had become crimson red with neon yellow closest to the now-slitted pupils. The once happy-go-lucky young teen had become the monster that he was born as.

Robin felt a disturbance, and she slowly opened her eyes to the most horrifying thing she has ever seen. Her fision was blurred, and she was grateful that she didn't have to see the whole thing. All the archeologist could see, was her ex-boss on the floor with a horrified look on his face, and a dark figure with such a strong aura, that she was slighty starting to feel lightheaded. Cobra couldn't handle such the strong aura though, and he was close enough to see the figure in all it's murderous glory, so he actually fell unconscious.

~Fighting, Luffy getting poisoned, and all the Strawhats seeing Croc fly in the air, defeated.~

Robin had to close her eyes as she watched the dark figure mercilessly rip up her old boss, and when she opened her eyes again, all she could see was a small teen walking up to her, and she might have been hallucinating, but he was really cute and childish and smiling with cat ears and a tail, and he placed her over his shoulder, then he continued over to the other side of the room to grab King Cobra. Eventually, the three of them made it outside of the fallen cavern with the mysterious happy teen, and Robin watched him all the while she was being put onto the ground, but she didn't see what was coming next. As the archeologist watched the teen put the king down safely, he turned to her and made a satisfied, "Hmpf," noise before -still smiling happily- fell face-first into the ground.

Law watched as someone was thrown high into the air from the direction they were going, and he turned a corner to see who he was looking for all this time, "Luffy!" the doctor screamed as he saw the bloodied form of his lover on the ground. Bepo screeched, and Law's two other crew mates echoed the screech, "O-Oh my gosh, captain is he okay?" Bepo ran to help his superior, and took in the hole through the teen's stomach. "Bepo, pick up the other two, and follow me, we're going to meet the Strawhats again," Law picked up Luffy bridal-style, and as the other crewmates turned away, he kissed the soft pink lips, and when he brought his head up, he ruffled the half-cat's soft black hair with blood in it. "It's okay Luffy, I'm here." and as if on cue, said teen snuggled into the older man's embrace, wincing as he had to move. Law smiled and headed off to where Bepo said he smelled the crew.

Zoro turned towards the crew which was disscussing how they would find their captain, when Nami suggested they go to where Crocodile was blown into the sky. Everyone agreed, and Zoro, anxious to go see if Luffy was really alive, turned towards the window and screeched. All the Strawhats whipped their heads around to see what would make _Zoro _screech, and they all echoed the action at seeing what was on the other side of the window.

There was Law and Bepo, perched on the edge of the windowsill, with Luffy in the surgeon's arms, and Cobra along with Nico Robin in Bepo's arms. Law opened the window and jumped in, followed by Bepo, and they laid their passengers on some beds in the room. Everyone rushed over, and the death surgeon noted a few new people, Curly brow, Reindeer doctor? Yeah. Long nose, and sky blue hair woman. Chopper rushed over to his precious captain's side, and quickly, but effeciently, cleaned off the blood, put salve on, bandaged, and gave him some medicine. The captain of the Heart Pirates blinked as the little reindeer did all this in a few seconds.

When everyone was finished fussing over their captain, they all turned to Law. Zoro only stared at him, and so did everyone else. Except Nami. Nami walked over to the slender, yet tall man, and shook his hand, thanking him greatly for finding their own One Piece; Luffy. Yet he simply smirked and said, "Oh, don't worry, I already got my reward." Then smiled at everyone around the room, and jumped out the window with Bepo. '_Next time, Luffy-ya, you're all mine.'_

**Did you guys like this chapter? I hope it didn't suck too much, I typed it a little too fast just to finish it. Sorry 'bout that. But oh well! 3 See ya in the next one!**


	24. Chapter 24

** Sup people. (I really have nothing to say so let's get started.)**

**Review time!**

**Hweianime: I don't know if I'm going that far. I'm getting impatient, and I want to start the next story that I'm going to do! :D I know, I'll try to get in a LawLu scene soon. The dark side to Luffy is only exclusive to him! (Ikr, so awesome!) No, I don't think there's a pillow... *Looks it up* Well I stand corrected! XD **

**Dislaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Now on with the story!**

Chopper was at Luffy's bedside with Zoro, and everyone else was sitting around the room talking about random things. Their captain had just been laid down, and the Law had just left, so all the Strawhats wanted to crowd their captain, but they knew Chopper needed some space. What about Zoro you say? Zoro is the first mate that's what. However, when Luffy started coughing harshly, they all ran over to see what was happening.

The crew stood over the bed as they watched the scene play out. The raven-haired teen had reached out in the air above him, as if trying to get out of something, and then he just froze up in that position for a few seconds, then grabbed at his stomach, thrashing around. Chopper had seen enough, and turned into his human shape, "Zoro hold him down!" and the swordsman immediately obeyed. The reindeer then grabbed at Luffy's right hand -the one that was clutching his stomach- and pried it off, only to be greeted with blood on it's palm. "Luffy!" Nami screeched as she saw Chopper lift up their captain's hoodie a bit, revealing bandages, but not just the bloodied bandages, the hole in his stomach. Everyone grimaced as they saw the wound. It had scabbed over, they saw, but it was now ripped and open again, bleeding freely. "Zoro, please lift Luffy up so I can bandage him again." And as Chopper had instructed, Zoro lifted his captain up, only to widen his eyes as he saw that the wound carried all the way through the teen's middle. "Uh... C-Chopper? I-Is that suppost to happen?" and as the doctor looked at where the first mate was looking, he immediately yelled for Sanji to grab more bandages. Nami and Usopp went to the head side of the bed, and looked at their captain's back... and then both threw their hands over their eyes, and backed away slowly. Luffy's wound went straight through him, puncturing his stomach, and almost hitting his spine.

Everyone sat down exhausted, holding Luffy down while trying to bandage him was _not _fun, and along with their captain, they had helped Cobra and Robin. Robin now sat cautiously in the corner of the room, reading a book, and Cobra had gone to sleep in his own quarters. Chopper looked out the window at the now-dark sky, and, not before telling everyone to get some rest, went to his bed. Nami, Sanji, Usopp, and Zoro soon followed suit, deciding it would be fine to have a good nights sleep.

The Strawhats jerked awake when they heard a groan coming from a certain raven-haired teen, and they all walked sluggishly over to his bed. All of them leaned in close, trying to see if their captain was going to wake up. However, they all snapped their heads up when Luffy opened his eyes quickly and sat up, staring at them with crimson irises bordering slitted pupils. Nami and Usopp backed away remembering what happened on the sharp shooter's island, and Zoro flinched. Sanji and Chopper looked suspiciously at them, and quickly brought their gaze back to the boy in bed. But when they all looked back, his eyes were round and onyx colored, pupils normal again. Sanji and Chopper could only wonder what that was as they sought to helping Luffy out of bed, seeing if he could walk.

~Flashback~

_ A 5 year old boy walked through the streets, dead bodies were littered everywhere, and there was not an inch of skin left without a scratch on him. Blood trickled down his face, arms, legs, torso, everywhere, and there was one extremely huge scar under his left eye, so deep that you could actually see a bit of white bone showing. Luffy had on a blank expression, his eyes crimson red and devoid of any emotion, this was his life, he didn't care about the dead bodies anymore, he didn't care about the blood, or the pain, nothing mattered. He actually liked the pretty, iron-smelling color splattered on the walls, it was just like his mother's crimson hair and eyes, and his father's red dragon tattoo. Red, his life was painted with red, and the orange flames of buildings on fire surrounded him, his whole life burning to ashes. 'Happy birthday to me,' Luffy thought, continuing to walk through the streets of massacre, "Happy birthday indeed.' _

_ The raven-haired boy continued to walk from his village, and found the dark forest, with Fuusha village a kilometer away. 'Hm, I could probably hide in a small shack there,' and with that thought, he ran off with a full resolve, his bruised and battered legs not causing a problem. But what he didn't know, was that, what he thought was a shack, might have been a bar._

_ Makino walked out of the bar to go put the trash away, and as she walked to the dumpster and put the trash in, she noticed a small figure under a few wooden boards, and she also noticed the trail of blood that led from the small figure, to the dark forest. "Hm? What's this?" Makino said to no one in particular. The young woman reached under the boards and lifted them up, revealing a small -now- 5 year old. "Oh my goodness!" The dark-green-haired girl noticed the ears and tail, but she didn't care if this was a monster, it was a child, and it needed help, __**badly.**__ She ran back into the bar, running to a certain redheaded man. "Shanks! You have a doctor right? Please help him!" the said man turned in his seat with a smile, but it faded quickly as he caught sight of the small child in the bartender's arms. "Okay, Okay! Put him on the table!" The captain of the redheaded pirates was about to touch the kid's ears, when they twitched away from his touch, and the small bundle jumped to his feet, immediately ready for a fight. Some of his scratches opened, causing new blood to run over his closed eyes, and everyone saw the bone-showing scar under his eye, but what caused most interest and fear in everyone was that, when Luffy used the new blood to wipe away the old blood and opened his eyes, they were crimson red, with slitted pupils. The small raven-haired boy launched himself with incredible speed at Shanks, and the man got scratched in the eye, three lines, before he caught the half-cat in his arms. _

_ Luffy hissed and growled ferociously, but couldn't find the strength to get away, and slowly, he stopped struggling. "Let go!" The first english words came out of his mouth, and all the pirates in the pub heard his high pitched squeak, and he took the moment of confusion as time to get out of the older man's grasp. Jumping quickly to the bar table, Luffy started to back away, only to be caught in a gentle hug from Makino. "W-what?" the raven-haired boy, surprisingly, didn't make any move to get out of her grasp. "What is this called?" he asked, looking up at the woman, and her smile disspeared as she realized that Luffy probably hadn't ever really had a hug. "It's called a hug, and what might your name be?" The small boy seemed to contemplate if he was going to say it or not, but before he could even decide, he started to cough up blood. (He was facing Makino so it didn't get onto her, it went onto the floor.) Luffy looked at the blood in his hand, "Red...so nice." he whispered, but Shanks and Makino heard it, and his eyes slowly turned onyx for the first time in 2 years, before he went unconscious. _

_ Luffy woke up in the upper part of the bar, and he was bandaged with new clothes on. The boy also found that he wasn't covered in blood anymore, and he felt pretty clean. He made his way down the stairs, and found Makino working on some drinks, he crept his way closer to her, and jumped onto the counter behind her, still not making a sound. "Hello," He said to the girl, and she jumped, "Oh my! You scared me, feeling better?" the green haired woman replied, turning around to face the small boy, and she noticed that his voice was monotone, his face was blank, and his eyes were devoid of any emotion. 'He looks like a possesed doll with no feelings,' Makino thought sadly, then she thought she knew how to cheer him up, "Hey! Why don't you go look around, perhaps you'll find some friends." and Luffy tilted his head in confusion, "Friends? What are friends?" The dark green-haired girl looked at him even more depressed, "Friends are people your age that like to play with you!" "Oh," Luffy looked back on when he had maybe ever had a friend, "I had a squirrel as a friend once, but he didn't move, ever." Makino took a huge intake of breath, and looked at the boy in front of her, "Go find some friends then! It'll be fun!" She then proceeded to herd him towards the door, murmering words of encouragement. Luffy glanced at her before he walked out the doors, and put his 2 index fingers next to the corners of his mouth, then pushed them up slightly, making a weird fake smile on his face. It never reached his eyes._

_ Luffy had wandered to a large dump pile, bigger than Fuusha village, and just started looking around for things. He found a pearl, and looked at it's shinyness in his hand, then a man walked up and beat the small boy up, taking the pearl from him and slinking away from the bloody scene. Two 10 year old boys watched from a distance as Luffy simply got up and walked away, blood streaming down his face as he walked away, showing no emotion. "He's weird," Ace whispered. "I've never seen him before," Sabo replied. And it was almost as if he heard them, but Luffy turned his unemotional gaze right to where the two boys were, and they both shivered as the 5 year old's onyx eyes stared into their soul. Then the boy swung his gaze back to the path in front of him and walked away, a bandana covering his head, and his tail tucked into his pants, leaving the two older boys in the dust. Ace and Sabo just stared at where the boy dissapeared, and decided they should follow him._

_ It was half an hour later when the two boys got to where Luffy was standing in front of his old burnt village. And the two older kids sucked in a breath at the sight of the horrible massacre, dead bodies everywhere, and blood splattered on the walls made into childish pictures. Ace and Sabo watched, inching closer, as they saw Luffy stop in front of a house, then heave a large brick wall behind him with massive strength, and pull out a beautiful woman, with bright red hair, and probably red eyes, but they noticed she also had cat ears, red just like her hair. The 5 year old pulled her up against the wall of the house, and the other 2 watching in hiding, saw she had multiple holes in her chest, and that her neck was almost cut off from her shoulders, Ace and Sabo almost barfed, but Luffy didn't show any such signs of disgust. Instead, the little boy stuck his finger into one of the holes in the woman's chest, and used the blood to write a message. _

_**Dear mom, sorry I couldn't save you from dad, 2 years huh? Love you. ~Luffy**_

___Ace and Sabo had watched as he made the message, and realized that the beautiful woman was the small boy's mom, and that the boy's name was Luffy. The whole time that the raven-haired boy had been writing the message his back was turned, but now he turned around, and the two older boys could see a single tear falling down his face, but otherwise he didn't show any emotion, his eyes were just black voids, nothing in them. Ace turned to whisper something to Sabo, and when he started to take a breath, he felt a rush of air, and turned to look at the small boy staring down at them, then his world went black as something collided with his forehead. _

_ Ace and Sabo woke up in the spot where they had started to follow Luffy, which was in the bushes a few feet away from the dump 'village'. Sabo started to speak, "Was it all a dream?" and Ace felt his forehead then nodded side to side, "Nope, head hurts like crazy, it was definitely real."_

~End Flashback. (There will be more flashbacks. In this chapter, and future chapters.)~

"-Uffy!" Luffy's eyes refocused, and he found himself wobbling as he tried to stand up straight with Chopper's firm grip on his shoulders. "Huh?" The teen looked around at all the worried faces of his nakama, and smiled widely, "Hey guys! You look all good, so how did the plan go?" and the breath that all the Strawhats had been holding was let out as they smiled weakly, the crew thought the same thing though, '_How can he be so happy? We were shaking him for minutes, but he didn't get out of his daze.' _ Luffy though, without his smile faltering, realized that his friends had doubts, and he quickly ended them with a pillow to Zoro's face. Everyone couldn't help the giggle that escaped their lips when they saw the face that the swordsman had when the pillow slid down his face. "I don't care now! You're going to get it!" The green-haired man yelled as he threw a pillow at his crazy captain, and since he was to the left of the teen, Luffy was able to duck and have the pillow hit Sanji -who was to his right- in the the face. Sanji shouted "Stupid Marimo!" and threw a pillow which Luffy -again- dodged, but so did Zoro, and it ended up hitting Usopp in the back of the head. "Why you!" the long-nosed teen shouted, and he threw a pillow and Sanji, which missed and ended up hitting Nami in the back. "Who dare hit me with a pillow!?" and the Strawhat navigator threw tons of pillows at a time, hitting all 3 men in the face, and they balanced on one foot before falling over onto the floor. Only two got up. Luffy lay with his back on the floor, and Sanji and Zoro were too busy to notice for the moment, but Chopper noticed, and ran over. "Luffy! Luffy wake up! Guys I think Luffy has a bit of a fever, he could be seeing hallucinations!" and That was what made everyone stop.

Everyone forgot their anger towards each other as they walked over to where Luffy lay with his eyes open, but they were glazed over, and his face had no emotion. "It's okay mom... 2 years... accident... he won't come back will he?...How do I get friends?... Makino, what was this called again? Oh yeah... I like these things called hugs... Wait what are friends again?...It's okay Makino, I can walk I'm not a 5 year old anymore." Everyone looked in confusion and a little bit of sadness at the things that their captain said. Chopper stared at Luffy, "He must be having hallucinations about his childhood." Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Nami, and Usopp blinked a bit when Luffy stopped talking and fell alseep, they had never heard about Luffy's past, but he knew all of theirs. They were a bit curious to hear about his backround. They were the teen's family, and he could tell them anything. But now the raven-haired boy could sleep.

~Starting another Flashback lol. (Starting a few weeks after the last one.)~

_Luffy was sitting on the bar chair, his face emotionless as usual, as Makino cleaned the blood off of his face from an attack. "Your scar is getting better Luffy, I'm glad we stitched it up." The boy only lifted his eyes from the floor to look at the girl, and she smiled. The raven-haired boy was beginning to like Makino, she was just like his mother, the mother that was brutally murdered in front of his eyes. And so, the boy did something Makino never would have thought would happen. Luffy took both his index fingers, placed them on the corners of his mouth, and pushed upwards, making a slightly awkward smile, but he proceeded to suprise her by letting his fingers leave the side of his mouth, and it made a more natural, beautiful smile, and the green-haired bartender hugged the small boy tightly, little tears of joy rolling down her cheeks._

_ Shanks had come back from his last journey, and Makino had taught Luffy about manners and how to greet people politely, so he waited until the redhead had come ashore, then the little boy walked up to him and bowed his head down, "I'm sorry Shanks for what I did to your eye, I was unexceptional with my actions, please accept my apology." (Yes people, Luffy read many, __**many**__, books during the last few weeks.) The pirate captain looked at the boy who had been so startled and crazed a few weeks ago, and then he saw the small frame of the boy now bowing his head in apology. And when the older man told Luffy he could stop bowing, the young boy lifted his head and brought his two index fingers to the corners of his mouth, making the same awkward smile, and then he let his fingers go away, making his natural beautiful smile. Shanks stared in awe at the progress Luffy was making, and the older man laughed heartily, but the raven-haired boy hadn't gotten that far yet, so he remained smiling his small smile._

_ After spending some time with his new friend Shanks, Luffy took another trip into the woods, deciding to climb some trees. A certain pair of boys watched the expressionless little figure grow some claws, and then climb up the 100 foot tree, but when the little 5 year old hit a branch and his bandana fell off, they gasped. "He's just like us Sabo!" Ace whispered frantically to his friend. "Yeah! But what should we do about it?" The noble answered, crossing his arms. And in that one moment of triumph they had, it ended just as quickly as it had come. They stopped glaring at each other to see that the kid had climbed all the way up the tree now, and was sitting peacefully on one of the branches, seeming to write something down on paper, and when Luffy was done, they saw, he tore up the paper, crumbled it, and then let it blow away on the breeze, going God knows where. _

_ Luffy smelled something familiar suddenly when the wind changed, and when he looked to the direction it was coming from, he saw the other two boys hiding in the bushes 100 feet away, probably discussing something trivial. 'Probably following me or something, whatever, my life isn't important to them anyway.' The raven-haired boy made his way down the tree, jumping from limb to limb, gradually making his way down in graceful swoops. Ace and Sabo watched as he was coming in their direction, then they saw that the bandana had landed in front of their bush, and cursed it while they backed away. Luffy casually walked and picked up the bandana, brushed it off, and said in a monotone voice without looking at the older two, "You should really try to mask your stench when you hide, especially when your stalking people who's lives don't even really matter to yours." and then the half-cat walked away with the bandana on his head, covering up his ears again._

_ Ace already had anger issues, so when he got told off by a five year old, Sabo could barely hold him back as he grabbed his pole. "Ace please! He's only five!" The 8 year old boy, pleaded pushing his friend's shoulder back a little. "Only five?!" Ace spat back, "Five my ass! I'll be sure to kick his!" and Ace shoved his way past Sabo, running towards the scent of the little raven-haired kid that had annoyed him for the past few weeks._

_ Sabo rapidly realized where they were headed, and tried to warn his stubborn friend, "Ace! We're heading to __**THAT **__place! Let's just turn back now!" but his plea fell on deaf ears as Ace ran ahead at a break-neck speed, running into the tumble of burned houses. The streets twisted and turned, but when Ace realized he was lost, it was too late. 'At least I can still beat up this arrogant kid,' the older boy thought cruelly, but as he turned a corner and saw what was going on, he stopped in his tracks and hid behind a building. Luffy had went to his mother's dead body again, and now he was hugging the decaying figure, "Hey mom, Makino called this a hug, I think you gave me this once, but I can't remember. Do you like it? Oh..! I also learned a new 'trick'," The boy then went through the process of putting his index fingers to the corners of his mouth, and lifting them up into the awkward smile, then he slowly pulled them away, and his real, beautiful smile shone through. _

_ Sabo came at the right time, when Luffy was slowly pulling away his fingers, and he thought that, even though the smile was small, it was full of passion and love as he smiled at his dead, decaying mother. The blonde was snapped out of his thoughts as the little 5 year old went and held his mom's hand, and a rare, single tear went down his face. He then started pulling on her arm, dragging her to where a perfect rectangular hole was dug. And when Luffy looked up and smiled at something, Sabo and Ace could've sworn that they saw the mother's spirit holding the boy's hand, the same hand that was holding her body. She was smiling, and her red hair and eyes seemed to glow as she watched her son bury her body into the perfect burial rectangle. "Bye mom, love you." Luffy whispered quietly, and then another tear feel down his other cheek, the most rarest sight of all. The beautiful spirit of the boy's mother walked forward, and placed her hand on his chest, and when she spoke, the breeze seemed to carry her words away into the world, forever held in the air. She then slowly faded away, and her bright smile was the only thing left, before it too, faded away into the air._

_ Ace decided now was not the time, and he and Sabo scrambled away quietly, right before a blood curtling scream erupted from the village center, and the air shook as far as a mile to Fuusha vilage. The two boys stopped in their tracks, and turned around to see the horrible figure of the little 5 year old boy, his hair had become a little bit longer, especially his tail, and his claws became sharper. A dark aura surrounded him, and his eyes turned a bright blood red, with neon yellow on the inside, his pupils had become slitted, and his teeth were sharp to the point. Another roar/scream (Kind of like Chopper in his third rumble ball state, but with a higher frequency.) erupted from the boy as he held his head in agony, and somewhere closest to where the group was, one of the 100 foot trees fell over. Ace and Sabo just watched the horrifying sight with major confusion, 'Why is he holding his head in agony?' the two 8 year olds thought. And then they saw it, there was the shadow of a tall figure with a green cloak on, and all they could see on his face was a special red tattoo, "Dragon..." Ace breathed out in unison with Sabo. They both saw the man holding the little boy's head, with a wicked grin plastered on his face. "Ace, __**LET'S GO."**__ Sabo grabbed his friend's arm, and they ran away, retreating into the forest. There they continued to watch until suddenly the dark aura disappeared with a scream, and a few minutes later Luffy emerged, blood flowing from his body like a river, then he stopped and fell face-first into the dirt, the ground soaking up the red fluid. Ace and Sabo ran over to the raven-haired kid, and the black-haired boy threw the extremely light kid onto his back, and they ran towards Fuusha village._

_ Once at the village, the two 8 year olds ran around, and they just so happened to run into Makino. "Luffy! You look almost as bad as when I found you!" and the woman picked up the bloody boy from Ace's back, carefully wrapping him in a nearby towel. The green-haired bartender then looked to the two other boys and handed them a special treat from her bar, "Thank you!" She yelled as she disappeared into the bar to clean and bandage the 5 year old. _

**Did you guys like it? Sorry if there are typos, hopefully you can still read it right? But yeah! I didn't think I had all that flashback stuff in me, it just came flowing out onto the computer, hopefully you people enjoyed that though. And know you know that Dragon and Luffy's traumatic past has to do with his dark side. You all know Luffy grows up strong and happy, but when something reminds him of that time, or someone makes him extremely mad, he ends up loosing control to his childhood self. See ya guys in the next chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey! Just in case you were wondering what Dragon did to his son, it was actually him 'pouring' insanity into Luffy's head. Making him re-live that moment 2 years ago, and the 2 years that followed. You'll find out what happened as the chapter goes on though, so don't worry.**

**Review time!**

**Hweianime: Actually, now that I think about it... I guess I could go pretty far in the story, but don't get your hopes up too much. I don't actually know if I'll write any else besides One Piece things, so yeah... The next fanfic will be One Piece too. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Now on with the story!**

Luffy woke up with a start, sitting straight up and breathing heavily. As the teen looked around, he saw that it was now night, and everyone was sleeping in their beds around him. Slowly creeping out of bed, he reached for his straw hat on the table, and felt it's comforting touch. The raven-haired teen's body ached, and it felt like he had screamed himself hoarse, but he didn't remember doing such a thing. Zoro was in the bed closest to the captain, and he watched silently as Luffy slowly walked out of the room, staggering slightly from the strain. The swordsman decided to follow him.

The green-haired man followed the younger teen down the winding hallways, and finally ended up in the courtyard. Zoro observed from the shadows as Luffy took off his hat, and pulled out his tail from his pants. The wind picked up, allowing the black, fluffy ears and tail flow in the breeze, and the Marimo thought his captain looked breath-taking in the silvery moonlight. The rays illuminated the teen's face perfectly, it also illuminated a certain shimmering figure a few feet away, her smile glowing through the darkness, and her red hair billowing around her. _"Luffy~..."_ The soft voice sent a shiver down the hiding swordsman's spine, and he saw the raven-haired teen whip his head around to look at her, and then shuffle his feet awkwardly towards the woman, almost seeming entranced by her existence.

The red-haired woman stepped forward to greet her son as he stood in front of her. Zoro looked at the woman, and he noticed the red ears protruding from the top of her head. '_What?' _The green-haired man thought from far away, as he watched Luffy's cheek get carressed by his mom's ghostly hand, '_Who is that?' _ The first mate of the Strawhats blinked, and then she was gone, leaving her son behind, and going back to her own world. The raven-haired teen snapped out of his trance, and fell back onto his butt, curling up into a ball to go back to sleep. The swordsman breathed deeply, and slowly walked over to the small figure on the grass, he then picked up the small teen, and walked back to their room.

Once Luffy was in the comforting confinements of his bed, Zoro stared at the calm face for a few moments, taking in his deep breathing, and the small rising of his chest. "What are we going to do with you captain?" The green-haired man asked nobody in particular, and naturally, he got no answer. Sighing, the swordsman got into his own bed and drifted off to sleep.

~Lol more flashbacks sonnnnn. 2 years after the last one, Luffy is now 7. (It's his birthday.)~

_Makino watched as Luffy chewed the steak on his plate, 'Ever since that day those 2 boys brought Luffy back, he closed his shell again, and it took forever for him to open up once more. Now he is being particularly quiet today, I wonder what's up.' However, the bartender was snapped out of her thoughts as Shanks walked into the bar. "Shanks!" Luffy did his usual routine of smiling, using his index fingers at the corners of his mouth, and pushing upwards. Though, over the 2 years, the smile had grown larger, and now you could see a small sliver of the -now- 7 year old's white teeth. "Hey Anchor! Looks like you're getting smaller!" The redhead said with a laugh, ruffling the bandana on the raven-haired boy's head. "Aw, no I'm not!" 'Anchor' said with a small, sharp intake of breath, which was his 'laugh.' Luffy had grown quite fond of the pirate captain, and had learned many things like laughing, jokes, and teasing, from the older man. (Which he had mastered quickly.) Makino saw now that the small 7 year old had visibly lightened up with the presence of the Shanks and his crew, she knew that the redhead was like the good father that the boy never had. Then the dark-green-haired woman got ready for the party that was going to happen for the next few hours._

_ After the much anticipated party of Shank's arrival, Luffy was exhausted, and decided to go for a walk of fresh air. . . To the dump village. The 7 year old had been making a present for his adoptive mother Makino, and he was putting the final touches on it, he just needed one more piece. (The bartender told him that he was now her son, and the little boy was happy that he had a mother again, so he decided to make her a present.) The raven-haired kid emerged from the trees, and ran steathily to a pile of trash to hide from any attackers. He had learned the hard way that if anyone found you, they would beat you up and steal anything you had on you, and Luffy had the pieces of the present in his pocket, he didn't want anyone to take them. One man looked up at the noise, but went back to searching. Once the coast was clear, the 7 year old began to look for a red gem, he hoped there was one there at least, otherwise he would have to find red clay. Something caught his eye, and he smiled to himself, he had found one! There was a sparkling red gem, it was a little small, but he could still make it into a heart. Sadly, it was a little bit too far in, and so the raven-haired boy reached into the pile, and pulled it out. Unfortunately though, the pile came tumbling down and crushed Luffy's arm, making it bend in the wrong direction, and the small boy allowed a very faint gasp of pain as he broke his arm. _

_ Luffy was stuck in an awkward position, and his arm was stuck under trash, broken. He slowly pulled it out, his face contorted into a painful expression, but he finally got it unstuck, and put the gem into his pocket with the other pieces. With the pieces safely in his pocket, the 7 year old ran stealithy to the treeline, his arm burning as it dangled by his side, and he could've sworn something cracked. Once in the safety of the forest, Luffy began to craft his special present, and once he was done, it ended up looking like a necklace with silver chains, and a red gem in the middle in the shape of a heart. Then, checking to make sure nobody was there, he ran back to the bar to go to his adoptive mother._

_ Makino was out, so Luffy put the present on her bed, and went down into the bar, only to find a big, burly old man standing in the doorway. "There you are! You're coming with me, because you're going to live in a different place now! Oh, and I'm your grandfather, Monkey D. Garp," The man named Garp, stepped forward and latched onto his grandson's bent-out-of-shape arm, then proceeded to drag him all the way to the mountains._

_ The 7 year old struggled against his grandfather's grip, but only managed to bend his arm the wrong way even more, and eventually stopped struggling, resorting to being literally dragged up the mountain, straight to the Bandit's front door. Garp nearly broke down the door when he knocked, and he released his grip on the raven-haired boy's arm, causing him to trip and fall over, but he didn't get up for a few seconds, and just lay there in the dirt. He eventually got up when the door started to open, and just stood there without emotion on his face, his arm bent the wrong way. Dadan, a curly orange-haired woman, answered the door, and looked at Garp, completely missing the small figure next to him. "Garp! What are you here for?" The bandit leader looked at the old man cautiously, wondering why he had unexpectantly visited at the wrong time of year than usual. "I'm here to bring you my grandson, please look after him," The marine vice-admiral stated calmly as he picked Luffy up by the sruff of his neck, and threw him forward, making him fall on his face again. To which the small boy merely got up, and looked up at the woman with black orbs, only void behind them. A shiver went up Dadan's spine as she looked the boy up and down, "Good lord! Your arm! Dogra, bring his arm back into it's normal shape!" and a small man appeared beside the orange-haired woman, who then took Luffy inside to get his arm bandaged. _

_ Makino looked around for her adopted son frantically, he hadn't come home yet, and she was worried that something had happened. After all, Luffy came home after a day of being away, always. Suddenly, she heard the bar's doors open, and looked over to see an old man with a marine shirt on. "Hello, welcome," the green-haired woman said politely as she started to look around again. "You must be the adoptive mother of my grandson right? I took Luffy to the mountains, you may not visit him, and he cannot visit you. End of discussion, goodbye." And then Garp left, not saying anything more. Makino only stared at where the old man used to be, with her mouth open as if she was going to speak. "Uh?" Was the only sound that came out._

_ Luffy sat down on the floor of the bandit's house, his arm bandaged up, listening to Dadan's rules and chores. Once she was finished, the 7 year old said a monotone, "Thank you," and walked upstairs to his room, which he would -uknowingly- be sharing. When he slowly opened the door to find a spot on the floor to sleep, he saw 2 familiar faces. The two slowly turned around, and stared at the figure in the doorway. "What!?" Ace and Sabo said in unison when they saw Luffy in the doorway. "Oh, hello, is it alright if I sleep on the floor in the corner over there?" the boy calmly indicated over to the far corner from the 10 year olds, and they nodded uncertainly, still not quite comprehending. "Okay, thank you for saving me that day." the 7 year old said without looking at Ace and Sabo, before he went over and laid down on the floor without any cusion or blankets, falling asleep almost instantly. The two 10 year old friends stared at each other for a long time, "What?" They repeated again, dumbfounded at the situation._

Luffy woke up, and saw that it was late morning. He groaned and turned over in his bed, hoping to go back to sleep, to his wonderful dreamland... Who was he kidding? He didn't have a wonderful dreamland, the only dream he had was to be pirate king, and that was what he was going to do. Nami looked up as she heard the small groan, "Luffy! Wake up it's breakfast time!" and that seemed to do the trick. "Breakfast?" the Strawhat captain sat up in his bed, and his stomach grumbled right on cue, he hadn't had breakfast for a few days, and he had meals to ketch up to.

The raven-haired teen stuffed his face full of delicious food from the table, and surprisingly kept his perfect figure. The Strawhat crew was to head out after this, on to the next island. And everyone knew the unspoken question that lay in their minds. '_Is Vivi going to go with us?'_

**Hey guys! Sorry if this is a bit short compared to other chapters, but I was too exhausted to do anything more. Just to let ya know, Garp isn't half animal, it was Dragon's mom that had the animal genes. Sabo was just a weird mutation that somehow happened... Don't ask. And only Ace's mom had ears, so yeah. Thought it would be good to explain that to you people. See ya in the next chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! So I was sitting in chorus today, and the girl to my left dropped her mints, and then all of a sudden the girl to my right -she's super annoying- whipped her head around and saw them, then reached **_**over me **_**in front of my paper so that I couldn't see, and just opened and closed her hands in a 'give me' gesture to the girl on the left. The girl to my right **_**kept **_**her hand over my paper while leaning on me, trying to get a mint. (Okay, so I'm already super annoyed in this class because I just want the day to be over, but the girl to my right had already bumped into me with her back while we were sitting down earlier, and that nearly blew my nerves.) I couldn't see my paper! And she was just leaning on me to grab a mint that the girl to my left hadn't even offered to her! Not only is she rude to me, but she just assumes that everything is given to her! So the girl to my right finally gets the mint and gets off of me, but what this girl didn't know, is that the 'mints' were actually spicy. So when she was just like: "Omg! My throat is burning, what was that!?" I just smirked and said in a monotone voice, "Well then, maybe you shouldn't have taken one." and she shut right up. Karma is a bitch isn't it? But it's the best thing ever! XD **

**Also warning, -I guess?- if you have the most sensitive stomach in the world, descriptiveness is probably going to happen, and these descriptions are not favorable.**

**Ranting, I was ranting wasn't I? Sorry DX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Now on with the story!**

Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and the newest Strawhat, Robin, were all standing on the Going Merry. They were all waiting for a certain person's decision, a decision that would change the life of all of them, one way or another. Vivi was late, and they were about to set sail when a blue-haired teen popped out from behind a rock. "Vivi!-" but Nami got no further as the said princess held up her hand for silence. "You guys are the most amazing people I have ever met, and I couldn't ask for better nakama..." There was an expectant pause as they waited for her answer. "But my people need me, I am the princess, and I should help my country get back in place. Can we still be nakama though?" All of a sudden, Marines emerged from the other side of the cliff, and saw the princess talking to the pirates. Luffy noticed this, and told Zoro to go set sail, which he did and came back in a flash. Vivi watched with a heart broken face as they started to sail away, but everyone turned away from the teary-eyed princess, and held up their right arms, and pulling their sleeves down to reveal the **x** of their nakamship. And only then did the blue-haired girl see the Marine ship, and know what they were doing. The princess of Arabasta smiled and thrust her right arm into the air, "You saved me 'till the end, didn't you Luffy?"

The captain of the Strawhats was bored, it had been a day since they left Arabasta, and there was still no sign of the next island. Groaning, the teen sat back and slowly nodded off against the mast, pulling his straw hat over his eyes to shield them from the sun.

_3 year old Luffy was sitting on a couch in the living room, playing happily with his mom's red cat ears, and smiling widely. He was a really smart kid, he already knew what some of the 3rd graders would be struggling with. Also quite the athletic child, the raven-haired boy loved to climb up onto the roof and watch the stars at night, or maybe climb some trees at the edge of the forest. But it was late at night, and his father was late getting home... Luffy was worried about him, he wasn't ever late unless he was at a... bar. Now the half cat boy worried even more, he remembered the last time his father had come home drunk, and he thought the unhappy man was already crazy, but him being drunk? You're lucky to get out of his grip alive._

_ Suddenly they heard a cry of pain from somewhere in the village, and Mrs. Monkey, along with her 3 year old son, ran outside to see what was the matter. There lay a bloodied man, unmoving, on the ground with Dragon standing over him, grinning wickedly, blood splattered over his hands and shirt. Luffy liked this red color, it reminded him of his mother's hair... speaking of his mother, she had pulled her small son behind her, watching her crazed husband defensively. "Mommy? What's wrong?" the raven-haired boy forgot what a whisper was, and questioned his mother quite loudly, attracting the attention of his father. "It's okay sweetie...-" Dragon heard her and started to glide across the grass, covering ground between them quickly, pulling out a gun. "-Luffy get in the house now!" The red-haired woman pushed her small son towards the house, right before she got shot in the stomach. "M-Mommy? Mommy!" Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs, and tried to run back to her, but 10 more shots rang out through the empty air, and the sound of flesh cutting dug into the small boy's ears. He just barely saw blood shoot into the air as his father's tall frame blocked the view of his mother. Crimson coated Dragon's shirt as he moved in on his only child, his nails sharpening. "Daddy? What?-" but the raven-haired boy got no further, because of the tight grip on his throat, slowly choking him. And as he looked into his father's eyes, he saw nothing in them, only a red void, with black slitted pupils. Yet, something called out to Luffy, 'Get up,' but he paid no heed, and so it screamed louder, 'GET UP!' and it startled the boy into action._

_ Digging his nails into his father's wrist, Luffy twisted out of his grip and ran back behind a tree, trying to catch his breath. 'Why is father doing this? He hasn't killed anyone while drunk! Badly hurt people, yes. Killed people, no.' but the raven-haired boy heard the heavy, drunken steps of Dragon coming, and ran out from behind the tree to attack. But what met him, was the most horrifying thing a 3 year old could possibly see. There stood his father, grinning wickedly with his wife's head, and head only, in his grasp. He then rolled it towards his frozen son, who watched with blazing eyes as his mother's red hair was matted with blood and dirt as it rolled and hit his feet. Mrs. Monkey's eyes were rolled into the back of her head, and blood flowed from every opening; Her mouth, eyes, ears, neck, nose. Luffy was absolutely horrified and angry, then for the first time, and not the last, he went insane. Villagers watched, terrified, as the little boy that used to smile, and smile only, had a dark aura engulf him. When it somewhat disspersed, his eyes were changing from red to onyx and back, his pupils dilating quickly, normal and then slitted. His tail was more ragged, and his ears grew slightly bigger, his hair also becoming a little big longer. But most of all, his nails grew to a fine point, almost like a dagger. _

_ Dragon smiled at his son, 'Truly got my genes, shishishi.' Before going into his own insane form, and then running at his already-advancing son, looking almost like him. At first they were on equal footing, and then the revolutionary started to overpower his son, scratching one finger under his eye before the small boy jerked his head back, screaming in agony as a large cut appeared, going to the bone. And the advantage that Luffy gave Dragon was taken as the older man started recklessly slashing at the writhing figure under him, smiling happily as the raven-haired boy attacked back, and cut a deep gash in his arm, making the blood drip onto the small kid's white shirt, staining it red. The same red as his crazed eyes, the same red as his dead mother's hair, and the same red as his father's dragon tattoo. They fought for 10 minutes, slashing, cutting, aiming to kill the other, punching, kicking, everything. Before it finally ended with a large diagonal slash to the younger's chest, and he fell back and lay unmoving, his crimson blood pooling all over the ground. Dragon smiled before going to massacre everyone else in the village. And as they tried to run, they found themselves looking at their own body from their severed head on the ground. The once white houses of the beautiful village were now stained with blood, and Luffy watched as his father, the one he used to look up to and admire, killed all the people of the once quiet and peaceful place that they lived in. Splattering their insides on the walls of the houses, Dragon knocked down a lantern, and soon the grass caught on fire, spreading quickly, and engulfing the dead bodies to make a horrible stench of burning flesh rise into the air. _

_ The insane revolutionary chuckled deep in his throat as he walked away, the once pure village now stained wth red blood and ashes. His son lying almost dead on the ground, and his wife unmoving on the ground, her severed head right next to her son's. Dragon's damage was done, and it could never be undone._

_ Luffy woke up with his mother's bloody face in front of his, and he screamed and turned over, immediately wishing he hadn't, because his wounds wailed in agony as he moved. He slowly got up, and pulled his mother's head back onto her body, watching as it just rolled right off. Then the raven-haired boy got an idea, what if he were to put his mother's head back on? Then would she come alive again? It was worth a try! He started to crawl to their burned house, and rummaged through some cuboards that were left, finding a needle and some red thread. The 3 year old then walked towards the door, but screamed when the ceiling came down on his head, but he desperately squeezed through a crack, and using his arms, moved over to his mom's corpse. Luffy smiled crookedly, tears now running down his face as he tried to mimick what his mom had called 'sewing,' and badly stitched thick thread to attach her head to her body. The first half was good, but the second half fell apart, and Mrs. Monkey's neck swung crookedly away from her body, making her son's tears fall even more frequently. "Hehehe, it's okay mommy, you'll wake up soon! I'll wait for you, and then we can go to a new home! With Daddy, you, and me, we can be together again!" and that was when he fell over due to lack of blood, and exhaustion._

_ Luffy waited for 2 weeks, sitting by his mom and waiting patiently for her to wake up, or for his father to come and make her alright again. But that day never came. The raven-haired boy stood up, his stomach groaning for the 100th time that day, "Sorry mommy, I'll be back in a bit, I'm gonna get some food from the nearest village." But in the past two weeks, the small boy had stopped smiling, and his irises had stayed red, though his pupils had faded, so now it was like staring into a void if you looked into his eyes. The damage has been done._

_ The nearest village was able to be seen from the village Luffy was in, but it was a dark figure in the distance. The raven-haired boy walked, staggering and stumbling, tripping and falling, to the next village, and by the time the sun had almost set, the small boy had made it. Most of the village inhabitants had gone inside, but there were a few who had to pack up their __**food **__stands from the market day they had earlier. One man looked up to see what the slight noise was, but couldn't see anything in the dimming light, so he returned to packing up his stand and going inside his warm house. Luffy watched as the man went inside his house, and when the man went inside, the young boy noticed pies sitting on the window sill, and his stomach rumbled expectantly. _

_**Once you steal, you can never stop, you'll think just one more time... but it takes control of your life, and soon you'll do anything to get what you want. **_

___The raven-haired boy sneaked up to the window, and reached a hand up to grab one, "Hopefully no one will miss one pie right?" he whispered to himself. But apparently, they would miss it, because a broom handle came in contact with his bloody hand, and the lady screamed when she saw his small bloody figure with ears, a tail, sharp nails, and red void eyes. "Ahhhh! Kill it! Kill it! It's a monster!" The woman's cries echoed throughout the small village, and lights started to turn on from other residences. 'Crap,' Luffy thought as men came out with guns, all of them pointing at him. They all hesitated when they saw the small boy, but the husband of the screaming lady shot his arm without a thought, making more blood spew out. The 3 year old didn't even care anymore! He grabbed the pie with great speed for a person in his condition, and made it behind a tree before shots started to fire. The raven-haired boy ate it all in one gulp, and scrambled up the tree, then jumped onto the roof to asses the situation. There were three men actually armed with guns, the other four were just curious bystanders. "That little bloody runt! He stole one of my pies for himself! What a brat!" The woman was still complaining, and the little boy could've sworn his ears started to bleed from her screeching voice. Luffy scooted forward to the edge of the roof, and when someone looked at him, they saw the large moon shining from behind him, making him a shadow with cat ears and a tail, sitting in a froglike position with his tail swishing back and forth. "Look!" The man pointed to where the little boy was positioned, and everyone followed his gaze, "Ahhh! That's the monster! Kill it!" the woman screamed again, and repeating the process, her husband shot at the small boy, but he quickly dodged, seemingly without moving. "W-What?" the man brought down his gun, and looked confused, maybe even scared that the little boy had somehow gotten away from his bullet._

_ "C'mon mister, it's not nice to shoot at people," Luffy's chilling monotone voice rang into the souls of everyone listening, and everyone backed away a little bit, surprised that the 'monster' could speak. And this time when the little boy spoke, his eyes started to glow red, "NOT NICE AT ALL!" and his roars shook the buildings, his razor-sharp teeth showing as he shouted at them, making the people fall over. Then Luffy went in for attack, slashing people's bodies up, their limbs falling off one after another. And the small 3 year old smiled creepily, enjoying something else besides his dead mother's company. _

_ When everyone outside their houses was dead, and everyone who could run away had, Luffy went back to the window, and ate the 2 pies left, then threw them back up because his stomach wasn't ready for that much food yet. Everyone saw from the forest as the small boy walked off to his village, back to his mother. Then the former inhabitants ran to the next village, warning them of a dangerous monster with ears and a tail. Which just so happened to be Fuusha village._

_ That night, not for the first time, Luffy cried himself to sleep, but he didn't make any noise, his face didn't even move an inch, he just sat there, hanging onto his knees, and let the tears fall silently. Unknowing that rumor about him was spreading. Then fell into a fitful sleep._

Luffy suddenly opened his eyes and fell sideways from the mast at being startled, and Zoro looked confused at him, "Captain?" but Luffy made a dismissive gesture and put on a realistic smile, "What is it Zoro?" The first mate stared his friend down, but the raven-haired teen sat there, smile unwavering. And finally the swordsman answered, "It's dinner time captain, Nami told me to come get you." The Strawhat captain visibly brightened, "Yay! Food!" and ran off with Zoro just inches behind him.

Everyone tried to fend off their food from their captain, but couldn't help to look in awe -especially Robin- at how much he could eat without visibly gaining any weight. Luffy was being nice, so Robin didn't need to protect her food _tonight._ Tomorrow though, the archeologist would find herself covering her plate with her extra hands.

After a nice dinner as usual, everyone branched off towards their rooms, Robin going with Nami, and Usopp, Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy heading to the men's quarters. The raven-haired teen snuggled into his hammock, and drifted off into sleep, everyone following suit soon after. Except one confused swordsman, who could not get some events out of his mind. '_What was it about his childhood that he was mumbling about in Arabasta, and why did he suddenly freak out when I woke him up earlier, as if I were someone else?' _Zoro wasn't much to get into people's personal business, but it seemed like something was wrong with his friend, and he wanted to do something to help, yet he didn't know what. However, as he stared at the ceiling, thinking about how to go about this problem, the green-haired teen feel asleep.

_It had been one year since his mother's death, and Luffy had decided to try and get some money for food, maybe try and be good, and not steal everything. He knew that it was important that he kept his ears and tail covered, so he wore a mottled green cloak. It was the best he could do, and so he set out for a town, which was home to royals and nobles. _

_ When he got to the Dump Village in front of the town, it basically looked like a store! Luffy saw all sorts of nice things that he could sell in change for money, and when he saw a pretty pearl he reached for it, only to be hit in the face by an older man, who then took it for himself. However, being used to this, the small boy only got up and headed for the town, unfazed. The raven-haired boy climbed over the piles of garbage, and was about to walk through the gates to the nice town, when he got hit in the ribs non-to-gently with a spear, and got the wind knocked out of him as he fell over. "What brings you here? Are you a slave on a trip, or just an intruder?" The hard tone of the soldier boomed in his ears, and he immediately stood up, and tried yet again to get through the gate. "State your business or leave!" The tall soldier had grabbed the young boy's arm, and pulled it toward him to see the 4 year old better. Luffy looked up at the man with cold, red eyes under his hood, and the older man immediately let go out of shock, to which the younger used to his advantage, and ran into an alley, the shouting of soldiers slowly fading away as he ran further._

_ The 4 year old jumped onto a dumpster, and slowly made his way up onto the roof of a mansion. From there he could see tons of snotty royals and nobles, walking down the street like they owned the world, and all it's inhabitants. Sadly, the raven-haired boy did see slaves, and they were all treated poorly, being sat on, or having to hold all of the tons of luggage that the higher-ups loved to have around. The boy tried to get down for a closer look, but slid down the roof, and hung by a hand over the edge. "There he is! The intruder!" The voice of the same soldier rang throughout the streets, and everyone whipped their heads around to look at the pitiful figure of a small boy hanging from a high building, not knowing that he was looking back at them too. He looked so frail, and everyone was surprised when he suddenly pulled himself back up, starting to run from rooftop to rooftop._

_ By now most of Luffy's wounds had healed, but they hadn't been treated properly, so now they split open again, and his arms and legs started bleeding profusely, dripping onto the roof. A shot rang out through the air, and the small boy fell as a searing pain shot up his leg, and his motion set him to sliding on his face. However, to the spectators' surprise, he brought his hands out in front of him and used his force in flipping over so that now he was on his feet again, and running at full speed. His veins were pumping full of adrenaline, and his energy wasn't even close to being drained. While, on the other hand, the soldiers were losing their edge, and getting slower by the minute. Unfortunately for Luffy though, the wound in his leg was burning, and he suddenly tripped again, but this time it was at the edge of a building, and he fell off of the rooftops. Thinking quickly though, he sharpened his claws, and grabbed onto one of the walls of a building, making a horrible screeching noise as he slowly descended and thudded his bare feet onto the stone street. However, he had no time to recover as he heard the shouting voices of the soldiers coming closer._

_ The only thing Luffy could see was the tall shape of the castle in the distance, so that was where he headed. He ran through back alleys, stealing food quickly as he ran past, and came to the big structure in the middle of the city. The small boy was running so fast and with his head down, that he didn't even realize the other small body rapidly coming at him, and they collided. The raven-haired teen only saw a dark blue tophat with goggles on them and blonde hair, before he was up and running again, his blood a trail behind him, leaving the blonde ex-noble in the dust. Somehow, after running for so long knowing nothing about where he was going, he ended up back towards the front of the city of nobles and royals. The small 4 year old was so focused on his own thoughts, that he ended up running into a small group of pirates, "Well! I just end up running into everyone don't I?" Luffy noted sarcasticly, though you probably couldn't tell because of the monotone in his voice. "What was that runt?" The lavender-haired burly pirate stepped forward and grabbed the small boy's neck, not tightly, but enough to show he didn't want any funny business. "That better be an apology, because no one runs into the great co-captain without learning their lesson!" the raven-haired boy could smell the nasty breath of the man, and he made a disgusted face and answered half-heartedly, "Sure, it can be whatever you want it to be." The man's answer to Luffy's smart-ass comment was a fist to the face, and a knee in the ribs. "Stupid brat! Learn your place!" The bellow from the lavendar-haired pirate sent the little boy's head spinning, but he quickly recovered and ran away as fast as his shot leg and broken ribs would let him go. Which was not very far._

_ Luffy managed to hide in a trash pile outside the city, because he knew that he would not last long and outrun those men. He held a breath as the pirates ran by, and as their shouting voices died away, he tried to breathe normally, his ribs hurting from each effort. But at least he had some food, and that was all he needed. The thin little boy nibbled on the bread and apples he had gotten from the streets, and soon nodded off in the middle of eating, every one of his muscles aching and his leg burning in pain._

Luffy sat straight up in bed, and reached for his ribs, but as he knew, they didn't hurt. The captain rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around the room, everyone else was sleeping except for Sanji, whos bed was empty. '_Alteast it's breakfast time,' _the raven-haired teen thought as he idly took off his nightshirt, and reached for his red hoodie and strawhat, then his denim shorts. Once fully dressed, the teen yawned widely and walked out the door, forgetting his nightmare and thinking only about the sweet comfort of food.

Instead of walking to the kitchen to bother Sanji, Luffy headed towards the figurehead Merry, and sat down on his favorite seat, stroking her and murmuring things about 'great adventures' and 'Merry being the best ship ever.' In responce, the great caravel creaked happily, and faint giggle could be heard if you listened carefully to the wind. The Strawhat captain smiled happily, enjoying the lovely company of the ship while the others woke up.

Zoro yawned widely and looked over to his captains hammock, only to find it empty. The swordsman got lazily out of bed, and climbed up the ladder onto the deck, seeing a figure lying down on Merry's head. Approaching quietly, the green-haired man saw the rising and falling of his captain's sides as he slept quietly on their ship's head, curled up in a ball with his hoodie pulled over his head. The firstmate picked the small teen up carefully, plopped down on Merry's head himself, and laid Luffy in his lap. The raven-haired teen snuggled gratefully into the warmth his older friend provided, and went back to breathing steadily, smiling unconsciously.


	27. Chapter 27

**Sup people! How ya been today? Been having a good day? ...Okay! I can hear your such enthusiastic answers.**

** Review time!**

**I Love My Chewbacca Family: Bro, this says it is LawLu, and it is. Usopp could have frickin' found Luffy and put him in his lap, nobody cares. They are a family. Not everything has to do with romance in this. It's all good, calm down. Although if you do remember, I think I said that Luffy unconsiously gravitates people towards him, meaning everybody likes him, except for his crew, like I said they are his family. So yeah.**

**Now on with the story!**

Luffy woke up to the sound of snoring above him, and opened his eyes to see green hair filling his vision. "Zoro!~ Wake up!" the raven-haired teen had jumped out of the swordsman's lap, and started shaking his shoulders. "_**GAAAAAAAhhhhhhh"**_ Was all he got in responce, and the Strawhat captain crossed his arms, then stormed off to the kitchen screaming, "I'm going to steal all your food!" and magically, the green-haired man had ended up in front of him. The teen laughed and ran to his seat, saying "Hi!" to everyone in the room. The crew smiled and nodded their heads in turn, and then started to protect their plate from the stretching arms seeming to come from nowhere. Even Robin knew what to do by now, and she ate peacefully while her devil fruit arms did all the work for her.

_**CHOOOOOCHOOOOOOO! **_ The crew suddenly ran outside, wondering why there was a loud whistling noise out on the sea. There was a large vehicle-like thing coming straight at them from -seemingly- on top of the water. Nami screamed "Turn right! Right!" and ran to the upper deck, barking orders and watching as the thing came at them at high speeds. Everyone hurried to get moving, turning as only the caravel type ship Merry could. The strange vehicle roared past, splashing water everywhere, and missing the small ship by inches. The Strawhats watched as it went about a mile before stopping at a small house-like thing, and then moving forward again. Deciding silently, they all moved towards the small floating house, looking for any sign of people. Luffy jumped off onto the small platform, seeing a small little girl walk out from the doorway, with what seemed to be her cat.

"Hello! I'm Chimney, and this is my kitty cat!" The blonde little girl named Chimney chirped happily, gesturing to the weird creature who made a weird noise in responce. Luffy chuckled, the creature had said, "_I'm actually a bunny, but who would want to rain on her parade?" _The raven-haired half cat nodded, smiling widely. Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, Nami, Sanji, and Robin joined their captain now, and swung their heads around to see an old woman -obviously drunk- fall out of the doorway. "Kokoro-san! I found some friends!" The old woman named Kokoro got up and stared at all of the teens in front of her, contemplating what to do with them, but the drunkness kicked in again and all she could say was a slurred, "Oh! Well isn't that nice!"

Nami stepped forward, "What was that thing that almost hit us?" the orange-haired girl was curious about the strange long steam-vessel, and she needed to now what it was for future reference. "Oh, that was the water train, it's called Puffing Tom!" Chimney answered delightedly, her face lighting up at the mention of something she new very well, "And it's the only one in the world!" Kokoro smiled at her grandaughter's enthusiasm, the young girl knew her machines very well. Chopper's eyes lit up, "Really? Awesome!" and the little reindeer jumped onto Usopp's back, chanting with him about trains that hover on the sea.

Robin said something about the waves getting higher, and the drunken grandma nodded, "That's the aqua laguna, it happens every year at Water 7, and it engulfs the entire lower region of the island in water." Chimney nodded in comformation along with her pet cat -rabbit- and looked at her elder, "Kokoro, we should hurry back to the main land now!" The old person nodded and told the Strawhats to follow the tracks back to the next island, and hurried off on the train to Water 7, but before she left, she yelled to the crew, "Look for a man named Iceburg!"

Everyone was sitting down on deck when they heard Luffy shout, "Awesome! Guys come look!" and ran over to see what the commotion was about. There was a large island with 7 large waterfalls -or entrances- to get in, it looked like a beautiful place with a large cities and lots of cheerful people. The Strawhats moored their ship to the dock, and headed into town.

Zoro had stayed behind to watch the ship, (Although he went straight to sleep right when they left.) Sanji went to go get some food, Chopper and Robin went to the bookstore, and Nami, Usopp, and Luffy went to trade their gold in for Beris. Luffy had his red hoodie pulled just over the top of his head so that his face was completely shown, yet his ears were out of sight, and his hat hung from his neck, swaying gently in the breeze. Nami led both teens -who were carrying the luggage- to the bank, and walked inside the beautiful place, taking a seat and waiting for their turn. When it was time, the three got up, and walked down a hall to a small room with a short, wide man sitting behind a desk. The man wore a black suit and a monocle, and he beckoned them over to sit on a couch in front of his desk. The orange-haired navigator sat in the middle of Usopp and Luffy, and the two boys plopped the gold-filled bags on the table, then sat back to watch Nami work her magic.

The banker looked at all the gold the Strawhats had gotten from Skypiea, and started with a small amount, testing the three teens' limits, "I-I say this is about 1,000,000 beris..." but the Strawhat navigator slammed her fist down on the table. "_I say_..." She growled angrily, "That you stop joking with us and give us the real amount you geezer!" A dark aura surrounded the girl, and the man in front of her crinkled inwards from the intensity. "O-Okay, how about 3,000,000...?" The short banker squeaked, smiling nervously. Immediately the aura went away, and Nami snatched the money and put it in 2 briefcases, "Thank you!" The orange-haired woman smiled innocently, and walked out the door with the two boys at her heels.

Luffy swung the briefcase around, giggling and making his arm go in a complete circle due to being rubber. Usopp turned around, "Luffy! If you keep swinging it like that you might accidentally throw it, and then Nami will get mad at us... and we both don't want that." But when the long-nosed teen looked back at his captain, he saw a black square fly into the air, and over the water. The Strawhat navigator sensed something wrong with her precious money, turned around, saw the briefcase, then jumped over the water along with Usopp to catch it. However, unsurprisingly, a long arm snatched it from the air, and the two were welcomed by the cold water.

_**CLONK!**_

Nami and Usopp were dripping wet, and the orange-haired girl held up a steaming fist from the punch she just dealt, "Luffy...!" said teen was laying face-down on the concrete, and although there was no bump or bruise, it hurt like hell. "I-I'm sorry Nami..." The captain's mumble carried to the teen's ears, and she sighed, not being able to stay mad at her adorable captain for long. The orange-haired navigator just picked up the briefcase, and walked off, Usopp following soon after. Luffy peeled himself from the ground, and rubbed his red nose as he ran after his crewmates.

Zoro awoke to the sound of 20 voices murmuring around him, "Who are you?" his deep and irritated tone resonated throughout the crowd. "I am Kiev, and we're here to steal your head!" The man named Kiev stepped forward, and the green-haired man just sighed at the poor sight of people in front of him. "Whatever, I don't have time for this." The Strawhat swordsman got up, and easily began slashing the nearest people, not caring wether they had their weapons out or not, he just wanted to sleep. And soon only 10 people were left, but they dragged the other 10 with them across the grass to their lair, away form the monstrous green-haired demon. Though the 'demon' was already fast alseep, in his own dream world.

Chopper walked happily away with Robin towards the bookstore, and the woman smiled at how cute the little reindeer was. The doctor trotted ahead, and ran into the shop ahead of the archeologist. Suddenly, a masked man seemingly to come out of nowhere, walked up to the slightly smiling woman, and said one simple phrase, "CP9." Then walked away into the crowd, dissapearing immediately. Nico Robin stopped smiling instantly, and stood for a moment before whipping her head around, seeing the figure turn a corner. She decided right then and there what she had to do. Chopper bought a book on medicine, and was humming happily, until he came out of the store. The little reindeer looked around frantically, yelling at the top of his lungs and trying to find his friend's scent, "ROBIN! WHERE ARE YOU!?" But the 28-year-old woman was no where to be found.

Nami, Usopp, and Luffy watched as two men fought, both seemingly strong, but halfway inbetween the raven-haired teen got bored and decided to intervene, "Oi! You Usopp-copy!" That got the long-nosed man's attention, and he turned to look at the small teen waving his arm up and down, smiling happily. The Galley-La worker just sighed and walked up to the three friends, "Hello, yes? My name is Kaku, how may I help you?" This time the man named Kaku watched as the orange-haired girl stepped forward, "Hi, my name is Nami. If you wouldn't mind, someone told us to find a man named Iceburg... Do you know where he is?" The teen smiled sweetly, and waited for the man's answer. "Oh, well I have no idea were the mayor is, but he should be back soon. Though if you don't want to wait I could go check on it for you?" The Galley-La worker suggested, and saw Usopp brighten up, "Yeah that would be fine! Thank you!" The sharpshooter smiled happily, and Kaku looked at the teen's similar nose before smiling slightly himself. He stood for no more than a moment before jumping onto roofs and then jumping over the 1,000 foot waterfall, with a large drop off on either side. Nami and Usopp screamed, but Lucci, another Galley-La worker, assured them -through his creepy high pitched bird- that the man could handle the fall, and everyone knew him as a bird man.

Luffy noted that useful fact, and filed it away for later. The raven-haired teen saw something fishy going on behind the cracks, and he wanted to figure it out, starting with these ridiculously strong Galley-La workers. They were unusually strong even for people who lug around logs and hammer things everyday. Lucci saw something flash in those supposedly stupid eyes of Luffy's, and thought that maybe there was more to him than a smiling idiot, the scar under his eye did look familiar... However, before he could think about it more, a blue-haired man, and a blonde-haired woman walked up to the group. Rob Lucci bowed slightly, "Iceburg-san, you have some visitors requesting your aquaintance." Nami and Usopp shivered at how the man's bird only talked, and not the big burly person himself. However, they all turned towards the other man named Iceburg, and his assistant. "Ah, I see. Kalifa, am I open?" The mayor of Water 7 turned to his employee supposedly named Kalifa, and she looked at the clipboard she was holding, "Not really sir, you have lots of meetings you have to-" The blonde was cut off by the older man's response. "-Good, I don't need to go to those meetings anyway, too boring." Kalifa only pushed up her glasses and drew a big line through the paper, "Right, I shall tell everyone who _was_ going to attend the meeting." Iceburg slightly smiled at his assistant's quick recovery. "Ahhhh! The money!" Usopp and Nami's high pitched squeals startled everyone, and they turned to look at them. "What about the money?" Luffy asked, his face turned into a slight frown, but still seemingly carefree to everyone else. "I-It's gone!" Nami said, tears starting to form in her eyes, "And after all that hard work we did to get it..."

"Get back here and pay your taxes!" "Never!" The group of Strawhats and Galley-La employers turned their heads to see a man jump off the railing into a boat with robbers on it, causing the robbers to fall off. Then they saw some other people with bags on the bridge shaking their fists at the man in the boat. Kalifa sighed, "Paulie seems to have been late in paying his taxes again." Luffy looked as the man named Paulie found something in the boat, and picked it up with a smile on his face, "It seems that those previous men on the boat were the ones that stole our money, and Paulie here has found it." The Strawhat captain said nonchalantly. Lucci looked from the small and ador- no, the built man refused to say it. Small and mischevious teen, to his fellow employee on the boat. The curly-haired man jumped over to Paulie, grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, then grabbed the breifcases and jumped back over to the Strawhats. "Here you go." The pigeon on Rob Lucci's shoulder said as the man passed the cases to Nami, Usopp, and finally Luffy, to whom he handed to quickly to avoid his warm smile. The black-haired Galley-La worker thought there was something all-too familiar with the teen in front of him, and he didn't like the warm feeling in his stomach.

"Those people who stole your money are from the Franky Family, and they are dismantlers who like to bounty hunt and steal. They are led by an all too familiar man named Franky, he is quite powerful." Iceburg looked at all the people in front of him as he said this, seeing their reaction to his information. The blue-haired man saw Nami and Usopp shake a little bit, but the small teen beside them just looked at him with adventure in his eyes and a smile on his face. '_It's either he's stupid, or brave.' _The president of Galley-La thought, staring at the person in the red hoodie who had a child-like face. '_On second thought, maybe just stupid.'_

Sanji was carrying a bag of groceries bag to the ship, strolling down the winding allyways, when he saw Robin with a random masked man. The blonde cook started to walk faster, and they turned a corner before he could ketch up. The curly-browed man ran and looked around the corner, but no one was there, and it was a dead end. "What?" Was the only word that came out of the Strawhat's mouth. Chopper came across the bridge, and lifted his nose from the ground to see Sanji standing still, looking at a dead end. "Sanji! Have you seen Robin? She just dissapeared, and I couldn't find her!" The little doctor looked panicked, and the blonde-haired teen just looked at the reindeer for a few moments before answering, "I think I saw her turn this corner, but when I looked she wasn't there... She was with some strange man, so let's hurry and find her okay Chopper?" The Strawhats nodded to eachother, "Yeah!"

Usopp had gone off to look at how the shipwrights did things, and he now found himself in a dead-end ally way. Nami and Luffy had followed Iceburg, so the sharpshooter was now all alone, well at least he thought he was, until he heard a door creak open behind him. The long-nosed Strawhat turned around on his heels, just to be met with a fist to the face. As Usopp layed there on the ground, his vision dimming, he saw the two men take off with the 2 breifcases he was holding. (Nami had given him hers to hold because she got tired.) And the teen cursed himself as he fell unconsious.

Kaku landed in front of Iceburg, and reported his observations on the Merry, which he didn't look too happy about. The mayor of Water 7 turned grimly to face Luffy, staring straight into the abyss of onyx that was the young teen's eyes. "I'm sorry to say. . . But your ship is impossible to fix." Luffy's eyes turned from confusion, to anger, and the captain opened his mouth to speak, but the blue-haired man saw this, and intervened before it got ugly. "The keel is broken, and fixing it would be no different than making a completely new ship." Unfortunately for the Galley-La workers though, the Strawhats were an unholy-stubborn group, and the raven-haired teen protested anyway, "You can't just fix it? It'll still be the same ship! Just patch it up." Iceburg sighed, "Strawhat, think about it, if I just patch it up you'll never make it to the next island. I know you don't like it, so I'll allow you to think about it." Luffy immediately opened his mouth to reply, but shut it as he realized the the older man was right. From all the damage Merry had taken on their adventures, they would definitely never make it to the next island. "Iceburg-san! We found two empty suitcases that Usopp was carrying! And the teen is nowhere to be seen!" One of the Galley-La workers ran up to the group, and indeed, Nami and Luffy saw that those were the suitcases that their friend was carrying earlier, but they had blood on them both, and the raven-haired half cat could tell it was Usopp's blood. "Franky Family..." Iceburg whispered very faintly under his breath, but the enraged captain heard it, and with agility nobody has ever seen before, jumped straight up a 20 foot building, and ran off aimlessly to find this stupid man named Franky. '_Usopp, please be okay...' _The red hooded figure ran too far to see in a matter of seconds, a frown making it's way onto his face.

**I'm so sorry guys! I'm really late with this, I know. I have been really busy, and this weekend I was away from my computer, so please forgive me. Hopefully this will never happen again! I'm sorry! :(**

** But see ya in the next chapter okay? It won't be too long of a wait this time. 3**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sup guys! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and most of you know what is coming next XD. But yeah nothing else to say.**

**Now on with the story!**

Luffy jumped from building to building, looking frantically for the stupid Franky Family. _'No one ever hurts my nakama and gets away with it!' _The raven-haired teen screamed in his mind as he continued to search. Running aimlessly into the city.

Nami and everyone present watched in surprise as the seemingly frail and small teen just ran away at full speed, off to save his friend. Nami, of course, wasn't as surprised as everyone else because she knew Luffy was special like that, and he cared dearly for his nakama. But suddenly jumping off like that was surprising enough for anyone. Finally seeming to get out of her shock, she asked for directions from Iceburg, to which he answered, and she then strode off towards the Merry, prepared to tell the rest of the crew about what happened.

Nami was about three quarters of the way there when she saw something laying down in an alley. "Usopp!" The navigator shouted at the top of her lungs and ran to her friend. Said teen slowly brought up his head, and the orange-haired girl could see tears streaming down his face. "I-I... let them... g-get the money." The sharpshooter sniffed sadly, and hung his battered and bruised head down again, his hole body trembling from trying to breathe. The long-nosed teen hadn't just been hit in the face, he had been kicked multiple times while he was unconsious, and he looked absolutely horrible. "Usopp," Nami started, her voice soothing, "Please stay here while I get the others, we'll leave no ass unkicked!" And with that, the tangerine lover ran to the ship, ready to warn everyone else.

"Hey boss! We found some weak loser on the street and saw him holding this!" A Franky Family member walked up to the man in the weird clothing, and kneeled down to present the stolen money to his leader. The light blue-haired man smiled cruely, "Well boys, this is definitely enough money for what we always wanted!" Cheers erupted from all over the room, and when it finally settled down Franky continued, "I shall set out right away to go order it. Though, in the meantime, party till you drop because it's on me!" And the tall cyborg smiled wider, then, as he walked to the door and twisted the knob, the front door flew open. "Give me back my money! It's for our ship Going Merry!" Though the voice was shaky, and he couldn't keep himself upright, Usopp's voice was full of confidence. The tall cyborg turned around, and as the curly-haired boy started to run at him, he snapped his fingers. The message from that snap was very clear, _'Make him wish he was never born.' _ The long-nosed teen was immediately tackled down, and beaten up until he was nearly dead. The last thing Usopp saw was Franky smirking as he walked out the back door, and then all was black as he was tossed out the front door from which he came.

Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper where standing at the directed place Nami told them Usopp was. But all the three saw were bloody footprints leading in the direction from which they had just been. No Usopp. Then suddenly, everyone heard something coming down right next to them, and Zoro stepped out of the way 1 second before something came crashing into the building. "*Cough* *cough* Well, I was never one for landings was I?" Everyone stared in disbelief as the dust cleared and they saw an upside-down Luffy laying in the house's debris. The green-haired first mate walked over and jerked the captain upright, making the teen dizzy. "What are you doing?" Sanji questioned the crazy red-hooded Strawhat captain. The raven-haired boy blinked a few times before answering, "I was trying to fly like Kaku... I thought I could see better like that. Turns out it's very hard to land, he had some skill there." But before another thing could be spoken about the subject, Chopper cleared his throat, "Guys! We have to go find Usopp, I could tell he was in a really back condition, and if he was moving, it could be very bad for his health." The other three turned to look at him with solemn expressions. "Right," They all said in unison, and headed off to follow the footprints.

Chopper, Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy stood in front of the Franky House, staring down at the sad figure lying there. Usopp was even worse than before, and was on the ground unconsious, crumpled up in a ball. They all heard the whooping and laughing coming from the house a few meters away, and it flared all of their anger even more than before. "L-Luffy... E-Everyone... I'm, so... So... Sorry." Chopper looked down sadly at his best friend, even though he isn't awake, he's still apologizing. Then, jaws set in a firm line, the four walked up to the house, and watched the door slowly open, a large man laughing as he came out. "Ahahaha, fine but I'll get you next-" But the giant got no further, for he saw a small person bring his arm back, and bring it forward with crushing force, blowing the man backwards. The laughing and chatter ceased from inside the house as the Strawhats walked in, following their flying friend. "Hey! Are you guys that loser's friends?" Someone yelled from a table in the front, and no one ever saw him again, for he was sent flying through the wall and out over the sea from Luffy's kick. No one even saw it, and when it registered in their minds, they shrank back in fear at the shockingly powerful small teen, whom they could not see what he looked like. (Luffy's hood was now covering his face.) Though no one had the time to think on it further, because the fight had begun. The four fought until every last member of the Franky Family was down on the floor, clutching at their wounds and screaming in pain. _'See what it feels like.' _All the Strawhats thought in unison as they stood and watched the Franky House burn to ashes, a satisfied look touching their features, all except the captain. '_Franky wasn't there, and we couldn't find the money anywhere, but someone said something about being able to get what they've always wanted. So the money must already be gone. Merry couldn't be fixed anyway, but now we don't have enough money to do it anyway if we could...' _The raven-haired teen stole a glance at the bandaged figure now being carried away by Chopper, and finally decided what he had to do. _'I'm sorry Usopp... But Merry needs to go.'_

Usopp sat comfortably on the kitchen bench, and Nami, Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, and Luffy sat in silence, but that didn't last for long, because everyone had to face the inevitable. "Usopp," Said teen looked at his best friend, and captain. "We have to abandon the Going Merry, I'm sorry." The sharpshooter started laughing, but when he saw that no one even broke into a grin, he gradually stopped. "Your joking... right?" The long-nosed boy sat forward, "Right?" Everyone else's head went down, their faces in a frown. Only making it harder for everyone, Usopp stood up and walked over to his captain, anger clear on his face. "Luffy! Why? Was it because I lost the money?!" And the boy's head shot up, "No, the money wouldn't have done anything. Merry's keel is damaged, and she'll never float on the sea again." The raven-haired teen tried his hardest to keep his voice even and soothing. But the other boy would have none of that. "Merry is just as much of a crew mate than anyone else! You would trust random people that you just met to look at the ship, and abandon a friend that has been with us since the beginning!?" This time it was Luffy who stood up abrubtly, his hood falling off and allowing his ears -pointed forward at attention- to show, "I thought long and hard about this! Nobody wants this to happen any more than you do! We all love Merry as much as you do, and if you don't like the way I work then you... You can just... LEAVE!" The Strawhat captain's eyes turned red and the pupils turned slitted for a moment, but Sanji was quick to interfere. With a swift kick to the stomach, the cook sent the angry teen flying into a wall, and Luffy stood there for a moment before sliding down to the floor, his head down. When the raven-haired teen looked up, his ears went flat against his head, and his eyes were back to normal. "Usopp I'm... So sorry... I didn't mean.." But the damage had been done, and the curly-haired boy didn't care anymore, "Well those were my true feelings! If you're going to abandon the Merry, then you can leave me behind too!" Everyone in the room looked on fearfully at him, and he stormed out of the room. The Strawhats ran after him.

Usopp was 10 meters away from the ship, and he turned around quickly, staring his once best friend in the face, taking in his ears and sad expression. "Monkey D. Luffy! I challenge you to a duel at 10:00 tonight! Whoever wins gets to have the Going Merry!" And without saying another word or looking back, the teen walked away. They all watched in silence as he waked out of sight, then Nami turned angrily at her captain, who just stared where his friend used to be. "Luffy!" The orange-haired girl started ruthlessly shaking the teen's shoulders, "Call it off! Call it off! Tell him you wont'!"

"No." The monotone answer came out quickly, and the girl released the raven-haired teen's shoulders, letting him drop to the floor. "Usopp isn't the type to arbitrarily put his life on the line for things he did not strongly believe in. Once he issued the challenge, there was no going back." Luffy put his head down, causing his bangs to cover his eyes, and creating a shadow over his face. Then he simply fell over onto his back, waiting for 10:00 to roll around.

Usopp walked out of the shadows at 10:00, everything he needed for the fight was in his bag, hanging by his side. Luffy jumped down from the ship, his hoodie on again and covering his upper face. The fight had begun.

The sharpshooter was using weak attacks, that the Strawhat captain knew. However, what the teen didn't know, was that his ex-friend was setting up for a larger attack. Soon, Luffy wasn't even able to get close to Usopp, while the latter was getting damaging blows all over his ex-captain. The small teen managed to get in one Gomu-Gomu no Pistol.

The half-cat was caught in a humungous explosion from Kaen Boshi, but managed to get up and run at his friend, preparing for a Gomu-Gomu no Bazooka. However, Usopp swiftly pulls out an impact dial, and absorbs the blow, then forced the full power of Luffy's attack onto Luffy himself, thinking he won, but the teen landed on his feet, and brought his foe down with a Gomu-Gomu no Bullet. Usopp fell over onto the ground, and his enemy stood in front of him, meters away and panting. "Usopp, you can have the Merry, we are going to an inn to stay for the rest of the time we are on this island." And with that, Luffy walked back to the ship.

Nami and Chopper were crying, but Zoro and Sanji watched silently as their captain approached. However, their breaths hitched as they saw the raven-haired teen walking towards them with his hands in his pockets and hunched over, small droplets of water ran down his covered face, and when he looked up at them, his face was expressionless with tears running down his cheeks. "Zoro... It's hard." The green-haired swordsman looked deep into his captain's eyes, and he could clearly see the pain and anguish. "That's part of being captain, you have to stay strong, or else who's going to look to you when it's bad?" Luffy simply nodded, and closed his eyes to wipe away all of his tears.

**Did you guys enjoy that? Sorry that was shorter than 'normal' chapters, I didn't have time for more... I usually don't have time for anything anymore :/**

**Bye! See ya in the next chapter 3**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey people, nothing much to say. Except that the person I don't like got told off by the teacher :D happy times. Have you guys seen Carrie? You know... the movie. Dragon is kind of like Carrie's mom. Can be nice sometimes, in a fucked up way, and just altogether fucked up. So yeah, best description ever right?**

**Review Time!**

**Blueh: Thank you! I look forward to hearing everyone's reviews nowadays :P XD Now that I think about it, I really want this story to go on too! I can't ever think about stopping it. I will at some point though :/**

**freeze47458: Thanks :D **

**Now on with the story!**

Luffy awoke, sitting up groggily. "Ugh.~" The teen said lazily. He looked around the room, taking in the figures sleeping on the beds... then he realized he was in an awkward position on the floor. '_Did I fall out of my bed?' _The half-cat wondered as he idly stared down at his tail. '_I do remember having one of my childhood memories, thats probably why.'_

_ It had been 7 months since 7-year-old Luffy had joined Ace and Sabo, and the two shunned the little boy whenever he walked close to them. It was the end of the month of October, and from what the raven-haired boy could see, every kid from the village below was dressed up and happily skipping around getting candy. Suddenly, Luffy sensed something behind him, __**right **__behind him, and his head was pounded into the grassy cliff. 'How come I didn't sense him before?' The boy mentally slapped himself for not being careful, and as he tried to get up, he heard a loud chuckle escape someone's lips. 'Crap.' The raven-haired boy turned around fearfully, and saw Gramps, a wicked smile on his face. "Hahaha! Time for your Marine training!" The old man shouted into his grandson's cat ears, and pulled him up by his tail. The raven-haired boy hissed and clawed at his grandpa, the only person able to sneak up on him and beat him up. "Shut up brat!" Garp dropped the little boy onto the ground, and kicked him to the edge of the cliff, "And start to fight back!" _

_ Luffy stared at the 1,000 foot drop below him, then growled and pulled himself back onto the grass, and sprung to his feet, ready to attack. Garp only grinned and launched himself at the small body, aiming to kill. The raven-haired boy, with the agility of a cat -obviously- jumped onto his arm, scratching all the way up and making blood go everywhere. The old man didn't make too much of a reaction, and when he saw his grandson aiming to punch his head, he took his fist -that was larger than Luffy's torso- and drove it into the small boy's stomach, and drilled him into the ground, driving all the air out of the kid's lungs, and causing him to cough up blood. Although, almost immediately, another blow was coming from the Marine Vice-Admiral's other hand, and Luffy hurried to roll out of the way. Only to have his hip bone crushed by the impact of a side blow. The small straw-hatted boy screamed in agony, and hurried to create distance between he and Garp, who was laughing like it was play time. Ace and Sabo sat in the bushes, watching the extange. "You think we should try and help him?" The blonde boy said to the friend on his right. "Nah, he can deal with his own grandpa." The freckled boy replied coldly, and abrutly turned to run into the trees, not wanting to watch anymore in case he changed his mind and helped the expressionless 7-year-old. _

_ Luffy was reaching his limit, and his vision was already blurry from pain. But of course he couldn't show it, because he had forgotten long ago what pain and true happiness was like. The only thing that was close to making Luffy happy was Shanks... Shanks and...Makino. Even though it was only for a second, the raven-haired boy lost his concentration and thought about his adoptive mother. But Garp was already attacking before the boy could refocus, and he slammed into the small figure's side, causing him to collide with a large tree. Snapping it in half. That was it, and Luffy's pupils went to the size of an atom before he fell to the ground, unmoving. "Tch, next month then." Garp scoffed, and then walked away into the treeline, going to head back to his Marine base across the sea._

_ When Luffy was conscious again, he was still laying on the ground with blood leaking from his mouth, and from the wound in his side... he knew he had cracked ribs, it was too obvious. Yet the raven-haired boy got up, and just ran, weaving through the trees and aiming for Fuusha village. 'Makino... Mommy... Please help.' Luffy's straw hat bobbed after him, and he failed to notice the gigantic tiger lying in wait. The tiger had been forced into submission by Garp, and told to keep a small boy from running back to the village, now here came the small boy. As the raven-haired boy saw a flash of orange, he was sliced by four large claws. "...!" Nothing came out of the boy's mouth but blood, and as he hit the ground, he re-bounded, cracking the Earth beneath him because of the impact. "__**Gramp's orders kid, no leaving the forest to go to the village.**__" The tiger growled, and then walked off into the forest again, creepily making no noise. Luffy lay there bleeding, but life wouldn't give him the pleasantness of death, and instead he just went unconscious yet again, everything turning black. _

Luffy had changed into his red hoodie and black shorts, and washed his face then brushed his teeth. He was now sitting in a comfortable chair in the corner of the room, hugging his knees to his chest and his eyes glazed over, reliving his childhood. Everyone had long ago woken up, and they were all trying to wake him up from his trance-like state. "Luffy! WAKE UP!" Nami screamed, shaking the teen's shoulders violently, but he just stared at her, his eyes a void. "L-Luffy?" The orange-haired navigator stopped shaking her captain, and her face changed to a frown. Zoro walked up, and slapped the raven-haired boy in the face with the back of his hand. Unsurprisingly, it worked. At first Luffy recoiled like Zoro was someone else and they were going to beat him up more, but then the teen's eyes focused and he saw everyone staring at him. "O-Oh! Hey guys!" The Strawhat captain smiled hugely, happy that he was with his friends. But Chopper thought something was medically wrong with Luffy, so he walked closer and started to examine the boy. "Luffy, what's wrong?" Zoro's soothing voice carried over to his captain's ears, and they laid flat against his head as he looked at everyone around him. "U-Uh nothing!" The raven-haired teen smiled a wide as he could, and waved his hand in a 'doesn't matter' gesture. His crew mates stared hard at him, but he would not stand down, even if they knew he was completely lying. "Luffy-" Zoro started to speak, but a loud shout was heard from outside. "Shsihishi, wonder what that is..." The half-cat jumped up from his seat, happy at an excuse to change the subject, and walked towards the window, listening hard at what the people below were saying. "Iceburg has been shot..." A man 10 feet below said to another man beside him, and Luffy's eyebrows knitted together. "What?" He said to himself in disbelief.

"Iceburg has been shot!" The Strawhat captain said to his crewmates, and their eyes widened. "By who?" Nami asked, concern staining her face of why someone would want to hurt such a nice man. "I don't know, nobody knows so far, and it seems like the mayor hasn't woken up yet." The raven-haired teen answered, his tail flicking back and forth wildly behind him. "But we're going to find out. Nami, come with me to see the mayor. Everyone else continue to search for Robin!" The crew knew a captain's order when they heard one, and they all hurried out of the room, forgetting all about the half-cat's weird entranced state earlier.

A light blue-haired man stared angrily at the ruins of his once-beautiful home; The Franky House. Franky had asked one man that was still conscious about who did this, and he had said it was the Strawhats. '_Those pirates are going to be dead when I get my hands on them!' _The cyborg screamed angrily in his head, right as a man walked up to him in crutches. The man had been waiting for this, and was ready for his boss to take revenge, so he told the blue-haired man where Luffy was heading: Dock One.

Iceburg woke up, his body hurting like crazy. Kalifa was immediately at his side, asking him if he could identify who shot him, and he replied. "A large man wearing a mask, and... Nico Robin of the Strawhat pirates." Suddenly sirens went off all over the town, "**Attention! Attention! The Aqua Laguna, an annual high tide that engulfs the lower part of Water 7, is coming!**" Then the speakers went off twice more, saying the same thing, and went off, leaving people to get ready for the yearly high tide. Kokoro and Chimney, along with her cat -rabbit- step onto Water 7 ground, and sighed, time to get to high ground.

Luffy and Nami were sitting in their boat, 10 feet from shore, when they heard a loud shout coming from the bridge above them. "SUPPPPERRRR! FLAME!" The raven-haired teen swerves the boat away from the shore right as a line of flame shoots right down where the two just were. Nami and Luffy stare up at a large man wearing an open shirt and a speedo, "Is he a devil fruit user?" The orange-haired girl questioned the boy beside her. "Dunno." The raven-haired teen answered, and then watched as the light blue-haired man jumped into the water. At first they both thought he was stupid, but then the man jumped out of the water and started to attack them. The half-cat -his hood already on before they left- fended off the attacks as best he could, not struggling too much. Then suddenly Franky aimed a punch at Nami, and Luffy jumped in front of her, but there was way more force in the blow than the teen had thought, and he flew over the water and onto the concrete. But, moving quickly, the raven-haired teen jumped up again and stretched his arm to wrap around his precious navigator, and pulled her away from the crazy older man who had his arm pulled back for a punch. The orange-haired girl was flying fast towards a building, but her cpatain caught her quickly, and instead he hit the wall at full force. They both heard a shout coming from their right, and they saw Galley-La foremen running at them. "Oh, looks like they're here to help!" Nami said thankfully, stepping away from Luffy's grasp and pulling him out of the wall. "Um... I don't think so..." The Strawhat captain said, rubbing the back of his hood, and staring at the aproaching attackers with their hammers raised at them.

"Nami hide! Now!" Luffy shouted and gestured to an alley, right before he got hit in the head with a hammer. The Strawhat navigator didn't want to leave her captain's side, but she had been told a captain's order. "Monkey D. Luffy! How dare you try to assassinate Iceburg by sending in Nico Robin! You are under arrest!" However, even though all the Galley-La people are trying to kill the pirate captain, the raven-haired teen tried his best to dodge 50 hammers, getting brutally whacked here and there. Franky stood there on the boat, bored that the Galley-La company had taken his fighting partner. "Coup De Vent!" The light blue-haired man shouted at the top of his lungs, and absorbed the surrounding air into his arms, then released it all at once, sending a shockwave at the gate to Dock One, blowing a large hole in it. Luffy takes his chance and runs towards Nami, he then picked her up and jumped up a building, to which she screamed at him for being reckless, but otherwise didn't mind getting away from the mob of workers. "I'm going to see if it's true that Robin shot Iceburg." The red-hooded teen said to the orange-haired girl in his arms. "...Fine! But don't do anything stupid!" She screamed back at him as they reached the top of the tall building, and he put her down gently.

Galley-La workers started to search around the town for the Strawhats, and newspapers about who had tried to assassinate Iceburg were posted throughout the streets.

At company headquarters, and where Iceburg lives, Luffy jumps from a nearby building and crashes into one of the windows, hurriedly darting up the stairs so that Galley-La workers that were stationed as guards couldn't get him. The raven-haired teen ran around aimlessly, trying desperately to get to the mayor's room. His hoodie stayed on throughout the hole time he was running, trying to avoid all the shipwrights' hammers and saws that they used as weapons. Iceburg listened to the commotion coming from down the hall. "Kalifa, please bring the intruder to my room." The blonde woman looked at the blue-haired man for a while, but soon said "Yes" and went to go get the mysterious hooded teen.

Kalifa was suspicious of the small and seemingly frail teen, and kept an eye on him, watching his every move. He was just so short! And the blonde shifted her glasses again as they made their way to the door, the woman wondering what the raven-haired teen really looked like.

Luffy cautiously made his way inside Iceburg's room, and saw the man laying in bed, wrapped in bandages, and petting his mouse. Kalifa pushed the raven-haired teen into the room, and closed the door as she stepped back into the hallway, listening just in case the mayor was in trouble. The Strawhat captain stood in front of the mayor's bed, and Iceburg tried to look up under the hood of the small teen, but failed and got to the point of why he wanted the captain to be here. "Nico Robin was here, I know what I saw. Let me see her or else..." The blue-haired man pulled out a gun, and pointed it at Luffy's head. "I don't know where she is." The president of the Galley-La company frowned, and shot at the pirate captain's head, who dodged just in time, causing the bullet to graze his cheek. Blood trickled down the teens face, and he heard Kalifa start to open the door, but the raven-haired teen took one more glance at Iceburg, and then jumped out the window, running away to Nami.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! See ya in the next one! 3**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sup, don't really have much to say except that it's the WEEKEND! yay! Going to a good friend of mine's house, party! Plus the bullet that Iceburg shot Luffy with, it had a sharp end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. If I did though... Shishishi!**

**Now on with the Story!**

Chopper and Sanji had been searching for hours, and they were staring at the other side of a stream when a figure started to walk out of the shadows. "There is a darkness in my heart that will engulf everyone else if I stay any longer. I am leaving the crew." Sanji and Chopper knew that voice anywhere, "Robin!" They both shout in unison, but the woman was already fading away into the dark alleyway. The blonde Strawhat cook turned to his furry friend, "Chopper! Go tell everyone else what happened, I have something I need to do." The little doctor didn't want to leave his crewmate, but he ran away as quickly as he could to go tell his captain.

Chopper ran to the roof of the hotel where he knew everyone would be, and slammed open the door to see Nami tending to a few bleeding wounds and bruises. "Luffy? What happened?" The reindeer looked at the many bruises over his captain's skin, and then saw the glass shards and a nick in the raven-haired teen's cheek. "Shishishi, turns out the Galley-La workers don't like unappointed meetings with the mayor." Luffy replied, smiling widely. Chopper realized the meaning of that, but remembered what he had to tell the rest of the crew. "Everyone! Sanji and I found Robin, but she said... She said that there was a darkness in her heart that would transfer to everyone if she didn't leave, and... that's exactly what she did... she left." Zoro and Nami stared at the reindeer, the orange-haired navigator having tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes. Luffy's eyes were shadowed by his hoodie -which was on because they were out in the open- and he looked deep in thought.

The Strawhat crew, excluding Usopp, came to the decision that Robin may be being controlled by the masked man. "Though, It may be best if we don't have a false hope." Zoro said, watching everyone slowly nod their heads. "There should be another attack tonight, let's confront her there." Nami states, hoping that Robin will come to her senses soon.

Franky is angry that he didn't get the Strawhat captain, he was so close! The light blue-haired cyborg turned through an alley, and saw Usopp tending to Merry, redoing her patches. '_Ah! I'll bring that weird teen out of hiding by kidnapping that long-nosed kid!' _ The shipwright smiled at his own wit, and ran at the unsuspecting sharpshooter.

Kaku, Lucci, Tilestone, and Paulie sat in front of Iceburg's door, watching just in case anyone were to brake in. All the other Galley-La foremen were set up all throughout the mansion, weapons in hand, waiting for an attack. The company was on alert.

Iceburg called Paulie into his room, and made sure no one was listening from outside. "Paulie, go into this room and open a safe..." The mayor of Water 7 told his most trusted foreman about the secret safe in a special room, and the blonde-haired man left his post to go get what is inside the safe. Meanwhile, outside in a tree, four pairs of eyes watch for any events. _**BOOM! **_A huge explosion erupted from the house, and several masked men in costumes rushed in, who are sadly mistaken -by the workers- for the Strawhats. The four pairs of eyes watched this happen, and Nami, Zoro, and Chopper want to break in too, only to see that Luffy is gone. "Dammit captain, why now?" The green-haired swordsman cursed.

While the female assassin distracted the guards, running with incredible speed and jumping while airborne, Robin and a man with a bear mask get into Iceburg's room using the bear man's Doa Doa no Mi. Iceburg watched as the man with the bear mask entered his room through a wall, and then pulled out a gun, aiming it at him. _**Bang! **_ A bullet flew across the room, and hit the mayor of Water 7 in the shoulder. "We cannot kill you until we get the signal, but a bullet to the shoulder wouldn't hurt would it?" A deep voice booms from behind the bear mask, and the man leaves the gun with Robin, heading out to deal with Tilestone. The large foreman was no match for the man with the bear mask though, and he fell to the ground defeated, wondering how the other man is able to make his body hard as metal.

Iceburg stared at the woman in front of him, everything finally piecing together in his mind. '_The government agency Cipher Pol 9! They intentionally failed the first assassination attempt in order for me to place the blame on the Strawhats, they're probably after the blueprints for the ancient weapon Pluton. Tom protected those blueprints with his life, and so will I.' _Robin stared at him, seeing the gears turning in the mayor's head.

Zoro, Nami, and Chopper broke into the mansion, thinking that Luffy distracted all the guards by aimlessly rushing in, only to find themselves surrounded. "Um... I think this situation calls for an 'oops'. Don't you think?" The Strawhat swordsman said sarcasticly, urging his two other friends to start fighting their way through.

As it turns out, their captain got stuck in between two small buildings. Luffy squirmed yet again, trying hard to get to the window so he could smash it open and get out that way. "...Fuck."

Paulie finally pulled the blueprints from the safe, and he gave a satisfied sigh and turned around, coming face to face with two men in a bull and skull mask. "Who the hell are you?" Paulie asks a question, hoping to distract the intruders, and then immediately started to attack, but the people behind the mask new that old trick. Paulie found himself lying down, bleeding on the floor. "These blueprints are fake." The man in the bull mask says to his partner, who takes out a Den Den Mushi. "CP9, report to Iceburg's room." There were some mumbled answers on the other end, and then the man in the skull mask hung up.

_**CRASH! **_The window was broken open, and a red hooded figure jumped in with his sandaled foot outstretched, his straw hat bobbing behind him. He hit the skull masked man in the face, and pushed his head against the wall, crushing the wood. However, the man with the bull mask was quick to react, and Luffy was soon on the floor with a foot on his chest, crushing the teen's lungs with enough force to break metal. "Mugiwara." The deep voice behind the mask resonated throughout the room, and Paulie looked up, '_Mugiwara? But wasn't he the one who led the assassination...? Strawhat was framed!' _Suddenly the blonde foreman felt guilty, he had blamed the nice small teen for something he didn't do, and even had tried to kill him, but the hooded boy had done nothing to hurt them back. "Monkey D. Luffy... Grandson of-" The man in the Skull was cut off by the teen below him. "Shut up! I'm not related to him...!" But Luffy didn't have time to finish because of a kick to the ribs, and the boy rolled right next to Paulie. The two were then pinned to the ground. '_Who is this kid related to? Why does he deny it?' _Paulie thought, looking at the struggling person beside him, "Hey, what are you doing?" The blonde asked. The raven-haired teen stopped, and for the first time, Paulie got to see his face as he turned to stare. The Galley-La foreman paused as he saw such life and determination in those onyx orbs, and looked at the childish face set in a slight frown. Raven colored bangs could be seen, and a large scar was under the boy's left eye. '_Once a very bad wound,' _The worker noted.

"I'm getting out." Luffy said as though it were obvious, and he immediately slipped through the ring that binded his neck. Soon he was completely free from all the rings. "Whoa! How did you do that?" Paulie asked as the Strawhat captain began to pull on the rings that binded the foreman. "I'm made of rubber, shishishi!" Came the reply, and that made the blonde even more guilty, '_How could I have even thought it was him?'_

Zoro grunted as he hit 10 more foremen with the back of his blades. "Nami! Chopper! Let's go!" The green-haired swordsman shouted at his two friends, and they all ran upstairs, heading towards Iceburg's room.

Iceburg could have slapped himself when the four CP9 agents took of their masks. The foremen Lucci and Kaku, the secretary Kalifa, and the Bar owner Blueno. They all wore blank expressions, due to their intense training and dicipline. Today was not the best.

Kaku walked over to Iceburg, and grabbed his wrist, going to check his pulse. Lucci stepped forward, and to Iceburg's surprise, started to speak normally without his bird. "I assume that you are the last apprentice of the famous shipwright Tom, and you have inherited the blue prints as a result, since the other apprentice Cutty Flam is dead, run over by the Sea Train. But, Cutty Flam isn't dead, is he? He lives in the city to this very day, under the name of Franky." Iceburg's pulse increased greatly at the mention of his acquaintance, and Kaku detected it. "It's true." The square-nosed man told his subordinate, and Lucci nodded, satisfied.

"Alright, let's go. We are done here." Robin turned toward the window, ready to go get Franky. _**Bam! **_ The door swung off it's hinges, and Luffy, Paulie, Zoro, Chopper, and Nami broke into the room. Paulie took in the situation, then turned angrily towards Lucci. "You bastard!" The blonde ran at the man, but was just kicked into the wall. "We CP9 are capable of Rokushiki, six martial art techniques that put us beyond any other human." Everyone except Luffy was surprised to hear the man talking. The Strawhat captain had all of his focus on the green cloaked woman near the window. "Robin... Come back, what are you doing? Why are you leaving? You're a part of our crew, you're family." The archeologist watched sadly as the red hooded figure started to shake slightly, clenching and unclenching his fists. "There is a wish that I can't accomplish when I am with you, that is all." The raven-haired 28-year-old replied monotonely, and she dropped out of the window, hoping that the pirates wouldn't follow her.

"We have a bomb set to go off soon." Kalifa warned as Lucci stepped towards the Strawhats. "I know. Neko Neko no Mi, Leopard!" The CP9 agent shouted, and he suddenly grew taller, claws appeared, and he seemed to turn into a half-leopard. All the Strawhats suddenly looked at Luffy, it was quick, but the Leopard man saw it, and he wondered why. The Strawhat captain growled deep in his throat, and launched himself at the horrible monster, who caught him by the arm as he passed. '_Crap!' _ The raven-haired teen was lifted -like the feather that he was- by the neck, and he struggled to pull the off iron grip so he could breathe. However, before he could get free, everyone watched in horror as he was thrown through the roof, and Luffy went unconscious as he flew completely across the island, and was about to go into the ocean before two buildings caught him. Zoro unsheathed his swords, and ran angrily at Lucci to avenge his best friend, but he too was thrown across the island, and was caught by a chimney. Head first. Kaku tied up Paulie and Iceburg, then all the CP9 agents quickly jumped out the window, right before the building was engulfed in flames. Nami was thrown out the window by the blast, and Chopper was caught under the rubble, fire burning around them. Definitely not the best day ever.

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Can't wait to write more :) See ya in the next one 3**


	31. Chapter 31

**Suppppp. Yeah, life and stuff happened.~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Now on with the story!**

"Strawhat! We have your friend at our hideout, better come get him in a workshop under the bridge!" A man dressed in a large tear-drop shaped breastplate yelled into the empty air, and the 4 CP9 agents grinned evilly. Thuds and screams of pain could be heard as the agents tried to get the exact location of Franky's hideout, and then they walked away as if nothing just happened.

"So what are you going to do once you fix the ship?" Franky sat on a couch in his run-down hideout, drinking some tea. Usopp didn't even look at the light blue-haired cyborg as he spoke. "I'm going back to Syrup village in the East Blue, after I adventure for a bit longer." At that answer, the shipwright looked up. "I can't allow you to do that, this ship won't even reach the next island. I could SUPER~ dismantle it-" However, before the man even finished, the sharpshooter spun around and shouted angrily. "No! Going Merry is just fine, she can do things on her own and she will always be able to sail! Luffy wanted to just abandon our nakama, he didn't even care!" There was an awkward silence, and Franky abruptly put down his drink, then strode over the the long-nosed teen angrily, throwing him into the stream. Usopp was in water, but you could still imagine the fresh tears that fell from his face. The keel looked awful, and the inventor knew, he knew all along. . . . The light blue-haired cyborg watched as the teen pulled himself out of the water, and then just continued to fix the suffering ship, more slowly than before. "I know, I've known all along. She was about ready to sink right before we left the last island, she's doomed."

"I saw a strange figure in the fog, and it told me; "Don't worry, I'll carry everyone a little longer." And the next day, though crudely done, the ship was fixed. Not only was it odd that there was someone there to help us, but they also knew what Merry actually looked like. . . . Could it perhaps have been her soul?" After Usopp voiced his thoughts, fresh tears welled up in his eyes, and he took shaky breaths, trying to calm hismelf down. Franky smiled, and small tears also formed at the corners of his eyes. "Klabautermann." When he saw the look of confusion from the younger, he continued. "It's the spirit of a ship that comes to warn crewmembers when it's near destruction. Yet it only appears if the ship loves the crew it carries." And then understanding dawned on the curly-haired teen's face, and he smiled. Though their peace was just itching to be disturbed.

_**BANG! **_The door flew off it's hinges, and the Square Sisters fell to the ground. The two other occupants of the room turned around quickly to face the new threat. Grinning evilly, Lucci and his 3 aquaintances stepped into the workshop, all their glares set on Franky. '_Galley-La?' _The light blue-haired man questioned in his head, and got into a fighting stance, Usopp behind him. "We are from the government's top elite force, the CP9. Iceburg seems to have been in a mishab, quite sad. . . Cutty Flam." Kalifa stated coldly, and then brutally kicked the man into a wall. Which just so happened to have a room in it. The four agents then rummaged savagely through the room, ripping the beautfiful blueprints up in the process, searching only for one thing. Pluton. "Get out of my house!" The cyborg had gotten up, and was now glaring angrily at the intruders.

~~~A bunch of backstories later... Look up Franky's story on One Piece wiki or something.~~~

Franky and Usopp were easily beaten and restrained by the CP9. Franky putting up more of a fight than Usopp. "Our commander would like to speak with you." Blueno stated bluntly as they all walked towards the exit, 2 of those people tied up uncomfortably. Kaku looked back one last time, and saw the abandoned ship watching them angrily, or maybe sadly, probably both. One could never tell with a ship. Yet the squared-nosed agent -to Usopp's horror- walked over to the Merry, and set her free of her lines. They all watched as the little ship fell down into the depths of the Aqua Laguna below. A tear fell from a certain teen's face, and then the group left.

Iceburg sat uncomfortably as Nami came over to him. (Chopper had saved Iceburg and Paulie at the last moment, but he suffered badly, so the little reindeer was still asleep.) They both sat alone for a few moments before the blue-haired man began to speak. "Robin told me that the CP9 can activate an island-destroying fleet of battle ships known as the Buster Call. She knew that the government would use it on your crew if she did not help assassinate me, and then go to Enies Lobby to be executed. The goal that she couldn't reach with you. . . Was for you all to leave the island safely." Nami's eyes widened, and tears filled her eyes, making her vision blurry. There was only one thought on her mind.

Nami ran frantically to Chopper, shaking him hard enough to wake the dead. Paulie groggily opened his eyes as he heard the screeches of the orange-haired girl trying to wake her friend. '_Wait. . . I'm alive!' _The Galley-La worker thought happily, and then he turned to his subordinates beside him, "Strawhat isn't the assassin!" The blonde jumped up, ignoring the pain, and ran over to the navigator of the Strawhats. "Hey! Let's go stop that train!" The girl turned to him, a smile on her face that proved revenge, and she nodded. Chopper ran off to find Luffy and Zoro with some Galley-La workers, under Nami's orders. And the rest of the workers, along with the orange-haired girl and Paulie, went off to catch the Sea train. This is gonna be good.

Sanji watched in a safe corner as the four CP9 agents, along with their prisoners, boarded the Sea Train. The blonde new that the vehicle would have to leave early due to the bad weather, and sure enough it started to leave. The Strawhat cook couldn't wait any longer, and he jumped on to the back, concealing himself from sight. Nami ran down the stairs to the station at blinding speed, Paulie just at her heels. They entered the sheltered platform just as the train chugged away, however, a note fluttered to the ground along with a baby Den Den Mushi. The note read: **Dear Nami-swan! I have boarded the Sea Train, and hopefully you have found the Baby Den Den Mushi that I left behind. I will try to find another Den Den Mushi on the train, and I will call you when I can. Love, Sanji. **Nami sighed, "Alright! Let's go get a ship and follow them!" But just as she walked off, Paulie grabbed her arm. "No! It's too dangerous to go out on the sea while the Aqua Laguna is coming. Please, let's just do what we can here." The orange-haired navigator was reluctant, but she obeyed, and they ran off in the direction of where the captain and first-mate went.

Kokoro stood with Chimney at her side, both of them watching the harsh waves as they drew back an abnormal distance, telling them just how powerful the incoming waves would be. Nami approached just as Chimney raised her hand to her forehead to see what was in the back alley. "Grandma! Look! It's the weird red-hooded guy!" The navigator's head immediately swiveled to where the little girl was looking, and indeed there was her crazy captain, and although she couldn't see him yet, she knew the position he was in must be uncomfortable. Then at the same time, Chopper looked up and saw some legs sticking up out of a chimney, with three swords. "Zoro! What are you doing in a chimney?" The little reindeer stifled a giggle, but immediately went to help his friend.

Chopper hopped up onto the roof and started forcefully pulling the swordsman's legs out of their sockets. "Ow! Chopper no! Just hand me my swords, I'll take it from there!" The little doctor obeyed, and soon there were perfectly cut lines in the brick, and the chimney fell apart. The green-haired teen got up on his feet, and he -along with Chopper- ran back to the safety of the high sidewalks. Meanwhile, Nami reached an upside-down Luffy, with just his head unstuck from the buildings. "Luffy! Get unstuck right now, there's no excuse!" Upon hearing his friend's voice, the raven-haired teen looked at her with a hopeless look in his eyes, and he tried with all his might to get out of the building sandwich, only to hang upside-down again, feeling all the blood rush to his head and making him feel dizzy. Tears started to form in the orange-haired girl's eyes as she screamed at her captain angrily. "Robin gave up her life to a painful death! Just for us to not have to face the government's wrath, and you're here being a dumbass doing nothing! Now try again!" Something flashed in the Strawhat captain's eyes, and he immediately began to push again with new motivation. Everyone -including Chopper and Zoro- stared in disbelief as Luffy began to crack the buildings in half, and then with one mighty push that had the strength of 10 giants, pushed the buildings apart and grabbed Nami, a humungous wave crashing down after them. The four pirates ran for their lives, Zoro and Chopper made it to safety first and the crazy captain yelled "CATCH!" before throwing the navigator in his arms to his first-mate, who easily caught her. They all watched in horror as the raven-haired teen smiled brightly, almost splitting his face in half, and then was engulfed by the Aqua Laguna. The surrounding watchers gasped as the nice teen was just swallowed by the furocious storm, but alas, there was an encore for his life. A grunt came from the bridge, and the three Strawhats ran happily to see Paulie pulling up a soggy and cold red-hooded captain. "Luffy!" The happy cry of the little reindeer echoed throughout the air as he ran and jumped on the coughing teen, hugging him tightly. "*Cough* Haha, hi guys! *Cough*" The raven-haired teen coughed up water, and he started to shiver violently, but he dismissed it, and looked seriously to his nakama. "Let's go get Robin! *Cough*"

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that chapter, and sorry the chapters seem to get shorter. They will get bigger soon though, when I have less homework. Love you people 3 See ya in the next chapter!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm so sorry! I know this might be short and stuff, but I was away from my computer and couldn't access it at the time. Hopefully you can still enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Although... Nah, nevermind.**

**Now on with the story!**

"We need at ship to chase after Robin!" Luffy had his hoodie shadowing his face as he tried to think of someway to get a ship. "No! No ship has been able to survive a normal Aqua Laguna, much less this abnormal monster!" Paulie shook the small teen's shoulders, seemingly trying to shake the thought from his head.

"Haha, if any ship could get past the Aqua Laguna, it would be the Sea Train!" Kokoro looked at everyone mischievously, and motioned for the group to follow her. After walking for a few minutes, they all ended up in front of an old cellar. Making their way down, the group saw a prototype of the Sea Train, Rocket man. Suddenly a man with dark blue hair stepped out from a side door to see Luffy's eyes literally stars. "Awesome!~ It's so cool!~" The raven-haired teen jumped up and down excitedly, making everyone -despite the situation- smile. The dark blue-haired man -Iceburg- smiled as he realized that he and Kokoro had the same idea. "Just finishing up on the maintenance, it's all ready to go." And all eyes shifted to the bag of wrenches the mayor of Water 7 had in his hand, finally understanding what he was doing there. The sound of high-heels clicking down the stairs caught the group's attention. Suddenly orange hair popped out from the corner, and behind it came a girl with some food and drinks. "Just thought it might help!" The Strawhat navigator said with a wide grin, and a flash of red zoomed toward her, then half of the food disappeared. Into a certain teen's stomach. "Hey Luffy, save some for me!" Came the call of Zoro as the swordsman downed the other half of the food before his captain could get any more. A laugh could be heard coming from a drunk grandma.

20 men suddenly stood out from the shadows, and one man walked up to Luffy. "Please let us go with you! We want to save Franky!" A man of the Franky Family begged on his knees, tearing up and hoping they would take the broken group on the journey. Everyone stared back at them, the smiles disappearing from their faces. However, before anyone could say something negative, Luffy spoke. "Sure, why not? Family is family after all!" And a grin lit up his young features as he helped the shocked man up. The raven-haired teen then turned around with Chopper, Zoro, and Nami right behind him, and they all got on board the Rocket Man. Kokoro cackled and started up the monster, roaring to life as coal burned in it's 'stomach'. Then the prototype lurched and bolted out of one of the city gates, heading straight into the Aqua Laguna.

Rocket man launched out of the city, and the Franky family attached their cart onto the back of the train, bringing along their king bulls Sodom and Gomorrah, and Kokoro steered the ship onto the tracks, boosting it's speed once again as everyone held on for dear life. However, since it's a prototype, Rocket Man's speed cannot be controlled, -much to everyone's dismay- and Chopper, along with Nami and the Franky Family, cried anime-style as the machine lurched every-which-way at an impossible speed. A groan could be heard from a crate near the back of the cart, followed by a '_Shhhhhh!' _And Zoro pulled the stowaways out from behind the box. Chimney, Gonbe, Paulie, Tilestone, and Lulu looked anywhere but the Strawhats' gaze. "Yo, Lucci, Kalifa, Kaku, and Blueno were the real assassins by the way." Paulie whispered to his two foremen friends. "And I'm here to avenge Iceburg!" But the blonde swung his head towards the approaching small figure, staring into the raven-haired teen's bright smile and happy aura. '_Must've had a really nice life and childhood.' _The 3 foremen thought at once as they stared at the captain. Yet _Oh! _How wrong they were. "Oi, let's form an alliance, shall we?" The Strawhat captain held out his hand and gestured to Paulie and the second leader of the Franky Family to take it. They agreed happily, and the three groups smiled at the new-formed friendship.

Meanwhile on the Puffing Tom, Sanji breached the next car where Usopp and Franky are being held. "Usopp! What're you doing here?" The blonde stared curiously at the curly-haired teen, and then turned to the blue-haired man next to him. "Hmpf!" The Strawhat cook shunned the cyborg, who pouted in return. "C'mon Sanji, he's not that bad, he actually accompanied me for a bit before we were captured." The sharpshooter convinced the smoking kicker, and he reluctantly freed both the captives. The three climbed onto the top on the next car, where Captain T-Bone was stationed. Usopp and Franky just watched as Sanji pulled out a Den Den Mushi from the previous car, and called Nami, who then breifed him on the situation with Robin.

A gigantic wave was heading straight towards the Rocket Man, and despite Galley-La and the Franky Family's greatest efforts, nothing would stop it. "It's getting closer, we're going to die!" The Franky Family shouted along with the Galley-La company, and Nami was crying with Chopper. "Ne Zoro?" Luffy turned to his first-mate with a grin. "Hm?" The green-haired swordsman replied, turning to look his captain in the eyes. They immediately understood each other. Everyone else watched as the Strawhat captain and first-mate stood on the front of the train, winding up for the most powerful combo attack there ever was. "Gomu Gomu no..." The wave was right in front of them. "300 Pound Cannon!" A large spiral tumbled through the air, and cut straight through the wave, blasting a hole in the middle just as they were about to hit it. Cheers and whoops came out of everyone's mouths, and Luffy sat down on a chair inside the train, Zoro plopping down beside him."Haha! Wonder what comes next!" The raven-haired teen said excitedly, though he looked tired, almost as if he was afraid to sleep. Although Zoro noticed this, he didn't want to say anything. Yet.

"Yeah, I'll SUPERR~ Save Robin!" Franky said enthusiasticly, turning to Usopp. "What about you Long-nosed-bro?" The black-haired teen shook his head. "I'm no longer a part of the crew, bye." The sharpshooter walked away, only to be replaced by a masked man with a cape that looks exactly like Usopp. "I am Sogeking!" The voice of Usopp, though deeper and stronger, rang throughout the room. "Usopp has told me that a friend named Robin has gone missing, and I am willing to help find her." Sanji sent a quick glance at his new companion Franky, both of them thinking the same thing, '_It's so obvious, yet I know Luffy and Chopper won't even notice it's actually Usopp.' _

Captain T-Bone walked into the car behind him, looking for the intruders as they just sit right above him, waiting until he gets onto the other part of the train. Sanji, Franky, and Sogeking smirked as they detatched the car the marines were on, watching as they fell behind and desperately tried to get back on the main vehicle. The three then entered the next car, in which they find a kitchen. A kitchen holding CP7 chef Wanze. "You look so un-SUPER~" The cyborg commented lazily, trying to get past the small and very weird man. "Franky, Sogeking!" The two looked at the cook as he continued. "Run to the next car, I'll take care of him easily!" They hesitated, but trusted the blonde's judgement and headed into the next car as their friend held off the chef.

After a while, Rocket Man approached the detached cars. Luffy immediately sprung into action, stretching his arm over to the abandoned train piece. As the teen landed on it, he was met with a few dozen swords and guns reaching out to get him, although, they were gone after a well placed rubber whip. The raven-haired boy looked and saw Zoro getting ready to slash the car in half, so right after the green-haired man sent the attack, the Strawhat captain jumped high into the air, his cat-like ability shining through. Unfortunately, the wind blew extremely hard, causing the rubberman's body to fly slightly off target, making him lose balance. Zoro saw this, and jumped up the catch the small boy in his arms, tumbling into the metal pipe once they landed. The swordsman looked around, his eyes unfocusing for a second before they refocused and landed on the teen in his embrace. "Shishishi, thanks Zoro!" The Strawhat captain smiled happily, glad he hadn't fallen into the ocean by mistake. They both stood up and looked ahead. "Wait. . . What's that?" Luffy put his hand up to his forehead to see, even though there was no sunlight. "Is that . . . A marine?" Zoro looked next to his friend, staring as the marine captain was getting closer. T-Bone turned around abruptly, and fired a projectile slash at the red hooded teen, only to have it blocked by a green-haired man. "Baka!" The Strawhat swordsman yelled as he knocked the marine off the train tracks and into the ocean. Luffy smiled. "Shishishi, looks like we're getting closer, closer to saving Robin."

**Sup people! Again, I'm sorry if you don't like how short these chapters are getting, but I've been pretty busy with some stuff. I may not have much of one, but I still have a life. XD Maybe not though. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See ya in the next one! 3**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry about not posting a new chapter on Friday, it was Halloween and then I wasn't near my computer during the weekend. Sorry about the quality of the chapter too, my computer shut down and I lost the original. :'( Today is not very good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Now on with the story!**

Sogeking continued on to Robin's car using the suction octopi to walk on the the side of the train. "Psssssst... Pssssssssst! Robin!" The archeologist turned in surprise as she saw her friend with his nose pushed against the window, and he started to crawl in next to her. "Luffy and the others are coming to save you! So just come back with us!" The Sniper shouted a bit too loudly, and covered his mouth then dove into Robin's hood as someone came in. Corgi walked over to the black-haired woman, and looked at her suspicious figure through narrowed eyes. "What are you doing?"

Sanji cut up and kicked Wanze through multiple cars straight into the CP9's, exactly as Franky punched Nero through the roof. Corgi found Sogeking, but the teen quickly shot the agent in the face with a Gunpowder Star. Robin, startled by her friend's attack, ran into the CP9's car, with Sanji and Franky standing there facing her. "Robin-Chwan! Please come back, we'll help you!" Sanji pleaded, reaching for her hand. She refused. "No! I'm not with them, I'm not going back, so you can't hurt them!" The archeologist turned to Lucci, her usually calm face twisted with worry. She then turned to Sogeking, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Flower!-" But before she could finish, the sniper king tossed a smoke bomb, and grabbed her as the four escaped to the last car, and quickly detached it from the CP9's. However, to the four's horror, Kalifa grabbed onto the car with her whip, and Blueno pulled it in. Franky put on a determined face, and jumped against the wall that Blueno was holding, which ended him up in the agent's car. However, his sacrifice was futile, because Blueno teleported with his Air Door using his Devil Fruit ability. Sanji was suddenly kicked across the room, and Sogeking was punched to the ground, but Robin stepped in front of them with her arms wide. "Stop! I promise to go with you if you would please leave them alone!" The bull-like CP9 agent looked at the woman in front of him. "Fine." Came the deep grumble as he and the 28-year-old went back to the Sea Train before Sanji could protest.

Franky turned to Robin, shock clearly written on his face. "Iceburg is alive... that's great!" Robin couldn't help but simle slightly at the happy face of her company. "But you know... Being alive isn't a sin." The cyborg saw the archeologist's smile diminish, and she looked seriously into his eyes. Then the train whistle blew, and Kaku, along with Kalifa, took the two onto the island of Enies Lobby.

~I love random flashbacks... Don't you?~

_Luffy was in hell. Garp came every month to literally train him to death, he tried multiple times to go back to Fuusha village, only to get beaten up by the tiger, Ace hated him for some reason and always tried to stay away from him, the garbage village inhabitants would try to kill him, and he was kicked out of the only place that gave him a little bit of comfort... Dadan's house. The 7-year-old was kicked out because of his animal-like behavior, and his uncontrollable berserk moments. However, they did not know why he went berserk at times, even though they were the cause. The mountain bandits would not speak to him, neither would the two 10-year-olds, and he would only spend time watching animals walk around, not even them wanting to speak to him! While Ace and Sabo had each other, Luffy had no one to talk to, no one to be with, except for the quick encounters with the tiger that ended up with the small boy almost dieing every time. Yet life never gave him the satisfaction of death. He was called a monster by the garbage village people, -who beat him for that- and he wasn't completely a cat, so the animals shunned him for not being their kind. He was a complete outcast from the world. Neither a human, nor animal. Hated by both. Yet Luffy never cried, he wouldn't, he couldn't. The raven-haired boy forgot what emotions were, and the only people who he would actually feel warm with were people who didn't like him, or were dead. (Luffy thought that Makino didn't like him anymore so she gave him away, and Shanks left him because he was annoying and a brat, and Ace hated him, along with Sabo.) 'Shanks would never leave me... right? He gave me his hat, and we made a promise didn't we?' The raven-haired boy shook slightly, but no noise left his mouth, and tears didn't roll down his face. "Oi Sabo! Did you get the bag?" Luffy's head shot up at the sound of his friends voice -though Ace wasn't his friend-. "Yeah, how're we doing?" Sabo asked as he climbed up the tree next to the freckled 10-year-old. "Great! Soon we'll be able to buy a ship and sail out to sea as great pirates!" The half-cat answered, smiling widely. "You're going to go out to sea? Can I come?" came the small squeak from Luffy as he slightly smiled at the only people who could unknowingly make him happy. Ace's smile turned into an angry scowl, and Sabo turned to look at the small and cute little boy below. However, even Ace's face turned immediately to worry as they saw the blood gushing out from underneath the raven-haired boy's shirt, but he covered his features again to show he was angry. "Sabo." The blonde looked up at his name, and nodded to his friend as they jumped down from the tree and grabbed both of the 7-year-old's arms. "What?" Luffy frowned a little, wondering what they were about to do._

_ Ace and Sabo stood back from their work; Luffy tied against a tree. "What do you think we should do with him?" The blonde asked to the person next to him. "I think we should kill him, he knows where we hid our treasure." The black-haired boy answered, glowering at the small, straw-hatted figure. "Kill me?" The two 10-year-olds' heads snapped back to look at the raven-haired boy, he almost looked hopefull at their suggestion to kill him. "That sounds nice, Gramps said that I should just die because I'm worthless, and he said it'll be better once I'm on the other side... better for him." Ace and Sabo blinked... Once... Twice... It had been a whisper, but they heard it, and it was not a pretty sentence. "Umm Ace...? Maybe we shouldn't say that-" But said 10-year-old clamped a hand over his friend's mouth and jumped into the bushes, right before the Bluejam pirates walked out from behind a tree. "Damn brats! Bluejam will kill us if we don't get his treasure back!" Then they saw Luffy tied to a tree with a bandana and a straw hat on his head to cover his ears. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A lavender-haired man walked up to the small boy, and his ugly laugh echoed throughout the trees. "You're the one that ran into us before! Maybe you might know where two other brats are, and where they're hiding our treasure." _

_Ace scowled. "Dang it! He's going to tell them!" And Sabo watched as Luffy was pulled out of the ropes by his neck, and held in the air as he was losing oxygen. "Are you going to tell us? Or do you want to die?" The lavender-haired man continued, grinning evily. The 7-year-old took in as much air as he could, and then shouted. "No! I'll never tell you, you pig!" the other pirates snickered a little at the name, but the lavender-haired man threw the little boy over his shoulder -who winced as his wounds were agitated- and walked off to his lair._

_ Luffy was irritated to say the least, and being jostled around on a big lug's shoulder wasn't helping, so the boy voiced the thought. "Hey you big oaf! Put me down!" and then he proceeded to knock into the man's skull with his own head. "Ow! Why you little..!" The Bluejam pirate held the 7-year-old by his hair, and pushed the door open with the boy's body by slamming it 3 times really hard. The raven-haired boy became very dizzy, and when his eyes refocused he was tied to the ceiling, hanging by his hips, and hunched over uncomfortably. "Alright kid! Now tell us where they are!" The lavender-haired man shouted in Luffy's face, slightly startling him. "Never! You stupid ossan!" Came the reply from the 7-year-old, and even though he was tied up, he put on a defiant face with his lips in a straight line. The Bluejam pirate became agitated, and put on his metal-spiked gloves, making the other pirates around him grin evilly. "Then I'll make you talk!" and the horrid sound of skin splitting and a jaw cracking was heard as the pirate's fist came in contact with Luffy's face. Soon enough, all 5 pirates were jeering and ganging up the the raven-haired boy, who was silently crying out in pain, his jaw hanging open from being broken. _

_ "Hey Ace!" Said boy turned to see his friend running at him frantically. "What?" Sabo caught up and spoke between breaths. "Bluejam hasn't come yet..." Ace turned. "So?" The blonde stared angrily into his friend's eyes. "So!? Luffy hasn't told them anything! They're probably beating it out of him! But he isn't saying anything, not a single thing!" Understanding dawned on Ace's face, and he grabbed his pipe, running off in the direction of the garbage village. "Let's go!"_

**Lol yeah I like these flashbacks. You all basically know what happens next right? Ace and Sabo break through the wall and beat up all the Bluejam pirates, saving Luffy. And the two 10-year-olds start to open up to the little 7-year-old. Happy times. See you all in the next chapter! 3**


	34. Chapter 34

**Yay! I have been getting such nice and happy reviews! Glad you are enjoying the story guys! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Now on with the story!**

Luffy woke up with a start, clutching his face. Though it was just as he had expected, it was just a nightmare. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, and he breathed heavier than normal. Paulie, Zoro, and Nami stood over the small teen, looking at him with worried eyes. At first the Strawhat captain didn't notice them, and rubbed the rough scar under his left eye. But he soon realized and looked up, smiling widely at his friends, yet was still unconsciously holding his face, with a eye looking out through spread fingers. "Hey guys! Are we there yet?" Paulie looked at him weirdly, and then slowly pulled Luffy's hand away from his face. "There! Now you can see and speak normally- and yes, Enies Lobby has come into sight on the horizon." The blonde said with a smile. Immediately the raven-haired teen jumped to his feet, knocking the three over. "Yahoo! Adventure! Adventure! Adventure!" He chanted, walking over to the random frog next to Kokoro. "Adventure!- Who are you?" The 17-year-old's arms were still in the air as he spoke to the frog. "_**They call me Yokozuna! I'm here to help!" **_Luffy smiled, acknowledging the large creature. "_**I like that name! I'm Luffy!" **_Kokoro watched the exchange in interest. '_So he can speak to animals? Hm...' _ But she was snapped out of her thoughts as two teens entered the room.

Sanji and Sogeking walked into the car that contained Luffy, Zoro, Chopper, Nami, Paulie and his two foremen, Kokoro, Chimney, Gonbe, and Yokozuna. To say it was crowded was an understatement, but there was enough room to walk around. "I am Sogeking! King of the land of Snipers!" The masked teen shouted proudly, turning a certain pair of teens' eyes into stars. "Really?" Chopper started. "Amazing!" Luffy finished, and they both ran over to the curly-haired teen, jumping around and messing with each other. Though the Strawhat captain new there was something familiar about this new person, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, and he couldn't think in the middle of playing around with Chopper. '_It's Usopp...' _ Everyone else in the room sweatdropped, and thought at the same time, '_Leave it up to those two idiots to not know who it is.' _However, they were underestimating Luffy's intelligence, and the boy would soon find out the shocking truth. But for now, they had an island to cause havoc on.

As Rocket Man approached Enies Lobby, Luffy shot his arms forward to grab the top of the gate, and launched himself completely over everything, ignoring the screams from his friends. "Luffy don't!- What's even the point anymore?" Nami sighed, and turned towards everyone else. "Since our captain has taken a leave, it's plan B... Attack!" And as the orange-haired girl raised her Clima Tact over her head, everyone ran straight-on to the large doors that separated them from the second half of the island, which was **heavily **guarded. So far Zoro had seen the 2 giants Oimo and Kashi, dog-riding guards, monstrous jurors, and a three-headed judge. '_This is going to be interesting.' _The green-haired swordsman thought, his lips turning up to form a smirk.

Luffy finally landed on top of the courthouse, and was about to take another step, but Blueno appeared 10 feet in front of him. "Get out of my way! I'm going to save Robin!" The raven-haired teen shouted, running at the bull-like man and aiming a strong punch at the man's face. However, just as the blow was about to hit, the man stepped out of the way, and caught the 17-year-old's leg in a metal grip, hanging him upside down. "Let go!" The Strawhat captain's face was red, though from anger of bloodrush, one wouldn't be able to tell. "Hm.." Blueno pulled Luffy up higher so that he could see him. "I wonder what's under the hood?" The raven-haired teen immediately started to struggle harder, and was able to make the man let go with a kick to the face. The red-hooded teen did a back-hand spring, and landed in a ready stance, watching as the bull-like man got up from the ground, rubbing the side of his head. "Hm? Wonder what you're so scared of, you think you look weird or something?" Blueno taunted, disappearing into the air. Luffy stood there, listening and waiting for the man to do something, his cat ears slightly twitching unnoticably under his hood. A footstep! It was a slight noise, but the raven-haired teen heard it, and he whipped his head around a little too late, feeling an extremely hard fist come in contact with his stomach. "Gh!" The small teen slammed into the wall behind him, almost falling off the edge of the building. The Strawhat captain looked up and moved out of the way just in time as the bullman charged at him once again, his fist hitting the wall just behind where Luffy once was. Blueno stood up, and listened as his opponent started to speak. "You know, I'm actually glad I met you guys. I got to learn a few techniques." Luffy smiled widely, and you could see the white glint of his teeth from under his hood. However, the CP9 agent was not pleased to hear this. '_How did he figure out a technique from us in such little time?' _The man watched as the raven-haired teen spread his legs like a crab, then hunched over and put his fist to the ground. "Gear second!" Steam started floating around the 17-year-old's hot body. (Interpret that how you will XD) At first Blueno wasn't impressed, and thought the teen did nothing, but then an unseen fist came into contact with his body 3 times before he actually started to fly backward. The bullman slowly got up and faced the boy in front of him, only to find him gone. Pain suddenly exploded throughout his entire back, and he caught a glimps of red before his face was smashed into the ground. '_Oh. A new technique eh?' _Was the last thought that went through the man's head.

Nami, Zoro, Luffy, Sogeking, Sanji, and Chopper stood atop the courthouse -where Blueno lay dead- facing off the CP9, who were on a balcony across a large gap. Lucci then spoke about Robin's past. About Ohara and Nico Olvia, about the buster call, and how Robin fled her dieing country. '_Robin...' _The Strawhat captain thought sadly, realizing how much they had in common during their childhood.

~Look up Robin's past, I'm too lazy to write it all.~

"I was betrayed so many times before, what's to keep you from betraying me too?! You'll just see me as being a burden, I prefer DEATH!" Robin shouted, her voice echoing through the air and carrying to the Strawhats' ears. The 6 had grim faces at they heard their friend's shouts, all of them thinking about their childhood. "HAHAHA!" Everyone looked angrily at Spandam, who started laughing like a deranged hyena. "You're right! Haha, no one is so stupid as to think that you aren't a burden!" The lavender-haired man then pointed to a flag with a weird sign. "The organization after Nico Robin is affiliated with 170 nations!"

Luffy acknowledged his words. "Hm... 170? Sogeking!" Said masked teen turned towards the person next to him. "Shoot down that flag." The king of snipers then pulled out Kabuto, and aimed at the proud flag flapping in the wind. A flame in the shape of a bird shot towards the flag, and set it ablaze, shocking Spandam, Robin, all the marines and agents in Enies Lobby beyond words; The Strawhats had just declared war on the **World Government.** "Are you insane!?" The lavender-haired man shouted at the Strawhat captain. "I can take it! ROBIN, TELL ME YOU WANT TO LIVE, I STILL HAVEN'T HEARD IT FROM YOU'RE MOUTH!" The raven-haired teen bellowed back at the top of his lungs, the orange flames burning the World Government flag in the backround. '_I've never been able to say it out loud, for fear of my life. I could never dream about it, because it was forbidden. But... Can I really say it now?' _ Robin bit her lip, and tears welled up in her eyes and fell down her cheeks. "I WANT TO LIVE! PLEASE TAKE ME OUT TO SEA WITH YOU!" The archeologist screamed desperately, and even though she was crying, she was so happy and wondered how someone who didn't know what it was like to be her, could just easily make her will stronger. '_What even was Luffy's childhood like?'_

_**CREAK! **_The sound of the drawbridge from the courthouse to the Tower of Justice opening was like music to everyone's ears. "Sounds like the Franky Family decided to pull the levers!" Sanji said with a smirk, as he took a drag from his cigarette. The Strawhats waited impatiently as the bridge slowly lowered, and you could clearly see the horror on Spandam's face. "Fire the mortar cannon!" Judge Baskerville shouted angrily, walking towards the weapon. Paulie and Zambai heard the order, and cut inbetween the three heads just before he pressed the button, however, the three heads turned out to be three separate people, and the mortar cannon shot the bridge, stopping it from getting any further. Spandam grinned and then started to drag Robin towards the gate of justice, but Franky decided to intervene.

Franky was impressed by the nerve of the Strawhats, and pulled out the blueprints that the government had been looking for. "These blueprints aren't actually for building Pluton, but a weapon to be used against Pluton in case it feel into the hands of someone like you!" The light blue-haired cyborg smirked as he looked Spandam straight in the eye, and burned the blueprints right in front of the CP9's face. "I shall help you win this fight Luffy!" The fire-breathing man smiled before he was pushed over the balcony by an enraged Spandam. _**Buda, Buda, Buda. **_The mini Den-Den Mushi that Nami had rang, and she picked it up quickly, hearing Kokoro on the other end. "Jump into the water fall!" The orange-haired girl looked horrified as she saw Luffy spin his head around and smile, looking innocent. "Nonononono!" She screamed as the raven-haired teen's arms stretched around all 6 of them, and he pulled them all into oblivion, none of them getting why he was making train noises like a child... until they actually landed on the Rocket Man. The falling cyborg was caught on the front of the train as well, and they all crashed into the Tower of Justice.

Spandam started to hyperventilate, and dragged Robin away quickly, though not before telling the CP9 some orders. "You all have the permission to massacre the invaders. Rob Lucci, come with me and take Robin, I need to be protected. Funkfreed!" The elephant walked over to his master, and turned into a sword. '_Good, with the CP9 protecting me and Funkfreed, I have nothing to fear.'_

The Strawhats emerged from the wreckage of Rocketman. First Zoro, then Sanji, Chopper, Sogeking, and Nami. All of them wondered where Luffy was, and why they didn't suffer any injuries. Then they realized they all landed in the same area, and went to check. And sure enough, there the Strawhat captain was, pushing rocks off of himself. Though when he got up, no one expected to see the sharp rocks and glass lodged in his back. Chopper immediately pulled them out, and the raven-haired teen smiled and thanked the small doctor. "Glad you guys are alright!" He said cheerfully, and ran ahead into the tower. They all headed towards the stairs that went upwards, but they were called by Fukuro, who was in the corner of the room. He then showed them a key. "This is the key to Robin's kairoseki handcuffs." After a bit of conversation amidst the Straw Hats about this, Fukuro explained. "Kairoseki is as hard as diamond, and the handcuffs could never be removed without the key."

Luffy immediately jumped at the strange ball-like man, reaching for the key in his hand, but Fukuro evaded the teen with Soru. He reappeared up the stairs a bit. "I may or may not have the key to Nico Robin's handcuffs. Including me there are 5 CP9 members in the building, and they all have a key, however, only one can unlock that woman's handcuffs. We are giving you a chance Strawhats, take it." The CP9 agent then fled into the building.

Luffy started running away towards the strange ball-like man, but Zoro grabbed his shoulder. "C'mon Luffy, we need to know who's going where. Calm down."

~A bunch of sorting things out later~

"Alright Luffy, go on ahead to pigeon guy!" Sanji said, already hearing the boy running away before he finished the sentence. "Alright, without that crazy captain, we have six people. So we need to defeat the five CP9 before we go off with him." The Blonde continued, taking a drag of his cigarette. Then, knowing it's a race against time, the Strawhats rush off with the determination to win their fights, even if they die trying. Chimney and Gonbe had been listening, and they ran after the group, wishing them luck, but suddenly their encouragement was cut off as they fell through a trapdoor. Kokoro was walking backwards for a second as she looked around, drinking as always, but when she turned around, her grandchild was gone. "Chimney...? Hm?~" The grandma just shrugged and walked off, wondering where they went.

Chimney and Gonbe actually found themselves in a candlelit secret passageway, and they heard a voice on the other side. "Hey Gonbe, that's Spandam's voice isn't it?" Chimney giggled as she ran along with her pet cat, -rabbit- heading towards the annoying voice. Spandam, with Lucci and Robin behind him, were walking down a spiral staircase, with the lavender-haired man teasing and taunting the 28-year-old woman all the while. Chimney and Gonbe emerged from a hidden door in the wall a few feet behind the group, and then the two decided to follow the other three. The group made it to the bottom of the stairs, with a large, formidable-looking steel door with an electric lock. Spandam fumbled with the control panel, pushing random buttons that the other two hiding couldn't see. Lucci looked and saw Chimney and Gonbe hiding very badly, but he did nothing, and walked into the open door, revealing a long corridor.

Franky ran through the tower, looking for the kitchen to refill his cola supply. He finally finds it, but Fukuro blocked his way. Nami encountered Kumadori in a dungeon, and Sogeking tried a number of doors before coming across a garden where Jyabra is sleeping with the key lying on the ground in front of him. Sanji runs into an apparently empty room, but Kalifa revealed herself and effortlessly seduced Sanji into taking tea with her. Zoro, swords at the ready, confronted Kaku in his study.

Luffy finally ran up the right staircase, and burst into the room where Robin was suppost to be. "Dammit, that ball-idiot was right. Robin isn't here!"

Sogeking tried to steal the key from the sleeping Jyabra without a fight. Before he can reach it, however, a rooster appeared and chirped, startling him into making noise that woke Jabra up. He recognized Sogeking as a pirate and revealed his Devil Fruit ability: Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Wolf. Suddenly the CP9 sniffed the masked man, and he had a weird look in his eyes. "You smell like a cat... Why?" Sogeking stiffened, and he found himself answering almost immediately. "Luffy-" But hurriedly clamped a hand over his mouth to keep anything from escaping. "Luffy. . . What?" Jyabra pressed on, having no idea why he even wanted to know. But the sniper king wouldn't tell the agent anything, and despite hating it so much, he started a fight to get the wolf's mind off of the subject.

~Fights that I don't feel like writing.~

Luffy panted heavily, finally having made it to the bottom of the judicial tower. The Gates of Justice were in front of him. The Strawhat captain dipped a hand in the water, and almost fell in from having his energy drained. "Damn it! How am I suppost to get across!" He shouted angrily looking at the large whirlpool inbetween him and the gates.

~More random fight things... mehhhhh~

"Bhelgp mghe!" Came the gurgled cry of help from Luffy as he was slowly drowned, being sucked closer to the whirlpool. However, there was a tug on his hoodie, and he was pulled out of the water by Chimney and Gonbe. "You're so light!" The little blonde-haired girl giggled along with her pet cat. Luffy sat up and choked out a bit of water, but what he didn't know was that his hoodie had slipped off his head. "Kitty! You're a kitty cat!" Chimney laughed and jumped onto the teen, knocking him over, and she started to play with his ears. (You could say that when Chimney saw Luffy's face... She had one of those cute kiddy crushes.) "Haha! Okay you can- haha! Stop-haha!" Luffy purred, and tried to get the little girl off, finally succeeding when he used his tail to pick her up. "Wooo~ Okay yes... I am a 'kitty cat'. But it's a secret okay? You can't tell anyone." The blonde-haired girl and her cat nodded, promising not to tell. The 17-year-old then shook himself off, and when he shook his head it basically looked like he was Haruka from Free, but with raven hair. Finally Luffy was dry, and he was about to put his hood over his head again, but Chimney jumped on his back and giggled. "I get to play with kitty's ears if I have to keep a secret!" The raven-haired teen smiled. "You're a dangerous black-mailer, aren't you?" Gonbe then nodded in confirmation, and told the boy to pick him up, to which the Strawhat captain complied. Then, with Chimney on his back and Gonbe in his arms, he walked off through the passage that Spandam had gone through earlier, and although he was nervous to have his ears exposed and being petted, he didn't mind since it was Chimney, plus there was no one in sight. The three eventually made it to the steel door, and although Luffy tried his hardest, he couldn't made the door budge. Suddenly, an idea popped into the crazy half-cat's head, and he told Chimney and Gonbe to steer well clear. The two hid behind a large crate, and watched in disbelief as a large shadow loomed across the walls. "Gear Third!" The steel door blew open, dust flying everywhere. The dust cleared after a while, revealing Luffy about the size he was when he was 7. Chimney and Gonbe's eyes popped out of their heads as the raven-haired boy smiled and ran off, his hood magically back on his head.

Luffy was halfway there when he finally went back to his normal size, an estimated minute or so was the after effect from Gear Third. Lucci smelled something familiar, and heard the extremely faint sound of sandals clapping on the floor. "Commander, we are being followed." Spandam turned around, listened for a moment, then mentally shrugged. "Well stay behind and fight them while I take this criminal to the Gates of Justice." Rob Lucci nodded and waited in the room, smirking as he anticipated a good fight.

~More fighting bits lol~

Luffy saw doors up ahead, and burst through them, coming face to face with Rob Lucci. "Well, we meet again. . . Mugiwara." The red hooded teen smiled, but it was far from friendly. "I think I like it better when your bird talks. Shishishi!" At that comment the CP9 agent seemed to frown a little bit more, but to make up for that, he jumped at the still- slightly giggling teen, who quickly jumped out of the way just in time. It was good that Luffy was anticipating this, and he started to run towards the door, trying to get to Robin. Unfortunately, Lucci was a bit faster, and kicked the red hooded teen in the head, making him crash into some crates. This was not going to be easy. Meanwhile, Robin had broke free of the CP9 commander's grip, and started to run down the stairs back to her captain. "Too late for you now woman, I will call the CP9!" But the lavender-haired man wasn't looking at which Den-Den Mushi he pulled out, and Nico Robin looked in horror as he pressed the button to summon the Buster Call, a powerful Marine fleet with the orders to destroy the entire island. Spandam realized his mistake, and contacted all the Marines stationed on the island, ordering them to report in.

Spandam panicked and didn't realize that he was still on air. "The lives of the Marines do not matter as long as I can get you alive to the Gates of Justice, Nico Robin!" The archeologist cut in, warning the Marines on the island. "The Buster Call is a horrible thing! 10 Marine battleships will come to this island and sink the whole thing! They don't even care if there are innocent people still on the land, they will kill everyone!" After the Marines heard that, it was complete chaos. Everyone was trying to get off the island, and it seems like it was 'every man for themselves', instead of the normal 'no man left behind'. Quite interesting how if your life is threatened that you forget all common sense.

_"Everyone must get out of here now!" _Robin's warning echoed down into the room where Luffy and Lucci faced off. The Strawhat captain tried once again to get to the door, running hopelessly as Lucci just appeared in front of him and kicked him away, sending the small teen sprawling on the cold floor. _'I'll never get to Robin at this rate...'_

Spandam finally made it to the top of the staircase, and started to drag Robin across the Bridge of Hesitation, he was pulling her by the hair when she suddenly broke free and ran back to the edge, looking at the waters below. "Damn woman! Get back here!" The lavender-haired man shouted angrily running after her. The archeologist laid down on the ground, and when the CP9 commander grabbed her hair and tried to pull her up, she wouldn't budge. Nico Robin was clenching onto the edge with her teeth. Franky saw the open doors at the end of the long hallway, and thought back at what Chimney said about the broken-open doors. "_Kitty Strawhat guy had big hand, and then all of a sudden 'whooosh!' and the door blew open, then kitty became my size!" _The cyborg sighed, kids aren't too good at explaining things. But the man burst into the room just as Luffy came flying and hit the wall right next to him, then jumped straight back up and ran at Lucci, managing to get a few blows on the agent. "Yo! Do you want me to SUPER!~ help you?" The light blue-haired man asked, getting in a fighting stance. "No! There's no time, just go get Robin. She's behind the door pigeon guy is guarding!" The red hooded teen shouted, and suddenly steam surrounded him, and he moved too fast for Franky's eyes to comprehend. Seems like Lucci was having trouble too, because he flew into a wall a few feet away from the shipwright. "Go!" And that was all the fire-breathing cyborg needed to run out of the door as fast as he could go, off to save Robin.

Luffy heaved a sigh of relief as Franky was able to get away, but he was kicked in the head for his lack of concentration, and he flew into a few boxes. "Concentrate Mugiwara." Came the deep and uncaring voice of Rob Lucci. Luffy accidentally hissed and then cursed in animal tongue as he was running at the agent, which caught Lucci off guard, and he got a really good blow to the head. "What are you Mugiwara?" Was the CP9's reply when he got up. "What are you talking about... I'm h-human." Luffy mentally slapped himself before he even finished the sentence. '_You stuttered you dipshit! Now he'll know something's up!' _ Unfortunately, the raven-haired teen's life was about to take a turn for the worse. Lucci turned into his half-leopard hybrid, and jumped on the small teen, pinning him to the floor. "Get off bastard!" Even though it was expected to be a growl, the Strawhat captain sounded a little bit desperate. "What are you afraid of? To be seen?" Lucci smirked and ripped the hood part off of Luffy's jacket. To say that the CP9 agent wasn't expecting this was an understatement. The small teen underneath him was probably the most adorable thing he had ever seen, and big onyx eyes stared up angrily at the leopardman. But what was the most shocking thing were his ears! They were cat ears, and he already had a rubber devil fruit, so that means he was born like this! However, Luffy was done being stared at, and he kicked the large man where no man should be kicked. The agent growled in anger and pain as Luffy did a couple backhand-springs to get away.

Franky watched as Robin crossed her hands over her chest and attacked Spandam, all her pent up frustration going into her power. She was finally free to do what she wanted, and she was going to go back to the Strawhats. But the celebration of being free is short lived as the Buster Call arrived and annihilated the nearby island, now coming for the one they were on.

Luffy was exhausted, and Lucci would not let up now that he knew what the small teen was. Rob attacked the Strawhat captain endlessly, punching him and trying to knock him out. "I thought you were stronger Mugiwara-cat." Oh yeah, and Luffy absolutely hated the creepy nickname the agent started calling him. The raven-haired teen growled loudly. "I'm done with you, let's end this. GEAR THIRD!" The half-cat blew up his fist to that of a giants, and aimed the strongest punch he could muster. "GIGANTO PISTOL!" The leopardman was knocked out of consciousness, and the room, landing on a Marine ship. There was a large hole where Luffy's fist was and it blew up the entire wall. The raven-haired teen attacked again, sending a Giganto Axe down on the Marine ship, but the agent managed to dodge it. Lucci then turned into his full animal form and bit the small teen hard in the shoulder. Marines started to shoot at the ship that the two were fighting on, but the Strawhat captain escaped the bombardment and went back to the tower. Just as he landed, he turned small again by the side effects of Gear Third.

Lucci found the now-small teen and was about to attack him... but the damage from Gear Third kicked in, and he stopped in his tracks. As the CP9 agent struggled with the pain, Luffy was able to change back to normal size. In the tunnels, Zoro and the others are about to drown, but Kokoro reveals herself as a mermaid, and she swims as fast as she can to get away.

**Hey guys! Gotta end it here. I wanted to finish the Arc, but it's too late and I'm sorry if there are any errors. See ya guys in the next one! **


	35. Chapter 35

**Sup peoples! I just realized how long the other chapter was, and I thought... '**_**How the frick do I even write this much?' **_**hahaha I'm just addicted, that's all. This chapter won't be nearly as long as the other one, but it'll be good. I promise. Kitkats are hard to open.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Now on with the story!**

Robin and Franky ran for Spandam's escape ship, hijacking it for a quick get-away. Kokoro spotted them and jumped on with the unconscious Strawhat crew, and she changed back into a human. "Thank you." Robin and Franky said together, waiting for the other crew-members to wake up. Zoro woke up first, coughing as he sat up. Sanji came next, then Usopp, Chopper, and Nami. Chimney and Gonbe were last. "Wait, where's Luffy?" Chopper said worridly, looking around. "I'm afraid Captain-san is still fighting Rob Lucci." Robin said sadly, looking towards where the sound of fists colliding and buildings crashing was coming from.

Luffy tumbled around, desperately fighting off the crazy leopardman. "Gear Second!" The raven-haired teen once again bumped blood faster into his veins, just to even the odds that were greatly increasing against him. His crew waited for him on the ship, anxiously pacing back and forth as they could feel the intensity of the fight from where they were standing. "It'll be alright, that shitty captain always knows who to fight so that we're all good." Nami looked up in surprise as Sanji said something indirectly nice about their friend. "I guess you're right Sanji-kun. We all have to put faith in our nakama, so let's cheer him on!" The orange-haired girl said happily, wishing the best for the person that saved her life. The person that saved all of their lives.

Luffy was not having fun. He ran around, scrambling to get away from the large man. The 17-year-old was tiring out, and it seems like his opponent knew it too, because right when the small teen tripped, a long tail wrapped around his waist, trapping his arms too. "Rukuogan." Lucci said firmly, and you could practically hear the smirk on his face. The raven-haired teen struggled desperately, his ears moving around frantically, and he tried to get his tail out so that he could use it to free himself. But the attack came before he could even take a breath. "Gh!" Pain exploded throughout Luffy's whole body, the center of it coming from his stomach. The CP9 agent had just released the most powerful attack he could on the small teen, and it hit the wall 15 feet away, going through the 17-year-old's torso. The leopardman dropped the boy onto his feet, blood flowing from his mouth like river, and the teen dropped onto his knees, his body falling to the ground not soon after. Luffy was drenched in his own blood as it pooled up around him, and his whole body was shaking. Lucci loomed over the figure on the ground, and smiled without any humor. "Damn... you..." The raven-haired teen tried to sound intimidating, but he just couldn't. Maybe it was something about lying in his own blood on the floor.

Buster Call ships realized that Luffy and Lucci were fighting in the tower. "Shoot the bridge, isolate them!" A navy Vice Admiral called, trying to see what was going on. Soon after half the bridge was gone, Marines then began aiming at the waiting Strawhat crew. Franky, Sogeking, Zoro, and Sanji marched onto the bridge, heading towards the broken-off side.

"First I'll kill all your friends, and hang their heads on my wall. And then I'll take you as my slave, all your pride gone and your reputation over." Lucci said evilly, his canines showing as he smirked. Luffy's angered flared, yet he could do nothing, and his body started to heat up from the lack on movement. "Don't _**touch my **_nakama!" The raven-haired teen's language was getting mixed up with animal tongue, and the four men of the Strawhat crew -who made it to the other side and started to watch the fight- looked as their captain's body began to shake even harder, yet the agent paid no heed and began to threaten the teen even more. "I'll roast them all on a spit, and laugh as their skin begins to peel off. Oh and you'll be watching, hearing their screams rise into the air as they are tortured and burned, constantly being beaten." Lucci laughed loudly, his voice booming off the walls to smack Luffy in the face. The Strawhat captain began to slip into unconsciousness, but he knew what would happen next if he let himself go; Ace told him about the strange rampages he went on, so the teen tried his hardest not to let himself go, and tried to stay awake in fear for his friends' lives. But for the sake of even his most dear family, he couldn't stay awake, and closed his eyes, seeing Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Usopp, and the newly present Nami and Robin start to panic. "LUFFY!" They all shouted, but their voices caught in their throats as they knew something was very wrong. A cold, dark aura spread around Luffy's body, yet they could see the teen pushing himself up like a ragdoll. Only his arms and legs moving as he got up, his head dangling creepily, and the group could see the raven-haired teen's once onyx eyes turning redder than the blood that covered him, his pupils only vertical slits. The 17-year-old's nails turned into claws, and his hair became shaggy. He pulled out his tail, and growled like a demon, his fangs cutting into his lip as he bared his teeth. The noise that left Luffy's throat could never even be considered human as he spoke in a monotone voice. "_**I SAID; DON'T. TOUCH. MY. FAMILY." **_The Strawhat crew recoiled at the calm and intimidating tone, and even Zoro turned away at what his most trusted friend was about to do. A loud hiss could be heard, and then a gurgled scream came from the leopardman's throat, then silence. Four slicing noises followed, and then splashes as something was thrown into the ocean below. They all looked up, however, when something was jumping across the gap, aiming at them in their preferal vision. Sanji and Zoro stood in front of Nami, Robin, and Usopp, as they looked in disbelief, seeing Luffy basically flying up at them, crossing the large gap between them. Yet it wasn't the happy way he usually came crashing down to give someone a hug, the raven-haired teen had his red eyes locked on them, and his claws and canines threatened to slash them to pieces. The small, yet menacing teen landed a few feet in front of them, just barely making it onto the ledge. He stared at them for a while, neither side able to speak a word. Then suddenly the red-hooded teen's ears when back against his head, and he growled ferociously. Then, to the group's surprise, he jumped straight over them and started attacking the Vice Admiral that had decided to sneak up on them, slicing him up with little difficulty. Chopper poked his head up from the stairway, along with Chimney, Kokoro, and Gonbe following him, then they sort of wished they didn't. Luffy looked horrible, not only creepy, but just downright beaten and dead. The teen walked past the Strawhats, hunched over and tired, but when he didn't stop and seemed to be heading for the edge of the bridge, Robin spoke up. "Captain-san! Be careful!" Said boy turned around slowly, and you could clearly see the hurt in his eyes. The raven-haired teen's claws turned back into his stubby nails, he pulled his Strawhat over his head in shame of showing his ears, and his eyes slowly turned back into onyx. Then the 17-year-old spread his arms and smiled widely, his normal and warm smile, seeming like he wanted a hug. Nami stepped forward, about to take up that offer, when suddenly Luffy fell backwards off the bridge, happy that he could save his nakama one last time. Everyone screamed bloody murder. But there was a dull THUD, and a little humming noise echoed in their ears. "_Let's return to the sea of adventure..." _A soft female voice giggled, her boards creaking as she rocked back and forth on the sea. "MERRY!" The Strawhats shouted, happily climbing down to the ship with the help of Robin's powers.

Kokoro, Chimney, Gonbe, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, and Franky stood on the ship, amazed that the Merry had found them and actually made it this far without sinking. Luffy lay unmoving on the deck, the only movement was the ragged breaths of air going into his lungs. Chopper went and picked the fragile teen up, holding onto him for comfort. A shot rang througout the air, and Nami yelled to get moving as cannons went into the water around them. Franky nodded and his forearms began to grow larger. "Coup De Burst!" A large amount of air pressure was released, and they flew off towards Water 7.

3 quarters of the way back to the island, Iceburg met them on the water in a ship, just in time too, because a large cracking sound could be heard, and the Merry split in half. Luffy woke to the sound of the hull snapping, and reluctantly got out of the warmpth of Chopper's fur, standing up slowly because everything ached. "Are you okay?" Came the concerned question from the reindeer as the teen staggered a bit, then stood straight. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Chopper!" The raven-haired boy smiled, happy as he could be in the situation, and walked with everyone else as the group sadly went over to the mayor of Water 7's ship. The Strawhats grabbed a small boat, and Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, Franky, and Kokoro watched as Luffy went out towards the sinking Merry in a smaller boat, holding a torch. Nobody liked what the captain had to do, but it had to be done. The raven-haired teen let his ears stick up without any cover, not caring at the moment who was watching. He slowly put the torch up to the wood, and it caught on fire, spreading fairly quickly. Star-looking lights began to float down, illuminating the dawn and making everything look beautiful. "_Thank you for taking good care of me." _Zoro, Sanji, Robin, and Luffy didn't cry, but Nami, Chopper, and Usopp bawled, hearing the light-hearted voice of the Merry. "But... It's our fault that you got damaged-" Luffy was interrupted by the nice voice of the ship, "_I was happy, couldn't ask for anything more. I only regret not being able to be with you on the rest of your voyage." _At that, Zoro, Sanji, and Robin began to tear up, but Luffy remained indifferent, the lights dancing all around him. "_Thank you for a great life." _And with that, the Going Merry was gone, sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

The Strawhats had a special house made for them back in Water 7, but one of them was missing; Usopp. The sniper had gone back to his hotel to think things over. Meanwhile, Luffy had drifted off to sleep right when they got on Iceburg's ship, exhausted by all thats happened. He was now sitting at the table, a day later, and still alseep. Everyone thought he looked adorable, and they saw the peace and tranquility on his face that wouldn't be there if he was awake. There were voices outside in the yard, and before anyone could go check what it was, a bulky old man burst in through the wall... right next to the door. The crew was terrified when they saw he was a Marine Vice Admiral, and Sanji, along with Zoro, stood in front of their captain with a determined look on their face. But with an unknown burst of speed, he used soru to get past them easily, and they didn't know what to do when he hit Luffy in the head really hard. "OW!" The raven-haired teen looked up angrily at his attacker, and immediately anger was replaced with fear. "G-Gramps.." The boy whimpered, holding his head in pain. "GRAMPS!?" The Strawhats shouted in desbelief. They saw the reaction that their captain had when Aokiji mentioned him, and they knew he must be pretty bad. "You stupid grandson! How dare you sleep in my presence!" The Vice Admiral shouted angrily, looming over the small figure as he cowered farther into a ball, expecting one of his ribs to be broken in just a few moments. Everyone was on the defense, grandpa or not, no one messed with their captain. Garp sensed this, and stopped, eventually going to fix the hole in the wall. The Strawhats were satisfied, but looked over at Luffy, and he basically looked like a 5 year old. He was holding his head, looking down with a glazed look in his eyes, and his knees were brought up in front of his chest, he was rocking back and forth. Chopper ran over immediately, trying to get the teen to snap out of it. "Luffy? Luffy!" The reindeer shook him, and when that didn't work he poked the boy between the eyes. Everyone heard the small chuckle from Garp, and angrily ignored him, wondering why their captain kept going into these weird episodes whenever his family was present, or he would have a bad dream and wouldn't stop until someone slapped him. The raven-haired teen slowly looked up, and poked Chopper, as it to make sure he was real, and this was reality.

"Gahaha! So have you met your father yet?" Garp said as he picked his nose, finishing up with the patch. "No." Luffy spat back, "What father?" At this responce the Vice Admiral chuckled. "Seems like I might need to jog your memory. He was that man who you saw that night when you where little and he-" His grandson cut him off. "Shut up!" The 17-year-old had had enough of going berserk this week, and he wasn't about to remember... Ugh! No, just don't think about it! Everyone looked frantically from Garp to Luffy. Obviously there was something wrong between them, and the intensity could very well make the house fall down. _'Most of all though,' _The Strawhat crew thought in unison, _'why doesn't Luffy seem to want to know his dad? Just what happened during his life?"_

**Lol imma leave it at that for now, hope you liked this chapter. Very short compared to the other one huh? Oh well, I can't always write a book in one night. See ya in the next chapter! **


	36. Chapter 36

**Suppppppp. Here's another chapter for you lovelies. Don't really have a lot to say except I feel horrible. My nose is stuffed, my eyes are kind of out of focus and stuff, and my throat hurts. But that doesn't effect my hands thankfully! So here is your story! Shishishi.**

**Warning for descriptiveness during Luffy's past.**

**Disclaimer: *Checks to see if I own One Piece* Nope. Still don't.**

**Now on with the story!**

Garp laughed as he had just finished patching up the wall, and walked over to his grandson, who stiffened considerably. "Well brat, it's time I left!" The Vice Admiral put his arm around Luffy's shoulders, and squeezed so hard that the boy heard a crack, knowing that his shoulder was just dislocated. "Bye, G-Gramps." The raven-haired teen managed to get out, and tried to step back from his grandpa's embrace. But the old man had something else in mind, and dragged the Strawhat captain outside. "Say hi!" Garp grinned as a pink-haired boy stepped forward, and even Luffy smiled as he saw his old friend. "Yo Coby! How are you? Oi Zoro, Coby's here!" The green-haired swordsman stepped out of the doorway at his captain's call, and smiled as he saw the tall teen -basically now taller than Luffy- wave to him happily. "You got taller." The first-mate stated bluntly, grinning wider when the marine blushed slightly. "Yeah, I've been training with your Grandfather, he's really awesome!" Luffy's smile stayed normal, but he couldn't help thinking, '_If only you knew.' _ Yet soon the greeting was over, and the marines walked away, back to their ship. The Strawhat captain's smile was frozen on his face as they walked away, and when they were out of sight he sighed and had a thoughful expression. Soon his shoulder started throbbing, and he got a good grip on his shoulder before trying to get it back in place. Though it was difficult, and he found himself walking into the cabin, still trying. Chopper watched as Luffy messed around with his shoulder, and just when he was about to ask, a resounding crack berated off the walls. "Woo, there we go, jeeze that geezer has a strong grip." The raven-haired teen smiled and moved his shoulder around, satisfied. Everyone didn't look quite that way though, and watched as their captain just laughed it off. "C'mon guys! Let's have a party! Celebration!" Finally they gave in and laughed along, happy that all was right again.

The night was beautiful with stars all over the dark sky, and pool lights, along with torch lights, lit up the large space with the Strawhats lounging. This area was restricted to them only, and so they could do whatever they wanted without being disturbed. Luffy had successfully healed completely, and was now in his red swimtrunks, unknowingly looking absolutely adorable with his slightly yet perfectly built body. His straw hat was on a table next to Nami and Robin who were on some lounge chairs, talking quietly. The captain's tail and ears were out in the open, happily twitching at all the sounds that were going on. Chopper and Sogeking -who was secretly invited by Zoro- were in the pool along with the green-haired swordsman, and they were beckoning their captain in. Sanji and Franky were at the grill, cooking dinner with some delicious steak. Luffy giggled, he was nervous at getting into the pool, but since Chopper could do it with the help of Sogeking, then he could do it too. The Strawhat captain stuck his foot in, and Zoro playfully pulled him in, making sure that the teen had taken a breath first. They, of course, were in the shallow end, and the water went up to the green-haired swordsman's chest. The first-mate pulled the wet half-cat out of the water, whos hair was in his eyes, and he was shaking slightly. "Captain?" Zoro said worridly, but Luffy shook even more and brought his head up to show he was laughing hysterically. The raven-haired teen smiled and laughed even harder, as he jumped on his friend, splashing around as they went underwater. The two immediately jumped back up, and continued to play around, water flying everywhere. Nami and Robin decided to live little also, and walked down the stairs into the perfectly-temperatured pool. The four (Chopper and Sogeking decided to watch.) decided to play a fun game in water, and as Nami got on Robin's shoulders, Luffy got on Zoro's, and the navigator and captain pushed against each other, smiling and laughing loudly as they played Chicken Fight. Surprisingly, Nami won by falling forward off of her base's shoulders and onto Luffy, and they both fell into the water, giggling as they surfaced again. Zoro and Robin stood smiling as their partners walked back to them, soaking wet. The raven-haired teen liked the pool alot, and the four of them just continued to swim around, talking and fighting playfully. Nami and Robin saw the diving board, and the orange-haired girl stood on it, gaining momentum as she jumped into the air and did a perfect dive. Robin and Luffy clapped, and soon the small teen was also on the diving board, jumping as he held his nose and took a deep breath. The raven-haired captain flew into the air and did a backflip before he landed in the water, sinking to the bottom of the 12 foot pool. Robin, Zoro, and Nami swam underwater towards him, and they all smiled as he doggy-paddled -or cat-paddled?- back to them, taking a deep breath as he surfaced along with the other three. "Shishishi! Let's go eat!" The dripping-wet half-cat smiled widely, and grabbed onto Zoro's shoulders as they swam the long length of the pool back to Sanji, Sogeking, Chopper, and Franky, who had the steak ready on shish kabobs.

Everyone was in their bathing suits, and Sanji sat down on his indigo towel, Robin sat down on her violet towel, Nami sat down on her orange towel, Chopper sat down on his pink towel, Zoro sat down on his green towel, Franky sat down on his blue towel, Sogeking sat down on his brown towel, and Luffy sat down on his red towel. His ears twitching, and his tail darting back and forth while he ate his steak happily. Everyone was laughing and giggling, drinking and stuffing their mouths as they partied. All was good as they made their way back to the cabin, Zoro carrying a certain sleeping captain, who was wrapped in a warm blanket.

The next day, Franky had gone off to do something important with the help of Iceburg, and wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning. Sogeking had gone back to his hotel to think even harder about what he was going to do, and started to pack his things. Meanwhile, the Strawhats were gathering some provisions and materials for when they went back out to sea. Luffy had just finished bringing the food back, and told his partner, Zoro, that he was going to go for a walk down on the secret cove area that Franky told them about. The green-haired swordsman nodded, "Be careful Luffy." And the captain smiled, walking out the door.

Luffy was wearing his large, red sweat-shirt with the loose hood on, along with his black shorts with white fluff on the leg rims, and his normal sandals. The raven-haired teen was staring at the beautiful blue ocean to his left, when he rounded a corner of the cliffs, and bumped into a tall man. "Sorry, wasn't looking... where... I was... Going." The 17-year-old was apologizing for running into the man when he looked up to see gray eyes staring back at his in surprise. "Luffy-ya?" The captain said, a smile creeping onto his face as he moved closer and pulled the short teen into a hug. "Law!" The raven-haired boy said happily, a looked up at the Heart Pirate, straining his neck because the man was a foot taller. The older pirate silenced him with a kiss, surprising the raven-haired cat as their tongues intertwined. "Mpf!" The Strawhat captain was overtaken with warmpth as Law began to caress his ears by reaching into his hood. The taller man broke their kiss, and laughed quietly as his lover began to purr loudly, the two of them not wanting to step away from each other. Suddenly Luffy was swept off of his feet as he was carried bridal-style into the cave. Law looked down and saw the curious look the light teen was giving him, but all he did was smile and walk on, wanting to show his magnificent discovery.

They soon made it into a small circular room in the cave, and Luffy's mouth opened slightly as he saw the beautiful turqoise water while Law put him down gently. There was a small pool of water that led down into the underwater part of the cave, and its color bounced off the walls, illuminating the ceiling full of crystals, making them look like stars in the night sky. The Heart captain pulled the small teen into an embrace, Luffy's back against his chest, and put his chin on his head. The Strawhat captain's face was lit up with the sparkles of the ceiling, and the green-ish glimmer of the water, but they just stood there, taking in the beauty. Soon Law lifted his chin from his lover's head, and Luffy tilted his head back, only to have his lips captured yet again in a kiss. It was awkward, but held just as much love as the last one, and soon the two were in their own world, staying there as long as they could before they ran out of breath. When they broke away, they were both panting, and it filled the room. "Luffy!" The far off voice of Zoro echoed through the cave. Said teen turned around to look down the hallway, and Law stepped behind him, wrapping his arms around the raven-haired teen's waist. The Strawhat captain felt the older man's breath on his neck, and a shiver went down his spine. "Until next time Luffy-ya. When we won't be disturbed." The Heart captain then activated his devil fruit powers, and teleported out of the cave by switching himself with a rock.

Zoro heard sandals clapping against the ground in the cave, and Luffy came walking out, a smile on his face. "Oi Zoro! What're you doing here?" The green-haired swordsman sighed deeply before he answered. "It's been three hours since you left Luffy, it's already dark out! Just what were you doing?" The red-hooded teen just kept on smiling, and ran off in the direction of their cabin, laughing. "Why you-!" The first-mate cursed and ran off after his captain, soon catching up because the raven-haired teen was laughing too hard. "Shishishi-! _**Thud.**_" Zoro tackled the giggling boy to the ground, pinning him. "Idiot." The swordsman's earings chimed together, and suddenly Luffy put his foot on his friend's stomach. "Marimo.~" The raven-haired teen teased before he used his foot to kick the green-haired man over his head. Zoro landed on his back as his captain jumped up and started to run again, bolting through the open cabin door while laughing.

Iceburg knocked on the Strawhat's door the following morning, telling them that the present was ready, and that they should go down to the coast. "Take Franky with you out to sea, he really wants to himself, but feels as though it's his duty to stay here. It's not. So please do me this favor." Luffy smiled and nodded at the mayor's request. "We were already thinking of taking him with us, and I won't let him get away so easily." It was the Galley-La president's time to agree, and he smiled at them slightly before walking off.

The Strawhats were amazed at the beautiful work that Franky and Iceburg had done overnight, the ship was magnificent. Yet there was one thing missing: Franky himself. All of a sudden a Franky Family member came running at them with a certain cyborg at his heels. "Catch!" The man yelled as he threw something in the air towards the Strawhat captain. Luffy jumped up and caught it just as the man was trampled by his boss. "Where are they?!" The light blue-haired man yelled, and he finally noticed where he was when he saw the ship he had just made. The raven-haired teen looked down at what he had caught... Franky's speedo. Everyone looked from what was in the half-cat's hands to the cyborg, who they now found out didn't have any pants on. Iceburg, Paulie, Tilestone, and Lulu watched in satisfaction as their friend began to take a step towards the ship, but then he stopped. "I can't go, I have to stay here!" Franky shouted, setting his mouth in a determined line. Luffy just sighed. "Iceburg said he wouldn't go without force right? Well how do we do that?" Robin's lips twitched, holding back a smile. "I think I might know." Nami and the Strawhat captain looked at her, seeing what she would do. The archeologist crossed her arms over her chest. "Flower..." Hands sprouted out of the cyborg's inner thighs, "Grab."

All the color drained out of Franky's face as he yelled in agony. "Ahhhhhhh!" And fell to the ground, clutching his nethers. "Robin! I would like our shipwright to be a man when he joins!" Luffy wailed, covering his eyes with his hands. Paulie, Lulu, and Tilestone's eyes popped out of their heads while their mouths opened, and Iceburg dropped his cigar. "They will fall off!" Mozu yelled. "Like an orange!" Kiwi finished. "An orange?" Franky questioned on the ground. "Oi Robin..." Luffy looked over to see that Robin had uncrossed her hands, she wasn't doing anything, "Oh." And the raven-haired teen looked back at the cyborg, who was now sitting cross-legged. Zoro and Sanji came running full speed at the boat, and as the blonde ran past the man sitting on the ground he decided to make a comment. "Dammit Franky put some pants on jeeze!" Then Zoro began to speak. "Luffy it's your grandfather! He's coming for us from the other side of the island!" Said teen spoke up. "What?! I thought he said that he was leaving!"

"Well we don't have time to think about that!" The green-haired swordsman retorted as he and Sanji jumped onto the ship. "I guess it can't be helped, it would be bad for the ship if you didn't have a shipwright. I can't just let you mess up my masterpiece." The Strawhat captain smiled at Franky as he got up and started to walk towards the ship, and the raven-haired teen threw the cyborg his underpants, which he caught and pulled on while he was walking. Everyone cheered and yelled their farewells as the Strawhats sailed away, all of them nervous because they were missing someone that should be there. "LUFFY!" Came the voice of a certain special sniper. Luffy turned around and smiled as he saw Usopp running at them, and he was about to stretch his arm when Zoro stopped him. "Wait." The teen couldn't mistake the un-arguable tone, and watched as their friend got on his knees. "PLEASE LUFFY! I'M SORRY, I WAS WRONG! PLEASE TAKE ME BACK OUT TO SEE WITH YOU!" The green-haired swordsman's arm lowered off his captain's shoulder, and the raven-haired teen immediately stretched his arm, a welcoming smile on his face as Usopp looked up in surprise. "You idiot! Just hurry up already!" The sniper needed no further encouraging, and grabbed onto his captain's soft hand, who pulled his arm back and sent the sharpshooter flying through the air. Chopper and Luffy stood at the front of the ship, arms held out to catch their nakama, who smacked into them at full speed, and sent the three sprawling in a tangle of giggles.

"Welcome back you shitty sniper." Sanji took a drag of his ciggarette while smiling.

"Welcome back Usopp!" Chopper's high pitched squeak was followed by a hug.

"Welcome back Usopp-kun." Nami said sweetly, smiling.

"Glad you're back Usopp." Zoro's grunt was unusually happy, and he smirked.

"Welcome long nose-kun." Robin giggled and smiled.

"I'm glad to have you SUPER!~ back bro." Franky got in his famous stance and smiled.

"Welcome back Usopp. Though, as I recall, I don't think that you ever stopped being our nakama." Luffy's grin reflected the sun, and Usopp started to tear up again. All was right on the newly created Thousand Sunny.

~3 days after the Strawhats departed from Water 7~

"There's a small island up ahead! Doesn't look like it's inhabited." Zoro's voice called through the speakers from the watch room. Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp ran to the front of the ship. "Really? Yay, Adventure!" The captain's ecstatic voice carried through the air, and everyone hurried to get ready for docking on the new discovery.

They landed an hour later, and Luffy immediately jumped off the ship, running into the thick forest that reminded him of his own back at home. Yet Robin was ready for this, and she created hands to hold him back before he disappeared into the trees. Soon they were all down off the ship and ready to go, and the half-cat was shaking from excitement. The Strawhats walked into the forest, and they were walking a bit before they came across a small temple, with a sign in a different language. "Do not go into this temple and touch the monkey, for you will face the fears that have haunted you all your life. You have been warned." Robin read the sign carefully, wondering what it could mean, but Luffy had stars in his eyes. "A weird mystery monkey? You mean like this one?" His voice echoed off the walls, and the 7 crew members turned and ran at their captain, trying to reach him before he did something stupid. Yet their efforts were in vain, and as they ran into the room, the door closed behind them and the raven-haired teen had already put his hand on the statue's head. The floor glowed beneath them, and all was white.

The eight friends heard the sound of someone hitting a wooden dummy with practice swords, and Zoro stiffened as he recognized his dojo. "What the? How did we get here?" Everyone looked at him. "This is your home Mr. Swordsman?" Robin asked, thinking about the warning once more. "Yeah.." He answered uncertainly watching Luffy walked off towards the front of the building. "Hey Luffy! What are you doing?" The green-haired swordsman hissed quietly, not liking the situation at all. And everyone hurried to follow their captain, wanting to see what was going on.

All eight of their heads stuck around the corner, and they looked in surprise as a small boy mercilessly whacked a training dummy with 3 wooden swords. The Strawhats noted with surprise that the boy had _green _hair, and used _three _swords. Suddenly a head disappeared from the line, and Zoro tried to grab his captain before he walked away, but nothing was going his way, and the teen walked up to the training child. "Yo! Why do you look like Zoro?" The Strawhat captain asked bluntly, poking the kid in the head. The green-haired boy looked up in annoyance, and saw the raven-haired teen's childish face with a large scar under his left eye. "That's because I am Zoro." The half-cat tilted his head and pointed behind him at the aproaching swordsman. "No. That's Zoro." The green-haired man looked at himself from 10 years ago, and his little self stared back in surprise, then started to swing one of his swords at his older self, who took out Wado and was able to block it with ease, chopping the wooden swords in half. Little Zoro stared in surprise at the sword in his 19-year-old version's hand. "How did you get that? That's Kuina's sword!" The rest of the Strawhat crew came from behind the building, and walked up to see the 'small version' of their nakama. "Oi Marimo! It's you." Sanji smirked at his retort, and blocked one of Zoro's swords with his leg. "Shut up shitty cook!" And soon they started a full on fight, calling insults and dealing blows. Little Zoro looked at all the weird people in front of him, especially himself who was fighting with a curly brow. Suddenly everyone froze and looked as two people came out of the dojo. A blue-haired girl aged about 10, and a man who seemed to be the sensei. The two also froze as they saw the weird eight people, especially the one that looked exactly like little Zoro. "H-Hi sensei..." Both green-haired swordsmen said at once, and bowed respectively. The other seven just watched in surprise at the scene. Then, when the first-mate realized what he did, he slowly backed up along with his crew mates, moving out of vision around the corner. Kuina noticed the white sword around the older Zoro's waist, and looked inside to see hers where it always was. Then the two looked at the little Zoro, who seemed just as bewildered as they were.

It was nighttime, and little Zoro challenged Kuina to a fight yet again, unnaware of the people watching behind a rock. "Hm, I think I figured out what the sign meant." Robin said quietly, "But I know you all won't like it." Everyone turned to her, but before she could tell them, a small cry was heard, and three wooden swords flew into the air as Zoro scowled. "Was I really that weak?" But everyone shushed him as they watched what happened next. Kuina had a sword right next to little Zoro's face, and he got up as he was beaten yet again. "Zoro, I won't be able to be the next sensei... Because I'm girl. I'm already starting to grow, and soon you'll be stronger than I am." Kuina looked at her friend sadly and sat down as it started to rain. "Don't say that! You're way stronger than I am!" Little Zoro's outburst startled her, "Let's compete to become the greatest swordsman in the world! Promise?" The dark blue-haired girl smiled. "I promise." Then light flashed and the Strawhats were teleported to the next morning. A coffin was on the ground, getting ready to be buried, and little Zoro was crying as it rained heavily. Zoro actually started to tear up himself as he saw what was on the grave. Everyone was shocked too, for on the grave was "Kuina". And again they were off to another part of the world, disappearing in a flash of light.

They were at Usopp's house, watching in through the window as little Usopp burst in and ran through the line of doctors to a woman on a bed. She had a long nose like her son, and a towel on her forehead, showing she was sick. "I'm sorry son, that your father wasn't there for you, but you can't hate him, because the sea was calling for him. And you can never deny the sea... I love you." And then the dark green-haired woman died in her bed, with little Usopp crying by her side. Then he ran out a screamed at the top of his lungs. "Pirates, pirates are coming!" and Usopp just watched as his smaller version wasn't actually screaming to people, he was screaming at himself, saying that his father was going to finally come home, even if he never would. The sharpshooter started to cry, and right as his little version saw him, he disappeared off to another part of the world. Leaving little Usopp to wonder.

A small Chopper was in his reindeer form, and got head butted away from the rest because of his blue nose. Everyone watched as little Chopper walked away sadly, towards the village. The Strawhats teleported to the village to see little Chopper in his human form, running away from mean people who started to shoot him. And as they saw him finally collapse, someone came into view and started to clean up the reindeer's wounds, soothing him all the while.

"I'm Dr. Hiluluk! Nice to meet ya!" The man named Hiluluk said happily as he put little Chopper in bed, who was smiling at the nice man. "I'm Tony Tony Chopper." And then they got into a nice conversation right before the Strawhats teleported yet again to the top of a Drum Pillar in front of the castle. Luffy growled as he saw the king Wapol, with Dr. Hiluluk sitting on the ground, a drink put up to his lips. "DR. HILULUK!" Came little Chopper's sad cry from below as the Doctor drank the liquid, and blew up along with the pillar. Chopper began to cry, and Robin picked him up for comfort as they teleported yet again.

"My dad left me." Little Franky said to Tom, and the fishman, along with little Iceburg started laugh. "Well, you can stay with me with a DON!" Tom said happily. And the group teleported to when Tom was put on trial, and was taken away on the Sea Train while little Franky stood in front of it, only to be hit hard. Franky bawled. "Tom!" and Chopper, Usopp, and Robin felt for him as they hugged him. Then little Franky saw his older self crying, and thought that he was seeing this just because he was dieing. Then they teleported again.

Little Sanji sat on an island in the middle of nowhere, looking like a stick with skin. Sanji walked over from his cover of the rocks, and put a hand on his little self's shoulder. "Yo! Why do you look so down kid? Go look over the rocks." Little Sanji looked up in surprise, and everyong stepped out from their hiding place to walk closer. They all smiled at the starved boy, and Luffy did something the Strawhats never though they would see. He took out the lunch box that he kept with him, and gave the large bag to the boy. "Eat some, and go take it to your friend." Little Sanji took it warily, and looked inside to see a beautiful and specially made lunch. "Made by you! Shishishi." The raven-haired teen added, pointing to the blonde cook behind him. And then they disappeared in a flash of light.

They were in Nami's village, and Bellemere was just shot through the heart by Arlong, who then looked at the two little girls huddled in the corner. Luffy ran inbetween the fishman and little Nami with little Nojiko. "Go _now." _ The boy hissed, spreading his arms, and smiling slightly as Nami also came and stood next to him. Arlong was about to protest, but then he saw the look in the teens' eyes, and walked away, grumbling. Nami smiled and turned around, looking at the surprise on little Nami's face. Tears where still running down the little girl's face, and Nami held she and her sister in a hug, tearing up herself. All the Strawhats walked out from behind the house and smiled at them, all eight of them looking happily at the two little girls. "Whatever you do is right, no matter what. Because all that you do in your life will lead to meeting your nakama." Nami said to her little self, putting an arm over Luffy's shoulder to indicate that she ment all of the people present. Little Nami and Nojiko looked at them, eyes wide and disbeleiving. Then, smiling, they all teleported to another time.

The Strawhats were in a large and beautiful village. . . that was being burned to the ground. A little eight-year-old Robin stood crying in her mother's arms as Olvia finally let go and started to walk away towards the burning 100 foot tree. "Saul! Don't let my daughter die!" A giant hurried to pick up little Robin, and ran away. "Mother!" The little girl screamed at the disappearing figure in the distance as the white-haired woman yelled back. "LIVE ROBIN!" They were all then teleported to when little Robin was in front of Aokiji, and Saul was frozen. Robin stood, along with everyone else, inbetween the two, and the Marine Admiral saw the determined look in their eyes, and finally left. Robin then turned to her little self, and smiled. "You will find friends who will save you from your greatest peril. Trust them no matter what, little me." Little Robin looked in awe at her older self, and older Robin gave her a hug, then gestured to the people around her. "These will be your crew, cherish them forever." Robin teared up, and they all disappeared in a flash of light. Off to see the most horrible thing they will ever witness, Luffy's childhood.

Sometimes the crew was visible to people, and sometimes they weren't, this was one of those times where they weren't. They all appeared in a nice and comfy house with two people sitting on the couch. Luffy immediately recognized where they were, and pulled down his hood over his face, not wanting to see anything. Yet everyone was focused on the beautiful crimson-haired woman with cat ears, and her little son, his onyx eyes sparkling with life and happiness, and his ears and tail twitching as he played around. There was suddenly a crash outside, and a few screams. Luffy pulled his hood back, since no one could see them, and his ears twitched. "The sign warned us that we would relive our worst nightmares." Robin said, and everyone but Luffy thought the same thing. '_Then what's the bad part about this?' _ This time there was a louder scream from outside, and the red-haired woman picked her son up, then walked outside, the Strawhats following soon after, though one of them was being dragged. A man in a green mottled cloak stood over a bloody man, smiling. Then the man looked up, lightning illuminating the red tattoo on his face, a tattoo of a Dragon. "Dragon? What is the famous revolutionary doing here?" Robin asked to no one in particular, then watched as her captain suddenly ran in front of the red-haired woman and little boy. Dragon seemed to finally notice the woman, and looked up, his red eyes gleaming in the moonlight. The Strawhats' shivered, that was the same look that Luffy had when he went insane. "Honey, you're drunk, why don't you come inside? I made dinner, and Luffy helped." The red-haired woman's voice was soothing, and everyone was shocked. '_That's Luffy?' _No one had noticed it was him because he was so young and didn't have the scar on his face. Dragon then grinned evilly, his canines shining with blood. The Strawhats then realized the meaning in those words. Dragon and the red-haired woman were married, and Luffy was their child. "Luffy, why don't you go inside?" His mother said, eyeing her husband nervously. "Aw, but I want to stay with mommy-" "Go Luffy!" The woman interrupted, pushing her son out of the way as Dragon began to run at them. "No! Get away!" The Strawhat captain yelled, spreading his arms and a tear rolling down his cheek. Yet his father went straight through him, and punctured his mother in the heart with a clawed hand. '_Oh my god..'_

The crew looked, eyes wide, as the woman coughed up blood, and Dragon pulled his hand out of her chest. Little Luffy watched as blood spurted from her wound, and he knew that his mother was dead. But Dragon wouldn't leave it at that, and Usopp almost threw up as the revolutionary cut off his wife's head, laughing as he held it by her crimson hair. Then he tossed it carelessly over his shoulder, and jumped at his three-year-old son, cutting deep into the bone just below Little Luffy's eye. The boy screamed in agony, and Luffy shook violently, angered because he couldn't do anything. Little Luffy then ran behind a tree, and when he thought his father wasn't looking, jumped out from behind it and ran at him. It was hopeless, because Dragon was just waiting for him, and threw his mother's decapitated head at the small child, which hit him in the stomach and he fell over. Her crimson hair was matted with blood and dirt, and her eyes were rolled into the back of her head, which was sitting in little Luffy's lap as he just stared at it, his eyes starting to change to the color of his mother's hair. Luffy's eyes were also starting to change color, but Nami quickly grabbed him and put a hand over his eyes, making soothing noises and hugging him as she watched, not being able to do anything. Blood dripped all over little Luffy's pants, and he suddenly just screamed, quickly rising in pitch that would of made anyone's ears bleed, then everything went cold, and a dark pillar consumed Little Luffy, his screams still echoing through the air, and then everything was silent. The pillar disappeared to reveal a slightly taller little Luffy, with eyes as red as his mother's hair, and claws twitching for his father's blood. Yet his face showed nothing, because he was dead inside. The boy lunged at his father with new speed, and ripped flesh off of his arm with his teeth and claws. Dragon answered back by scratching every piece of skin on his son's body, tearing up his face, legs, arms, and ripping through his shirt. Little Luffy fell back onto the ground, unmoving, and Suddenly the Strawhats became visible, and Luffy could definitely tell, because he tore through Nami's grasp and ran at his father, screaming bloody murder. Dragon saw the older version of Luffy running at him, his eyes changing uncertainly, and barely had anytime to block before the teen ran at his throat, grabbing it in a death grip and lifting the man off of his feet. "_**GET AWAY!" **_The captain's voice made the earth shake, and candles fell off of their holders, lighting a fire. The villagers all fell dead around them, and the raven-haired teen pounded his father's head into the ground. _**"AND NEVER COME BACK!" **_ Dragon went unconscious, and Luffy went to his smaller self, careful of his claws as he picked the boy up, and rocked back and forth on his heels as he hummed quietly.

Everyone walked over cautiously, and when they came close, little Luffy suddenly opened his red eyes, and pierced Luffy's arm with his claws. Yet the older didn't stop humming, and continued to rock back and forth. The little boy looked at his older self, red eyes staring back into red eyes, and fell into unconsciousness. The Strawhat captain then put the boy down on the grass, and walked over to his mother, picking her up along with her head, and put her near a building that was not on fire. The raven-haired teen then walked inside the house, and kicked down the wall on top of her, burying her in debris. When he came out, he just fell over, his face hitting the dirt. Nami walked over and bent down, all of them disappearing in a burst of light.

They all woke up in the temple, lying on the floor. Only one person didn't wake up, and that was Luffy, who slept the whole way back to the Sunny, making pained expressions in Zoro's arms. When they made it back, Luffy kept holding his arm, and Chopper moved up his sleeve to see 5 claw marks digging into his skin.

**Oh my, I hope you guys saw the warning, and tell me it you liked the idea of everyone seeing eachother's past. Sorry if you didn't like it, though I did tell you there would be a descriptive scene, didn't I? . . . . . . . . See ya in the next one I guess.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Now on with the story!**

No one said anything about what had happened on that island, and no one knew why their captain had claw marks on his skin from when he got scratched. The Strawhats had thought that it was just a dream or hallucination, but now they were having second thoughts. Yet the happy-go-lucky Strawhat captain had already pushed it from his mind, and yet again that left the crew envying his happy demeanor, despite his childhood problems. But that made the crew think, and left them with a new will to live the best life they could.

Luffy was laughing cheerfully with Chopper and Usopp, flipping and running around, playing hide-and-go-seek tag. Usopp was it, and the raven-haired teen quickly hid behind a door as the sharpshooter walked past. Chopper giggled in his spot behind a crate, and Usopp scared him by jumping and poking him. "Tag! You're it!" He yelled, sprinting off to hide in one of the many rooms on the Sunny. The Strawhat captain felt a sharp pain were the claws dug into his arm, and then he suddenly shrunk down to a fimiliar size to him. "What?! Why did I suddenly change?" The small ebony cat squeaked in alarm. He then quickly grabbed his straw hat in his mouth, and ran off to find Chopper. Unfortunately for Luffy, the reindeer was in his human form, and scared the be-jesus out of the fluffy teen, who ran away in alarm at the tall doctor. "Huh? Who are you little guy?" He asked picking up his frightened friend, and Chopper would have known that the cat was his captain, if the teen had actually tried to speak. Luffy shouldn't have been scared, he knew this, yet when the reindeer was **this big **compared to when he usually saw him, it was kind of shocking, and the boy just couldn't find the words. Leaving his mouth gaping open.

Usopp, Zoro, Nami, Robin, Franky, and Sanji watched as Chopper came around the corner holding a small cat. "What did you find Chopper?" Nami asked, a memory just out of her grasp. "Guys, something is wrong, I can't seem to change back!" Luffy's voice startled them, and the teen jumped out of Chopper's arms, onto Zoro's back. "Zoro! Remember?" Understanding dawned on the green-haired swordsman's face. "Luffy! Why are you a cat? I thought you didn't normally like to be in this form." The cat sighed at his question. "I don't know! My arm hurt and then I just suddenly changed..." Chopper perked up at this, and cut in. "Wait! Your arm hurt? You mean where your smaller self scratched you?" The reindeer put a hoof on his chin in thought. "Do your claws have anything in them, kind of like poison in a snake's fangs?" Luffy thought about this for a moment, and then something flashed in his eyes. "Well..." Everyone leaned in closer, "I guess my claws kinda... sorta... give people a teensy weensy bit of insanity... And make them loose control of their body."

"WHAT?!" The Strawhats yelled in surprise, and the captain added quickly, "But that's only when we half-cats are in a state of what we call 'autopilot'. Or what witnesses may call 'insane'. . . . . Oh." The raven-haired teen realized that his smaller version and himself were both in a state of 'autopilot' when he was scratched. He was about to voice as much when he felt himself turn back into his normal state. In all his naked glory.

Good thing the Strawhat captain was behind Zoro, and the swordsman was in the back of everyone, because he was obscured from everyone's view as he turned as red as a beet. "Um. . . Blanket please?" His unusually small voice came from behind his friend's back as Chopper ran and quickly came back with some bed sheets. "Here you go!" The reindeer said, handing the blanket to Zoro, who tossed it behind him to his captain. "T-Thanks." Luffy said, wrapping his whole body in the long sheets, and side-stepping awkwardly to where his clothes where. Everyone watched in amusement. "Is it just me or does Captain-san seem a bit shy?" Robin asked when he turned the corner, smiling slightly and trying to hold back a small giggle. "I guess he may be. He doesn't really shower when all of us do. Does it before or after us." Usopp replied, shrugging as if he thought nothing of it.

Law looked up from his newspaper. "I feel as though I have lost an opportunity to see something." He looked over the ocean, and shivered. Bepo looked up from his napping spot on the deck. "Really? Wow, you must have psychic powers Sencho!" The Heart captain looked at his furry friend. "Nah, it's gone now."

It was time for dinner on the Thousand Sunny, and everyone sat at the table, eating the delicious food Sanji always cooked for them. Yet, as always, Luffy sat eating like there was no tomorrow. And, as always, the crew wondered where he got such an apetite. Nami voiced the thought, and watched as her captain froze, staring at his now-empty plate. Then he looked up, staring her in the eyes. The raven-haired teen gestured one of his cat ears to the door before he got up, smiled at everyone, and then headed off to the lion head.

Nami walked up to her sitting captain, and then took a seat beside him on the figure-head. He didn't look at her as he began to speak, keeping his eyes on the beautiful ocean and sky. "At first I didn't know why I ate so much myself, and how I just kept snapping back into place. But then it finally hit me: When I ate my devil fruit, it kept the traits of how I was before I ate it. Of course I grew and was able to get some muscle, but otherwise everything was the same. Before I ate it though, I was starved and dangerously light for my age, I was always hungry, trying to get as much food as possible. That's why I'm so thin and light, and why I always eat and then 'snap' back into place. That's how I was before I ate it, and that's how I'll stay." The Strawhat navigator just gave her friend a hug, and Luffy smiled, laughing. When he finally stopped, and she let go, the raven-haired teen gave her a large smile, and stood up, heading for the men's quarters. "Goodnight Nami!" The orange-haired girl smiled and waved back, "Goodnight Luffy!" Yet, in her mind she was thinking. '_I don't want to ask him, but I really want to know what his life was like. So that I can help him when he needs it, since he always helps us.'_

~Crazy dream flashback thingies~

_After spending some time with Ace and Sabo, and having fun while training with the pirate ossan, (Who left after the three finished fixing his ship.) Luffy started smiling naturally, and they were constant, his face splitting into a grin everytime they took down a large animal to eat, or when they accomplished something and high-fives were exchanged. By that time though, Luffy was 12, and was no longer a child. The nightmares were still ever-present, but the two 15-year-olds stood by his side and encouraged him to move forward. And the raven-haired boy loved to smile, it was his new favorite thing to do. It helped him forget._

_ Ace, Sabo, and Luffy had decided to go hunting, but this time they finally challenged the king of the forest again. The tiger had been beaten once before when Luffy was 7, but it was butthurt and decided to come back for more. Bad choice on it's part if I do say so myself. The three were ready, and it only took them a minute to totally annihilate the large beast, sure it would never try to attack them again. Something sparked in the young 12-year-old's mind as he looked down from the cliff, and saw a familiar settlement down below. "Oi, Ace! Sabo!" The two boys turned to look at him, "I'll meet you guys back at the tree house OK? I gotta go check something." They both nodded, and jumped off into the trees, racing all the way to the house. The boy was left to himself, staring down at the village that he vaguely remembered as Fuusha. Luffy went to a tree and took of his clothing, folding it under a root. All he had left in his possession was his treasured straw hat. He didn't like to do this, but he changed into a black cat, his hat on a string around his neck, and bounded off the cliff, landing into a tree thousands of feet below. The memories were coming back, and the boy started seeing small flashes of one person. Gentle hands, warm hugs, nice food, a wonderful and lively home, but most of all, green hair. _

_ The village came into view, and people bustled around the busy streets on a happy Friday afternoon. Luffy jumped onto a roof to get around easier, but most of all not to be trampled, and soon he was getting a rhythm going, heading purely where instinct told him to go. It was never wrong, and wasn't about to be wrong today. (Oh! Did I tell you? Garp had spies in the village to see if his grandson would sneak in any kind of way, but they didn't know he would be a cat, so that's why he was safe.) A bar came into view, and the cat dropped into an alleyway, unknowing that it was the same one that Makino had first found the boy in. He crawled cautiously to the corner of the house, and peeked around the corner, seeing his most favorite person in the world. 'Makino!' The black cat smiled and started to leap out of the shadows, but stopped when his adoptive mother spread her arms in a hug, facing a few feet to his right. A little boy, around the age of Luffy, ran into her embrace, and they both laughed and smiled. The -not so very handsome- kid got picked up, and was swung in a fun circle as they giggled happily yet again, very much enjoying each other's company. Lightning and Thunder crackled in the distance, and rain started to fall heavily. Makino and her 'new son' walked inside, the dark green-haired woman giving the boy a warm blanket, and a cup of hot cocoa. Luffy watched the agonizing scene, his newly-warmed heart threatening to break into pieces. The window he was watching in had a full picture of the room, and Makino faced her back to him as he watched. Suddenly she turned around, and saw the black cat watching her in the window, his onyx eyes staring with all the pain he felt. The dark green-haired woman saw the tears threatening to fall, and the distinct scar under his left eye. Lightning flashed down in the forest closest to them, lighting up the room momentarily, and Makino could've sworn she saw little 7-year-old Luffy pushing up the corners of his mouth in a delightful smile, keeping it there for as long as he could. The bartender blinked, and then the cat was gone. She ran to the window and looked around, but there was nothing living in sight, everything else was in cover, waiting for the storm to pass._

_ Luffy crawled up soggily into the tree house, Sabo and Ace waiting there for him with a towel. He had changed back into a half-cat and dressed into his clothes, but now they were all soaked because of the storm. "Did you have fun going to check something?" Sabo asked, raising an eyebrow. Rain droplets ran down the boy's face, but he wiped them off with the towel, and smiled slightly. "Yeah. It was just like I thought it would be." And the 12-year-old wasn't telling a lie, he knew that his adoptive mother had abandoned him because he was a monster, giving him to his grandfather, and then went off and got a replacement. Just like that. _

_ The raven-haired boy knew that, and he was completely right. Wasn't he? But the boy just laid down next to Sabo and Ace, knowing he wasn't going to get a good night sleep, and small shuddering breaths could be heard. Yet no comfort could be provided by his two brothers. And the real thing he needed wasn't available. He needed the feel of a mother, to look up to, to feel the nice warmpth of love, to have someone that would provide that protection that he so badly wanted, and needed to the point of breaking. But he had no parents, they didn't want him. No father, and 2 mothers that had pushed him away, no longer needing a freak of nature or monster like him around._

~Lol okay, I'm done. I always go overboard with those.~

Luffy opened his eyes, blinking as the sun shone through the windows. Stretching, he slowly climbed out of bed and pulled on his clothes, making sure no one was looking. "I really need to stop having those stupid dreams." The raven-haired teen mumbled, ruffling his already-messy hair. He stumbled sleepily outside, yawning loudly and continuing to stretch, slowly making his way to Sunny's head. He sat down with a plop, settling into a comfortable position, and stared out into the sea as the sun rose. The sky lit up with a beautiful red, and it reflected into the teen's eyes, lighting them up. "Breakfast Robin-Chwan! Nami-Swan!" Sanji voice sang as he called out both names, and then added in a flat tone, "And all you other shitheads." Luffy sighed as he took another look at the sky, and then headed off to the kitchen, humming happily as he pictured the delicious dish waiting for him on the table.

**Hey guys! This chapter was just 'chill', because I figured it would be nice to have a break before we start something else. Am I right? Hope you enjoyed! And I'll see you in the next one! **


	38. Chapter 38

**Caught like a fly in a web of your lies**

**It's truth be told now or meet your demise. **

**So how did it feel, when you held the knife, that you stuck right in my back a thousand times?**

** Hi people! So happy at seeing your continuous support, I see it, and I am truly greatful! It's Law time so yaoi!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Now on with the story!**

Luffy ran towards the forest on the island, laughing as everyone yelled after him. "Make sure to be back by tomorrow morning!" Nami shouted after her captain, sighing as he bounded into the 100-foot trees. Robin merely laughed, and Zoro stood thinking. The swordsman had a funny feeling about this island, but shrugged it aside.

The Strawhat captain jumped from branch to branch, imagining Sabo and Ace running alongside him, all three of them racing to get home. Then something caught his eye in his peripheral vision, the treehouse! The raven-haired teen stopped, balancing on the tree branch, and staring wide-eyed as he ran to his old home, now covered in a thin layer of moss. The boy relished in his old room, and saw a paper sitting on the windowsill, though the edges were burnt, and it smelled slightly of his brother Ace. Luffy picked up the newspaper with curiousity, and flipped it over, skimming the contents. _**CLAP! **_ The newspaper hit the floor, it's sound resonating throughout the room. The raven-haired teen started to shake. **BLUE TOPHAT PIRATE CAPTAIN SHOT BY CELESTIAL DRAGON. ** The headline was enough, but the picture was pure agony. "I-It can't be true... right? Ace would've told me by now... Sabo can't be dead!" The Strawhat captain's eyes began to rapidly change color, from onyx to blood red, just like his brother's face. Red. (You know those claw marks that haven't fully healed yet, and they make you go slightly insane? Yeah, they're a bitch.) His nails changed to claws, and Luffy desperately fought his emotions. '_Stupid body! Listen to me dammit! I just want to curl up and cry, not go into autopilot!' _ Yet his silent pleas fell on his own deaf ears, and he screeched loudly, his face devoid of emotion as he shredded nearby animals to bits, and cut down the 100-foot trees with one swipe.

The Strawhats looked as tree after tree fell over with a loud crash. No one knew why, but they hoped their captain hadn't gotten into any trouble, and they smiled, unknowing that he had just lost one of the only lights in his childhood.

After 50 animals were massacred, and 10 trees had fallen down with a loud crash, enough to shake the Earth, Luffy fell over onto his back. Trying to breathe normally, his eyes changed back, and everything went to normal as he calmed down, closing his eyes and unknowing of the tall figure creeping towards him silently. The person bent down, and the raven-haired teen snapped his eyes open as he was picked up, and he found himself staring into warm grey eyes. Law smiled, laughing at the funny look his lover was giving him. "Oh, don't tell me you forgot. You owe me big time for making me wait." The Heart captain put his face close to the teen's and continued, "And I will have you make up for it." Luffy blushed as red as a strawberry, and covered his face with his hands in the most adorable way ever. '_How does he even make me feel like this through the toughest of times?' _

_~Last warning, yaoi though.~_

The Strawhat captain was thrown playfully onto a bed in the hollow of a tree in the forest. Greatest place to be ever. Law climbed on top of him and bent down to give a passionate kiss, twisting their tongues together as Luffy moaned. They broke away, and the younger gasped for air, his body heating up. The Heart pirate smirked as he pulled the pants off of the writhing teen under him. "Calm down." He laughed, and then stopped. "Save your energy, or else you might collapse." Deadpan, the brown-haired man looked seriously into his lover's eyes, and tried not to smile, the corner of his mouth twitching upward. Luffy looked confused, and then something went where things should go out, and not in. "Ah..?" The teen tried to get the thing out, but Law stopped him. "It's okay, it may feel awkward, but it'll get better." The teen nodded slowly, trying to get comfortable. The finger probed around the inside of the raven-haired teen, and just when he was getting used to it, two other fingers were inserted. "Ah!" The Strawhat captain's whole body spasmed, and he faintly remembered this feeling before, though it was a very foggy memory. "Found it." Law murmured, trying to find the spot again just so he could get a feel for where it was. "Mpfh!" The muffled cry told the older man that he had, once again, found his lover's prostate. Luffy had had his eyes closed, but when the fingers disappeared, he opened them, seeing the Heart captain undressing, which caused the teen to blush even more. "You like what you see?" The man teased, stifling his laughter. The Strawhat captain was about to make a retort, but his lover crawled on top of him, and something large entered him. As he was opening his mouth to make a noise, Law captured his lips, putting his hard-on even further in. "Mpf!" The raven-haired teen arched his back in pleasure as the older man hit something that sent his nerves crawling. He squirmed, his instincts telling him to move, but the Heart captain had something else in mind as he grabbed Luffy's hands, and pinned them above his head, and started to move, hitting the teen's prostate every time. The Strawhat captain felt the pressure in his stomach increasing, and his knees were on Law's shoulders. Speaking of the man, he had started to hunch his back, still pounding the teen under him, and bit lightly on a pink nipple, causing the raven-haired teen to gasp loudly, and the pressure continued to build. Luffy was raising his voice everytime the brown-haired man hit that special spot, and the stimulation with his nipple was too much as he saw white. Law continued a few more times before he too finished.

They collapsed on top of each other, and the Heart captain wrapped his arms around the Strawhat captain, laying there for a few moments before he picked up his lover and walked down a hidden stairway to a fairly large bath. Luffy splashed around and stuck his head out of the water, glaring childishly as Law laughed. The brown-haired man had dropped the raven-haired teen in, and it looked absolutely hilarious. "Boo~ Torao is mean~." The boy puffed out his cheeks and turned his head to see the man jump at him with soap. It was a funny battle, bubbles and water flying everywhere as they tackled each other, laughing. Law had never been so happy in his life, and Luffy never knew someone who could make him this ecstatic in horrible times. Grey eyes stared into onyx, and the older man could see the sudden pain as the teen remembered something. The Heart captain moved toward the Strawhat captain, and gave him a hug, starting to wash his hair as he rubbed his fingers gently throught the teen's hair. Law felt and heard Luffy purring, and almost forgot he was half cat. The brown-haired man washed the boy's cat ears, and played with his tail, laughing as the raven-haired teen leaned into the touch, purring louder. Torao then washed himself, and dried them both off, ruffling the younger's hair with a towel. The brown-haired man picked up the raven-haired teen once more, and he walked upstairs with ease, putting a large T-shirt on Luffy, along with his boxers. Law wore his boxers too, and one of his loose undershirts. They both tucked into bed, and the Heart captain pulled the Strawhat captain in close, snuggling together so that he could feel the younger's cat ears tickling his nose. Suddenly the half-cat gasped. "Torao! I finally know why you make me feel warm inside!" He got a grunt in responce, "It's because you're like a mom!" Law sniggered, unknowing just how serious Luffy was about the sentence. The teen had never got to grow up with a mother, and he was always afraid to have one in fear of being rejected again. So saying this was a big step, if only the older man knew. "Okay Luffy-ya, goodnight." "Goodnight Law."

In the morning, The two lovebirds had said goodbye, and Luffy ran into the trees with his red hoodie, black shorts, and ever-present straw hat. Law watched him go, enjoying and dreaming of the next time they could meet.

The rest of the Strawhats were waiting for their captain in worry, but right when Zoro was about to go look for him, his red hood popped out of the trees, and he smiled, running at them laughing. They all sighed and set sail for the next stop, Saboady Archipelago. Luffy was sitting on Sunny's head, and had on a sad expression. '_Sabo...' _ The raven-haired teen thought sadly, looking at the beautiful blue sky. '_Yet, like the sky, I should just try to be bright, and shine. Maybe it will become less painful soon.' _

**Hope you guys enjoyed this, this was another 'chill' chapter. Mostly because I wanted to get that Law part in just in case I couldn't in the Saboady arc. See ya guys in the next one!**


	39. Think

You laugh, but is it true?

You smile, but do you mean it?

You have friends, but are they loyal?

Think.

Don't just say no, open up.

Laugh, and make it true.

Smile, and absolutely mean it.

Have friends, judge right, and they will be loyal.

Trauma? Abuse? Tell someone. Do something. Look back on it and laugh, because you are a better person than before.

You have learned, and you will mend the cracks in your past.

Pain will distract you? No one has worse? Don't make me laugh.

Think.

Listen to yourself, do you sound normal? Do you sound like a human? Yes. You do. Don't joke, really listen. You are a _human being, _the dark will never be too far away from your mind. It **will **continue to come back in waves. Beating into your mind.

Breathe.

See the people around you? Do they look normal, are they exactly like you? No. No one will be normal, and no one will be exactly like you. Everyone has their own standards, and they vary from person to person. What is your standard?

Observe.

_You don't understand my pain! _

_I'm so fat, you don't understand!_

_You're the reason I hurt myself!_

_I just want to die!_

Are you sure I don't understand? The thoughts cross anyone's minds, and some think more on it than others. Yet, if you really had some problems, you wouldn't think about hurting yourself. You would think about what every human struggles to do;

Survive.

Don't stop at surviving. Continue on and be free to do what you love. What do you love to do?

Live.

Have you been in hard labor everyday? Do you get beaten for not listening to every single word someone says? Do you battle sickness at every corner?

Breathe in the fresh air.

Observe the beautiful world.

Survive when times are tough.

Live like there's no tomorrow.

_**THINK.**_

__Think about your family, or your friends. They love you. Do you not think so? Listen to not only their words, but their expressions. I don't understand? Why might you think that?

Don't just say no, open up.

Laugh, and make it true.

Smile, and absolutely mean it.

Have friends, judge right, and they will be loyal.

If you think that no one loves you, then rethink. I love you, and so do many others.

Breathe in the fresh air.

Observe the beautiful world.

Listen to the birds singing.

Survive when times are tough.

Live like there's no tomorrow.

_**THINK.**_


	40. Chapter 39

**Hey guys! I'm sorry if this is a bit different than usual, I lost the original and I had to quickly make up for it so I just continually typed for an hour. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Now on with the story!**

Suddenly, the Strawhats heared an ominous song resounding throughout the fog, and discover a ghost ship that has suddenly appeared behind them with a skeleton singing Binks' Sake.

Excited and filled with overwhelming curiosity, Luffy starts to board the ship, with Nami and Sanji behind him, who want to stop him "in case he does something impulsive and stupid". When they arrive on board of the ship they are greeted by the self-proclaimed "Gentleman Skeleton" Brook, whose first action is to question Nami as to whether or not he may see her panties. She, of course, denies this and knocks Brook to the floor.

Luffy, finding all this hilarious, asks Brook if the skeleton can poop, to which Brook replies yes only for Sanji to berate them both for their choice of questions. Opting for his own take on things, he then starts to shout questions at Brook about what happened to him and the ship, only to be interrupted by Luffy, who much to the shock of everybody else, asks Brook to join his crew. Brook casually agrees to, much to the horror of everyone else present. Leaving the ghost ship with them, Brook goes back with them to the ship and ends up having dinner with the crew. Brook is explaining his Devil Fruit ability when Usopp (in exorcist attire) notices that he has no shadow and no reflection.

Brook explains how his shadow was stolen, and sadly he cannot leave the foggy Florian Triangle with the Straw Hats for the sun would disintegrate him. Not wanting his new friends to get hurt, Brook refuses to reveal the culprit. Nonetheless, meeting the crew has brightened his dreary existence, and Brook is about to play the violin when a ghost appears. Just then, the gates of Thriller Bark capture the Thousand Sunny. Brook warns the Straw Hats to escape and runs across the water to Thriller Bark.

After seeing Brook leave and the prospect of an adventure Luffy decides he wants to explore Thriller Bark. While the rest of the crew only want to escape their entrapment, Robin explains that they are confined within a large wall which encircles the entire island. Losing hope, both Nami and Chopper claim to have been stricken with Usopp's recurring, "Can't-get-on-this-island disease". Luffy then appears geared up to go, with a net and box ready to catch whatever he finds of interest. Despite Usopp's best efforts to dissuade the captain, Luffy is only further encouraged by the prospect of gaining Brook as a crew member, along with Robin and Franky deciding to join him as well.

Franky suggests they try out the Soldier Dock system while they decide what to do, claiming they'd need a smaller ship to make it to shore. Activating the mechanism Franky reveals a Going Merry-themed paddle boat named Mini Merry II. Usopp, Nami, and Chopper immediately jump in to try it out, making their way towards the shore line. While Franky explains the Soldier Dock system in it's entirety, the remaining crew are suddenly attacked by some invisible beast. Franky was suddenly punched in the face, Zoro was tripped by getting kicked in the back of the legs, and Sanji got flipped over. Luffy watched as Robin suddenly got licked -much to her disgust- and smelled something like a lion, while listening as he got closer. The half-cat found out the general area of where the creature was, and made a fake lunge, causing the lion-man to step back. The Strawhat captain then jumped onto the person, and pinned him to the ground, but he didn't know where to grab the thing, so he was thrown off. Growling, the creature receded into the distance. Meanwhile, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper arrive on shore (crashing the Mini Merry II into a moat in the process) and try to figure out where they are. Finding themselves deep inside the waterless moat, out of the shadows a frightening three-headed stitched up dog suddenly appears. Identifying is as the mythical "Cerberus", the terrified trio escape with help from Usopp's "Kemuri Boshi", fleeing up a tree only to then encounter a strange vampire-like individual named Hildon. He asks them if they would like to come to the mansion of Dr. Hogback, whose name immediately gets Chopper's attention.

Chopper explains that Hogback is a famous doctor that went missing many years ago. By this time they are in a carriage with Hildon listening to Chopper talk about Hogback. However after seeing several frightening animals Nami and Usopp ask Hildon if he can ask the coach driver to take them back to the shore. After seeming to agree he goes outside to relay their request. Ten minutes pass and when the three look outside they find Hildon and the horses gone, leaving them alone inside of a graveyard. While they panic, Hildon, who was watching them from above, flies off towards the mansion. Meanwhile, without warning, out of the ground come hundreds of malformed zombies who immediately set their sights onto the terrified trio. A chaotic fight ensues with the three only getting away after Usopp uses his "Kaen Boshi" attack to scare the zombies. However with the undead still chasing them the three take off toward the mansion that Hildon told them was owned by Dr. Hogback.

Reaching the mansion's entrance, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper are confronted by a frightening stitched-up maid that starts hurling plates at Usopp until a man appears and orders her to stop, calling her Cindry. Explaining that she once tested a lover's feelings by breaking all of his important dishes only to be kicked out, he then introduces himself to be the world famous, Dr. Hogback. Despite the ominous setting, Chopper is left in awe of Hogback and all three accept the invitation to dinner, where Hogback explains he is on the island to do research on the zombie inhabitants. Later, in the shower, Nami tells Usopp and Chopper she thinks Hogback is lying and knows more about the island than he lets on. Suddenly, Nami is attacked by the same invisible creature who attacked Robin, who then declares that he will take her as his bride, and attack her captain. Getting her mouth free Nami shouts out to Usopp and Chopper. Bursting in and seeing the window opening on its own, Usopp lets off another "Kaen Boshi" which destroys the bathroom wall.

Back at the Thousand Sunny, the remaining crew have been pulled to the shore and the ship caught in a giant web. Finding the Mini Merry II also caught but no sign of Nami, Usopp or Chopper, they are left pondering what to do. Deciding the only thing to do is to explore the island through the nearby gate, they then disembark. Following the path inside the same moat from before, the remaining crew encounter the Cerberus from earlier. After Luffy "tames" it, the crew wanders through the forest encountering other strange creatures, Luffy trying to capture or convince each to join his crew. Meanwhile in the mansion Nami, Usopp, and Chopper attempt to explore further, only to be attacked by several zombies. Escaping, they then stumble upon a room decorated with pictures of Cindry. Nami discovers she was once a famous actress and she was reported to have died ten years ago. Finding a chest they open it only to be terrified by a zombie Jack-in-the-box. Taking off once again, this time they are pursued by even more zombies until they accidentally go through a secret passage in a fireplace that the zombies say leads to Hogback's lab.

Meanwhile, Luffy and the rest of the crew stumble across several intangible ghosts, similar to the one they encountered on the ship earlier which Luffy attempts to catch without success. The ghost is revealed to have the ability to induce a depressed state in people by passing through them, which Sanji, Franky and Zoro quickly fall victim too. Robin was about to warn her captain, but he too was struck, yet he did not fall to his knees. Luffy had figured out the trick. Luckily for them however, the state is only temporary. Continuing towards the graveyard, they are attacked by the same zombie horde that chased Nami, Usopp and Chopper, but defeat them with ease using a team combination move called, "600,000,000 Beli Jackpot". After defeating the zombies, Luffy then asks if they saw anybody else pass through. Accidentally revealing that they'd attacked his lost crew members, Luffy and the others proceed to beat the zombies a second time. Leaving the graveyard, they encounter an old man who, like Brook, is missing his shadow. The man then tells them the shadow thief is a man named Gekko Moriah. Hearing this name Robin reveals that Gekko Moriah is a Shichibukai with a bounty that exceeds even Luffy's (who currently has a bounty of 300,000,000 Beli), stunning the rest of the crew.

Back in the mansion Nami, Usopp, and Chopper find Hogback's lab. Peeking inside they watch as Hogback creates a zombie he calls Mario. Suddenly the mysterious figure from earlier appears and knocks them forward into the lab. Nami and Chopper exclaim it sounded like Brook. The person comes forward revealing himself to be a zombie samurai named Ryuma, and when he sees Nami he asks to see her panties. Initially angered by this, Nami realizes he is acting just like Brook. Ryuma responds by taking out his sword and then he runs right past them. Confused they try to run but are quickly taken down by his attack which they did not even realize had been done when he ran by them.

Outside, the clock strikes midnight. In the graveyard, the voice of the invisible man is heard ordering the defeated zombie soldiers to get up, which they do. The man starts to become visible revealing a tall man with a stitched lion's face. The zombies begin calling out his name, Absalom, then calling him "Ero-salom" until he yells for them to shut up. Elsewhere, dozens of ghosts head toward the tower behind Hogback's mansion. Entering this room with a teddy bear zombie welcoming them as they enter, a girl in the back of the room gets up telling the bear zombie to not talk because it is not cute. Meanwhile in another part of the tower three zombies enter the room where Gekko Moriah is asleep to wake him up. From the top of the tower, lost in fog, an enormous black sheet starts to come down. Luffy and his crew then learn from the old man that Thriller Bark is actually the world's largest pirate ship. With that, Luffy and his crew enter the mansion.

Soon, the zombie soldiers surround the place and Absalom enters the place to wake up the Zombie Generals. These are revealed to be several large zombies, armored zombies, a drunk man called John, and some other strange zombies.

As Absalom watches them leave to hunt the Straw Hats, he is confronted by a large zombie warthog bride named Lola asking Absalom to marry her. Failing to force him to sign a marriage contract, Absalom tells Lola he plans to make Nami his bride. He even shows her Nami's wanted poster. Enraged, Lola vows to destroy Nami and runs off to do it. Absalom runs after her.

Down in the mansion, Luffy and his crew are attacked by "Surprise Zombies" led by the taxidermied pig zombie Buhichuck. "Oi, where's the shitty cook?" Zoro looked around, seeing no sign of his crewmate.

Meanwhile, in this strange forest, two zombie squirrels are transporting a coffin. Tripping, they drop the coffin Chopper is in, waking him up, and after driving off the squirrels, he wakes up Nami and Usopp. They quickly realize it is not an actual forest but Perona's Wonder Garden which is located on a bridge spanning from Hogback's mansion to the tower (which turns out is also the mast). More zombie animals show up including a dog-faced penguin zombie. However, when the other zombie's attack Nami, the dog penguin rushes to her defense. When the other zombies demand to know what he is doing, the dog-penguin declares he will not ever harm a lady.

Lola suddenly shows up and attempts to attack Nami. However, Nami is lifted off her feet and it is revealed to be Absalom. Nami takes her Clima-Tact and uses a thunder ball to electrocute Absalom, then she and the others take off, pursued by Lola. Absalom mistakes the shock for love and orders the zombie animals to help him. After some rude remarks, he threatens the zombies to mind who they talk to. Absalom is then confronted by the dog penguin but he blasts the dog with some sort of invisible attack.

Luffy finds a suit of armor and puts it on, "Oi, where's Zoro?"

Coming into a huge room full of tents, he, Franky, and Robin are ambushed by a General Zombie. Franky proceeds to pound it, but the armored knight keeps getting up. Many more Zombie Generals appear. Buhichuck runs off, sealing the way they came from. A vicious battle ensues as Luffy, Robin, and Franky try to get out. Franky discovers these zombies fend off their weakness to fire with buckets of water. Luffy sees a Zombie General named Jigoro use Zoro's 36 Pound Cannon technique, and was about to punch him, but he couldn't move his arm. The raven-haired teen looked at the thick strand of web wrapped around his arm, and climbed out of his armor quickly, trying to get away. Yet a spider monkey the size of a cat landed on his shoulder and wrapped webbing around his waist, trapping his arms, and his ankles. The Strawhat captain felt himself being pulled up into a hole in the ceiling, and cried out, "Robin! Fran-!" but he was gagged and thrown into a coffin. Franky and Robin manage to finally escape onto a stone bridge spanning from the mansion to the tower beneath Perona's wonder garden. However they discover Luffy has been taken captive by the zombies and is being transported by chain to the tower. As they run after him they are blocked by a giant spider/monkey hybrid Zombie General called Tarara.

After a brief conversation with Robin and Franky, Tararan suddenly gasps in pain. It is revealed just like Ryuma, Brook attacked Tararan without him realizing it for a short period of time. Suddenly, something comes out of Tararan's mouth and Taranran lies defeated. Horrified by the defeat of their leader, the spider mice flee. After freeing himself and Robin, Franky asks Brook what is going on. Brook tells them after Hogback gathers bodies he fixes them up, but to bring them to life he needs Moriah's help. Moriah steals shadows and puts them in corpses creating his zombie army. Moriah is able to do this because he has the power of the Kage Kage no Mi. And the stronger the person whose shadow is stolen, the stronger the zombie warrior. The zombies also gain the personality and combat styles of the person whose shadow they come from. However, the zombies do have a weakness: salt. Because their power is Devil Fruit based, salt from the ocean frees the shadow to go back to its owner. Also Moriah cannot kill the person he steals shadows from for it would kill the zombie. Brook gives the two a bag of salt and runs off.

Perona, Kumashi, Absalom, and Dr. Hogback with Cindry arrive in a massive room and sitting on the throne is Gekko Moriah, "Kishishishi! I will be pirate king!"

"Mo! MI IL MBE HA PURET KAG!" (No! I WILL BE THE PIRATE KING!) Luffy shook around in his cage, fighting to get off the gag and the webs. The group chose to ignore him, and decided to discuss their goal. '_Shishishi, this is my chance!' _ The Strawhat captain slipped his feet through the webbing on his ankles, and ripped the iron bars on his cage. He squeezed through the bars, and sprinted for the exit, not going as fast as he could because his arms were tied and that made him go off balance. "Monkey D. Luffy is escaping!" A guard shouted, pointing to the stumbling red-hooded teen heading for the door. Perona laughed and sent a ghost after him, which went straight through his back, but he only faltered, continuing to run on as if nothing happened. "What?!" The pink-haired girl was about to send another one, but a spider quickly tripped him and tied up his ankles. Luffy flew through the air because of his momentum, and fell onto his back, driving the breath out of him.

The half-cat soon found himself hanging from the ceiling yet again. How many times now? Three? Yeah. Luffy's hoodie was starting to slip off, and he wiggled around frantically, trying to bring it back up, which caused the gag to fall down his face and around his neck. "You bastard! Let me go!" The shout echoed around the room, and Gekko Moriah merely laughed," Turn on the light! Kishishishi." A large skylight flashed on behind the Strawhat captain, sending his shadow across the floor in front of him. It seemed to stare back up at him, mocking his position suspended in the air. The shichibukai smiled evilly, and grabbed Luffy's shadow, ripping it from the floor, and snapping the string that held the raven-haired teen to the ceiling, which made his head hit the floor when he fell. Yet his hoodie slipped off when he fell and when he was dragged towards Moriah, but the monster didn't notice, and sliced the teen's shadow off. "Bastar-!" Nami, Usopp, and Chopper watched in horror from Kumashi as their captain's body went limp, and he fell onto the tiles, his eyes closed. "Kishishishi! 300 million fighting power is now in my possession!" The shichibukai laughed, but suddenly gasped as he was scratched by the mad shadow. Everything about it was black, naturally, but Luffy's shadow had pure white canines that shined as he hissed soundlessly at the man, his newly exposed ears and tail twitching. "What?!" Gekko Moriah shouted to the spiders to bring the Strawhat captain's body over to him, to which they complied. "Take off his hood!" The shichibukai shouted, and watched as the red hoodie was removed to reveal two cute cat ears. Perona ran over and looked down at the motionless face, seeing how cute it was, and giggled, "I'm going to keep him!"

**I'm sorry again for the weirdness of the chapter, but cliffhangers are fun. . .At least if you're the one doing them. Shishishi! Oh well, I'm also sorry that I didn't get this up sooner, my computer was being a retard. See ya in the next one though!**


	41. Chapter 40

**Sup! This chapter might be a bit better, I hope you think so. Plus the cliffhanger is now being continued!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Now on with the story!**

"Let's go to zombie 900! Soon we will be the most powerful humans in the world!" Gekko Moriah headed off to the freezer, Kumashi following Perona and everyone else. Nami, Usopp, and Chopper watched in horror as Perona's ghosts grabbed their captain's lifeless arms, and floated him towards the pink-haired girl's room. Elsewhere, Robin and Franky made their way back to the Thousand Sunny, searching around frantically for the others. Meanwhile, Brook met Ryuma in Hogback's lab.

In the tunnel of the freezer, all the leaders of Thriller Bark are excited about their plans for the future. They all entered a room containing a giant 20 times the size of Moriah. "Behold! The great conqueror Oars!" Gekko grinned and spread his arms in a 'look' gesture, and walked up the chain holding the beast down. Nami, Usopp, and Chopper silently pleaded that their captain's shadow would scratch the man again, but it didn't move, its ears and tail down. The shichibukai put the shadow next to Oars's stomach, and it slowly got sucked in and then started to flail, trying to be free. Yet it was futile, and Luffy's Shadow's outstreched arm disappeared into the flesh. The ground rumbled and Oars's right eye opened suddenly, and he roared out his first word after being alive again: "FOOD!"

The trio fell out of Kumashi, and ran off in a cloud of dust. They headed down the stairs, when suddenly Usopp and Chopper are caught up in an explosion. Absalom grabbed Nami and made a growling laughter sound, turning both of them invisible as he escaped, sending hordes of zombies up the stairs at the two Strawhats. Usopp and Chopper fought wildly, losing strength as the zombies kept coming at them. The two finally fell down in exhaustion, and were about to be overwhelmed, when two voices could be heard, "Strong right! Tres Fluer!" Robin and Franky purified as many zombies as they could, and made their way over to their friends, continuing to fight as they spoke to each other. "Have you seen anyone else?" The Strawhat archeologist asked, clutching a few zombies' spines. Chopper chose not to speak, so Usopp decided to be manly for once, "Y-Yes! Nami was just with us, but was taken by a lion-man thing! Luffy..." Robin leaned in slightly to hear clearer, "Luffy what?"

Usopp sniffed with a sad look on his face, "Luffy's shadow was taken, and put into a large monster called Oars. When his shadow was snipped off, he fell to the floor unmoving! And then he was taken by a creepy ghost girl and is keeping him in her room! He didn't even wake up when he was picked up!" Robin frowned slightly as she thought about the situation, knowing that it would be difficult to get their captain back, "Don't worry Usopp, everything will be okay." The sharpshooter stared at his friend and nodded, determined to fix everything.

"I am Gekko Moriah! You are now my minion and you shall do my bidding!" The shichibukai yelled up to the giant's ears. Oars just shook his head, "I WANNA BE PIRATE KING!" His voice boomed, and he broke free of his chains, and proceeded to also break through the wall. The zombies watched in astonishment as he walked into the fog, a humongous hole in the wall.

Robin, Franky, Usopp, and Chopper ran down the steps as fast as they could, going two at a time to get to the Thousand Sunny quickly. "Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry!" Usopp muttered under his breath, concentrating on getting to the ship. Elsewhere, Absalom prepares to marry Nami, unknown to her, and Brook fights with Ryuma.

The Strawhats make it to the ship that had been ransacked by zombies, and found Zoro and Sanji all messed up and goofy-looking. Franky, realizing that they couldn't wake them up by just screaming, punched the two multiple times, breaking the chairs they were in. Usopp, noticing this wasn't getting anywhere, took a deep breath and yelled: "A beautiful lady has come with a strong swordsman!" That got the effect they needed, and the two pulled themselves to their feet, looking quite dead. "Beautiful lady?" Sanji looked around. "Strong Swordsman?" Zoro questioned. "You guys are hopeless!" Chopper shouted. Then the reindeer just sighed, at least they were awake. Luffy floated above them, dreaming about this conversation while he is asleep in Perona's room, "Wait guys! Brook is the crew that Laboon is waiting for?" The captain tried to grab Zoro's shoulder, but he passed straight through him, and the scene swirled, plunging the raven-haired teen into darkness.

Luffy opened his eyes slowly, seeing Kumashi standing over him. "What the...?" The Strawhat captain looked down at his 'cute' clothing, according to Perona. It was a black T-shirt that was a bit large for him, with a large orange pumpkin face in the center. His denim shorts went 4 inches above his knees (which, for him, is too far up for comfort) and they were completely black with the tips folded up half an inch. His legs would be showing, except he was wearing black and white-striped knee-high socks that showed 2 inches of skin before his shorts started. Instead of his comfortable sandals, he was wearing black boots that went 2 inches above his ankles, and the laces were tied perfectly, preventing them from being easily slipped off. Luffy stood up, feeling sad and uncomfortable without his shadow to talk to. Yet he walked past a mirror, and he threw up in his mouth a little. '_Ugh! When I find my clothes I'm going to rip of these and put mine on straight away, hopefully no one sees me.' _The raven-haired teen looked at his face, and thankfully his hat was still around his neck, but his irises were a dull red and had no pupil, making him have a 'no-soul' look. His ears were alert and listening for noises, and his tail was swishing back and forth behind him. Kumashi came up behind the raven-haired teen and grabbed the air where the half-cat just was. The bear looked in surprise as he saw the boy appear behind him, and next thing he knew, he was tied with a chain to a large throne. The Strawhat captain sighed and looked at his work, making sure the bear was tied up before he left.

Hildon flew into the room with Moriah, and told him the knews, "The Strawhats have woken up and are now rampaging everywhere. However, they will never find their captain. Absalom is also having his wedding now and all the General Zombies are attending." Gekko smiled at the report, not worrying at all about the pirates, "True, that worthless pirate won't wake up without the help of his crew, so he is certainly having the time of his life in nightmareland." However, the shichibukai did not have wood to knock on. Hildon jumped a foot in the air as the door was kicked down, and the _cutest _thing ever walked angrily into the room, only to back up a bit when the two saw him. "Pahahahahah! Ah!~" Gekko Moriah laughed the hardest he ever had in a long time, and wiped a tear from his eye. Hildon sniggered behind his bat wings and flew off, stumbling through the air because he was laughing so hard. Monkey D. Luffy, the most notorious pirate of the supernovas, was in the most degrading outfit he had ever worn. "Bastard! Where did your ghost girl put my clothes?!" The raven-haired teen demanded, his eyes soulless and creepy dispite his attire. "Kishishishi! Find it yourself!" The shichibukai laughed and watched as Luffy ran at him and aimed a kick for his head, only to be hit back by Moriah's own shadow. "What?" The half-cat twitched his ears and tail nervously, seeing the shadow turn into 100 black shadow-bats. They flew at him all at once, and he got tiny scratches along his arms. "MASTERRRR! I'M READYYYY!" The ground thumped as Oars came running back into the freezer room, seeing a small and cute figure, along with Gekko. "Okay, this is your target, Monkey D. Luffy!" The monster laughed and pointed to the small teen in his strange clothing, a large bat creeping up behind him. Luffy turned around right as the shadow latched onto his shoulder and bit deep into his collar bone, making him wince as blood started to seep into his clothes.

Oars nodded and brought his fist down on where the Strawhat captain used to be. The raven-haired teen ran up the giant's arm, and quickly ran on top of his head, waiting until the conqueror started to bring down his hand. Luffy got off right before Oars smacked himself on the head. The half-cat jumped into the open air, seeming to glide down through the air as he fell thousands of feet below. His arms were spread out on either side of him, and his right foot was ready to hit the ground, while his left was bent at the knee, forming a right angle. Perona was flying through the air to get away from Usopp, when she saw her 'cute little kitty' gliding through the air in a perfect stance to land. The Strawhat sharpshooter actually looked through a window, and also saw his captain falling, tilting his head when he saw his clothing.

~Fighting and Running, Oars wreaks Havoc, Moriah runs away with Luffy on his heels, the latter looking like an adorable idiot. Lola marrying Absalom. (I ship it XD)~

The Strawhats got up to face Oars, and Franky had an idea, "Let's do it... Tactic Fifteen!" Usopp and Chopper gasped, "Yeah!" Oars paused, the Luffy inside of him screamed to watch and he got stars in his eyes as he saw the beautiful transformation forego.

Sanji and Zoro stood side-by-side, and held Franky's feet as he stood on their shoulders, Usopp grabbed onto Franky's right arm, and Chopper fit into place on Franky's head. "Alright let's-!" The cyborg started to go but Chopper interrupted, "Wait! Your left arm is undocked Franky!" The blue-haired man indeed saw this a looked at Robin. "C'mon Nico Robin! Get on my right arm just like Usopp!" But the archeologist just shook her head side to side, "No! It's too embarrassing." Usopp, Chopper, and Franky turned to stone in shock at her bluntness, and Oars looked quite disappointed, "WHAT? YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO IT? I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO IT, THAT DOCKING." Then he swiped Franky, Usopp, and Chopper aside into a rock, missing Zoro and Sanji who had ducked. Then, after a group attack nonetheless, Oars ended up flipped over and his horns stuck in the ground.

Nami looked down on the Thousand Sunny with zombies loading food provisions and the gold on it, Perona directing all this. The orange-haired girl looked in surprise as a large bear-like man appeared in front of the pink-haired girl. "Do you work for Gekko Moriah?" The man's words were clear, calm, and monotone. Perona looked quite frightened, but answered, "No, I was just leaving-" Kuma interrupted, "Where would you like to go?" The ghost girl suddenly got a dreamy look on her face, "I would love to go to a creepy old castle!" The Tyrant nodded, watching as the girl attacked him recklessly, he smacked her with his large hand and she was gone, off to her own special place. Just like that, no one even saw it happen. Nami was scared out of her wits, and she started to back away right when he turned towards her, "Is it true that Monkey D. Luffy has a brother?" Kuma asked. "Y-Yes," the Strawhat navigator answered uncertainly, and then ran away down the stairs and towards where her crew was fighting Oars.

Luffy ran through the trees as fast as he could, his black boots pounding on the ground as he drew closer to Moriah, who suddenly stopped. The Strawhat captain thought this was his chance, but his instincts screamed alarms as he got closer. 30 meters. . . . 10 meters. . . 10 feet. . . The monster turned around, but it _was not _the crazy shichibukai, it was his Doppelman! The half-cat skidded on the -for some reason slippery- ground and tried to stop, but when he finally did he was too close, and the shadow split up into bats and scratched at his arms and legs, constantly biting his shoulders. Now Luffy was **mad**. It was almost dawn, and Moriah's Doppelman was being ridiculous and stupid! First it was a low growl, but it slowly grew to a roar and the half-cat's eyes glowed a darker red than it already was. "_**DON'T SCREW WITH ME YOU BASTARD!" **_The Strawhat captain's roar was indecipherable to the crew fighting Oars, but the shichibukai got the message, and it couldn't have been more clear. His ass was going to be into next month.

**Sup, hope you enjoyed this kinda short chapter, I thought it was a good place to end off too so... yeah. Wooooo! Can you imagine how cute Luffy would be with those clothes on? I want him to wear that! So adorable! *Squeals on inside so loud that I break my inside eardrums* Try to think of that if you can, you'll find yourself giggling and squealing too. See ya in the next one!**


	42. Chapter 41

**Sup people! Sorry this is so late, I was enjoying my vacation for a few days and didn't feel like updating so... Hopefully you guys aren't too angry right? This one will be long to make up for it! *Thinks of an old memory and laughs* I remember writing a chapter for this story a few weeks ago, and I just said to myself: "Luffy, turning straight men gay since he was born." And I was laughing so hard that the orginal cackles just turned into the menliest of squeaks XD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**Now on with the story!**

"U-Um. . . Hello?" Luffy turned to see a man emerging nervously from the shadows, his whole body quivering from the raven-haired teen's earlier shout. "We have power that can help you defeat Gekko, if you would allow me to take you to my captain."

Now that got the half-cat's attention, and he cautiously followed the mysterious looking man through the trees towards a pink-haired, not-so-good-looking woman. "Will you marry me?" Captain Lola asked, her eyes gleaming when she saw the cute Strawhat captain.

"No. Though I do remember one of your subordinates here," Luffy gestured towards the man who escorted him through the trees. "Said that you have a power that will allow me to defeat that sorry excuse for a shichibukai- Gekko Moriah." Lola nodded in confirmation, something like a smirk flashing onto her features before it was gone. The big-lipped woman then snapped her fingers and two crewmembers suddenly grabbed the small teen's arms tightly, and started lifting up his -too large for his small frame- shirt. "H-Hey! What are you doing?!" Luffy struggled as two more men came walking up with a shadow in their grasp. They slammed the shadow into the raven-haired teen's stomach, and as it slowly sunk in his pupils returned, but into a slitted form. The two men let the Strawhat captain go when the shadow completely disappeared, and he fell to the ground unconscious for a moment. When he finally got up again, he looked tired with dark circled under his eyes. "Do you know how to use a sword?" The pink-haired woman Lola questioned, tossing a large sword at the weary teen. "No I don't-" Luffy held up his hands in a defensive gesture as the sword hurtled towards him, but at the last moment he suddenly jumped up and caught it, slicing a tree in half perfectly. "How did I just...?" He asked, looking at the large sword in his hand with disbelief. Lola smiled for a moment, and then started to explain, "When you 'absorb' another person's shadow, you 'aborb' their traits and strengths as well."

The raven-haired teen was deep in thought about what she had said, when he was grabbed tightly by the arms and dragged towards an Oak. "Hey! Stop it! What are you doing!?" He struggled but soon found his upper body chained to the tree, and again he felt extremely uncomfortable when they lifted up his large shirt and started putting shadows into him 5 at a time. "Ggggah!" Luffy groaned gritted his teeth together when the crew had put 100 shadows into him and were done. But he wasn't the same. The Strawhat captain was now a little taller than Brook, and he had paled considerably, his red irises standing out along with his clothes (which now fit a little better, though he was still as thin as ever). The pirates removed the chain, and the raven-haired teen stood up to his full height, towering over everyone else. "**Shishishi, let's go.**"

Brook, Nami, Usopp, and Robin launched their own combo attack. Zoro took his chance as Oars went off balance, and landed a damaging blow, though Brook was taken out as the giant zombie kicked him. Usopp looked in fear as Oars turned angry eyes on him, but Robin put a choke hold on Moriah, preventing Oars from stretching. Unfortunately, Gekko managed to get the archeologist's shadow through his giant puppet, and she fell unconscious, losing her grip. Sanji and Chopper launched a combo attack on Oars' right arm, but are taken down by his Gatling. 3 out of the 8 fighting Oars are left standing.

Zoro was able to create an opening for Usopp to throw the salt into Oar's mouth, but he got knocked out in the process. The Strawhat sniper was about to throw his hands in the air for victory as he saw a black thing starting to come out of the giant's mouth, but it was Moriah's own shadow throwing out the bag of salt. Usopp and Nami started to run, frantically trying to get out of Oar's range, but the zombie stomped down before they could get away, and continued to crush the ground beneath his feet.

"Oi, what are you trying to stomp down on?" Sharp canines glinted against the light as a tall teen smiled dangerously. "There's nothin' under your feet ya know?"

Oars whipped his head around towards the voice, his eyes widening as he realized his master. "I'm alive?" Nami and Usopp said at once, and they both looked up in surprise as they realized who it was, "Luffy?!"

Said teen smiled as he put his friends down, then turned a cold glare towards Oars, who was starting to stretch his arm back. "Luffy! Run away he's started to attack!" Nami tried to pull the tall captain away, but he only picked her up and put her next to Usopp before walking to the edge of the building. "Tch! I though you knew better." The raven-haired teen scolded childishly, though his eyes narrowed threateningly as Oars brought his fist forward.

Moriah almost had a heart attack when his enemy suddenly stopped his zombie's fist with one hand, and then kicked them into the forest. '_He doesn't seem to be any stronger, so how is it that he can just easily beat us around like a dead horse?!" _The shichibukai thought angrily as he almost threw up from being swung back and forth. Then Oars suddenly shook violently, and blood flew everywhere as the Strawhat captain slashed the giant across his chest with a large sword. Gekko then finally got his own fill of pain, and he almost went through Oar's back when the raven-haired teen punched him in the face with a pale fist. Nami and Usopp watched as their captain walked back into the castle boundaries, then fell over. Luffy felt immense pain as all the 100 shadows left his body at once, and he finally fell unconscious, his form returning to normal.

Unfortunately, shortly after, the ground rumbled as Oars rose to his feet. (and it was at this time that I clawed my eyes out because fuck.) Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook got up slowly, ready to fight again. Zoro ran over to his captain and tried to shake him awake, panicking when he didn't move. "Luffy! Wake the fuck up baka!" Maybe it was because the first-mate screamed loud enough to wake the dead, or maybe it was because -for the first time, and maybe not the last- he hugged his captain so hard it would've crushed him, had he not been rubber, but Luffy was now very awake... Perhaps not for long if the green-haired teen kept hugging him. "Agh! Zo-..ro...C-Can't... Breathe..." Luffy managed to squeak, and he sighed as his first-mate finally let go. Though, instead of staying upright, he fell back over. "Luffy-san? What's wrong?" Brook walked over to the two, and Zoro stood up abruptly. "Take care of him for now, I have to go."

The skeleton watched as the swordsman ran to the others, and then turned back to his immobile friend. "Yohohoho~! Quite a predicament you're in Luffy-san!" He laughed, and then threw the raven-haired teen over his shoulder. "Hey! I can walk, I'm fine really!" The Strawhat captain tried to get down, but his limbs were weak from the earlier pain and the exertion of using other peoples' shadows, though his strength was steadily comming back.

~A quick conversation of the plan to take down Oars later~

Franky and Usopp used their quickly built freezing-wind cannon to freeze the water from Nami's Rain Tempo to ice, keeping Oars from moving his legs. Robin crossed her arms over her chest, and created legs for Brook to run on up to the top of Thriller Bark's mast, Luffy jostling around as the musician laughed and jumped, watching as Sanji kept Oars in place with a large chain. Zoro ran at the giant, straightening his back by hitting him in the stomach with a powerful sword attack. "The spine is S-shaped so it can absorb shocks, but if it is starightened it will cause more damage!" Chopper said, watching as the plan they made worked efficiently.

Brook held Luffy high over his head, standing over everything at the top of the mast. "Are you sure about this Luffy-san?"

"Yeah!" Was the immediate reply, and the skeleton sighed as he tossed the small teen off the platform. "Gear third!" The Strawhat captain enlarged his arms as he fell down upon Oars, "Giganto Bazooka!" The zombie's face was crushed along with his spine and he fell backwards onto the ground, causing a small earthquake.

~My god children I cannot write another action scene so we skip to Moriah's defeat.~

The Rolling pirates cheered, and the Strawhat pirates joined soon after... Well... All except one. Luffy shook his head as he tried to stand upright, his vision blurring as he tried to move. His pupils were dialating crazily, and Zoro turned around as his captain fell backwards. "Luffy?" The green-haired swordsman stumbled over to where the raven-haired teen lay completely still. At first Zoro panicked that he wasn't moving, but then he took a shuddering breath, his face scrunching up painfully. "Chopper!" The reindeer padded over quickly, seeing why the first-mate was so urgent, and did his best to help his captain. "Zoro," The little doctor tried to be as calm as he could, "please help me carry some medical supplies I need." Zoro nodded and they both walked quickly to grab them and come back.

But it wasn't fast enough.

Everyone turned to see a large man pick up the unconscious teen around his middle, his hand covering two thirds of the boy's body. Luffy's head hung limply, and the Strawhats reacted at once, running with all their might to attack Kuma and make him let go. They somehow managed that task, and Chopper caught his captain quickly, putting him safely on the ground behind them.

"I'll spare your lives if you give me Monkey D. Luffy," Kuma's monotone voice gave everyone goosebumps, but they would never let the happy-go-lucky friend -that saved them all- go, and they voiced as much. "NEVER!"

"What a pity," The Tyrant said, and he launched an attack that destroyed most of Thriller bark. He then walked past all the unconscious people on the ground, and reached once again for the teen in the loose black shirt, only to be suddenly cut in the shoulder.

"Instead of Luffy's, take my life." Zoro said, desperately hoping that the man would not hurt his captain. Kuma seemed to contemplate his answer, and then agreed. "I shall make you feel all his pain and suffering, and in return I shall not hurt him, otherwise I would be a monster." The first-mate watched as the shichibukai picked Luffy up by his shirt front, and put a hand to his chest (Though it was more like his whole torso). A red bubble slowly emanated from the raven-haired teen's back, and then he was put back down on the ground. Though, unknown to Zoro and Kuma, Luffy slightly opened his eyes and watched the scene unfold in pain, cursing in his head for not being able to save his best friend.

"Let me do this somewhere else." Zoro walked with Kuma towards the forest, and disappeared from his captain's unknown view. '_Zoro! No, come back! Come back! Come... Back.._' The raven-haired teen lost consciousness again as a glow lit up against the sky.

Everyone was chattering quietly, and Luffy sat up suddenly, catching the faint smell of metal. No one saw him slink away, and he knew that metallic aroma anywhere. It was blood, and from how strong it was, a lot of it. The Strawhat captain followed his nose, hoping against all hopes that his best friend was okay.

He soon emerged into a somewhat clear area, and what he saw almost made him cry. Zoro stood in his own blood, which was splattered everywhere around him. Luffy walked up to his first-mate, and carefully wrapped his arms around the swordsman's large frame. "I-... I didn't ask you.. To sacrifice yourself for me.." The raven-haired teen choked on his own words, and he picked up his first best friend when Zoro's legs finally buckled and he threatened to fall. Luffy's tail hung limply, and his ears were flat against his head as he trudged back, knowing that Zoro wouldn't remember him being the one who came to get him.

Zoro felt himself being slightly jostled as Luffy walked, and he tried to open his eyes, seeing himself draped over someone's shoulder. He saw a black tail, but it didn't register in his mind, and he basked in the warmpth of the person carrying him, slowly closing his eyes again. The Strawhat captain felt the green-haired swordsman sigh and seem to move his head closer into the teen's neck.

The raven-haired teen walked up to his friends, and put Zoro down gently, watching as Chopper hurried over with a worried look. No one spoke, and the raven-haired teen's face was solemn as he sat by his first-mates bed, waiting for him to wake up.

~Partying and Brook joins the crew, everyone getting ready to leave.~

"Here, it's my mother's Vivre Card. If you ever need help in the new world, then just ask for her help." Nami stared down at the piece of paper Lola gave her, and Luffy remembered the one his brother gave him, so he pulled it out happily from the inside of his hat. Lola gasped, "Who's Vivre Card is that?" She said, looking concerned. "It's my brother's..." Luffy said uncertainly, watching how it was much smaller and burning at the edges. The Rolling captain looked sad as she explained that the cards actually represent someone's life force, and that it slowly moves towards them. "Shishishi!" Everyone could tell that Luffy was forcing his smile and laugh, "Ace wouldn't want me to go help him, he'll be fine! Thank you for helping us, and it's off to Fishman Island!"

Thriller Bark was now only a figure in the distance, and Nami walked up to her captain holding his brother's Vivre Card. "Are you sure he'll be okay?" The orange-haired girl asked, watching as Luffy forced his smile, "Yeah! Ace is strong and won't be taken down easily!" But really the raven-haired teen was fearing the worst, imagining that, just like Sabo, he would be lying down in his own pool of blood. "Well I'm gonna go take a nap!" The Half-cat stretched and made himself yawn, then he went to the place he never goes: The captain's quarters.

The captain's quarters -even though not used- was clean and simple, but very solitary and quiet. Luffy stood at the foot of the bed, stiff as a board, and fell forward, bouncing slightly because of the fluffy mattress. "_**CHOPPER.**_" The raven-haired teen spoke in animal tongue, and even though it was muffled because his face was in the pillows, the doctor could hear the call quite clearly. Soon the little reindeer knocked on the door, and when he heard a grunt from inside, walked in. "What is it Luffy? Are you okay?" He stood at the side of the large bed, looking at how big it was compared to his captain's small size. Luffy didn't open his eyes, but only turned his body on its side, and put his arms out. At first Chopper didn't get it, but then smiled and climbed onto the bed, snuggling into his captain's arms. The raven-haired teen smiled slightly, welcoming sleep as Chopper radiated warmpth and a happy aura, being a great pillow.

Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, Franky, and Brook stood in the doorway, now seeing why their captain hadn't come down for dinner. They all smiled and the girls giggled quietly. Nami walked over and threw the blankets over the two, noting the cute clothing that somehow appeared on their captain when he came to fight Oars, had cuts and rips in it. "Fufufu, we should leave captain-san here for now." Robin smiled and stepped back, ushering everyone else to do the same, and they closed the door behind them.

Luffy finally woke in the middle of the night to a beautiful melody, and he noticed there was now a blanket over him and Chopper was gone. Stretching like a cat with his butt in the air, the raven-haired teen yawned and walked outside sleepily. The night sky was lit up with sparkling stars, and a voice drifted through the air along with the melody from before. The Strawhat captain leaned over the upper deck's rail, and watched as Brook sang, his feet seeming to glide across the grass. Luffy smiled, the moonlight making his whole body seem to glow, and he realized he was still wearing the cute -throw up inducing- clothes Perona somehow slipped him into. The raven-haired teen walked back silently to his room, and noticed his favorite pajamas on the bed. '_Hm~? I guess I didn't see them before.' _He thought, and he stripped down to his boxers before putting on the loose red shirt that almost went down to his knees. Dropping the stupid clothes off into the ocean, Luffy walked into the men's quarters, and smiled in the doorway before slipping into his familiar and comfy bed above Zoro's.

The sweet smell of breakfast wafted all throughout the ship, and the Strawhat captain got up immediately, accidentally slipping out of his top bunk, hitting the floor with a thud. "Ow!" Luffy somehow got his foot stuck on one of the ropes, and hung in mid-air with his head barely touching the floor, and his arms trying to push himself up again. However, his shirt slid down over his face, and he struggled -oh so gracefully- to push it back up, only succeeding in slamming into Zoro's bunk. "Huh? What?" The green-haired swordsman sat up carefully and looked over to see a black tail and a body hanging over the bunk above him. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw his friend's upper body on the floor with his shirt bunched up in his face, and one leg stuck with the other trying to get it unstuck. "Need help there captain?" Zoro mocked, trying to stifle his laughter. Luffy's cat ears twitched in annoyance, and his tail flicked around and whacked the laughing man in the face. "Ow! Okay, Okay! Nice boxers." The swordsman couldn't help but laugh once more at the red underwear with meat on it, and the raven-haired teen turned a shade of pink as he tried to pull up his shirt again. His legs then flopped down behind his head as Zoro got them unstuck, and he did a backwards roll to get up. Zoro walked away still slightly shaking from laughter, and Luffy puffed his cheeks out angrily, though was still happy he was free now and could get dressed, and then enjoy the delicious breakfast Sanji always prepares.

Luffy walked into the dining room. He was wearing a red hoodie with no sleeves and fluff around the edges of the fabric, and it was buttoned closed. His pants were black with many pockets, and fluff at the bottom of the legs where they ended a little above his knees. (He was also of course wearing his sandals and straw hat.) Everyone greeted their captain happily, then hurried to guard their food. The morning carried out as usual, with everyone laughing and playfully slapping their captain's hands when he got too close to their food, and they all joked about random things, sometimes just laughing because the person who told the joke made no sense.

Zoro followed Chopper into the doctor's room so he could have himself checked, and everyone went to their usual places either on the deck or in their rooms. Usopp and Luffy tumbled on the grass of the Sunny, each trying to win the tickle fight they were having. The raven-haired teen tried to jump out of his long-nosed friend's grasp, and ended up -again- getting his foot stuck, except this time it was a tree branch. The Strawhat sniper took his chance, and as the Strawhat captain tried to reach up and keep up his shirt while getting his foot unstuck, Usopp lunged forward and mercilessly started to tickle Luffy's bare stomach. "Pfftt, Ahahahaha! Sto- Stop! Please! Ahahaha, it- it tickles too much!" The half-cat's tail flicked around restlessly and he succeeded in getting his foot unstuck, and he fell onto his back with Usopp laying horizontally on him. They both laughed and the long-nosed teen rolled off of his friend, and they both stared at the already-darkening blue sky. "I'm gonna go take a bath, before anyone else does!" Luffy smiled and got up, walking off to the bathroom.

~Okay please don't hurt me, but I really feel like putting a bit of ZoLu in this part. If you don't want to read it then don't worry, it doesn't count and won't include any important info you might need later~

Luffy looked around carefully, making sure no one was watching, and then stripped. He slid into the bath carefully, sighing happily as the warm water soothed his skin. He quickly dunked his head and came back up, shaking his ears and raven hair. (Note: When I say ears, I usually mean cat ears... use context clues and guess which one makes more sense.) The half-cat's tail disturbed the water in front of him, splashing himself accidentally. "Shishishi." He played with the soapy bubbles on the surface of the water, blowing them into the air and popping them. _**Click.**_ The raven-haired teen froze as the door opened, though the steam was too thick to see who exactly it was. He dipped everything up to his chest under the water, trying to hide in the bubbles. Green hair came into view, and there stood Zoro, in his birthday suit. "Ah... What are you doing!?" Luffy's cheeks turned a pretty shade of red, and he averted his gaze, choosing to stare at the bubbles hiding his body. "Oh- Um well... I didn't realize you were... Here." The swordsman rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and quickly slid into the tub beside his captain. "So, uh... What are you doing?" The half-cat couldn't help but giggle a little at the weird start of a conversation his friend had chosen. "Oh... Ya know... Hunting Elephants. Shishishi!" The Strawhat captain laughed harder, and Zoro joined in, happy that it wasn't awkward anymore. Luffy relaxed and started to wash his hair and ears, continuing onto his tail soon after. Unknown to Luffy however, Zoro watched hungrily at the parts of his young captain's body that were exposed, including two pink sensitive pieces of flesh just above the water. Zoro moved closer and reached over to pet the fluffy black ears protruding from Luffy's head. "Nyah! Wha- What are you?" The green-haired swordsman blinked and almost smirked at such the strong reaction he got from the raven-haired teen, and continued to play with the boy's fluffy ears, watching as he wriggled restlessly with a flushed face. Finally Zoro stopped, and Luffy took a deep breath, trying to calm down. But it wasn't over. The first-mate ghosted a finger across one of the captain's nipples, and he backed away panting, only to hit a cold wall. "Eek! Cold!" The raven-haired teen moved forward a bit to get away, only to be held back with his arms pinned against the tile. "Zoro- Ah.. Mng!" The swordsman had moved down to lick the hardening nipple, and sucked on it while slightly biting, moving his hand to tweak the other one. "Sto- Stop... Hah~." Luffy was about to moan once again, but Zoro kissed the teen, muffling his further cries as he continued to torture the half-cat's extremely sensitive skin. As he finally moved away, the first-mate smirked and got out of the bathtub. "Enjoy your bath." He mocked, and walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. The Strawhat captain panted harshly, and sunk down further into the water, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

~Okay guys if you read that just pretend it never happened and it totally never effects the actual plot. Please don't kill me.~

**Heyyyyyy!~ Sorry if that wasn't actually that long... it is kinda hard to type so much during the break, and Thanksgiving was today, so at least I got it up right? See ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
